Just a Casual Thing
by angiewildcat
Summary: Just batting an idea around, let me know what you think. Should I continue? and by Continue I mean go back and write everything leading up to this. Let me know what you think of the preview. Its been a while since I wrote a story, so let me know what you think.
1. Preview

Sitting in her car down the street from Teller Motor, Dani had watched the comings and goings for almost an hour. She was hoping he was in there, so why was she still sitting out here? 'Should have ridden my bike,' she thought to herself, but then she remembered, this was not about making any more or a scene than necessary, and a girl riding in on a Harley always made a scene at an MC clubhouse.

Sitting up and starting the engine of her car Dani said out loud, "remember Dani, he pushed you to this. Be strong." And with that, she pulled out of her spot and drove the block and a half, turning into the lot of Teller Morrow.

Getting out of the car, she spotted his Dyna immediately. The paint on it was as dramatic as the ink on his arms and suited him well. She looked around the lot, and into the garage bays, hoping to spot him without having to ask. Just as she caught a glimpse of him picking up a wrench and returning under the hood of the car he was working on, a voice spoke to Dani.

"Can I help you Darlin?" Gemma asked. Dani looked over at her and smiled. She knew who she was, he had talked about her enough. Not wanting to give anything away, but not wanting to ruffle feathers, Dani replied, "No ma'am. I know where I am going. But thank you."

Dani turned and walked toward the bay, taking a deep breath, and preparing herself. No turning back now she reminded herself. Walking into the bay she noticed his Glock on the tool cart right by the car, and stepped over, picking it up, just to be on the safe side. And then Dani cleared her throat to make her presence known. When he looked up at her, his eyes widened and he stood up, with a look, she was not sure about, but she knew one thing, he was not happy.

"Well, good to know you aren't dead," she started with and followed it up with, "And it at least appears you recognize who I am, although I wasn't sure you would since you haven't answered the phone, or a text, or stopped to see me in 9 months."

He stalked towards her, towering over her, "WHAT" he barked, and then pulled it together, "What are you doing here" he said softly.

"Back off. I am not one of your targets, or those silly girls that hang around the club that you can intimidate." Dani said standing her ground with him, even though he towered over her 5'5" frame.

Stepping back a bit, he looked at her, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Like I said, wanted to make sure you were alive. And then, wanted to know, what crawled up your ass to make you cut me off completely."

"Look Dani what we did was casual, we both agreed to that at the beginning…" he starts.

"No. We agreed to casual but if something changed for either one of us we would be honest. I was honest, and you.. you… you were Houdini."

"What I do, is none of your business," he says. Looking around the lot he sees, most of the club watching what is going on with him and Dani, "And I told you, I didn't want the club fucking knowing about you!"

"I am VERY aware of what you have said you want. But," she says stepping right into his face as he leans on the car he was working on, "but now you are going to hear what I want."

"I am not looking for you to profess your undying love for me, ESPECIALLY if that isn't how you feel," Dani said, looking him straight in the eyes. "But I deserve better than this. The last time I saw you, your shoulder was bleeding and the big ass scary dude told me to take care of you. So I did. Then, we talk on the phone, I tell you what I did, and POOF, you are gone."

"NO ONE needs to know about me being at your house that night." He growls.

"Jesus, would you stop worrying, I am not here to threaten you," Dani quips back

"Why are you here then?" he asks

"An answer. You don't have to answer now, but you owe me an answer. I have been NOTHING but honest with you about having fun, spending time, caring for you. I don't know when my feelings for you changed from casual to more, but I know when I knew. When I opened the door, and you were bleeding. And I realized that day could come, where you were not around. So I told you." Dani knew she might be crying a bit, but she wasn't going to acknowledge that by wiping a tear away.

"I accept what you do, and I did what we agreed to. All I want is you to do the same. And if you can't, that tells me just as much about you as anything else." Dani said, turning to head for her car.

"HEY" he barked at her.

She whipped around facing him. "I am not your dog, don't bark at me. You know where I am when you decide to answer. But make no mistake, I will get an answer." She said, wiggling the Glock in her hand, showing him she had his gun.

Club's POV

Gemma walked over to the picnic table where several guys were sitting, "Any of you know who the gash is?" she asked.

They all looked toward the bay, and Bobby comments, that doesn't look like a gash Gemma. That woman looks…..

"More than Capable to handle her shit" Quinn comments.

The all watch the exchange from the tables, as Dani holds her own with him. When she starts to walk away, and then turns around flashing his gun at him Quinn just chuckles to himself.

Getting up from the table Quinn strides toward the bay as Dani is leaving. Approaching her he holds out his hand.

"Here, don't give this back to him till I am gone, he may want to shoot me right now." She says to Quinn.

"Nice to see you Dani. And he doesn't want to shoot you. He loves you." Quinn says with his quirky smile.

"I hope this works Quinn," she says. And He winks.

"One way or the other we are going to know. Either way. You move forward, and we stop suffering from his pissy attitude."

As Dani drove off, Quinn stepped into the bay, and looked at him. "What did she want?" he ask him.

He turns around, "Did you tell them who she is?" he asks.

"NO. Don't take this shit out on me. Whatever she said, that's on you. Whatever you tell them." Pointing to the club, "is on you. What it is not is on ME. I have kept this damn secret all along. Now I don't know what is between you 2, or what she wanted today, but fucking figure it out, because I am not going to be your fucking punching bag on this one."

And with that, Quinn laid his Glock on the tool cart and walked out.

"FUCK" he screamed, kicking the tool cart. How the hell did a simple conversation about Vance and Hines vs. D&D pipes 2 years ago turn into Happy in the Garage at Teller Morrow finally having to face his feeling for a woman?


	2. Chapter 1, An EVO vibrates

Nothing is more annoying than being out for a ride and having to spend part of your day fixing your bike on the road, or in this case a parking lot. Its not a major repair, more like a till later fix, to get her home, but still it was a pain in the ass to do, and the gravel in the parking lot sucked, poking her in the back.

As she laid there, fishing the straightened coat hangar through the 2 brackets and bending it over, she questioned whether she should finally trade her Heritage Classic off. It did have 135,000 miles and was 15 years old. But it was her first Harley, and well… that EVO engine was the best vibrator she owned. And sadly, that was the only action she was getting.

But it did mean it vibrated EVERYTHING else, including having vibrated out the bolt that held the Vance and Hines Straight Shot Pipes to the frame of her bike.

Which was why she was laying here, using a coat hanger to wire the pipes to the frame so she could get home. Once she had the wire through and bent over, she used the K bar knife she kept in her boot as a lever and was slowly twisting the wires together, and securing her pipes to the frame.

She heard the bike pull in and didn't think much of it. After all, she was at a Bar/restaurant on a awesome winding road just outside Redding, Washington. She couldn't count the number of times she had ridden this road, it was fun, and a great way to get away from Work for the day. There were always other riders out on the twisties.

She saw the boots next to her, and a gravelly voice ask, "need some help? I'm a mechanic."

Having just finished, she stabbed the K bar into the gravel ground, and shimmied out and sat up. "Thank you, but I got it fixed." She picked up the knife and put it the sheath in her boot and pulled her jean leg down over it and then stood up.

"What was wrong?" he asks, a toothpick flicking in his mouth. She watched him for a minute, trying to decide if he was sizing her up to be impressed, or deciding if he wanted to fuck her.

She chuckled. "Nothing major. Bolt broke that holds the pipes to the frame, so I rigged up something to get me home." He nodded, impressed with her ability to work on her bike.

"Probably sheered it off. An EVO engine will vibrate every screw out of your bike if you are not careful," he says. His eyes looking at her bike, seeing how she had it set up, noticing this is a girl who rides a lot based on the accessories she has.

"True, but boy is that vibration a fun ride." Jesus she thinks to herself. What the hell am I doing flirting with a guy in a Kutte. She had seen the Sons of Anarchy kutte as she stood up. She knew who they were. She had been riding in the Northwest for 15 years. But she also knew if you were respectful, but not cowering, they usually respected you back.

"I bet" he dead pans, giving a small smile. "Although, losing these Vance and Hines pipes wouldn't have been much of a loss. A set of D&D's would do this bike better justice"

"I like the Vance and Hines. They are Throaty, and loud. Besides, All black isn't my cup of tea. I like a bike to have some character."

"You mean chrome. I'll take character in different ways on my bike."

Looking over at his bike she saw the paint, it was gorgeous, it was like the bike had been tattooed. Like all the ink on the man himself.

"Well thank you for the offer to help, but I can't waste a day like today talking. I am going to get going." She said, picking up her helmet to start putting it on.

He turned to look at her, "What's your name?" he asked. He wasn't sure why he asked, but he did.

She looked at him, and after a brief moment she extended her hand, "Dani, but most people call me Doc. And you are?" she asked

Shaking her hand he said "Happy. Nice to meet you. Doc? You work at the Hospital?"

"No." She was slipping on her gloves and then straddled her bike, lifting it off the kickstand.

She looked at him, thinking, oh, what the hell she finally thought. "Happy, If you want to know more, look me up. I live in Redding, and lots of people know me in the biker community." With that, she started the bike and pulled out.

Happy watched her ride off. Look her up, hmmm. He was intrigued. But he didn't chase pussy. But maybe he needed to know more, to make sure she wasn't a threat. Happy flipped open his phone, and called Loco, the Nomad intel officer. "I need some info on a bitch…."


	3. Chapter 2, A giant Bear

First, a simple correction. It is Redding, CALIFORNIA, not Redding, Washington. Sorry.

Thanks for the reviews. I have a pretty good idea how this is going to go. I have an up close and personal relationship with parts of this story.

Oh, and for the guest reviewer who said it was boring, that is the beauty of Fan Fiction, you can choose not to read.

Enjoy.

December 2010

Happy was never one to get excited about charity runs. Especially ones that involved more than just the club. Too many riders who either barely rode, or too many dumb shits who thought they were in an MC, when all they were in was a HOG chapter. But the Sons needed to do some PR, with the public more than anyone else after the shootout on the streets of Red Bluff, with the Mayans, and this toy run in Redding was the closest, and the soonest so here they were.

This was one of those things nomads who were in the area were expected to do. So he had used a bungie cord to secure the teddy bear to his sissy bar and ridden into Redding, meeting the rest of the Sons there as he had been coming in from Utah. When Quinn had called and told him what was up, and then asked where Happy was, he had been vague, and said, "Not far. I will see you Saturday in Redding." In reality. He had an 8 hour ride as he was almost in Colorado.

When he had heard it was Redding things had clicked in his mind. Loco had gotten back to him, but not with a lot. She sure was active in the Biker community, that she had pegged. And Happy knew there was no way she wouldn't be at the toy run. What Happy still hadn't figured out was why they called her Doc, because she didn't work at any hospital or clinic Loco could find.

It had been about 2 weeks since he met her, right before Thanksgiving. Happy wasn't obsessed with the woman by any means, but he was… intrigued. And this would provide him with the opportunity to check her out on her turf, so to speak.

There must have been 30 Sons there when Happy rolled in, parked his bike and dismounted, and gave several the manly bro hugs. Jax came up to him, "Thanks, man for coming. Quinn said you were in the area."

"I just love having a teddy bear strapped to my bike." Happy dead panned, giving Jax a wink. He milled around, talking with his brothers, but his eyes were on the crowd. There had to be 250 people here. He hadn't spotted her, but then, he shook his head. It didn't really matter if he spotted her.

It was a pretty typical toy run. The route was barely 20 miles. And the Sons were very near the front, right behind some organizers, and local VIP's in the community who ride, and of course Santa.

At the end of the ride, which just happened to end at the local VFW, you turned in your toys, grabbed what usually was a pretty good sandwich, and finally a drink in the VFW bar. As Happy was walking up to finally rid himself of the bear, he saw her, at the table, taking toys, and making out some kind of tickets. He walked over, right in front of her. Not even looking up, she asked the question she must have asked all morning, "Do you need a receipt for your taxes for your donation today?"

"No, getting rid of the bear is enough for me." He replied. That gravelly voice of his making her head snap up and look at him. She smiled before she knew what happened, and he sort of realized he was smiling too, well, smirking to be more precise.

"Hey Happy," she said, standing up and taking the bear. Before she could say anything else he looked at her with that hard dark stare. "I'll be in the bar," Happy stated. He turned around and walked off, before she could even reply.

Happy stood around in the bar with his brothers, he eyes flicking to the door every so often, checking to see if she had come in. He glanced at the clock above the bar, it had been more than an hour since he had told her he would be in the bar. He wasn't annoyed, per se, but a bit miffed. Women didn't make him wait. Not if they knew what was good for them.

Another 30 minutes passed before he saw her stroll into the bar. She headed to the bar, and it appeared she didn't even order before the mug appeared in front of her. Picking up the mug she turned around and scanned the room, spotting him looking dead on at her. She smiled and waived. He nodded his head, indicating for her to come over to him, but she shook her head and pointed at the door to the outside, well technically to the smoking area outside and he nodded in agreement.

Stepping out on the deck, she set down her mug and got out a cigarette, lighting it. As she blew out the smoke she heard the door open, and turned seeing Happy stepping out to join her. "Nice to see you, Happy."

He stepped closer to her. "Really?" he says sharply. "Took you long enough to come into the bar." She smiled at his obvious annoyance.

"Well, sorry, but it takes a while to handle all those donations. I couldn't just walk away from my post." She told him, smiling at him.

"You could have…" he said.

"No, I couldn't Hap. I don't walk away from my commitments." She looked at him, waiting to see how that comment sat with him. When he nodded, she continued. "Are you heading out pretty quickly?"

"Don't know yet. As of now got no where pressing to be." Happy said to her. "Why? You have something in mind?"

"No, not really. I just am not a fan of the VFW. I am here enough, I would rather hang out somewhere else, if that's ok."

"You a vet?" Happy asked her. The thought of her combat skills kind of making him adjust. He knew she carried a knife in her boot already, and it wasn't some pussy girly knife. It was a gut you like a fish, hand to hand combat knife.

"I was in the Air Force. But I never went overseas. I am a member of the Auxiliary here. My dad was a pilot in Vietnam."

The door opened and a man, the size of the door frame she thought stepped out, holding the door. "Hap, we are gonna roll, you with us?" Hap glanced at Dani, and then back at the giant, "No, I'm good. You know how to get me if you need me." The giant dude looked at Dani, and then back at Happy, and smirked.

"Who is that?" Dani asked.

"Quinn, nomad President." Hap replied. "Now, do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Absolutely. I have my bike. Do you know the area? Or do you want me to get us somewhere?"

"I'll get us there. I know the area. Just where do you want to go?" Happy asked, stamping down the idea of following Dani on her bike.

"Jack's, out on 44 at the edge of town." Dani said.

"Now that, is a dump," Happy replied. "I never see a car in the lot."

"There is parking out back, but that is kind of the idea, no one will see." Dani replied.

Hap stepped back, looking at her. "You got a problem being seen with a Son little girl?"

"First," Dani replied, "I am not your little girl. Next time you say that to me we had better be naked." Dani paused to see Happy's eyes widen. "Second, got nothing to do with being seen with you. Just don't want everyone in my business. This place is a gossip mill, Jack knows how to keep his mouth shut."

Happy nodded his head. The Sons had had more than one meeting at Jack's. "Fair enough. But just so you know, if I decide to call you little girl, naked won't be the only thing you are next time." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand as he finished the comment.

Putting out their cigarettes, she followed him through the bar and out to the parking lot. Putting on her helmet she smiled to herself. A little fun might be a good thing. And Happy was perfect. He wasn't going to want anything from her like half the people she ran into in town. Getting on her bike she backed it out and then started it. She spotted Happy waiting for her at the front of the lot. She pulled up on his right and nodded she was ready, and they pulled out, headed for Jakes.

Happy waited for her to join him. She was just different, and intriguing, and he wanted to know more. She was no gash, he figured that out as she walked through the room. She worked the room, like, a politician, not like a whore looking for a score. Jacks was perfect to find out more. Quiet, out of the way, and, well if it got that far this wouldn't be the first time he fucked a girl in the men's room there.

It took them about 15 minutes to get to Jacks. They pulled around to the back and parked. There were 4 cars and 3 bikes in the parking lot. Nice and quiet Happy thought.

As they walked into the bar Jack, the owner smiled as he saw Dani. He reached down, picking up the mug and poured the cup of coffee. Happy and Dani walked to the bar, and Jack said, "Dani, nice to see you. Did you get my check?" Dani nodded.

"All good Jack, your donation got recorded. And thank you, you didn't have to give that much."

"Nonsense, it is a good cause, and besides, you asked." Jack said. Turning to Happy he recognized the kutte, "what can I get you?"

"Bud bottle." Happy replied. He laid the cash on the bar, waiving that the change was for Jack. And then nodded toward the door to the smoking area.

"Doc," Jack said as Happy walked off, drawing her back to the bar. "Do you know what you are doing? Do you know who that is?" Jack liked Dani, and his fatherly instincts kicked in before he could help himself.

"I'm fine Jack." Dani replied.

"Doc, he is not just a Son, he is their enforcer." Jack said.

"I am good Jack but thank you." She patted his hand on the bar and went out to join Happy.

As she walked out onto the smoking porch she looked at Happy, his eyes dark. "Jack warning you about me?"

"Yes. Don't know what it is about men, but they just feel the need to be fatherly sometimes." Dani said as she sat in the chair across from him.

"He tell you anything I need to clarify?" Happy asked.

"No, I am well aware of what an enforcer does for an MC." She replied.

"Doesn't seem to bother you." He says.

"Look Happy, what you do, is what you do. I am not looking for a husband, and I sure as hell am not one of those women chasing a kutte. As long as your shit doesn't spill on my plate or affect my job, I am good. Besides, so far we are only having a drink." Dani said.

"Speaking of which," Happy started. "What is it you do? Because you don't work at any hospital."

"Checking up on me?" she quipped.

"You told me to. Now what is it you do?" Happy said directly.

"I work at the college." She replied.

"Doing what?"

"I am a professor." She said.

"What do you teach?" Happy asked, this pulling each detail out was becoming annoying.

"Accounting." Happy nearly spit his beer across the table. Dani laughed. "Not what you were expecting were you."

"No, you are not like ANY accountant I have ever met," he replied. "So what is with the Doc, name?"

"I have a PhD in Accounting. Dr. Martin, has slowly become, 'Doc'."

"Smart girl," Happy replied. "So what did you do in the Air Force?"

She laughs at him and then looks at him. "This is not an interrogation Happy, it's a conversation. My turn. Happy? Is that the real name or a Road name?"

"Road name" he replies. She just looks at him, raising her eyebrows, she motions for him to continue. "Victor." He continues.

"Do you have a word limit?" she asks him. Seeing him tip his head toward her, in confusion. "Do you only get to say so many words a day?"

Getting what she meant, he chuckled. "No, but don't see much point in extra words. Why say 30 when 6 works."

"Fair enough, but a conversation involves both people." She sees him smile.

He tips his bottle at her cup of coffee. "Jack had that poured before we got to the bar. Guess you are here a lot." She nodded as she sipped the coffee. "Why coffee?"

"I don't drink." She said flatly.

"How long?" Happy asked. He had noticed the necklace she wore, he recognized it, but couldn't place it. When she was drinking coffee, not once, but twice he had put it together. She was in AA.

"21 years." She said. He watched her hand go to her pendant, she probably didn't even realize she was doing it.

He just nodded. He thought about asking if it bothered her he was drinking, but then he realized, she wouldn't have suggested Jacks if it did.

Breaking the silence, Dani "You always been Nomad?" He looked at her. He didn't talk about the club with anyone outside the club. He just stared at her for a minute. "Look Happy, you don't get to sit here and ask me all kinds of things and tell me nothing. I don't operate that way."

She started to get up, and he put his hand on her forearm. "Club business is off limits." He said quietly. "If that is not ok with you then you should go."

"Fair enough, but your status as a Nomad you wear on your back. All I am asking is where you are from. Relax, you are not the first Club guy to push up on me." She pulled her arm away from his grip.

"Sit down girlie. Who said I was pushing up on you anyway." Happy quipped at her.

"Well you aren't running from me like my pussy has dysentery." She responded, raising her eyebrows. Happy roared in laughter at that and nodded at her in agreement. "So where are you from?"

"Bakersfield. But was up in Tacoma for a long time." Happy responded. He then leaned forward, his forearms on the table between them, "and just so you know, I don't run from anything."

Dani leaned forward, looking him straight in the eye. "Good. Because I don't either."

Happy and Dani sat out on the porch for a couple hours, talking about all kinds of things, but in reality, both were working very hard to tell the other as little as possible. They were vague and turned the tables back on the other one any time the questions got too deep, or too serious.

In the end, Dani could say she knew Happy was an only child, never been married, no kids he knew of, and lived for the club. Oh, and that he detested vegetables on his pizza.

Happy for his part knew Dani had worked in Protocol while in the Air Force, had her PhD from Texas A&M, was divorced, no kids, and was also an only child. Oh, and her father did not approve of her Harley, but she didn't care.

Around 4:30 in the afternoon, Dani came back from the bathroom, setting a beer in front of Happy and carrying a fresh cup of coffee for herself. "This is the last one for me. Got to get home."

"Hot date?" Happy quipped and she laughed.

"No, nothing like that. Just got a commitment I have to keep. And biker chic is not the dress code."

Finishing up her coffee she stood up. Happy rose too. 'This has been nice Happy."

"Yes it has." Happy tucked a hair behind my ear. "So, when are we…" Happy stumbled. This inquiring about a woman was new territory for him.

"You have a guy, I am sure. I bet he can find me with what you know now. Ball's in your court Happy. Like I said. I am not chasing the kutte." Dani smile at him.

"Fair enough," Happy said. But then, without warning he grabbed her, and pulled her flush to him, and before she could protest he crashed his lips into hers. His hand gripped the back of her neck, and his mouth consumed hers. When he finally broke the kiss, he moved so his lips were at her ear. "But I am leaving you with what you could be having."

He let go of her and picked up his beer, taking a drink as Dani smiled at him. He sat down expecting her to walk off, but she leaned down, her mouth at his ear. "And this is what you could be having," and she slowly licked his ear, and down his neck. And then walked off, not looking back once.

Happy heard her bike start up, and her pull out. When he knew she was gone he opened his phone and called Loco. "About that bitch, got more info. I need an address. Tonight."


	4. Chapter 3, Keep the Heels

Chapter 3.

Loco had called back about 45 minutes later. Address and a land line phone number. No cell number, yet. He would get back to him in a while when he had more.

Happy decided he needed something to eat, so he left Jacks, and headed to the diner down the road. Sitting in the booth, he did what he always did, he watched. The 3 teenage boys who were obviously high, and unable to stop laughing. The family 2 booths away, the dad getting more and more angry at the noise behind him. The waitress who might as well lay down on the table he was sitting at she was so blatant in her flirting.

Drinking the 2nd cup of coffee, he thought about Dani, there was a whole lot more to her, and she was working hard to not share it. He understood that, he did the same thing. But why was she so secretive? He was going to need to figure that out. For the good of the club, of course.

Happy looked at his phone, he figured he better check in with Quinn. He couldn't imagine there was anything that had come up in the 6 hours since the club had left him at the VFW, but better to check in.

Quinn picked up on the 3rd ring. "Yo. Hap. Where are you?" Quinn asked. It was loud wherever he was, and it sounded like a good time was being had.

"Still in Redding. Working on something." Happy replied.

"That cute little redhead?" Quinn asked as it got quieter. He must have stepped outside. "She was one fine piece of ass Hap. Way out of your league."

"Fuck off!" Happy said back. "but you are probably not wrong about that. Not sure what is up with that, yet. But though I better check in."

"Well, work on what you are working on. Things are good here. And if you don't tap that, I will personally beat your ass next time I see you." Quinn roared at the last comment.

"You are welcome to try. And Hey. I don't need anyone knowing…" Hap started.

"Don't worry. I ain't one of these gossiping SAMCRO fuckers. Your secret is safe with me. As long as you tell me how she sucks cock." Quinn was grinning, and Happy could practically hear the grin over the phone.

"I will let you know if she sucks as good as you Quinn. Later" and with that Happy hung up before Quinn could say anything back.

Mother Fucker, Happy mumbled under his breath, sipping the last of his coffee. He dropped a $20 on the table and got up, walking out without acknowledging the waitress. As he walked passed the teenage boys, he just gave them that deathly look, which shut them up, at least while he was leaving.

Happy headed east on 44, down that winding road that Dani liked so much. The sun had just set, and the curves provided a bit of a challenge in the dark. But he knew the road. Had ridden it probably 80 times. He went about 30 miles, and then turned back, heading into Redding. By the time he got back into town, it was right at 9:45.

Hap needed to make some decisions. Take a risk and swing by her place or get a room at the motel he always stayed at. He knew the neighborhood her address was in, it was very upper middle class. So….. dumpy motel bed, or take a risk on a super comfy bed for the night.

Happy headed into the neighborhood. When he got to her address he drove by slowly, there were no lights on. So he went down the block, and parked his bike between 2 cars parked on the street, in a place where he could see her house and her garage. He killed the bike and just sat and waited. Happy looked at his watch, 10:00. 'Give it 45 minutes, and then I am heading to the motel' he thought to himself.

About 10:30 an Acadia Denali pulled into her driveway, and the garage door opened. He watched the car pull in and he got off his bike walking over to her house. She was just getting out of her SUV when Happy cleared his throat to let her know she was there. Dani whipped around, and the gun was out of her purse in an instant, pointing at him.

"Hey Hey. Its just me." Happy says, holding up his hands.

"Jesus Happy, don't do that, unless you want to get shot." Dani said. Lowering the gun. Happy walked around the SUV and saw her outfit. He let out a low whistle as he walked closer to her.

"Sorry." He took her hand with the gun in his, looking at the gun. A Kimber .380 ultra light. And then his eyes move up and down her body. She was in a very classy little black dress with a low scooping back, her hair, pinned back on the sides, but falling in curls down her back, and sexy black high heels. Smiling he looked her right in the eye, licking his lips, and then saying, "Nice Gun".

"Thank you. You are lucky you are not dead." Dani said, looking at him. "Where is your bike?"

"Down the street. Didn't know if you were out alone, didn't want to impose myself on whatever you had going on." Happy said.

"Well, bring it up, park it next to mine." She said, smiling at him. "I am going to go change."

As Dani turned to walk in the house, she pushed the button to open the other garage door where her bike was parked. "Leave the heels on" Happy said flatly.

"In your dreams" she yelled over her shoulder as she entered the house from the garage.

Happy walked back to his bike, and thought, 'what the fuck am I doing?' And then he remembered what Quinn said, "if you don't tap that I will kick your ass." Happy resolved to not think about this too much, and just enjoy whatever happened.

He pulled into the garage, and then closed both garage doors before he entered the house. Entering the house he walked in to the kitchen, the dining room, a fairly formal room to the Right, and the Family room right by the kitchen. He took his boots off at the door. Something his mother taught him at a VERY early age.

Dani was no where to be seen, and he figured she went to change. Part of him thought about hunting her down like prey in her own house, and fucking her senseless, but that just seemed improper seeing how the day had gone so he walked around. Over the fireplace he saw a ton of pictures. One obviously was of her parents, and then there were several of her and various people, mostly with motorcycles, obviously Dani had ridden that bike all over the United States.

One photo caught his attention, it was Dani, in Uniform, and President Bush (43). He was giving her some kind of award. Just as he was setting it back on the mantle, he heard her coming down the stairs. He turned around and saw her, A Harley t-shirt, a pair of loose fitting leggings, and flip flops. But she was carrying the high heels and smiling at him.

Dani's POV

As she headed up the stairs to change her heart was just starting to slow. 'I about shot him' was her first thought, followed quickly by 'Dani, what are you doing. You have the Son's enforcer pulling his bike in your garage.'

She walked into her closet. It was mammoth, for anyone's standard, and she was standing in it acting like she didn't have a thing to wear. 'Sexy?' 'just fuck it and do naked?' and then she decided, 'He came to you. He gets your normal.' So Dani grabbed that well worn Chimney Rock NC Harley Shirt, and her leggings, exactly what she would have put on if she were home alone. Slipping on the flip flops, she tosses the dress and bra in the laundry. She picks up the shoes to put them away, but then smiled, taking them with her.

At the top of the stairs, she looks down, seeing Happy at the fireplace. 'Damm, going to probably have to explain that one' after a moment of watching him, she descended the stairs being sure to make enough noise he would hear her. She watch as he looked her over, and then saw the smile as he saw the heels.

Dani walked into the kitchen, setting the heels down, and getting a bottle of water. She offered one to Hap as he walked over to the big island, and he nodded taking it. "Sorry, no beer."

"Its ok. I didn't figure there was any." Happy responded.

Dani walked over to the couch and Happy followed her, and they sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have a guy" Happy said, he face stoic. Dani laughed.

"So, what were you doing tonight, because that dress was hot." Happy said.

"Work Christmas Party. Like I said biker chic was not the dress code." She said laughing.

"Can't believe you didn't get hit on in that thing. Had I been there." He said.

"Yeah Yeah, I know what you would have done. But I don't shit where I eat." She said flatly. "What did you do tonight?"

"Grabbed some dinner, went for a ride. Came to see you. And the night isn't over." Happy didn't say anything else, just smiled at her.

"Hoping to get lucky are you?" Dani said, looking at him square on.

"What I have isn't luck its skill." Dani laid down laughing at that comment,

"Oh good lord." She finally spit out.

"So, you have ridden a lot of places." He said, pointing at the mantle. "And you have some impressive friends." Pointing at the Presidential picture.

"I had some friends, we made a point to get out and ride for a few years there. We saw some great places." She said, smiling, remembering a bit. "But you must see a lot, being Nomad and all."

"Truth. There are a lot of times I have to remind myself to enjoy the scenery. I ride a lot, and often I am riding hard to get somewhere. I sometimes don't notice how beautiful it is." Happy said, looking at her.

"I understand that somewhat." Dani replied. "When I am being the Lead Road Captain, you spend so much of the ride making sure everyone is good, you don't get much of an opportunity to just enjoy the beauty of this country. Makes me every once in a while want to be a girl who just rides bitch."

Happy looked at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "Have you ever ridden bitch?" he asked.

"Of course, and I am betting if you were honest, you would admit you have too. Everyone has a problem with a bike every now and then, or in your case…" she trailed off.

"What about my case?" Happy asked darkly.

"Well in your case you were probably trying to make a quick getaway." She smiled, to cut the tension and let him know she was just teasing.

Happy laughed. He realized he liked that she was willing to poke fun at the club but did it in way that was a respectful manner. He also liked that she didn't ask him about the club. She obviously knew enough to know what to avoid, and what she could poke at.

"So." Happy started, "What is the deal with you and the President?"

Dani looked at the picture, contemplating what to say, "Oh, that. He was just giving me an award."

"What award?" Hap recognized the dodging maneuvers. He had seen them all afternoon.

"The silver star." Dani said flatly.

Happy sat and thought a moment. Finally he looked at her. "I thought you said you hadn't been overseas? Last I checked, we haven't had combat on our soil since the civil war." Happy waited for the answer.

"You are correct, on all that." Dani responded.

Happy could see her fidgeting with her finger nail. He reached over and took her chin, turning her head so she was looking right at him. "Then I think you need to explain girl."

"I was in the Pentagon on 9/11" Dani said. And she got up from the couch, walking to the French doors to the patio and then out the doors. He heard her lighter click as she lit a cigarette.

Happy sat there a moment, letting sink in what she had said, and then he got up, walking out onto the patio, lighting a cigarette and walking up right behind her as she stood there smoking. His chest to her back, and with his free hand he stroked her arm. "Want to tell me about it? I'll understand if you don't." Happy said softly

Dani stood there breathing slowly, smoking her cigarette. "I worked in the Air Force Chief of Staff office. We were trying to figure out what was happening across the country when the lights went out and the building shook, and there were explosions." She paused and leaned against him. "I just took charge, we had to get out, and our usual path was blocked. We had injured people and tons of debris, and it was pitch black. Well. We used my lighter till we found the emergency kits."

Happy leaned his chin on the top of her head, but didn't say anything, just waited. "I made 3 trips back to our office to get people out, when I finally came out onto the lawn I saw the horror, and that was when someone noticed I was bleeding. I eventually had surgery. I had a punctured lung from my broken ribs, but I hadn't noticed from the adrenalin."

"That is some serious hero shit girl." Happy commented. Dani stepped and turned facing him.

"The heroes were the ones who died that day. I just did what was expected." Happy saw the single tear slipping down her cheek. He wiped it with his thumb.

"Hey, I am not discounting them, but don't you ever discount what you did either. You saved people's lives." Happy said.

Wanting to change the subject, "Anyway, those people in the other pics, those are my friends from the Pentagon. After 9/11 we decided to not waste time, and went on all those rides we said 'some day' to."

He nodded remembering her comment about making a point to get out and ride. "So when did you head out here?" Happy could tell she was wanting a change of pace.

Well, I was ABD when I had gotten transferred to Washington, and my recovery gave me the time to finish my dissertation. So in 2005 I took inactive reserve status and found this job." She said looking at his face. He looked so serious, something she did not want. "Let's go inside, its getting chilly." He nodded and followed her inside.

As they got inside the door Happy grabbed her arm, turning her around and pulled her to him. He didn't ask and he didn't give her time to think or protest. He kissed her. Hard, and deep, and passionate. He heard her moan, and then he felt her lean into him, and her hands slip around his neck.

"Jesus Christ you are sexy," Happy growled as he broke the kiss and bent down, licking and biting her neck.

"Hap, oh god. We, we need to talk before…"

Happy raised his head and look at her. "What? Do not go all bitchy on me now girlie." He was looking at her like she was some type of prey.

Laughing, Dani shook her head. "No Hap just some logistics. Are you clean?"

Happy chuckled. "I wrap up no matter what. And I get tested regularly. I am good. You?" He figured is she was asking, he had the right to ask too.

"You have to have sex to catch something. Believe me, I am good.". Happy looked at her. This was the 2nd time she had made a reference to her lack of action.

"How long has it been?" he asked. "And I want the truth." Looking her dead in the eyes.

"More than 2 years." Dani said. She started to turn away, thinking that would turn him off. "If you want to go…"

Happy grabbed her and pulled her back. "I got no where I want to be more. Just wanted to know what kind of ride I am in for," he smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"only 2 other things." Dani said.

"Jesus," Happy sighed.

"Hey, its my house, so my rules." Dani quipped.

Happy pushed her up against the wall, his body pinning her there. "Ever wonder if all these rules and structure are the reason you haven't gotten fucked in 2 years?" He was nuzzling her ear as he talked to her.

"You are the first man to get in my door in over 2 years." Dani moaned.

"Well at least you know what's a good bet. Now what are the other 2 rules? Because I want you naked." Happy was grinding his knee into her pussy.

"No sneaking off in the middle of the night. You stay the night, and if you can't for some reason you wake me up before you leave." Dani was running her hands up and down his chest under his kutte.

"I can do that." Happy said quickly. "What's the last one?"

"No marks that show." Happy's eyes widened. He looked at her to make sure he heard that, and she nodded raising her eye brows.

Happy crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her hard and pinning her to the wall. Pulling away, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, smacking her ass hard as he headed up the stairs.

"Hap wait," She screamed as he got to the 2nd step.

"WHAT!" he screamed at her.

"Don't forget the heels" she teased at him, and he laughed. Retrieving the heels from the kitchen counter he bound up the stair with her over his shoulder. Happy had a pretty good idea what she meant by no marks that show, but he was going to find out, just how much of a good little girl she was.


	5. Chapter 4, Words Girl

Just a warning, some of this is very sexually graphic. For those of you who like to read romantic love scenes, this may not be for you.

For those of you who like just good old fashion raunchy sex... Enjoy

When Happy got to the top of the stairs he spotted a set of double doors and assumed that was her bedroom. He opened the door and pushed both doors open as he entered the room and saw the king-sized poster bed in the middle of the room. The table lamp was on low on the night stand and he could see the room was simple, not too girlie, but definitely not sparse like his room.

He walked over to the bed and dropped her on it on her back, crawling over her as he slid her into the middle of the bed. Hovering over her he kissed her, his hands pushing her arms up over her head. He proceeded to assault her mouth and her neck, his one hand gripping her wrists holding them over her head as his other hand pushed up the worn t-shirt.

He growled in her hear as he listened to her moaning and panting. He could feel her pushing up against him, grinding her pelvis into him. "You want something little girl?" he asked her as he pulled up enough to look into her eyes. He wanted to see what her reaction would be.'

"I told you if you called me that.." she started, but he was quick to put his hand over her mouth.

"Little girl, you will be naked soon enough. Now. Stay still. Understand?" She nodded. With that, Happy slipped from over her to stand by the bed as he watched her. She turned her head to look at him, but the rest of her body stayed still. He took off his kutte and put it over the back of the chair, and then walked over to the night stand, where he laid his gun, and his knife.

Finally his took off his shirt folding it, and his jeans, folding them too. He laid them in the chair. He walked back to the bed and crawled over her again. His hand slid across her cheek, and then down her chest till it was twisting one of her nipples through the shirt. He leaned down so his lips were at her ear and whispered. "Good girl." He chuckled when she moaned at the words.

Happy moved his knees from straddling her to between her legs, pushing her legs wide. He pushed up at the hem of shirt, leaning over her to push it over her head, up her arms and off her. He looked down and saw her erect perky nipples, and he smiled. He took a nipple in each hand, pinching, and twisting. He watched her eyes close, and her lips part, and she began to moan. She was grinding on him. The harder he twisted the more she whimpered, but not once did she ask him to stop. When her moans became more rapid, more panting he stopped, and her eyes flew open.

"Happy, p pl please don't stop." She begged. He leaned over gently sucking on each nipple for just a moment, and then he moved up to her ear. "Were you about to cum?" he asked as he licked behind her ear.

"Y Yes Sir," she panted out, and that make him smile even more. He was pretty sure she was somewhat submissive in bed based on the comment about the marks, but following commands so far and the Yes Sir, pretty much solidified it.

"You will cum when I say. Understand little girl?" he said sternly as he licked one more time and then rose up to look right into her eyes.

She nodded. "I I can do that for the first one sir, but but after that, th they just come." He nodded. At least she was honest, and he would make her wait for that first one.

He slid back off the bed, and pulled her leggings off, smiling at her when he realized she didn't have any panties on. Crawling back onto the bed, he looked down at her. He reached down between her legs and slid his fingers through her folds. "Wet" he commented as he licked his fingers clean. "And sweet."

She moaned as one hand resumed pinching and twisting the nipple, but the other went back between her legs and was forcefully finger fucking her. 2 fingers, 3fingers. Dani was writhing on the bed, screaming and thrashing around. Happy would slow down every time she got close only to be sped up again, pushing her to the brink of orgasm over and over. Dani was screaming, moaning, whimpering. But Happy had not heard what he wanted, what he needed to hear.

"OH Oh god Hap, pl please, please please let me cum" she screamed and he smiled. Sincere begging always made him hard. Not that fake shit the girls around the club did, but genuine begging. "Daddy Daddy Pleaseeeee" She screamed, and his cock twitched. Daddy…. Hmm that was a twist he wasn't expecting.

He leaned down to her ear, "Need something little girl?" he growled in her ear.

"HAPPY PLEASE." she scream. He could feel her trembling. He knew she was close. "next time you have to wait longer." And then he started to pound into her with his hand. When he pinched and twisted harder than he had before he growled in her ear. "cum" and she exploded. Cum gushed all over his hand and he kissed her as she moaned and panted. Whimpering as he broke the kiss she curled into him as her body trembled.

"Oh god Hap," She whispered. He kissed her forehead, then tipped up her chin. "We are not done little girl"

"Good sir," she says softly. His arm slid up and down her back as she recovered from the orgasm.

Happy rolled onto his back and moved himself across the bed so he was propped up on pillows. Saying nothing, he just curled his finger at her for her to come to him and motioned at his rock hard cock as she moved toward him.

Dani knew what he wanted and she crawled between his legs. She looked at his cock, it was long and thick and hard, and she thought of the ways she would have to accommodate it while sucking it. Looking up at him, she then swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, and his head dropped back against the headboard. Dani thought to herself, 'he is used to just a sucking.' So she decided to do something else.

Dani wasn't looking to be in charge, that was not what she wanted. She liked a man who was in charge in the bedroom. Who knew how to make sure both got what they wanted and needed, and wasn't all wimpy about it. But she did like to please her man. And nothing pleased a man more than having his cock worshipped.

Lowering her head, she licked from the base all the way to the tip, flicking her tongue across the head when she got to it. She did that over and over, and she looked up to see Happy's dark eyes looking down at her watching her. Dani's hand moved up and cupped his balls, which elicited another grown from him, as she continued to lick every inch of his cock.

"Girl," he growled. She knew he wanted more when his hand laced into her hair, holding it up so he could now see every movement of her mouth. On the next lick up to the tip, she took the tip into her mouth, and gently sucked, and his hand pushed on her head, just a bit. Dani looked up at him, smiling at him with the tip of his cock in her mouth.

'Who is this girl?' Happy thought to himself as he looked down at her, licking his cock. He knew what she was doing. She wasn't teasing, she was showing him how much he liked it. He didn't want to ruin this for her, but damn he wanted to fuck her mouth.

The pressure on her head from his hand was enough, and she started to move up and down, slowly, and taking just a bit more of his cock each time. He kept the grip in her hair tight, but she heard his groan, and then "good girl" from him as he enjoyed her mouth. After what must have been 15 strokes up and down, his cock hit the back of her throat on the down stroke and he tightened the grip, letting her know that was what he wanted.

Dani started moving up and down, a little faster, his cock hitting her throat each time. She was going to either gag, or her throat was going to relax. Lord it had been a long time since she did this, she didn't know what was going to happen. She felt him start to thrust up with his hips, meeting every stroke down of her head, driving his cock down more. And then she gagged, her body flinching. Happy growled, "Yes, that's it".

Dani felt his grip loosen, and she moved her head up a bit, so her strokes weren't so deep she gagged each time, and she slowed them down. But then she sped up, hearing him moan. But then, she slid almost all of his cock out, and made quick strokes over just the head, and he growled out, "Fuck that feels good" which encouraged her to continue.

She rolled his balls in her hand and slipped his cock from her mouth. He twisted her hair, getting her attention, but she just looked up at him and smiled. Moving down she took one of his balls into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue, and sucking gently, as her hand moved from his balls to his cock, stroking it slowly. "Damn girl, yes" he groaned. Dani moved to the other ball giving it equal attention.

Finally, she moved back to his cock, licking her way to the head, she took him into her mouth again, moving up and down at a quick pace. Both of Happy's hands were now on her head, and he was thrusting up into her mouth. His grip was tighter and he was taking control, fucking her mouth.

Happy was loving this. This wasn't some sloppy club whore blow job. This was art. And he was loving it. But he needed to stay in control and shooting his load down her throat was not the plan…. Well not yet.

He drug her head off his cock and looking down at her, she was panting. "Get on you hands and knees." He commanded. Happy had a pretty good idea what she meant by no marks that show, but he was going to find out, just how much of a good little girl she was. He watched as she moved to the side of him, and got on her hands and knees.

Happy moved behind her, on his knees. He reached up, gripping her neck, and shoving her head and shoulders down, which pushed her ass up. "Much better. What a good girl." Happy rubbed his hand over her round ass, and through her pussy. "You're even wetter girl. Do you need to cum?" She shook her head, and suddenly, SMACK, and his hand came down on her ass. "What was that girl?"

"Yes Sir," she screamed out. SMACK, on the other cheek.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, watching her tremble as his hard cock teased her sloppy wet pussy.

"Yes Sir, please, oh god please" she begged,

Happy had his cock right at her pussy, and he thought. Damn I need a condom. But then he thought about their conversation. He was the one bringing the risk here, but he had just been tested. And damn if he didn't just once to feel pussy unsheathed. And this wasn't whore pussy, it was pristine. So he pushed into her, and she screamed, and moaned. She was tight, and wet, and he bottomed out as she quivered under him.

"That what you need little girl?" she nodded and SMACK. "Words girl"

"YES SIR" she screamed as she trembled.

"Do you want Daddy to fuck you?" as he moved slowly inside her.

"Yes Daddy." She moaned

"I am going to cum in you little girl." He informed her directly, and then he started. Thrusting into her tight pussy. His hands were gripping her hips, and she was screaming and moaning.

"Harder, oh God harder, Hap, I I am going to cum," she screamed at him, and then she felt SMACK, as Happy smacked her ass again. The last strike of his hand pushed her over the edge and she clampws down on him as she orgasmed. She was screaming and trembling, He stopped thrusting, her orgasm nearly pushing him out of her.

Damn Happy thought as her orgasm hit her, he stopped while it finished, but he gave her no time to recover as he pick up the pace. He reached in front of him, taking a fistful of her hair, and pulled her head back. Like a lever, he used his grip on her hair to keep her in place and pull her back. "Oh God, Sir." She screamed out. He heard her moaning and screaming, whimpering. He felt his cock bottoming on each stroke, and each stroke got him closer.

"Yes, Yess, YESSSSSSSS" Happy growled, and then he pushed her flat onto he bed as he slammed himself deep inside her and filled her with his seed.

"Oh God Daddy," she whimpered out, and he felt her trembling under him. She orgasmed around his pulsing cock, and he growled, "good girl."

He laid on top of her, pressing her chest into the bed, as they both recovered. Finally, he slid out of her and to his shock she came again as his cock slipped from her body. He moved back to the pillows leaning against them. He motioned for her to come join him and she slid across the bed so she was beside him. He tucked her in to his side, putting his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest.

His hand caressed her arm as she snuggled against him, and he tipped his head down, kissing the top of her head. This was not familiar territory for Happy. He didn't let women stay around after he was done or didn't stick around if he was at their place. But he had promised her he would stay the night, and truth be told, he didn't want to get up, and he was no where near done with the red head tucked next to him.

"You ok?" he asked. Jesus what was wrong with him. She nodded her head against his chest. His hand moved to tip her head up so she was looking at him. "What was that?"

"Yes Sir," she said softly. Getting the message, he wanted answers, not nods. She found that funny since he spoke so little. "We aren't done are we?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

He roared laughing. "No girl, we are not done. But I am not 25. Got to give me a moment to recover." She smiled at him. Laying her head down.

"Good, because I haven't done this in over 2 years, and God only knows when I will get to again. So I need to fill my bank up." Happy chuckled. They laid there for a while, talking softly, really about nothing.

Then Happy rolled them over, pinning her under him.

"Ready for another deposit girl?"


	6. Chapter 5, On the List

Happy walked out of the bathroom as he tucked the towel in, wrapping it around his waist. Looking over at the clock, it was 6:45 am. They had been asleep maybe 2 hours. He had rolled over 15 minutes earlier when his phone beeped in his kutte pocket. He peeled himself from under her as she was splayed across his chest.

The text had been from Quinn. No pressing matter, but he needed him in San Bernardino Monday night to handle a situation with a meth lab. When he closed the phone all he could think was "that man needs to sleep more."

Already awake, Happy went and took a shower. When he walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom he saw her, face down on the bed. Her long red hair was splayed out over the pillow and the sheet had slid down so that her ass was showing. Happy walked over to his clothes, slipping on his jeans, and T-shirt. He fished his cigarettes and lighter out of his kutte, and then walked over to her side of the bed.

He looked over her body, and his work from last night. Her ass was bruised and was a rainbow of shades of purple and almost black. He remembered how she had moaned and then whimpered and then finally cried as he spanked her, standing at the edge of the bed as she had her ass up for him. He bet if she were to turn over her breasts were cover with bite marks. Smiling, he pulled the sheet up over her, and kissed her temple before he headed downstairs to the patio to smoke.

On his way by the kitchen he spotted the coffee pot. It wasn't some fancy swanky coffee pot, it was a simple Mr. Coffee. He walked over to it, and opening the cabinet right above it, he found the filters, and the coffee. He started a pot, and then stepped out to smoke. He looked at the patio and the small yard as he sat at the small table with really comfortable chairs.

Lighting up he reflected on his next 2 days. Needed to roll to Charming late this afternoon and stay there tonight, or he would have to roll the whole 8 hours to SB on Monday. Of course, if he waited till Monday to leave that would give him another whole day with that sexy woman upstairs.

Then it hit him, she might not want him to stay another day. She was the most independent woman he had encountered in a long time. She would give Gemma a run for her money. Except for that submissive streak in her when it came to sex, there wasn't anything this woman didn't handle on her own. Putting out his cigarette. He got up, heading in to get some coffee. He filled a cup and went back out on the patio, lighting the second cigarette of the morning.

When she had pointed at the drawer of the nightstand last night, he couldn't figure out what she wanted. But as he opened it his eyes lit up. There were 4 pieces of rope and various other toys. He had put the rope to good use, tying her wrists to her ankles. He had fucked her, spanked her, and even teased that tight little asshole. He was pretty sure he could have pushed in there, but she was whimpering at that point from the spanking, and he had decided to save that for another time.

Another time. Would there be another time? Did he want another time? Happy admitted he wanted to see her again. He was intrigued by her. He shook his head as he realized he might want to know more. THAT was something Happy Lowman never did.

He turned his head when he heard the patio door open. Dani stepped out in her robe carrying a mug of coffee. "Got a little worried when I woke up alone. But then I saw your kutte." She walked over heading toward the chair. She pulled her cigarettes from the pocket of the robe and lit one before she settled into the chair, tucking her legs under her. "Why are you up?" she asked him as she sipped the coffee.

"Quinn texted. Needed a smoke and coffee." She nodded looking at him. She smirked internally. 'back to watching our word count.'

"Do you need to go?" she asked. He turned and looked at her, instinctually giving her the 'I don't talk about club shit' look. Dani just looked him straight in the eye. "Hey, I am not asking if he told you to go murder the leader of the One-niners. I just asked if you have to leave." He finally smirked a little and shook his head.

"Need to be somewhere Monday night. How I get there is up to me. Benefits of being a nomad." She nodded. "What about you? Got papers to grade today?"

"Actually No. Finals are next week. So I made a point to have everything graded by Friday so my students know exactly where they stand and what they need to get on their final to maintain their grade." She said.

"So what are your plans today?" he asked, trying to not sound like he was hinting he wanted to spend the day with her.

"Nothing too special. Was just going to go over to Redding Harley and look at a new bike." She said giving him no real reaction.

"Really?" he inquired. "I thought the dealership was closed on Sundays."

"Holiday hours." She said looking at him.

"So, what are you going to buy?" he asked. He was expecting her to say another Heritage. Maybe a Road King.

"Road Glide CVO." She said flatly, but her eyes twinkled when he looked at her with a bit of disbelief. "You know that '09 silver CVO. Well the dealership took one in on trade. I love that bike. Almost bought one new last year. So, I may make it a Christmas present to myself."

He nodded at her. She continued to impress him. "Big girl bike." He said to her. She laughed, nodding her head.

"Dealership opens at 11. You are welcome to tag along if you want. Then we could go for a ride if you want." Dani just couldn't stop her mouth from running. He might not want to tag along. But he had asked what she was doing today. Jesus she sucked at this shit she thought to herself.

He leaned forward, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "The only ride I want today is you straddling my cock." And then Happy smiled as he watched Dani turn bright red. He had found something that made her nervous, dare he say it, uncomfortable.

"But I will tag along to the dealership first with you." Happy always loved dealerships. Looking at bikes was a serious turn on. And he was intrigued by the idea of going with a woman who was into bikes, and not into just the biker.

Happy leaned back in his chair. "How do you feel this morning?" he inquired. He knew she was covered in bruises, and while that idea made him rock hard, he did want to check on her.

"I am sore in places I forgot you could be sore in, and it is great." She stated as she smiled. He laughed and looked at her, nodding.

"I am going to look at them real close here in a bit, I want to make sure everything is good." He said.

"Happy, I am fine, really." She said.

He was leaning forward again in an instant, only this time his hand had her chin making her look at him. "You may be, but I am going to make sure. Its what good Daddy's do." He felt her quiver. Yep, she was still horny this morning.

"Yes daddy." She whispered.

His other hand pushed the front of her robe open some, and he saw her breast. His finger traced the bite mark on the top of her breast. She has screamed his name when he bit down last night on that spot and cum all over the bed.

And then he leaned back. He would make her wait.

Dani realized her breathing was ragged and when he leaned back, she worked to calm herself. 'What was it with this man?' She was sure she would let him do anything he wanted, and she wanted him to do all those things. She also wanted to see him again. But then she remembered what he was, and she shook that from her mind, and convinced herself to just enjoy the moment.

"Want some breakfast?" she asked. He cocked an eye at her with a look like "you cook?" "Yes I know how to cook." She said. He smiled at her nodding his head. She smiled getting up. As she walked by, he grabbed her hand stopping her. He didn't look at her, just squeezed her hand, holding it a minute before he let her go. She patted his shoulder as she walked off.

Happy sat out on the patio for another 10 minutes before getting up and walking in the kitchen. He had smelled the bacon out on the porch and as he entered the kitchen, she was taking the last of it out of the pan. In a bowl she had eggs all whipped up, and he watched as she tested the pan to see if it was hot enough. She poured the eggs into the pan and then proceeded to gently scrape the pan with a spatula, folding the eggs over. When they were perfectly scrambled she put ½ on each of the 2 plates, which already held the bacon and then set them on the breakfast bar. Glasses of orange juice already there along with the silverware.

She pulled out the coffee pot and motioned toward him. He held out his cup, and she filled it. She topped off hers and then went to sit down. Happy joined her. He dug in, it had been a while since he had a home cooked meal.

"Its good Dani." He said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks. I would have made pancakes, but I didn't have enough syrup."

"Guess you better put it on the list." Happy said, but he didn't look up from his plate. He let the inuendo he would be there again simply hang there, waiting to see what kind of response he would get.

"What makes you think I have a list?" she responded. She knew the inuendo was there, but she wasn't going to bite. If he wanted to see her again, he was going to have to tell her.

"Because D, you are organized. Like super organized. Your bathroom was like, anal."

Dani laughed. She knew he was referring to how everything was lined up in bottle height order. "So I like things tidy. You have a problem with that?"

"No. I am somewhat like that too." He said, then he turned his head looking at her. "Doesn't mean I am not going to tease you though."

When they had finished eating she through all the dishes in the dishwasher. Looking over at the clock it was 9:00. She was standing there, trying to decide if she wanted to go shower, when Happy's strong arms slid around her waist. "Whatcha thinking?" he asked

"That I need a shower." She said bluntly.

"Shower is a good place to inspect those bruises," he commented as he moved her hair and kissed her neck.

"mmmm," she moaned. But suddenly he stopped and he tapped her ass. "Upstairs girl," he growled. She started to walk away, but she heard him right behind her. The faster she walked, the faster he did, till they both ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Happy reached in and turned on the shower, getting it nice and hot. He motioned for her to get undressed and she let the robe drop to the floor. Turning her around he had her put her hands on the bathroom counter as he slid his hands over her bruised ass. He watched her face in the mirror, looking to see if she flinched or grimaced at any point. Seeing no response, and having seen no where he had broken the skin he gave her a quick smack, and turned her around. "Looks good. I will inspect these in there." He said, grazing his hand over her erect nipples.

She stepped into the shower, standing under the hot water. Looking at Happy through the glass she saw him getting undressed. She decided to take the opportunity to wash her hair. She slowly worked the shampoo in and was rinsing it out when she heard the shower door open. She turned around facing him as she tipped her head back to rinse her hair and he got an excellent view of her breasts.

He mentally counted 6 different bite marks, and her nipples where dark purple. He smiled remembering how she bucked and screamed under him as he had sucked and bit them till she begged him to fuck her. She had cum twice while he was doing it, and that was probably why they were so worked over. He was fascinated she could cum just by having her nipples tortured.

She reached over picking up the conditioner. He took it from her and motioned for her to turn around. He worked the cream into her hair, and then pulling her against him, his hands sliding around her body. He grazed his hand over her nipple and she shuddered. He smiled and leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Too sore?" She shook her head no, and softly said, "No Happy."

She turned around and rinsed out her hair as Happy watched her. When he watched her slide the last of the water out he stepped forward and grabbed her, turning her and pinning her to the wall. His hand slid down between her legs, and when he found her folds slick he growled. He lifted her up, feeling her legs and arms wrap around him and he plunged his hard cock into her.

This was another new thing for them. He had done nothing but take her from behind last night. Partly because that was how he always did it, but also because she was so responsive when he did. But this watching her face as he slowly pushed in and out…. Jesus stop thinking so much he thought.

"Happy that feels good…" she moaned. He could feel her fingernails digging into his shoulders, and that seriously turned him on.

"Cum girl," he growled in her ear, as he increased his speed. Her head fell back from his shoulder and he felt her quivering, her tightening around him. And then she let out the moaning whimper he recognized from the night before, and he felt her pulsing around him.

"Good girl." He thrust harder, and then faster, and then he growled. He pushed up into her deep and unloaded in her. He leaned into her, smashing her against the tile. Finally he felt her slipping, her grip giving away, and he helped her slide down him, his cock slipping out, and he held her, knowing there was an orgasm coming from her as his cock slipped out of her. It had happened every time the night before, and it did this time too.

Happy kisses her forehead, and then stepped back, rinsing off in the shower. As he stepped out of the shower she was still leaning against the tile and he gripped her chin. "Finish up, I'll wait for you downstairs."

She could see him dry off and get dressed as she stepped into the spray. She washed her body and by the time she got out of the shower she was alone, not only in the bathroom, but in the bedroom too.

Dani braided her hair into 2 braids, put on just a touch of makeup and got dressed to ride. She tidied up the bathroom and then headed downstairs seeing him out on the Patio. She stepped out onto the patio and he looked at her, nodding his head. Getting up he walked over to her. He ran his hand over her braids, and then smiled at her, his mind spinning about how he would enjoy pulling her back by them. "Nice handles." He said and he walked toward the garage as she laughed. It was going to be a good day she thought.


	7. Chapter 6, Define Casual

Dani was laying on Happy's chest, tracing the smiley faces tattooed on his ribs. She was sure they were some type of tally. Of what? She knew better than to ask. She could feel his hand slowly sliding up and down her spine, both of them quietly laying there, neither one of them saying anything.

They had headed over to the Harley shop and looked at the bike that Dani was obsessing over. It had barely 1,000 miles on it, and she had questioned the salesman about why the prior owner had traded it in. Finally the man had conceded the information, the prior owner just was not riding it, and his wife had told him he had to sell it. Happy had huffed when he heard that, but he said nothing as Dani had done her inquiries.

Dani had taken it for a test ride, but she did not pull the trigger and buy the bike. While she was out on her test ride, Happy had looked at new leathers, and had talked with a couple Grim Bastards who had ridden in to the shop. When Dani returned, she took all the information from the salesman, and told him she would think about it.

Happy had asked if she wanted to grab some lunch, and she had just smiled and said she had some great delivery menus at home. Smiling at her, he had led them out of the parking lot and directly back to her house. She had opened the drawer and showed him the pizza, Chinese, and sandwich shop menus. Happy grabbed the Chinese menu, asking her what she wanted as he read it over.

"Shrimp chow mein. Oh and some egg rolls. They make the best ones, Big and fat, Not those skinny ones." Happy raised his head, wiggling his eyebrow at her.

"I know how you like things big and fat," he dead panned. And she slapped his arm.

"Whatever. Oh, and they deliver beer too, if you want some. I am going to find some comfy clothes. Why don't' you bring your bag in, because I have seen those clothes for 2 days now." Dani said, walking up the stairs.

Happy flipped open his phone and ordered the food. He then brought his bag in and took it upstairs, into her room. Setting it down by the chair she emerged from her closet and he glanced in, "Jesus, you could live in there," he commented.

"I like clothes," she replied, as Happy walked in to the closet.

"And apparently Shoes, and Purses. Jesus Girlie." He commented.

"Hey, I don't have a husband, or kids. I can do what I want with my money." Dani said, getting a bit defensive.

"Hey, not judging, just observing." Happy commented. Picking up a particularly sexy pair, he dangled them in her face, "want to wear these for me naked?" he taunted.

Snatching the shoe from him she stepped close to him. "Only if you promise to tie me up while I am wearing them." She replied.

Happy grabbed her and pulled her flush to him. "That can be arranged little girl." He then dipped his head to her neck and licked behind her ear. He had every intention of fucking her right there in the closet but just as he was pushing up her bra they heard the doorbell.

….

That had been the start of an entire afternoon of sex and casual conversation, and eating cold Chinese food naked, and more sex. And now here they laid, in the early evening, gently stroking each other's skin and avoiding the conversation neither of them knew how to start, or even what they might really want.

Happy's hand moved from her back to sliding through her long red hair. Somewhere mid afternoon she had finally undone the braids, after Happy had fully enjoyed pulling on them. Dani had stopped tracing his smiley face, and her hand was flat against his chest. Never one to shy from things in the rest of her life, Dani finally resolved she might as well just ask.

"Happy?" she said softly.

"Yeah" he responded.

"Are, are we gonna do this again?" she asked at the same soft voice. She felt his hand stop. She held her breath, 'I knew I shouldn't have asked.' She thought to herself.

Finally Happy started moving his hand again. "I don't know girl, I don't exactly have a schedule. And I sure as hell don't date." Happy suddenly felt her giggling against him, trying to be quiet. "What's so funny"

"I haven't 'dated' since I got divorced 8 years ago. Trust me I don't want to date." Dani laughed against his chest.

"Then what do you want?" Happy asked. Curious since she had been the one to bring it up.

Sitting up from laying on him, Dani pulled the sheet up around her as she sat next to him. "Honestly? I am not sure. But sex with you is great. And well.. you don't, you don't have some expectation of me."

Happy slid up so he was leaning against the headboard. "Well you definitely aren't chasing my kutte, and that is nice."

"What do you think of… something casual." Dani suggests timidly.

"Define casual" Happy said flatly.

"First, no commitment. If I want to see you I will call to see where you are, if you want to see me you will call to see if I am available. Both of us understand that we might not be able to always accommodate." Dani started.

"Certainly, no exclusivity, neither one of has the right to ask that of the other one." She continued.

Happy slid his hand along her chin, "However, as long as I am around, no one else gets called Daddy," He stopped holding her chin. Waiting till she nodded.

"And, if either of us has a change in feelings, we tell the other. Whether that is wanting to stop, or feeling more. Total honesty." Dani added.

"Honesty is the only way I operate," Happy added.

Happy pulled her against his chest. "That it?" He asked?

She nodded.

Happy thought a moment. Sure he had a girl or 2 in a couple towns he could call when he got in to town. A soft bed and warm pussy which always beat a motel, but none had ever put any 'rules' on him before. But none of them were like Dani. Honestly, most of them were girls he knew from a bar and he didn't even know their last names.

"My turn," Happy started slowly. "Club business is off limits. And you, you stay away from the club. I am not saying don't interact with members, I am sure you know some. But no mention of us." As he motioned between the 2 of them. "And don't come to a clubhouse."

"Anything else?" Dani asked as she nodded her understanding.

"Yeah. You may ride bitch with me, but I am NOT riding bitch with you, even if you buy that new bike." Happy said.

Dani laughed "Ok."

Looking at each other they nodded in agreement, indicating these stipulations were good with both of them

Happy kissed her hard. And then he pushed her down on her back. Hovering over her. "I am going to have to leave real early in the morning. So I need to get some sleep." Happy began to kiss down her neck, listening to her moan.

"Happpp" she moaned, as his hand pushed down her body and between her legs. "Oh god please Hap." She panted as his fingers began to stroke her pussy.

"Need something little girl?" he asked in her ear as her hips pushed up into his hand. He smiled as she ground her pelvis into his hand, forcing his fingers into her.

She leaned to him, kissing him, her hand tracing down his chest, moving lower, toward his cock, but right before she got there his hand gripped hers, pushing it back up over her head. "Not yet." Holding her hands over her head he looked down at her as his other hand moved in and out of her pussy.

"Oh god Sir," she whimpered. Closing her eyes and enjoying his hand.

"Look at me girl." He growled and her eyes opened. He lowered his head, sucking on her nipple and she nearly leapt off the bed. "That's it, cum for Daddy." And then he started sucking again, Hard. And biting. And he listened as she whimpered, and then moaned, and then screamed.

She came hard, screaming and thrashing around, but Happy laid over her to keep her in place. She had no more than finished when he pulled his fingers out and pushed his hard cock inside her. "YESSS, that's my girl" he growled, her tight pussy gripping him. He moved slowly inside her, his hands still holding her wrists over her head.

Happy took his time, looking down at her. Jesus she was beautiful, and smart. He shook his head, and focused just on the task at hand, increasing his speed, He heard her breathy pants as she begged him to cum in her. Her words just urged him on, making him go deeper, harder, faster.

Finally Happy drove hard and deep and held there, unloading deep inside her as she came again too. Finally he pulled out of her, feeling her shudder that last orgasm.

Happy pulled her tight to him. Looking over at the nightstand. He grabbed his phone, flipping it open. "number?" he asked her, and she gave him the number. He send a text to the number so she would have his.

"Now, go to sleep. I will wake you up before I leave." Happy said.

"Happy?" Dani asked softly

"Yeah girl?" He responded.

"I had a good time this weekend." She said groggily.

"Me too girlie, me too." Happy said as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him.


	8. Chapter 7, Do you trust me

Chapter 7

Happy's simple job in San Bernardino had become much more. Quinn had joined him Wednesday when Happy had come back to the SAMDINO club house after handling the meth house with disturbing information. Happy had gotten his hands on some intel at the Meth lab before destroying it, and that information indicated these cookers were part of a group targeting towns where the Sons had charters. Happy had told the local president, and of course called Quinn.

Quinn had rolled in the Wednesday from Charming, with specific directives from the Presidents of all charters, 'Find out what is going on, and handle it." Happy had spent Tuesday collecting more intel. The local meth guys were not new, but they had had an influx of cash lately that had allowed them to become a bigger presence. However, they hadn't spent enough on self protection, so Happy had been able to destroy their lab, and "remove" the local threat quickly. Knowing what they knew now, Happy didn't figure it would be that easy in the other locations.

Happy greeted Quinn at the clubhouse. "Good to see you, Hap." Quinn stated as they walked over to the bar. "So much for a simple little job."

"No kidding." Happy replied. "Got some more intel yesterday. The little shits here had a bankroll behind them." Quinn and Happy took a drink from the beers the prospect sat in front of them.

"Bankroll eh? Any leads on who is writing the checks?" Quin asked.

"At first, thought it might be one of our standard enemies. But, we can eliminate Lin, the One Niners, and the Mayans. That I know." Happy downloaded in a very business like manner.

"What makes you say that?" Quinn inquired.

"Well, I have had my intel since Monday, and picked a little up early yesterday. But I stayed on the streets, laid low. They are all beating the bushing trying to find the cookers just as hard as we are. These guys were cutting into their cash flow." Happy downloaded.

"Interesting. So if necessary, we could get some reinforcements." Quinn reflected.

"If we do that, we want to play carefully," Hap replied. "Mayans are angry. Were randomly beating people on the street for intel."

Nodding, Quinn processes the information. "Let's reach out to the local One Niners. Set it up for the morning." Happy nods.

"So.." Quinn says, changing the subject.

Happy looks at him. Quinn is smiling. "Am I kicking your ass?" Quinn might not be a gossip like the SAMCRO guys, but that didn't mean he didn't want details.

Happy looked at him. He smirked for a minute, but in true Happy style he gave away nothing more. "No."

"That's it?" Quinn asks.

"Yep." Happy replied. Quinn was looking at him, wanting more. "Fine. It was good. Real good."

They stood there, and Happy said nothing more. "Fuck Hap, you are like stone. Well at least she was one sweet piece of ass." Quinn slapped his shoulder as he walked off to call Clay with the intel.

Happy didn't say anything, and he worked to ignore that little twist of his gut when Quinn called her a piece of ass.

Dani spent the next week grading finals, meeting with students to get them enrolled for the spring semester, and finalizing things for the end of the semester. Dani had some plans for the 4 weeks she had free. And they included that new motorcycle. Dani had called the dealership Monday morning and told them she wanted it, and Monday afternoon had gone in and put a down payment down on it. She was going to pick it up on Saturday, after everything was done for the semester.

Dani's office was a clear reflection of her personality. Unlike her colleagues, many of whom had messy trashy offices full of papers, Dani's was immaculate. Her walls were covered with photos and art that was definitely Dani. Her favorite? Dani had gotten the opportunity to have a photo of her bike right in front of/underneath the SR-71 that hangs in the Atrium of the SAC museum. It is a pretty awesome pic.

Dani wrapped up her work the following Wednesday. She had to admit, she had thought about Happy more than once. His strong hands, and that mouth, Jesus did he know how to make her scream. But casual, was casual, and calling a week later wanting him to come fuck her was definitely not casual.

Dani was going to spend Christmas with her Family in Tuscon, AZ. She had decided she was going to ride her new Harley down there. It needed to be broken in, and the idea of a nice ride was very enticing. She knew she was going to take grief from her mother, but she didn't care. The open road sounded like a fabulous idea.

The new bike was great, and the best part? Bigger saddle bags meant the ability to take more stuff! Dani had been trying to decide what to do for New Years. She pulled out of her parents on the 31st, with no real plan, other than her friend in Vegas who was a manager at the Palm told her he could get her a room if she wanted. She had thrown in a great black dress and some banging heels just in case she decided to take him up on the offer. Dani was a pretty social person, and some blackjack and partying at the Palm on New Years had some appeal. Besides she was always entertained watching drunk people.

When she stopped for gas just south of Phoenix she called her friend, and he told her he had a room, It was a suite, but he would get her the regular room rate. She told him she was 5 hours out. And she told him she didn't want him worrying about her, she knew he had a ton to do.

Dani rolled in, and checked in. Seeing the big soaking tub she took advantage and took a hot bath. While sitting in the tub, she admitted to herself she had spent a disproportionate amount of time thinking about Happy while she was riding. That is one thing about riding, especially riding alone, you are left with nothing but your thoughts. Dani had found herself looking at solo riders she met, to see if they were him. Good lord, what was wrong with her. She was just horny she finally concluded.

Dani got ready, the same black dress she had worn to the holiday party the night Happy had come to her house, but a different pair of shoes. Higher, and dare she say sexier. She had thought more than once today how great it would be to kiss Happy at midnight, but she had shook that off. Casual.

But casual didn't mean she couldn't tease. She had no idea where he was, but she decided he needed a happy New Year. So standing in the mirror she took a pic with her phone, 2 actually. One of just the shoes and her legs. And one of her, in the dress. She hesitated. But then thought, 'oh fuck it' and sent the 2 pics to him, with a message. Happy New Year.

She put her phone in her little purse and headed down for dinner and then some blackjack.

It had been a pretty crappy holiday season for Happy. SAMDINO has led to SAMTAC, to Reno. He had managed to slip down to Bakersfield to spend Christmas day with his mom but was immediately back on the road to Vegas. But, Vegas was going to be the end of the problem.

With some coordination, the actual cook labs had been hit almost simultaneously right before Christmas, and the thing is about tweakers, they run their mouths. A group in Vegas was the bankroll. They were not an established family, but a new up and coming, wanting to make a name. A couple phone calls, and the big families in Vegas had ok'd the Sons taking care of them. That kept things clean for the families and allowed the Sons to deliver a message to not mess with them.

Happy and Quinn had rolled into the Vegas club house about 6. The party was already starting to get rolling. They walked into the clubhouse and looked around. Grabbing a drink, Happy just leaned on the bar taking in the scene.

He had put a lot of miles in these last few weeks, and that open road had given him time to think. He couldn't deny he had thought about Dani, and those legs, and that body. Jesus she was sexy, and obedient, and he could get lost in her for days. But he didn't "get involved" with women. He liked their convenience, but he did not want to have all the commitment BS he watched his brothers go through. But damn he would like to dip his wick in that warm wet tight pussy.

About 8 PM his phone beeped, and he pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled, seeing the message from her. 'Guess she is thinking of me too,' he thought to himself. Opening the text, he saw the 2 pics, the first of her legs made his jeans a little tight, but when he scrolled down and saw her in the black dress again, he knew he needed to adjust, and was probably going to need grab the nearest croweater to relieve himself. Smiling a little, he decided to send her back a message.

"That is sexy. Looks like you are headed out" he typed.

About 15 minutes later his phone beeped. "Sort of. Headed to play blackjack."

Happy thought a minute. There was nowhere close to her in Cali where she could gamble. Where was she? Hmmm. "Reno?" he texted back.

"The Palm, Vegas. I will be the queen of one of the $25 tables. LOL" she typed back.

Well Fuck, he thought. She is here. Perfect. "Well have fun. Happy New Year. I hope you get Lucky."

Happy looked around. He was going to need to get out of the clubhouse without drawing attention. But Quinn was going to need to know. He walked over to Quinn, joining the group that was talking, but he gave Quinn a slight head nod, indicating he needed to talk.

"What's up?" Quinn asked.

"I'm gonna roll. But I will be close if you need me." Happy said, being as vague as possible. Quinn looked at him inquisitively.

"Better offer?" Quinn asked with a smile. Quinn had noticed something. Wasn't sure what. But Happy had something, or someone on his mind since the Toy Run.

"Something like that." Happy said, not giving anything away.

"A red headed something?" Quinn asked, and the quick flash of Happy's face gave it away to Quinn. Most wouldn't have noticed. But Quinn and Happy had been friends for 15 years. Now Quinn knew. She had gotten under his skin, at least.

"Just. Don't" Happy started, but Quinn held up his hand.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Secrets safe here. Now go. Get your rocks off with the red head." Happy turned to leave, but Quinn grabbed his arm, turning him back to him, "Hey, aren't you going to give me anything?" Quinn asked wiggling his eye brows at Happy.

Happy leaned in close so only Quinn could hear him. "She screams Yes Daddy when she cums!" Happy said. Pulling back and smiling at Quinn as he stepped away.

"Fucker" Quinn growled. And then laughed as his friend walked off.

Happy walked into the Palm. He had left his duffle bag at the Concierge desk to pick up later. He had stashed his Kutte, the general rule was no kuttes on the strip, out of respect to the families, and no need to draw attention from security. Happy strolled into the casino area, scanning the area for the pits. He walked over to the blackjack tables. The place was packed.

He stood at the end of the pit area, looking down the tables, and then he saw her. Sitting at the 5rd table down, there she was, 3rd base. She had a fair stack of chips in front of her. He watched her, she was social at the table, talking with others, laughing, and drinking, coffee. But Happy was observing more than just her body movements, he watched her eyes. She followed the cards, even when she was talking and laughing. Fuck. Smart girl was counting cards.

Happy moved around the tables, so he was behind her table. After 10 minutes a seat opened up on the table, and Happy slipped in, dropping 2 Ben Franklins on the table to buy in. Dani looked up, seeing someone new joining the table, and her eyes widened.

She stared at him, and smiled, but didn't say anything. Happy and Dani played at the table for about 30 minutes. Dani had added another 100 to her stack, and Happy had stayed even. It was close to 10 pm and Dani looked down at Happy smiling. She looked at Kandi, their dealer, and smiled. "I think I am done Kandi, color me up." Dani pushed all her chips in, and Kandi handed her back $750 in chips.

Dani tossed Kandi a $25 chip, "Happy new Year" and she got up, walking away from the table. She got about to the end of the slots, headed toward the elevators when she felt his presence coming up behind her. "Where are you going girl." She heard his low gravelly voice.

Dani turned around, looking up at him. "Not sure. I have a VIP pass for 2 to the roof top, but I could just go to bed. It was a long ride in today."

Happy reached up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "you rode the bike? Bet you look sexy riding that bike in this," he commented smiling at her.

Dani laughs. "I changed once I got here. Needed to put some miles on my new bike."

"So you bought it." Happy said. She nodded.

"You didn't say you were in Vegas when you texted back." She replied, absently picking something off his shirt, more of an excuse to touch him.

"Thought you might like the surprise. Besides, wasn't going to miss seeing those shoes." Happy commented as his eyes darkened.

Happy's hand slid behind her neck, pulling her flush to him, and he crashed his lips against hers. He felt her melt into him, her arms wrap around him, and then he heard the soft moan.

"What room are you in?" he whispered into her ear?

"2312" she panted out.

"I am going to get my bag from the desk, I will see you upstairs. Open the door in just the heels, understood girl?" he growled.

"Yes Sir" she responded. He kissed her again, Long and sensual. And then he pulled her away from him, turning her to the elevator. "Go." He commanded.

Happy headed to get his bag as she went upstairs. He smiled to himself as he thought about the couple of things he had picked up on his way over. He intended to make her beg so much to cum she was crying. He retrieved the bag and headed for the elevator.

Jesus, it had never dawned on her he might be in Vegas. She had just wanted to tease him, and now, fuck. He as here. And he appeared to have a plan for her tonight.

Dani practically ran down the hall to the room on the 23rd floor. Upon entering the room she took off the dress and hung it up, but then, looking down, she saw the stockings, and garter. Happy had said just the shoes. She decided she should check. She didn't want him disappointed in her. She sent him a text. 'leave the stockings and garter on?'

Happy felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out he read her text. Fuck, he had noticed the hose, but hadn't thought about those. Garters, Jesus that is sexy. 'on' he sent back quickly. As he strolled across the casino.

Upon exiting the elevator he walked to the door and knock, loudly. The door opened a crack and Dani peaked out to see there was no other people walking by and then opened the door for Happy to see her wearing nothing but garters, stockings and those fucking heels.

Happy walked in, dropped his bag and slammed her against the wall. His knee between her legs, grinding up against her pussy. He leaned down, kissing her hard, and then licking her neck. "You are wet," he growled, as he could feel his jeans getting wet as they rubbed on her pussy.

"Y Yes Yes Sir" she moaned. Her hands started to caress his shoulders, but he grabbed them, moving them over her head, pinning them to the wall. He pulled back from her looking at her.

"Don't move." He commanded. He stepped away, picking up his bag and walking on into the room. He set it down on top of the dresser, looking over at her to see her staying still. He slipped off his boots and socks, sitting them neatly next to the dresser. He took in the suite, a couch, a little dinette table, a huge bed, and what he was sure was a luxurious bathroom around the corner. He took off his jeans, folding them, and removing the belt. He took off his shirt, folding it too. Finally he opened the bag, laying out everything he had picked up. He laid them out next to his knife, and then took his gun over to the night stand. He walked back over to her. Belt in hand. It folded in half and he was slapping it against his other hand.

He stood right in front of her. He traced his finger down her cheek. "Have you been a good girl?" She nodded. "Yes Sir."

"What do you need?" Happy asked her, looking at her body. Her nipples were hard, and he hadn't even touched them. She was wound tight, and he had every intention of unwinding her into a mumbling mess.

"I need you to fuck me." She said. When he didn't respond, she continued. "I need to please you Daddy." She looked at him, and he smiled.

"Good girl. I plan for this to take all night." Happy slipped the belt around her neck, making a makeshift collar and leash for her, and then he pulled her away from the wall, leading her over to the table.

Happy laid her down on the table face up. And then pulled a chair up. Before she could even ask what he was doing, he buried his face in her pussy, and she was almost instantly moaning. Happy smiled as she wiggled on his face. His arms wrapped around her thighs to hold her in place. He sucked down on her clit and she screamed. But then suddenly he stopped. Pulling back. "DO NOT CUM" he growled at her.

" y y yes sir," she panted.

Happy returned to her slit. Lapping at it, pushing his tongue inside her. She was writhing on the table, screaming and moaning. He moved one hand and started to tease her pussy, and then started to push in and out, she was moaning. He inserted a second finger, all the while sucking and licking, and she was rolling on the table, his one arm holding tight to keep her in place.

Happy then curled his thumb, pushing it against her asshole, and she moaned. He kept pushing till it slid in, and she screamed "YESSSSS" Happy smiled against her clit. He moved his fingers and thumb slowly in both holes, and listened, and felt. She was getting wetter by the moment. And he knew she was close.

"Sirr PLEASSSE" She screamed. "DADDY OH GODDDDD""" she was screaming and begging and Happy loved it.

Happy stood up from the chair, bending over her, his fingers and thumb pumping in her. "Please What?" he growled.

"P P Please let me cum" she cried out. She looked about to cry.

He slowed his strokes and she whimpered. "no no Daddy p please please don't stop. I I neeed to cum"

He kissed her softly. "I know." Smiling at her. His fingers increased their speed as he hovered over her, but his hand moved from holding her down by the leg to gently pulling on the belt. He didn't want to choke her, but he did want to see what her reaction would be. He watched as she closed her eyes, and ground on his hand he pulled more, and she whimpered more, but not till he had pulled it tight enough that it was making her screams sound throaty did she open her eyes and look at him. But she wasn't scared. Her eyes were glazed over. Shit she was going to fall over the edge and get lost in this.

He released the belt and she panted, and he could feel her juices leaking out of her. "D D Daddy, please. I it hurts. I I need to cum." Happy just looked down at her. His cock was rock hard suddenly. He was not sure he had ever made a girl hurt because she needed to cum so badly. Truth, he was not sure he had ever cared if a girl came this much.

He pressed his lips to her temple as he pounded into her holes with his fingers and thumb and then whispered into her ear. "Cum little girl." Dani exploded, Screaming a shrill scream as pulse after pulse of cum was forced out around his fingers. He could feel her trying to roll on her side underneath him, but he pressed his body down onto hears, whispering "good girl" as her screams turned to soft whimpers.

Slowly she calmed down, and as she did he slipped his hand from between her legs. He stood up from laying over her on the table and pulled her up into a sitting position, leaning her against him and holding her there. He stroked her back, kissing the top of her head.

"You seemed to like where my thumb was," Happy asked. Softly.

"You take your time getting started there, you can play there all you want Hap," Dani mumbled. Happy pulled her back to look at her eyes, wanting to make sure he had heard that. She nodded her affirmation.

Happy's smile grew as he slid his fingers through her long red hair. "Well then girlie, I brought you some things," Happy said.

Happy stepped over to his bag where he had laid out his purchases. He walked back over to her with 2 things in his hands. As he held the first thing up to show her she smiled. In his hand was a plug for her hole. "This should help." He commented and she nodded.

In his other hand happy held a blindfold. Stepping close to her, pushing her legs wide so he was standing between them. She beamed at him. He stroked her cheek. "You tell me if I go too far." Dani looked at him and nodded. He gently gripped her chin, looking at her. "Yes Sir" she responded, remembering he wanted words, not nods.

"Good Girl" Happy replied, and then he stepped back, and motioned with his finger for her to slide off the table. Once she was standing he turned her around, and then bent her over the table.

Slowly Happy worked the plug into her hole, listening as she moaned. When it slipped in and seated he chuckled as she moaned. He leaned over her, his chest to her back and whispered. "when I take that out, I am going to push in there."

"Oh god please," she moaned and Happy chuckled in her ear. "You really are a submissive little thing." He whispered as he bit her ear. He then stood up, and as he did, he laced his fingers into her hair, pulling her up with him. He turned her around, watching her face as she stood with the plug in. "you good?" She nodded as she responded Yes sir.

Happy then took the blindfold and slipped it over her eyes. Making sure it was in place. His hands slid down her body, till they found her nipples, and he started to pinch, listening to her moan. The end of the belt was hanging down between her breasts, and there was something incredibly erotic about the leather laying between her breasts as he tortured them. She stood there as he got more and more aggressive, pinching and twisting her nipples. She was moaning and whimpering, and finally he heard her cry out "OWWWW", panting and whimpering.

He let up, and then growled, "Don't move" and he walked over to his bag again. He came back, turning her around,aAnd then she felt him pull her wrists behind her back and he tied her hands behind her back. He turned her back around and whispered in her ear. "Do you trust me Dani?" he felt her shudder as he whispered those words.

Dani didn't need to think about it. She trusted him, completely. "Yes Happy." She felt his lips press against her temple. And then he unceremoniously pushed her down to her knees.

Happy pushed his boxers down, freeing his rock hard cock. He stepped closer to her and traced her lips with the head of his cock. She opened her mouth and Happy reached down, taking the end of his belt, he pulled on it, tightening it, but not choking her, and then slammed his cock into her mouth, His other hand cupped the back of her head, keeping it in place as he fucked her mouth.

Dani was helpless, and she knew it. But she also trusted Happy, so after a few strokes of his cock, she was able to relax, and she heard him moan as his cock slipped farther down her throat. "That's it girl," Happy growled. He kept up the pace. Dani could hear me growl, and moan. Rolling his hips from time to time. He had the belt pulled tight, which kept her head tipped up, giving him a perfect angle.

Happy had planned to slowly fuck her mouth, but when she relaxed and his cock slid in further, he had felt his balls slapping on her chin. This had sparked something in him, and all he wanted was to cum down her throat. He got more and more aggressive, pounding her mouth, and pulling on the belt. He looked down, blindfolded, choked, tied up and plugged, and still he could hear her muffled moans as he fucked her mouth.

"Fuck yeah. That's it girl" he growled at her, and then he slammed deep, holding it as he started to cum in her mouth. He pulled back a bit so she could suck and swallow his cum, and he groaned as she did just that, suckling the head of his cock as he emptied into her mouth. "That's it girl, swallow daddy's cum."

Finally he pulled out of her mouth and stepped back, taking in the sight of her. Kneeling in her stockings and garters, blindfolded, tied up, and belt around her neck. She was panting, Having finally looked her over, he noticed, underneath her, was a puddle. Had she? He wandered..

He stepped close to her, stroking her cheek, "Did you cum while sucking my cock?" Dani tried to turn her head away, but he gripped her chin, keeping her blindfolded face in place. "Answer me Doc."

Dani trembled that he had remembered her nickname. "Yes Daddy."

Happy chuckled, liking the idea she could cum from having her mouth fucked. He saw her cheeks turning red as he held her chin. Leaning down he whispered. "Don't be embarrassed. I like that you cum when I have my way. Now stay put."

Happy stepped away, watching her kneel there on the floor, blindfolded and bound. He walked over to the dresser, and thought. Picking it up, he walked back to her. He helped Dani up to her feet, and once again, whispered to her, "Do you trust me?" "Yes Sir," she said softly.

Dani heard something. It sounded like something being slid out of a case. Then she felt the cold steel, pressed flat on her nipple, and then the edge, flicking at her nipple. "Oh God" she gasped.

"Don't move, or you will get hurt." Happy growled at her. He continued to scrape the edge of it across her nipple over and over. And then he moved to the other nipple. Over and over he scraped the nipples, listening to her.

Dani tried to stay completely still, but she was a little scared. The natural reaction was to recoil from his cold steel knife, but she trusted him. But finally, she whimpered. When she did, she suddenly felt the tip of his knife barely against her skin, tracing down her breast bone, and lower, till it was right above her pussy.

Happy could see she was starting to tremble. "you good girl?" he asked. She nodded and whispered, "yes daddy"

He eyed the garters and stockings. Smiling to himself he leaned in and whispered as he moved the knife, pressing it flat against her cheek.

"You partial to these garters and stockings?" he asked.

"Do what you want daddy," she trembled as she responded.

Dani felt his hand slip in the top of the stocking, and then the knife slide down the entire length, cutting them open. He repeated this on the other side. Finally he slipped the knife into the waist of the garter, and with a harsh pull, he gut it, and they all fell to the floor. She gasped when he cut them. And Happy laughed.

Dani's head was starting to spin. She knew she was starting to get lost in all his sensations. And she was desperate for him to fuck her. "Oh god Daddy, please." She moaned as she stood there, Happy having stepped back to admire his work.

"Please what little girl" Happy asked.

"Daddy please fuck me," She pleaded, over and over as she kneeled in front of him.

Happy listened to her. She was desperate in her pleas. It made his cock rock hard. He walked over to her, pulling her up to her feet and turning her around, slamming her face down on the table.

He put his cock right at her wet pussy, his hand pressing on the plug in her hole. "This what you want?" he barked, grinding his hips against her, teasing her.

"yes yes oh god yes Sir" she screamed.

With a single hard thrust, he buried himself deep in her. She was tight, and wet, and he didn't show any mercy, He grabbed her hair, pulling her back and proceeded to pound into her. "MY pussy," he growled over and over as he fucked her, hard and deep. She was screaming and moaning, and he felt her cum, but he didn't even slow down. When he had felt her cum twice, he pushed in deep holding his cock deep inside her and leaning over her.

"You good girl?" he asked, he was panting in her ear. She moaned and shook her head. Happy was very observant, she hadn't actually spoken a word for a while, they had been moans, groans and screams. He took the head shake as affirmation.

His hand slid to the plug, and in almost one fluid motion, he pulled the plug, slid out of her pussy and pushed into her hole. Fuck she was tight.

When Happy pushed into her, Dani moaned, this was pure pleasure, and Dani whimpered and moaned as she laid there. It felt like she lost all control as juices flowed out of her. Happy growled, "That's it, let go" and that is pretty much the last thing she recalls, other than hearing Happy's roar as he unloaded in her hole.

When Happy had felt her start having orgasm after orgasm, he knew he wouldn't last. He growled at her and then slammed in her deep cumming in her. He collapsed over her, panting in her ear. Finally he leaned up and pulled out. Dani however barely moved or even acknowledged what was going on.

Happy pulled the rope, untying her wrists. When her arms slid to her sides but she didn't move he chuckled. He stroked her hair, and whispered, "Be right back."

Happy went into the bathroom, cleaning up. Coming out she was still motionless laying on the table. Happy grabbed a couple waters out of the mini fridge and took them over to the night stand, and then propped up the pillows for him to lean on.

He walked over to her, sliding his hand over her back. She moaned softly. He slipped the blindfold off, and undid the belt, freeing her neck. He made a mental note. Get a better collar. He started to move her, and whispered, "come on baby, roll over." Dani rolled toward Happy and as she did he scooped her up. She held on to him as they walked to the bed and happy crawled onto the bed. He leaned against the pillows and settled her between his legs and splayed on his chest.

He slowly stroked her back, listening to her hum, moan. He reached over opening a bottle of water. He took a huge swig, and then tipped her head up. "Drink girl" he said softly. She swallowed and then laid her head back down. He was not sure how long they sat like this but slowly Dani became more aware of what had happened. Suddenly she shuddered, but Happy just pulled her tight to him. "its ok girlie, I am right here." And he felt her tremble, and he was not sure, but he thought he felt tears falling on his chest. 'Jesus he had worked her over,' he thought to himself.

Happy looked at the clock, it was 11:58. This sure beat the hell out of some club whore, that was for sure. He watched the clock as he slowly caressed her skin. When it flipped to 12:00 he reached down, tipping up her chin. She looked at him with heavy glazed eyes. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded and mumbled "Yes Sir"

"Good. Nodding over at the clock so she could see. She looked, seeing what time it was. He turned her back to face him. "Happy New Year little girl" he said and pulled her up, sliding her up his body. He kissed her long and slow and passionately, and he felt her leaning in, kissing him back.

"Happy new Year Hap" she said softly.

"Rest some little girl, I am not done. We need to start the year off right."

Dani snuggled against him. He thought she was asleep when he heard her whisper. "Last year ended pretty well."


	9. Chapter 8, I bet it all

Chapter 8

Ok, so first, I know the sexual interactions between these 2 is a bit dark, and for those of you that are struggling with that, my apologies. But you will see why that is so important later on, so bear with me.

Enjoy

Jan 1, 2011

9 pm. Happy was standing with Quinn at the Reno Charter. It had been a long, but productive day. Most people were recovering from a late night of ringing in the new year, and Happy and Quinn had taken advantage of that to finish off the head of the bankroll group, having discovered he was holed up just outside of Reno. They had ridden all day, waited for dark, and then Happy had gutted the man like a fish, dumping him in a hole and burning his body.

Quinn had just come out of the chapel, having been on the phone with almost every Charter President. Happy, for his part had had a beer, and a couple shots, and was standing at the bar. He was uncharacteristically brushing off the attention of the busty blonde who always warmed up to him when he was in town.

Happy appeared deep in thought when Quinn had walked up. Quinn turned and leaned against the bar, looking out over the clubhouse. Happy didn't say anything, but that was not unusual, but what was unusual was Happy's almost smile. He was thinking about something that made him dare Quinn say, Happy. And it wasn't the kill he just had. Quinn knew what that look was on his friend.

Finally, Quinn couldn't stand it. He slapped his friend on the back. "Let's go." He stated, taking the shot still on the bar and then heading for the door. Happy wondered where they were going, but he didn't ask. He just headed out to his bike and pulled out of the lot. Quinn wove his way through the streets of Reno, and finally he pulled into a dive bar parking lot. Happy thought he knew every shit hole in Reno, but he had never been to this bar.

Getting of his bike he walked over to Quinn as they headed in, "What are we doing here?" Happy asked. Scanning the lot, looking for whatever threats there might be here to explain why they we were there.

Quinn threw open the door and walked to the bar, ignoring Happy's question. He ordered 2 beers and 2 shots, and then turned after picking them up. He motioned to a table in the far corner. He and Happy walked over to the table and sat down.

Quinn set a beer and a shot in front of Happy. Quinn leaned on the table, looking at his friend. Something was different. Happy wasn't losing his edge, but there were small things, things only a friend of 15 years would notice. Quinn also knew his friend, and he knew if what he suspected was happening, his friend was in totally foreign waters. Quinn and his wife had survived 22 years, and she was fierce. And… she would kick Quinn's ass if he didn't help his friend through all of this.

"So. Obviously something is going on. You know I am not one to pry, but Katherine would kill me if I didn't offer to help. So. Start talking. AND, don't make me go all, "I am your President." Happy looked at him saying nothing. "Look I brought you here because NO ONE will overhear us. NOW START TALKING."

Happy sighed. He knew he wasn't getting out of this. "Ok fine what do you want to know?" Happy conceded.

"Well, for starters is this a friend, a fuck, or a forever?"

Happy leaned on the table. "Man I don't know. Definitely a fuck. But we agreed to keep it casual. But Fuck.." Hap said, looking over at the wall away from his friend?

Quinn needed clarification, "Just what the fuck is casual? And how did you get her to agree to it?"

"That's just it. Casual was her idea. Its basically if one of us wants to see the other, we call, and if we can we can."

Quinn chuckled. "And this was her idea?" Happy nodded. "Well ok then, tell me about her, what does she do?"

"Man Quinn, I am swinging way out of my league. She has a PhD., college professor. She rides a god damn road glide. Oh, and she has a picture of Bush awarding her the silver star on her mantle."

Quinn pulled the beer bottle down, "Really? What the hell did she do?"

"Saved a bunch of coworkers in the Pentagon on 9/11."

Quinn nearly spit his beer out. "Jesus Hap, you are out of your league."

"But here is the thing. She sure as hell isn't chasing my kutte, and that is nice. But when we are alone, she is smart, funny, pokes at me about the club, but in a respectful way. And…" Happy trailed off…..

"And what?" Quinn inquired.

"For all her strengths, and her independence. Once she is naked is SO fucking submissive." Quinn laughed. He wasn't going to tell Happy this, but so was Katherine. Most truly strong women were he had discovered.

"So what's the problem?" Quinn asked. "Keep it casual, enjoy the time you get with her when you get some." He watched Happy's face. "Unless that isn't what you want?"

"I don't know what the fuck I want. But what I know is she creeps in my mind. Like when I am riding or standing in a clubhouse. I think about what she might be doing."

"Well, I don't have any great advice. But I will tell you this, quality women come around rarely." Quinn didn't finish his sentence. He would let his friend figure out the rest.

"Quinn?" Happy asked. Quinn nodded. "About this. Let's keep it between us. I" Happy didn't get to finish his sentence.

"OK, one last time. I am not going to say anything about your girl, or casual, or piece of ass, or whatever you call her. So stop reminding me. But I expect at least a few crumbs about her kink every now and then."

Happy chuckled. Nodding at his friend. His friend hadn't given him any advice per se, but he had listened, and he had a few words he would think about.

"Fuck" Happy growled. Quinn looked up at him. "She was barely awake when I rolled this morning, and she was going to ride to Redding today. I haven't heard from her."

"Were you expecting to?" Quinn inquired. This outburst was interesting.

"Well, No. but, I kind of thought she would let me know she got home." Happy commented.

Quinn chuckled. 'definitely more than a fuck' he thought to himself, but he didn't say anything, but then he took pity on his friend. "Then why don't you reach out and see if she is home safe."

Dani's POV

Dani had woken up to his lips on her shoulder. She moaned and rolled over, only to realize he wasn't in the bed but on the bed and fully dressed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking over at the clock. It was 7:30 am.

"Nothing little girl. I just need to roll. Quinn called. I had a great time girlie. I left you something over on the dresser." Dani leaned up to see what it was, but he pushed her back down flat on the bed. "it will be there when you get up. Now sleep"

"Can't sleep in too much, am riding home today." Dani mumbled.

"Well ride safe." Happy commented. He leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. As he pulled back he traced her cheek with his hand.

"Happy?" she asked softly.

"Yes little girl?" He asked back.

"Happy New Year," and she snuggled onto her side.

He chuckled. "You too." And with that, he grabbed his bag and left the room.

By 8:30 Dani was all packed and on the road. It was a good 10 hours home. The nice thing about riding solo. You could make great time, and really open it up on the vast open road.

Riding solo also gave Dani the opportunity to think about her evening, or should she say morning. They had fallen asleep with her splayed on his chest and between his legs. When she woke up about 2 he was snoring softly. She had woken him up, her hand stroking his cock. She had sucked him until he came in her mouth, and then he had rolled them over, pinning her under him. He had teased he nipples and her pussy till she came all over his hand, and then he had slowly pushed into her, cumming in her as she exploded again.

Happy had been the one to wake her up around 4:30. He was sucking on her clit when she bolted awake, but he held her in place. Eventually he had rolled her over and pulled her up on her knees and taken her from behind. Finally he had pulled her to him, his chest to her back and they had fallen asleep.

They had talked every time they curled up together. Happy had commented about how hot the garters were. How he loved them with sexy panties. Dani had told him that would never happen. Gripping her chin he asked why not? Her reply, "Because I don't own any panties."

When Dani had gotten out of bed, she had gone over to the dresser to see what he had left her. On the dresser were the blindfold, the plug, and a crisp $100 bill laying on top of a note. She picked up the note and laughed. It simply read, "Buy some new garters and stockings. AND SOME PANTIES"

When she had gotten home she had unloaded her bike. She had been gone 11 days so she dropped her bag in the laundry room and after changing clothes she started laundry. She got around the house and took Happy's gifts up to her bedroom. She added them both to the drawer on the nightstand. She smiled as she laid them in there, shaking her head at the idea he had bought them at all.

Dani had thought quite a bit about Happy on her ride home. She was thinking this arrangement was perfect. For once she didn't have someone demanding or expecting anything from her. He was nothing but pure pleasure, and although it would be nice if he talked a bit more, he was articulate, just, cautious when he spoke most times.

Dani walked into her home office, looking at the "to do" files she had. Happy had looked at her with a wondering eye when she had commented about everyone wanting something from her, but she hadn't elaborated. If he saw this to do pile, he would know. He would probably also tell her to tell some of them to Fuck Off.

She sat down and picked up the VFW file. She had somehow become the trustee of the Auxiliary and now had to quarterly review all financial transactions. Additionally, The VFW was starting a remodel, and she was on the joint committee, and of course because of her education she was basically THE contact with the contractor.

She had a folder for AA. She was the treasurer for the local central office. She also was sponsoring 2 young women. Although this was very time consuming. This was the one thing that NEVER bothered her. After all, and older woman had been there for her, and AA worked by passing it forward.

Of course there was work. She was on the faculty senate, She was the ONLY somewhat conservative member of the Senate. She spent almost every meeting saying to her colleagues, "Ok, that may be a great idea, but HOW to you propose the University pays for that? Because we can't ask for a change without having a plan for how they pay for it." After faculty senate meetings was probably when she wanted to drink the most, she chuckled to herself.

As she opened the thickest of the folders, she tried hard not to sigh. She knew this was important work, but every time she worked on it she just felt the exasperation. She was very involved in the local community recreation sports organization. Soccer, baseball, softball, and several other sports. For once, it was an organization she wasn't asked to handle the money in. She coordinated volunteers, and scheduled games and referees.

Having never been a parent, she really didn't get it. Some of these parents thought the kids were playing for the World Cup every week. She had broken up arguments, and even one fist fight. And there was one Dad who was notorious for getting in people's face. He had met his match when he ran face to face with Dani, but bottom line he was a dick, and he still looked for opportunities to try to get his way.

There were other things too, but mostly they were 1 offs. Single events, like the toy run, or the Memorial Day Run to those who gave all, etc. Dani wondered if she should cut back and just enjoy her life some more, but then she thought about it. She had the time, and the assets to give to others, and truth? She liked being busy and being involved.

Just as she was settling down to make a to do list for the next couple days, her phone beeped. She picked it up, seeing it was from Happy. She smiled when she read the message. And shot him a quick text back. 'goofball' she thought to herself.

Happy had vacillated back and forth between checking on her or not, but finally he sent her a text.

"You safely tucked in at home little girl?" he typed, and then changed it, "home?" but then decided that hinted he was wanting to stop by. So he changed it again to "Did you buy panties on your way home?" That one made him chuckle. So he sent it.

A few minutes later he got a response. It made him smile. "No, I bet it all on the Craps table. Lost it all. Guess I will be bare pussied next time you see me. LOL"

He made a mental note. 'Need to punish her for that smart mouth next time." Then he rubbed his temple, dammit. Next time.


	10. Chapter 9, Having Dessert

Chapter 9

January 28, 2011

Dani had decided that it was a simple explanation. God hated her. There could be no other reason for her having so many demands on her time. Demands, that, did not pay her bills. Now she knew she had volunteered for all these positions, and deep down she enjoyed being of service. But really? These people. You give an inch, they try to take a mile.

Dani considered herself a reasonable person. Well spoken, well mannered. Reasonable. But. Steve and Josephine Jacobson had pushed her too far. Steve was the Vice commander of the VFW and was chairing the remodel committee and Josephine was the President of the Auxiliary.

Jo, as Josephine liked to be called, had been pushing Dani for over a year, taking jabs at her because she was a member of the Auxiliary and not the regular VFW. Jo knew Dani had been on active duty and she had all but called Dani a slacker for never serving overseas to make her eligible for the VFW. Dani had ignored her poking. It was none of their business what her service record was, and besides she was here to help the VFW, not to silence this snotty bitch.

However, things had gotten significantly worse when the VFW commander had asked Dani to help oversee the remodeling project. A project Jo for some reason felt her husband Steve should be getting all the glory for leading all by himself.

Well, 6 weeks in, and all Dani thought was this was a total shit show. What they didn't have was a PLAN. They had ideas. Sure they were going to have to do it in stages. But they didn't have a budget for each little project, they didn't have a plan for things like electrical first, etc etc. And Dani was beyond frustrated. Furthermore, Dani wasn't being allowed to help brief the VFW, Steve was handling that. Which meant, she was guessing, he was sugar coating it, and if there was a problem, she was getting blamed.

Well, that had all come to a head 2 nights ago. Dani had stopped by the VFW, with absolutely every piece of documentation she had, and had met with the commander. Who had quickly assembled the advisory board, including both Steve and Jo. They had met tonight. Steve had all but accused Dani of fraud, but Dani had documentation she had accumulated, and further had information it was in fact Steve who had made unauthorized purchases.

Jo, for her part, called Dani a pussy pencil pushing bitch who had manipulated the Air Force to keep from having to go overseas and serve in a war zone while real soldiers fought and died, which then got Jo informed that when she pulled 18 people out of a building that has just been hit by a plane she was welcome to compare life experiences with Dani. Finally, Dani informed the Commander, it as either her of Steve, but she wasn't working with him anymore. And to let her know.

She was sitting on her porch waiting to hear from the commander, contemplating why she volunteered. Why she put herself out there to take this kind of abuse. As she sat there, she chuckled to herself. The thought had flashed through her mind, 'Happy would scare the piss out of that bitch.' Just then her phone beeped. Guess I am going to get my answer. She smiled when she picked up the phone. It was not the text she was expecting.

Riding a motorcycle sometimes is not all Easy Rider. Sometimes. It sucks. While most of the time Happy loved the open road, when Mother Nature went all bipolar on him, the urge to just hole up somewhere for a few days became very tempting. Find somewhere where he had a few comforts. A nice bed, good food near by, good pussy. Maybe some great conversation and company.

Happy had always been able to find that at a clubhouse. His favorites. Tacoma, Reno, Charming and Vegas. If he were really riding hard and far, nothing beat El Paso, and that included Vegas. And finally, Chicago. But he was about 99% sure his love of Chicago was because of the Pres, and the VP's old ladies. They were polar opposites. Lola, the Pres's wife, was this beautiful Latino woman who cooked like his mom and took care of him like his mom. And Marie, the VP's old lady was the Italian version of Lola. Hap swore he left Chicago 5 lbs heavier every time.

But this last month, he had been riding hard, in all this constantly changing weather. In the last 4 days, he had ridden all day in 40 degree rain, followed by 35 mph winds, and then even some snow flakes.

He needed to be in Tuscon on February 4. 7 Days from now. Quinn had told him to check in once a day, but to consider himself off the clock. Hap had earned hard in January. To the tune of $25k in bonus for some nasty shit. And that was above and beyond his regular draw.

When Happy crossed the Oregon/California border it started to rain again. 'Jesus' Happy thought to himself. He really wanted to get to Reno tonight. Charming had too much drama for that to be his down time place.

He had been thinking about her. A lot. But he didn't want to be the one to call. He was hoping she would want him first. They had texted, once or twice. But he was hoping she would, you know, reach out first.

But desperation breeds necessity, and he was desperate to tell mother nature to fuck off. So he pulled in to get gas and pulled out his phone. He thought about what he was going to say, and then decided no cutsie banter. He was cold, and wet, and just wanted to see her.

'What are you doing?' Happy sent.

'waiting for a text, and thinking of you' Dani replied

'want some company?' Happy sent.

'absolutely' Dani replied. 'how far away are you?'

'about 90 min' Hap sent. 'see you soon.'

Dani heard Happy's Harley headed down her street and went over to her garage, hitting the button to open the door so he could park next to her bike. It had started raining about 30 minutes ago. A beating torrential downpour and Dani didn't want him out there any longer than he had to be.

He rolled right into the garage and killed the bike. He wanted to smile at her that she had been waiting and listening for him, but he was just exhausted that it had once again just opened up on him again. He stepped off his bike. Soaking wet, even though he had rain gear on.

She hit the button to close the door to the garage. It was almost 8:30 on a Thursday night. Not that she cared what her neighbors thought, but still, she didn't need lookie lou's.

As she walked over to him he was starting to peel off all his gear, looking around the garage for places to drape it so it could dry out. "Hey Noah," Dani joked as a greeting, and Happy half chuckled, because while it was kind of funny, although it was a bit too true for his liking.

"Hello sexy." He replied. Grabbing her and pulling her flush to him, getting her wet. She shrieked and tried to get away, but he kept a strong grip on her. "God you look great" he told her as he kissed her hard and long.

When Happy finally pulled back, she looked at him. "Well, you don't. Why don't you go shower? Warm up. Hopefully find some dry clothes in that bag." She said pointing to his T-bag on his bike.

He nodded. Wiggling his brow at her. "Care to join me?" He asked.

"I was thinking you might want something warm to eat." Dani responded.

Happy's hand slid down between her legs, "I do." His lips pressing to her neck.

"Good god Hap. I meant here." Dani said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah I could eat. Besides, this will be there as dessert." Happy growled in here ear.

"Oh lord" Dani sighed. "Take you wet shit off out here. I don't want you dripping all over the house."

With that happy stripped buck ass naked right there in the garage. It made Dani question the helping Happy shower thing. But she held out. He took his bag with him to her room. Dani scooped up his wet clothes, leaving his rain gear and leathers to dry. She put the clothes in the laundry and then started working on something to eat. 'What to make what to make. Easy but filling and hearty.' Dani thought to herself. Happy was cold and had been riding hard.

She had that Italian sausage. So she sliced it up and sautéed it. And then the linguini, she decided to break it in half, so they weren't so long before she cooked it. Some mushrooms, onions, peppers. Sautéed up. And then olive oil, a dash of cream, and herbs.

She was just tossing it all in the skillet, coating the pasta with the sauce and distributing everything when he came down the stairs. He was in a pair of sweats, a tshirt, and barefoot.

"Jesus that smells good." Happy commented. He walked over, stealing a piece of sausage from the pan as she was turned to grab the plates.

"Thank you. There something for you in the fridge in the garage." She tells him. He raises his brow at her. "I went and got it tonight. And its just a 6 pack."

He walked over to her, "You know you don't have to do that. I am a big boy and can go without a beer when I am here."

She shakes her head acknowledging what he has said. "And I am a big girl. And I am not going to fall off the wagon because I bought you a 6 pack. But don't expect me to do it every time either." She told him.

He nods his understanding. "Now, go get yourself a beer while I finish up in here," she tells him.

Happy comes back in from the garage with a beer, and asks, "what did you do with my clothes.?"

"Washer, they smelled. You were wet, and dirty." Dani commented. Happy nodded. It had been a long couple of days.

Dani set the plates down on the breakfast bar, along with a glass of water for herself. Happy joined her and dug in, practically moaning as he ate a couple bites. It was excellent. He told her so, and then proceeded to finish the first plate, and a second.

"Girl that was fantastic, It really hit the spot, thank you." Dani smiled at him. She reached over picking up Happy's plate to take it to the kitchen. Happy got up, gathering the rest of the stuff and followed her into the kitchen. He helped her with the dishes, saying very little. Nor did she say much. It was just natural for them to clean up, together.

When they were done, they stepped out onto the patio. It was still pouring rain, so they sat on the small bench under the awning to stay dry. Happy had his arm around her shoulder and she was snuggled in tight to him as they smoked. His fingers stroking her hair, neck and occasionally kissing her temple.

Just as Happy leaned in to kiss her Dani's phone began to ring. She had heard her phone beep, indicating she had received a text, 3 times, but she was ignoring it, but now someone was calling. "better answer that girlie. Someone wants you." Happy growled.

"Its probably the commander of the VFW."

"Answer it or he will keep bothering us." Happy all but commanded her.

Dani reached over, grabbing her phone. "This is Dani," Dani answered the call. "Yes, hello. I figured you would call. No, I will not. I am more than happy to help, but I am not going to be in charge of it unless you let me run it my way, and the Post is never going to let that happen." She paused, listening to the person on the other end. "Well, you have seen what happens when you run it the way you want to. I am more than willing to continue to serve in the role I am in, but I am not going to be in charge if you want to run it the same way." Another pause. "This is a voluntary position, this is how I choose to spend my free time, and I am certainly not going to spend my free time being frustrated because you all did not let me do the project correctly." Dani scrunched up her nose as she listened to the response she was getting. "Well, you know where I stand. Let me know what you all decide. Goodnight."

As the conversation went on, Happy had been listening to her side of it. Obviously something had happened, and Hap's guess was Dani had found the problem. When Dani hung up the phone, he looked at her. "Case of National Security?"

"Ha, I wish. More like a case of male dick headedness." Dani replied.

"Sounds to me like they want you to be their bitch." Hap commented, sliding his hand into her hair.

She chuckled. "That's about right." She could feel his fingers tightening pulling her head back, and finally she moaned in pleasure.

He leaned in, whispering in her hear. "You are nobody's bitch. Except maybe mine." And then he bit her ear. He heard her moan. "Now, give me the phone girl." Dani handed him the phone, and he turned it off. He stood up, pulling her up with him by his hand in her hair, and led her into the house.

When they got inside Hap laid the phone on the counter as he pulled her flush to him. "The thought of this kept me warm," he commented as his other hand reached down, cupping her pussy.

"Oh?" she moaned. Happy slipped his hand out of her hair, moving it around her as she slipped her arms around his neck. He nodded, moving his other hand around her. He picked her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Happy had looked at the kitchen counter, but that awesome bed just sounded way too comfortable. He started up the stairs. As he headed up the stairs, Dani was kissing his neck. Nipping his ear and moaning in it.

When Happy got to the bed he practically threw her in the middle of the bed. Crawling over her almost instantly. "Have you been a good girl?" Happy asked as he hovered over her. His hand was caressing her cheek, and down her body. He had felt she had no bra on earlier, so when he got to her breast, he teased her nipple through her shirt.

"I have." She whispered. Her hand was caressing his face and head. It was obvious Hap has shaved when he showered, his stubble was gone, and his dark skin was smooth and warm.

"Good." Happy started to push her shirt up, over her head, and then he pushed her lounge pants down. Looking up at her as he discovered she still had no panties on. "I thought I told you to buy panties?" he growled.

"No, you told me to get panties to wear with the garters.." she giggled. Happy's eyes darkened.

"You are splitting hairs." He told her. And almost simultaneously he slapped her slit, and she yelped.

He was hovering over her again, his face just inches from hers. "I like panties." Happy growled.

"Why? I think they are a pain and a nuisance." Dani explained.

"I like to rip them off you and keep them." Happy said flatly. As Dani realized why he wanted them, she nodded. "Yes Sir." She whispered softly.

"Good girl"

Happy slid off her, standing by the bed and removing his clothes. And then, he moved back onto the bed. Burying his face between her legs. He started by licking her, long slow licks. Dani was moaning almost instantly. Happy had his fingers exploring both holes, as his other hand wrapped around one thigh, keeping her in place. His lips wrapped around and sucked on her clit, and that made Dani nearly jump off the bed.

"Oh, Oh Oh god, Sir, Jesus Hap, OHH GOD am going to cum," Dani scream, and suddenly Happy stopped. He could hear her panting. "P Please don't stop Daddy." Dani moaned.

His fingers continued to move as he looked up at her. "Not stopping, but not ready for you to cum yet either." Happy commented. "Now, we are going to do this over and over. Understood?"

Dani nodded, "Yes Sir."

Happy started licking again. Dani was moaning and thrashing quickly. Happy's fingers were digging into her leg to keep her in place. And then he stopped, his fingers buried in both holes.

"W What are you doing?" Dani panted at him.

"Having dessert." Happy said as he smiled at her. He started to lick again and again. This time not letting up. Dani was screaming for him to let her cum, and finally he growled, "Cum" and she exploded all over his face. Her legs had tried to squeeze shut as she orgasmed, but Happy had the one pinned down.

Dani barely got through the orgasm before Happy was over her and pushing his cock inside her. "Fuck girl you feel good." He moaned, feeling her quivers from her orgasm. He didn't wait, starting to thrust into her hard. Dani wrapped her arms around his forearms, bracing herself for the brutal thrusts Happy was giving her.

"Oh god, Harder. Sir, I I am going to cum" Dani moaned. She arched up into Happy and he felt her cum around his cock. Hap smiled, he loved watching her cum, it was so drastically different than the strong woman she was outside the bedroom. She looked so vulnerable when she exploded.

"Good girl." Happy grunted. He picked up the pace. He wanted to fill that warm wet hole. Thrust, after thrust. And then he slammed deep inside her, and growled, "FUCK YES" filling her. He fell over her, holding himself up on his forearms. They were both panting. Happy could feel their juices leaking out around his cock.

Finally Happy slowly slid out of her, and she trembled with her exit orgasm. He kissed her as she came. When it was over he pushed up onto his hand, the other caressing her cheek. "Get under the covers, I am going to go clean up." With that Dani nodded and Happy slid off the bed and went into the bathroom.

When Happy walked out, Dani had moved around on the bed, and was under the covers, having left room for Happy to crawl in with her. Happy slipped into the bed, and pulled her into his side, her head on his shoulder. He flipped the covers over them. His hand mindlessly caressed her arm and back. "So, tell me about the Dickhead." Happy asked

"It's no big deal. Just a guy, and actually his wife. They think they are running a national conglomerate. They are volunteers at the VFW. Its not the fucking Godfather." She laughed.

"Sounds like they don't have the right people in charge."

"Its probably no different in the MC. The President is not always who is best for the Charter, but removing him is not easy." Dani replied. "Difference is, for you, it is your 'life'. This is just a volunteer gig. Problem is, for some of them, it is their 'life'."

"Want some help?" Happy offered.

"Tempting, but I don't need someone killed and buried for a simple volunteer gig. But I will let you know." She laughed.

Happy pulled up, stopping himself. He about told her that he wanted her to know he would kill for her. He shook his head a bit, trying to get rid of that thought.

Dani, sensed something was wrong, so she changed the subject. "Are you leaving in the morning?"

"I can. I technically have to be in Tuscon in a week."

Dani sat up, looking at him. She was biting her lip as she looked at him. Thinking. Finally Happy spoke, "What you thinking girl."

"Options."


	11. Chapter 10, Contemplating the Options

Chapter 10

"What kind of options." Happy questioned as he pulled her closer.

"Well, I don't teach on Fridays. So technically I don't have to go in if I don't want to." Dani said as she looked at him. She smiled, and slowly so did he as he realized they could be alone for a couple days.

"What about all your 'extra curricular' activities?" Happy asked, referencing her volunteer gigs, and in particular the VFW.

"Well all my other groups I help with are good, and I have been thinking I need to take a little break from the VFW, at least for a weekend. What do you think?" She quipped.

"I think you should tell them to fuck off. But at least take a break." His hand moved to her chin. "But that means, no calls, no answering texts." Happy's voice was commanding. Dani nodded as she said yes Sir.

"So, what are the options you got in mind girlie?" Happy asked.

"3. All good ones. You choose." Dani said. Happy gave her a look, a half serious look that indicated he was going to be making the decision whether she had said he could or not, reminding her of their dynamic.

"Hit me with your ideas," Happy said.

"1. Let's take the bikes and head up into the mountains and find a nice cabin to stay in. Ride during the day, and…" Dani said.

"Fuck all night." Happy finished. "Let's check the weather. If its going to rain, I am a BIG NO on that one Dani, Sorry."

Dani nodded. "I agree. But we could still go up into the mountains, and if its raining just fuck all day too." Dani started laughing when Happy wiggled his eyebrows at that suggestion.

As Dani stopped laughing she continued, "ok, option 2. Ever spent time in Eureka, CA?" Happy shook his head no. "Its straight west, out on the coast. Some great AirBnB's there. Get one that is the whole house so we don't have company. We would have a kitchen, can explore, and yes, fuck, a lot. Either ride the bikes or not, depending on the weather."

"So, basically be tourists." Happy deadpanned. Dani giggled. "And the third?" Happy asked.

"Just stay here. Hole up in my house. Eat, and fuck, whatever else."

"So basically, you want to fuck," Happy commented. Smiling at her.

"Well, yes. But my guess is so do you." Dani replied calling him on his desire as she slid her hand down to his cock which had started to stiffen again. Happy groaned as she continued.

"Keep that up and there will be an option 4," he said in a low voice.

"What's that?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Quickly Happy rolled them over, pinning her hands over her head. His body pressing onto her. She could feel his hard cock on her thigh as he rubbed it against her. "tying you to this bed for 3 days and using you as I want, when I want for the next 3 days." His eyes were dark. And Dani giggled for a moment, but his look was so dark, she was not so sure he wasn't serious.

"Happy, come on, be serious." She whispers.

"Who says I am not. Do you know what I could do to this body in 3 days?" Happy stated. His hand moved to her nipple, not bothering to start slowly. He pinched it and twisted it. And Dani moaned and began to squirm, and moan. "Look at you girl, about to cum and all I am doing is teasing this nipple."

Suddenly Happy stopped and Dani looked at him. "Sir, please please." Happy smiled shifting over her so his cock was right at her slit, and then he pushed into her hard. Before she even responded he was slamming into her over and over. He listened as she moaned and screamed.

He leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Cum for me" and it was like a switch, she arched up off the bed and her pussy tightened around his cock, exploding around him. "Good girl." He whispered as he continued fucking her, even as she tried to recover. Now all he wanted was to fill her with his cum. She could hear him grunting, feel him pounding into her. Suddenly he made this load growl and she felt him slam into her, and his cock pulsing. Happy let go of her wrists, his body rested on his forearms. He was panting into her ear as he basically laid on top of her. He could hear her soft pants.

He rolled off of her, chuckling as she came one more time as he slipped out of her. He was fascinated by the exit orgasm. Dani slid across the bed and curled into his side. After a couple minutes of them just cuddled up recovering, Dani whispered, "Ok, so maybe option 4 has potential."

Happy laughed loudly. "Go to sleep. We'll get up early and decide." Happy told her as he held her tight. She nodded against him. Adjusting as he held her tight. He enjoyed these 10 minutes or so. Dani was going to roll over, when she was about to fall asleep. She always did.

As usual, they hadn't made it all night without having sex. Dani had been laying on her side, facing away from Happy when he woke up, and he had just slid behind her, wrapped his arm around her, his hand going to her neck. He lifted her top leg and slammed into her. He hadn't wanted a subtle wake up. She had bolted awake, and was fighting to get away, not realizing what was happening. But his hand tightened around her neck and he whispered in her ear. "Its me girl, just take it." After the initial scare she calmed down and leaned back against his chest.

He had fucked her hard. When he had cum in her she had whimpered. He stayed right behind her as his cock slipped from her and held her back to his chest as she went back to sleep.

Happy had rolled over a 6 am. She was still asleep. He thought about waking her up and having her suck his cock. That hadn't happened the night before. Truth was, he was so focused on burying his cock inside her last night he hadn't even thought about it till this morning as he woke up rock hard. But while the thought of that warm wet mouth on his cock was very tempting, he through to covers off and headed to the bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom, he picked up his sweats and shirt and slipped them on. Heading downstairs he made coffee and then headed out to smoke with the cup of coffee in hand. As he stepped out, he saw it again, fucking rain. Well, whatever they were going to do, the bikes were not going to be involved. He wasn't riding in the rain when there was another option.

Which option? He sat there thinking about. The idea of not leaving her house for 3 days was VERY appealing. But, if they did that, those other fuckers might just stop by when she didn't answer her phone and he wanted no distractions. So they were not going to stay here. So… Mountains or Beach.

Personally Happy liked the idea of a secluded mountain cabin. He could make her scream 50 ways of Sunday and no one would bother. But it was winter. Which meant outside in the snow smoking and bundling up when they went to get shit. Oh fuck that shit.

Then he thought, what does it say if they spend the weekend together? That definitely doesn't say casual to him. That says we are heading toward relationship territory. And Happy definitely didn't do relationships. Fuck, maybe he should beg off. Say he had something come up with the club.

But Happy didn't lie. He didn't reveal the whole truth a lot of the time. But he didn't lie. And wasn't going to start now. He picked up the pack to light another cigarette, and saw Dani standing at the doorway. "How long you been there?"

"Long enough to watch a myriad of emotions go across your face. What are you thinking about big guy?" Dani asked as she walked over to him. Sitting next to him on the bench.

"Contemplating the options," Happy stated.

"Those were some serious looks you had, it wasn't meant to be that hard of a decision." Dani said.

"Its not. We are going to Eureka. My question to you is, what does it say that we are going away for the weekend?"

Dani nearly spit her coffee out when he said that, and Dani fought to not laugh when she looked at Happy and saw he was kind of serious. "Well, I don't know what it means to you, but I know what it means to me." When Happy motions for her to continue. "Well to me, it means we both have a little time to get away. And instead of doing it alone, we are going to go together. Now, I am quite sure I am getting the better part of this deal. Just so you know."

Taking her chin so she was looking at him, "Why is that?" he asked

"Well, you have ample opportunity to have sex pretty much wherever you are. But me, well, you know I ," Dani trailed off.

"You are a picky bitch. Yeah I got it. Keep going."

"So for once I am going to get to get away and have a sexcation." Happy chuckled.

"So you are using me for my dick." Happy stated.

"And your mouth." Dani added. That made Happy laugh even more. "Happy stop worrying. I don't want you as my boyfriend. Although, I may be falling for your cock."

"As you should." Happy replied. Dani laughed.

"So Eureka," Dani commented. "Are we riding?"

"Fuck no. I am not putting that rain gear on if I don't have to for a month." Happy quickly replied.

Dani laughed. "Ok. So how about I go find us somewhere to stay." Dani said, starting to get up. Happy pulled her back down.

"Not so fast. There are going to be some rules." Happy stated as he looked right at her. She looked back at him a little confused. "No phones, either of us. We both can check them a couple times a day to make sure everything is ok, but if we are getting away, we are getting away."

Dani nodded. "Yes Sir."

"I'm Driving." Dani chuckled, but nodded.

"No dragging me shopping, other than for food." Dani laughed, but agreed.

"I assume that means I can go shopping," Dani asked and Happy nodded. "Anything else?" Dani asked. Hap shook his head no.

"Ok, then I will go see if I can find us a secluded little AirBnb in Eureka." Before Dani could get up, Happy pulled her tight to him. He kissed her long and softly.

"Thank you for the options girl" and then he let her go.

A few minutes after Dani had headed into the house Happy did too. He needed more coffee. He heard Dani in her office around the corner from the stairs, clicking and typing. After pouring another cup, he thought about breakfast. He stepped over to the Refrigerator, looking in. He took out the eggs, some vegetables, cheese, and sausage. He browned the sausage as he chopped the vegetables. Then he sautéed the chopped veggies just a bit, putting them in the bowl with the browned sausage.

He then got out another skillet and poured in a thin layer of eggs, the pan on low. He piled some of the mixture on half of the pan, along with cheese, and after 3 minutes he flipped half over and had an omelet. He repeated the process and was just plating the 2nd one when Dani emerged from her office.

"Well look at you. Who knew you could cook?" Dani commented.

"It was just me and ma as long as I could remember. She made sure I could cook." Happy said as he set the plates down. As they sat down he looked at her. "What did you find.?" Happy asked.

"Well, first I checked the weather, It is supposed to rain in the interior of the state for 3 days, BUT, the coast is supposed to be clear and the low 70's. So definitely no bikes." Dani took a bite of her omelet. "Jesus this is great." Smiling at him.

"You sound surprised." Happy replied.

"Well, a little. But I know this now, you are going to do some of the cooking this weekend." Dani quipped.

Happy chuckled. "One time when we were hiding out at a cabin, I whipped up some shit for my brothers. I thought I was going to be cooking for those fuckers the rest of my life." He looked over at her. "But I will cook for you this weekend. Where are we staying?"

"Well it is not as secluded as I am sure you wanted, but it is on the Beach. A little bungalow, probably 300 yards to a house on either side. 1 bedroom. King bed. Kitchen, living room, little dinette. It sort of looks like it is in a little bungalow village." Dani finished describing it.

"So is there an office we check in and pay at when we get there?" Happy asked.

Dani started laughing. "Hap, its AirBnb, I had to pay for it when I booked it." Happy gave her a look, not happy that she had paid for the room.

"How much?" Hap asked her.

"None of your business." Dani quipped right back. When she saw Happy's look dark, she quickly continued. "Hap look, this was my idea, and I don't expect you to pay for the whole trip. I will get the Airbnb. You get the gas, and the food."

Happy thought about it a moment. It was not his style to let women he was actually involved with to pay for things. But then again, they weren't involved, they were casual he reminded himself. Finally he nodded. "Ok. So how long till you could be ready to leave?" Happy asked as he went back to his food.

"That all depends," Dani said coyly. Happy lifted his head and looked at her.

"On what? Happy responded.

"On how many times you plan to make me cum before we leave." She smiled at him. He smiled back wiggling his eyebrows at her. But he did not answer her.

Having finished her breakfast Dani took her plate into the kitchen, leaving Happy to contemplate his answer. She cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and then headed up the stairs. Happy had stepped out to have a cigarette.

When he stepped back in, she was not in the kitchen. Smiling he headed upstairs. As he got half way up, he started talking them 2 at a time. He had a number for her.


	12. Chapter 11, They make me horny

Dani was sitting on the deck of their little bungalow, feet up on the little ottoman, sipping a non-alcoholic beer. She enjoyed them sometimes. Not that she felt 'different' because she didn't drink, but sometimes it was nice to drink one in a big group, it drew less attention to be holding a beer bottle than have everyone looking at her with her cup of coffee or glass of water. And the truth? She liked the taste of beer, just not the consequences from when she drank the real stuff.

Dani had been banned to the deck. Happy was in the kitchen, making dinner. Dani had guessed he might be a little OCD, but sheesh. He made her little compulsions look like child's play. She had tried to help him, you know, cook together, but she quickly was 'underfoot' and was bothering him, so he had sent her out there with a searing kiss, a slap on the ass, and instructions to not step foot back in the door until dinner was ready.

Dani thought back over the day they had had. Dani thought to herself this whole casual thing was great. Behind Happy's dark, brooding bad ass biker façade he was actually pretty fun. And Jesus was he fucking sexy. She knew she got wet just thinking about all the things he did to her.

As Happy came up the stairs earlier that morning, Dani had been in the shower. He had stripped down and joined her in the shower. He had all but pinned her to the wall the moment he stepped into the shower. One hand sliding down to her slit, sliding his fingers up inside her. His lips at her ear, he growled, "3," and then continued to work her into a moaning and grinding frenzy.

Just as she was about to cum he stopped, pulling his fingers out and pushing her down to her knees. His cock was rock hard, and as his fingers laced into her wet hair and pulled her head back, he made it clear with his grip he was not interested in her teasing his cock. Dani opened his mouth, and he moved forward, pushing his cock into her mouth. He fucked her mouth. And that is exactly what it was, a fuck. When she tried to pull away a bit, his other hand moved to her head, keeping her in place.

"Yes, that's it girl. Take it. All of It." He growled at her. His cock was hitting the back of her throat over and over. It didn't take long for his cock to swell, his balls slapping her chin over and over. And then he slammed in and released his cum down her throat. He let go of her hair, putting his forearms on the wall and leaning his head on them. He looked down at Dani as she leaned against his thigh panting.

After a moment, he stroked her hair, which made her look up. "You good girl?" he asked. She responded Yes Sir. "You cum while you sucked me off?" and again she responded Yes Sir.

He pulled her to her feet in front of him, his hand going between her legs. He used his fingers to work her up into a frenzy. "Not Yet," he growled, "not yet," he said again. He could hear her whimpers. "Not yet, girl" he said again, and then finally he growled in her ear, "cum for me" and she exploded. She was screaming and trembling. Happy pressed against her, keeping her pinned to the wall.

When she had finally started to recover, he stepped back a bit. "Finish up in here. We need to get on the road." He stepped into the spray, taking a bar of soap and doing a quick wash and rinse as she leaned against the wall recovering.

As Happy stepped out of the shower she grabbed his forearm. "I thought you said 3" she stated.

"I did" and he stepped out, leaving her to wonder when and how the 3rd one was coming.

Dani finished in the shower, and then got out slipping on her robe after she dried off. She combed out her hair and then walked out into the bedroom. Happy's bag had been moved. It was all zipped up, obviously ready to go, but he was no where to be seen. Dani wondered where he went, and when her 3rd orgasm was coming. But he was a man of his word.

She went into her closet, grabbing a bag big enough for 2 nights. She grabbed 4 different tops, a couple pairs of jeans, some lounge clothes, and a couple sexy things to wear. Finally, she looked at her shoes. She was going to wear those great boots that came up to her knees, but she threw in a pair of heels, and some flip flops. Finally she grabbed what she was going to wear today and went out to the bed. Laying the jeans, green off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, tank top, and boots on the bed she then set the bag down too and went into the bathroom.

She put on some makeup, and while she was just finishing up she saw Happy standing at the doorway of the bathroom watching her. He walked up behind her untying her robe and letting it fall open. His hands came around her, teasing her nipples. She leaned against him. "How long till you are ready?" he growled.

"10 minutes. Maybe 15. Just need to pack my bathroom stuff and get dressed." She moaned when he began to pinch and twist her nipples. "God that feels good." She moaned

"Hands on the counter girl." He commanded and she bent forward, bracing herself on the counter. "Want your mind focused as we drive," he commented as he lifted of her robe, exposing her ass. Looking at her eyes in the mirror, he pulled his hand back and swat as he began to spank her round ass. She yelped and screamed, and he smiled as he watched her take swing after swing.

When her skin was a dark rosy red, he unbuckled his pants, freeing his hard cock and slammed in her. He grabbed her hair, arching her back as he pulled her head back. "You are going to leak all day. Bet you wish you had those panties now." He let go of her hair and gripped her hips slamming in to hard and harder. He could hear her moaning and whimpering. He felt her pussy twitching around him. "CUM" he commanded her, and she exploded, her arms trembling so much she laid her torso on the counter.

Her change in position let his cock go even deeper, and he drove into her until he exploded. Filling her. As he stood behind her, panting as he recovered, he felt her already leaking out. "NO cleaning up. Understood girl?"

"Yes Sir." He slid out watching her tremble as he pulled out of her. "Finish up, its almost 9." Happy zipped and buckled up, leaving her bent over the counter.

Dani pushed herself off the counter looking at herself in the mirror. She did a little repair to her makeup and then packed her toiletries and makeup. She went out, putting them in her bag. She noticed Hap's bag was gone. She got dressed and walked downstairs with her bag. 12 minutes after Happy left her in the bathroom.

Happy had taken the opportunity to call Quinn. "YO, Hap." Quinn had answered. "Where are you?" Quinn had been clear about Happy taking some down time. So when he saw he was calling this early, he was a little confused.

"Cali. Just checking in. Wanted to let you know getting hold of me is going to be hit or miss the next couple days. So leave a message, but I will be checking a couple times a day."

"Well, don't let Clay put you to work, I meant what I said." Quinn responded.

"I am not at Redwood." Happy responded. Quinn was going to guess his mom's then, but, Happy would have just said that.

"Redding?" Quinn teased.

"At the moment but headed out soon." Happy quipped, trying to not tell him much.

"Alone?" Quinn asked. Quinn admitted this would be way more fun face to face. Watching Happy be uncomfortable was fun, especially regarding this topic.

"No, Ok. You fucker. Dani and I are going somewhere." Happy barked.

Quinn howled with laughter. "See Hap. Its not that hard to say. Don't worry. We can survive a couple days."

Happy looked up as she came down the stairs. "Yeah Yeah, Just fuck off Quinn. Talk later." He hung up the phone and got off the couch. "You ready?" he asked as he took her bag.

"Just need my coat, phone, and charger."

"Check your phone and take care of shit before we get in the car. Like I said, no phones."

"Yes Sir." Dani went into her office and got her phone and charger. She checked a couple things and sent an email to a student. She got her coat/cape from the closet and met Happy back in the main room. "All ready." She said as she picked up her purse.

Happy stood in front of her, making a motion for her to give him something. "Gimme your phone," he said and she handed over her phone. He shut it off, and shut his off, and shoved them in the pocket on the front of his bag. And that's when she noticed. He wasn't wearing his kutte.

Did she ask? Of course she did. "Where is your Kutte?"

"In my bag. Eureka is touristy. Not going to draw attention, especially if I am not riding. I have it if I need it." Dani nodded. "Now are you ready?"

"I am, lets get out of here."

When they got in the car Dani programmed the address of the AirBnb in to the GPS of the car. After that, Happy backed out and they were off on their adventure to Eureka.

The drive had been nice and relaxing, well except for the rain. But as they got close to the coast, the sky cleared off and as they pulled into Eureka it was sunny. Dani, for her part, had done most of the talking. But Happy had contributed too. Dani had asked about his mom. I mean, after all, he had brought her up this morning. She knew now that she lived in Bakersfield and was fighting cancer.

Happy for his part, had let his guard down a little, especially about his mom. In some ways it was nice to talk to someone about his mom. He didn't share this with anyone in the club. It was personal. Sure Quinn knew the basics, but no details. Gemma also always pushed him for details when he was in Charming. But Happy knew better than to tell her. She was like a pipeline to SAMCRO, and well, you never knew when she would use it to her advantage.

Happy had also learned that Dani's parents were in Tucson because that was a great place to live if you had arthritis, which Dani's mom did. So far it had not slowed her down much, but things were starting to change.

When they had gotten to Eureka it was just after 12:00 and so they found this place on the bay and had some incredible seafood. Dani ordered a dozen raw oysters, and a cup of clam chowder, and finally a shrimp, and lobster roll. Happy had gotten the fried clams and shrimp.

When the oysters came, Happy had made a face when Dani offered him one. "How the fuck do you eat those slimy things?" Happy asked.

"You just let them slide down your throat. And they are fabulous." Dani replied as she ate the first one. Then she leaned over close to him. "Its kind of like swallowing a big glob of cum, and besides, they make me horny." She whispered and then she leaned back to her chair.

Happy smiled at her. "You don't need any help in that category little girl." He growled softly. "But just in case, should we get another dozen to go?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she laughed.

After lunch they went to the bungalow and checked it out. It was fabulous. The 'living room' had a couch and coffee table, a dinette table for 2, and the kitchen had great things to cook with, and all the staples like spices, flour, etc. The bedroom had a great king-sized bed, and the shower in the bathroom was big enough for 2 Happy had pointed out. But then they had stepped out on the deck. It had a table and chairs and a love seat and ottoman. It looked over the Pacific. And the neighboring houses were far enough away that if the lights were off, they could have sex out here Happy had noted.

Dani grabbed a piece of paper and made a grocery list. Happy told her what he needed as he had informed her on the way up he was cooking dinner tonight. With the list complete, she looked at Happy. "All ready, are you coming with me to the store?" He nodded yes and got up, picking up the keys off the counter.

As they had pulled into the shopping center, Dani had spotted a store she wanted to check out. But she didn't want Happy to know, … How was she going to get in there without him knowing? And then she saw the liquor store. They went into the grocery store, and except for a couple local specialties they only bought what was on the list. No need to waste things.

As they were walking out Dani put her plan into action. "Hey Hap, I saw a litte store down the way I want to check out real quick. There is a liquor store that way. Why don't you go get yourself some beer? And, get me some O'Douls, or some Coors NA if they have that."

He pulled her to him so he could take the bag she was carrying. "OK, but don't be long." And then he kissed her. She walked off to the store, and quickly found what she was looking for.

She met him back at the car, what she had bought had fit in her purse. "Anything good?" Happy asked her. She shrugged.

"A few things. I might go back." It was killing her not to smile at him from ear to ear.

When they got back to the bungalow they put the groceries away. Dani slid up onto the kitchen counter looking at Happy as he put the last of the groceries away. "So, what do you want to do? Its 3:00." She asked him.

He walked over, standing in between her legs. "Well its been over 6 hours since I fucked you. That seems like an awful long time for us to go without you begging me to make you cum." His fingers were sliding through her hair. "But if you would like to do something else?" Happy teased her with his other hand as he reached up her shirt pushing her bra up and teasing her nipple.

"MMMM" she moaned. And Hap laughed.

"That's what I thought." He whispered. He pulled her to the edge of the counter, her legs wrapping around his waist, and he picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom.

Dani and Happy were sitting on the deck at 5:30 smoking. Happy had Dani snuggled into his side. He had to admit, she looked good in his Harley t-shirt. He also was very pleased with himself. Her eyes had widened almost as big as saucers when he opened his bag and took out her vibrator and the ropes from her drawer. He must have packed them while she was in the shower.

He had stood by the bed with her tied down and used the vibrator on her till she was sobbing she wanted his cock so bad. And finally, he had rewarded her. He had crawled on top of her, leaving her tied spread eagle and gone slow, and then hard, and finally he had cum deep inside her. He had untied her and held her as she slowly recovered, and now they were out here smoking. She was still very clingy, but that was normal, and he knew that.

They sat there, watching the sun set over the Pacific. "You hungry little girl?" he asked her as his hand stroked her back and arm.

"I am starting to get there. Am also a little chilly. I love your shirt, but I think I need pants." She replied.

Happy chuckled. "Go put some pants on. I am going to start dinner."

They got up and went inside, Dani heading to the bedroom. She took the opportunity to put on her purchase, and went about finding some yoga pants, some socks and then her flip flops.

She went back out to the kitchen and watched as he was getting organized. She went over to the fridge, getting each of them a beer. He nodded his thanks as she opened them. "Can I help?" she asked.

He looked at her. He wanted to say no, but he didn't want to be a dick. He was making his mom's beef chorizo rice. It was kind of like paella, but way easier, and in his opinion, better.

He cut the steak into strips and heavily seasoned it, letting it dry marinade. He sautéed the chorizo as he chopped the vegetables. He had the rice cooking already.

Dani, for her part, was trying to help. She was stirring the rice, but Hap wanted it to sit and absorb, and cook. As far as Happy was concerned, she was underfoot. Finally, Happy couldn't stand it, "Dani" He barked.

She stopped looking at him. He took a couple breaths, calming himself. "How about you just go sit on the deck. I got this." He said more calmly.

"Are you kicking me out?" she asked. For a moment, her face was a pout, but she quickly smiled at him.

"Yes." He pulled her to him. Kissing her hard, slapping her ass, and saying he would holler when he was ready.

Dani wiggled in her seat. It had been more than 10 years since she had done this. And now she remembered why.

Just as she was thinking that, the door opened. "Dinner's ready girl." Happy said.

She got up, going inside. Happy already had it plated. "Another?" he asked pointing at her beer.

"No just water. Oh my god this smells great."

"Ma's poor man's paella."

Dani dug in and literally moaned. Happy chuckled. "You did good. Thank your mom." Dani said.

Happy just nodded. He caught himself from saying "I'll tell her you approve."

Dani was the big eater this time, having 2 heaping helpings. When they were done Dani insisted on helping clean up, although Happy had done a good job of cleaning as he went. Finally they were done and they stepped out on the porch to smoke and enjoy the mild evening.

As they sat there, Happy had his arm draped over her shoulder, and Dani had her hand up, playing with is fingers. "You know what is best about this?" Dani asked.

"What?" Happy asked. He was curious what her answer was going to be.

"I haven't thought about the BS at home all day, well, not since I handed you my phone anyway." Dani replied.

Happy chuckled. Truth be told, he hadn't either. "We should probably check those you know." Happy got up and went and got them, bringing them out on the Deck. He powered his up as Dani did the same. She only returned student emails, as they were assignment related, but anything else she ignored.

Happy text Quinn and got a quick response that all was good. Everything else was BS, so he powered off. When Dani was done, she did too, and he set them down on the ottoman.

"Oh, by the way," Dani started. "I liked the surprise you brought from my drawer."

Happy smiled at her. "Might not be all I brought." Happy replied.

"I might have a thing or 2 you would enjoy Happy." She smiled at him.

"0h really?" Happy was intrigued now. She nodded. "Tell me." He commanded.

"How about I show you." She responded and his eyes flashed. Now she was talking. He nodded his approval of that idea.

"Just so you know, I haven't worn these in over 10 years. I got them just for you." Happy looked at her. That was a strange comment.

"Show me. NOW" he growled. He was expecting her to get up and head for the bedroom to change. But she stood up right in front of him and dropped her yoga pants, stepping out of them. She pulled up his Harley shirt and showed him the white panties she had bought at the little lingerie shop just down from the grocery store.

Happy smiled. He put it together in a second when she bought them. "nice panties. So 10 years?" He made a twirling motion, he wanted to see her ass in the little white panties.

"Yes Sir, I just quit wearing them."

With her facing away from him, he stood up, pressing his chest to her back. "Well your ass looks great in them." He commented

"well I feel like I have a wedgie." Happy roared.

"Well, I like them. Now, I say we go play with your panties girl." She looked over her shoulder. Nodding her head and whispering yes Sir.

Happy smiled at her. "I want you to go into the bedroom. Put those heels on your brought. Leave the panties on but that's it. Stand at the edge of the bed, and bend over the bed, and wait for me. Understand?"

Dani nodded, and then said, "yes Sir." He turned her around, slid his hands up the base of her skull into her hair, gripped her hair and kissed her hard. He broke the kiss when he felt her grinding on him.

Happy watched as she walked away. When she disappeared into the bedroom, he went about locking the doors, grabbing some bottled waters, and shutting off the lights. He smiled to himself. 'White. Guess we are going to really push this good girl thing.'


	13. Chapter 12, Want or Need

Author's Note: First I want to thank you all for the reviews and all the follows. I hope you are enjoying this. I know this might not be everyone's dynamic, but I appreciate that you are reading. Hang with me, and I am sure some of you will be "Oh my God" later.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 12

Happy walked into the bedroom to find her bent over the bed, her arms extended over her head, her legs spread apart shoulder width, and her round ass covered by the white panties. He didn't say a word but walked over setting down the bottles of water on the night stand. He took out his gun and knife and laid them there also.

As he walked by her, he slid his hand across her ass, but still he didn't say anything. He walked over and took his boots and socks off, his shirt, and finally his jeans. He opened his bag and removed more goodies he had packed from Dani's drawer. Picking them up he walked back to Dani. He stood behind her, and laid the items down beside her, but back far enough she couldn't see them. Pressing right against her, his hard cock pressing on the panties, he leaned over her, and whispered in her ear, "Good girl."

"Now, tell me little girl, can you stay put? Or do I need to tie you down?" He asked her. He was curious, he wanted to know if rope was a turn on, or a necessity. His hand was caressing her hair as he awaited the answer.

"If you want me to, I will do my best to stay still, but I really like the rope." She said softly. He chuckled in her ear, realizing it was the helpless feeling she really craved.

"Very well, but know that if I tie you up, I intend to use you till I am satisfied, not till you want released.

"Yes Sir," she said softly. She felt his hand sliding down her side, and as it slid back up, he had picked up the blindfold, and he placed it securely over her eyes. Then happy pushed up off the bed, picking up the ropes from the nightstand. He walked around the bed. He took the rope and wound it around her wrists, binding them together. He then took another rope and tied it too the binding, and then to the under frame of the bed. Her hands tight, her body stretched across the bed.

He then came back around the bed and tied a quick release loop around each ankle and then spread her legs a bit more. Finally, he secured the ropes to the head and foot of the bed respectively. He stepped back, admiring his work. "Try to move," he commanded. She wiggled around, and while her hips could move, she was securely tied down to the bed.

He stepped close to her and SMACK, he landed a harsh slap on her panty covered ass. He leaned back over, "Do you trust me?" he asked her,

"Yes sir." She said softly.

"Say red if you need to," he said as he pushed up. He pulled her panties down, exposing her holes. He drug something through her slit, and he chuckled, "you're wet girl." He then moved what he had up to her ass hole and slowly pushed it in. Plugging her ass for later use. As he pushed it in he listened to her moan, smiling to himself as she enjoyed the penetration. When it was in and seated, he pulled the panties back up and smacked her ass a couple times.

Suddenly Dani about leaped off the bed. The sensation was overwhelming. Happy had grabbed the stick vibrator and pressed it against the plug and turned it on high. "DO NOT CUM GIRL"

When he pulled the vibrator away, he immediately brought his hand down on her ass cheek. Swat after swat after swat. She was wiggling a bit and screaming. He took his hand, pressing into the small of her back, and then pressed the vibrator back onto the plug. This time he moved it up and down the crotch of her panties. Teasing her pussy and back to the plug

Dani, for her part was moaning and screaming. "OH GOD, YESSS." To Dani it felt like Happy used the vibrator forever, before he pulled it from her body. When he pulled it away, Dani laid there panting. She was very aware she was not allowed to cum, but this was becoming difficult already. Happy repeated this 3, maybe 4 times. Winding her up till she almost exploded, and then spanking her hard. Dani lost count of how many times he transitioned from one to the other, but what she did know was she was struggling to not cum.

She could hear him moving behind her but could not tell what he was doing. And then suddenly her hair was being pulled back. Quickly Happy had put her hair up in a pony tail, and then he jerked her head back by the pony tail, "DO NOT CUM TILL TOLD" Happy growled at her, and she whimpered a yes sir. He unceremoniously let her head fall back to the bed.

Happy then stepped back, picking up another toy he had procured from her drawer. It was a small leather paddle like toy. It probably made more noise than would actually hurt. But Happy had tortured enough people to know that sound was just as powerful a tool as actual pain.

Happy brought the leather down on her cheek, and she yelped. He could see her head jerking around, instinctively trying to see, but she is blindfolded.

He stepped behind her, flush to her legs. He slid the paddle down her bare back, giving her the opportunity to figure out what it is. "You good girl?" he asked. She softly said yes Sir.

He stepped back and to the side and started with the paddle, strike after strike after strike. He loved the sounds Dani was making and they spurred him on to paddle her more. The white panties covering her cheeks, he had to stop occasionally to feel her bottom, feel the heat of her skin through the cotton.

After 50, or maybe 60 strokes, he stopped, and caressed her cheeks. He heard her laying there moaning. His hand slid down, feeling her panties at their crotch. They were soaked. He smiled, "Did you cum? Or are you just sloppy wet?" he growled at her.

"Just wet sir" she quickly replied.

Happy picked back up the vibrator, and moved it over the plug, and her pussy. He listened as she moaned, and screamed, and whimpered. Finally, he could see her shoulders trembling. Shutting off the vibrator, he heard her soft sobs. It made him smile she was working so hard to not cum.

Leaning over her, he whispered. "Do you need to cum girl?" She nodded and whispered yes.

"Now, answer this girl. Do you NEED to cum, or do you WANT to cum." He knew she was smart. He was asking her if she could take more.

She laid there panting. After a moment she softly said, "I want to cum. But I am close. It is starting to hurt Sir." She said.

"Ok girl. You are doing well. Let's see how far we can go." Happy said. His lips pressed against her temple."

And then he pushed back up, and stepped back, continuing the paddling. Strike after strike, after strike. He could hear her yelp after each impact. He then picked up the vibrator and moved it over and over the plug and her pussy. Eventually he heard her pleas. Her screams of pleasure turning to wailing begging for permission to cum.

He reached up, gripping her pony tail, jerking her head back. He barked at her, "CUM, NOW." She exploded. He dropped the vibrator and cupped her pussy. He could feel her cum soaking her panties, making them sopping wet. He chuckled. As her orgasm subsided, he whispered "Good girl."

He grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. He pulled her head up and helped her take a drink, and then put the lid back on.

He picked up the last toy he had brought. He pulled her panties to the side and pushed the insertable vibrator into her. The large plug, and the large vibrator had her well filled. Happy then took rope, between her legs, and then around her waist. Making sure it wouldn't fall out.

Using the remote he turned it on, increasing the speed and settings till it was on high and pulsing.

He heard her moaning instantly. He leaned over her. "Cum all you want, I will be back later."

"Happy Happy, oh god! Are you leaving me?" she sounded panicked.

He stroked her hair. "Do you trust me girl?" he asked. She nodded and whispered yes. "Then lay here and take this for me." Happy kissed her temple and pulled up and away from the bed.

He went into the bathroom, starting the water in the tub. He had noticed it was a heated tub before. He filled it half full and turned on heater. When he walked back into the bedroom Dani was wiggling her hips as she whimpered and sobbed. He noticed her stomach and lower back clenching. He knew she was cumming, and it appeared over and over.

He sat in the chair, watching her. She was moaning, whimpering for him. Finally, Happy stepped up to the bed. He slid his hand down her back, and Dani nearly leapt off the bed from the touch. "Happy Please. Please. OH GOD PLEASE" she begged.

"Please what?" Happy asked her as he stepped behind her. His hands were caressing her body. She was so sensitive at the moment each touch from him had her trembling and flinching.

"Please fuck me. P Please. I need to feel you. I. I promise I will be good." Happy grabbed her panties, a big fist full and jerked back, ripping them from her body. He raised them to his nose, smelling her cum all over them.

"These smell like your pussy." He growled. He then untied the rope around her waist, pulled the vibrator from her followed quickly by removing the plug. In one fluid motion he slammed into her asshole, and he heard a soft moan. "Like that girl?" he asked.

"I want you pleased Sir." He heard in a mumbled stammering voice. Her body was moving less and less. He knew she was totally lost in her submission to him.

He pounded into her, grunting, and growling. It had been a long time, if ever, since he had a girl so willing to submit and expect nothing in return. He drove hard and deep, and finally he exploded, cumming deep in her ass. He collapsed over her listening to her inaudible mumbles. He kissed her temple telling her she was a good girl. As he stood up he told her he would be right back.

He pulled out and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking it, and then taking one into the bathroom setting it by the tub.

He came back to the bedroom and Dani was not moving on the bed. Happy moved around the bed, untying her from the bed. He rolled her onto her side, moving her legs up onto the bed. He stroked her arms and back. He removed the blindfold. "Look at me girl," he said softly. Her eyes opened just barely. They were glassy and her face was stained from her tears. He leaned down, kissing her softly. "You did good."

He scooped her up, her arms moving around his neck. He carried her into the bathroom and lowered her into the tub. She sank into the water, moaning softly. "You ok in here by yourself?" he asked her as he stroked her hair releasing it from the pony tail. She nodded. When she didn't verbalize, he gently took her chin to focus her. "Girl?"

"Yes Sir," she said.

He kissed her forehead. He handed her the bottle of water. "Drink ALL of this, understand?" she whispered yes sir. "I will be back in a few minutes."

Dani laid in the tub. Her body was a jumble of sensations. Sore, exhausted, still horny. She could not focus a single thought. The water was warm, and the bottle of water was cold. She drank it as she laid there.

Little did she know, Happy had not really left. He was in the bedroom, untying the ropes. Picking up the vibrators and other toys and putting them away. Every time he heard a splash he stepped over and peaked in on her, but she was just moving in the tub, a good sign.

He turned down the sheets, and then walked over to the door of the bathroom. Jesus she was incredible. Smart, funny, and so god damn pliable and obedient when appropriate. He thought to himself that if he walked over and offered her his dick to suck, she probably would. He shook that thought off. As much as he liked that idea, he had worked her over 3 times today already. Morning, afternoon, and now tonight. Time for him to take care of her.

He pushed himself away from the door jam and walked over to the tub. He squatted by the tub, caressing her hair as she looked at him. "How are you doing little girl?" he asked. No yes or no question this time, he wanted her to express how she was.

"Mushy feeling," she finally responded. And he chuckled. "I am ok, Sir. Just slowly coming down."

"Well stay in here as long as you want. I won't be far. He leaned in and kissed her temple, and then tipped her head up by her chin, kissing her softly on the lips. "I mean it, you did good."

He got up and walked out of the bathroom. He pulled on his jeans and went out to the deck. He lit a cigarette as he leaned on the railing. This was exactly what he needed. He hadn't thought about the club or all that shit all day. He now knew what the other guys meant when they took their down time. Before this, any time he had ever taken time away from the club was to handle other stuff, like his mom. He made a mental note, stepping away for a recharge was a good thing.

His thoughts then drifted to Dani. Jesus Christ she was sexy. And smart. And easy to spend time with. And no pressures. She truly didn't want anything from him, well except sex. And he was more than willing to give that to her. Happy resolved while he was standing out there to stop trying to figure out what each and every little thing meant, and just let it be…. Casual.

Finishing his cigarette, he went back in and checked on Dani. She looked like she was asleep, her head back resting on the edge of the tub. He walked over, stroking her hair. "You awake. Girl?"

"Barely," she replied. She opened her eyes to see him in his jeans standing by the tub. "Do I need to get out?" she asked.

"If you are going to go to sleep, Yes." He replied.

"I better get out then," she responded. She started to stand up and Happy grabbed a towel, wrapping her in it. He slowly dried her off, and then pulled her flush to him. He kissed her long and hard, his hand in her hair, and cupping her ass.

"Get in bed girl, I'll be right there." He commanded.

Dani crawled into the bed as Happy let the water out of the tub and shut off the heater. He hung up the towel and shut the lights off. Entering the bedroom he took his jeans off and laid down in bed. He molded himself behind Dani, pulling her flush to his chest. His hand fell to her breast and nipple, cupping it. Dani moaned, but Happy warned her to not start anything.

"Go to sleep girl."

"Yes Happy," she said groggily. He realized she already was half asleep. Happy pressed his lips to the top of her head. Day 1 was over, 2 more to go. He wondered as he drifted off what else they would end up doing.


	14. Chapter 13, Smiley Face Help

Chapter 13

I really hate to disappoint you all, but… THERE IS NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. Lol. However, this chapter is VERY important for later on.

March 4, 2011

Dani was sitting in her office at work. It was a week before midterms and spring break, and she was finishing up grades so students would know where they were as far as a grade in her class before the big test and then break.

Dani taught one upper level Accounting class, Advanced Auditing. But she was the coordinator for all Financial and Managerial Accounting sections. She taught 1 section of each, but she oversaw the instructors who taught the other 14 sections of each class. All business majors had to take these 2 classes, not just accounting majors. It was Dani's responsibility to create the curriculum, write the 4 "standardized" tests that are given to All sections and to handle any problems that arose in any sections.

Right now, Dani was pretty sure the biggest problem she had might be in her own section. She had a student, Jacy. Jacy had been a rock star in Financial in the fall semester and had started out that way in Managerial this spring. Dani always gave her financial students first opportunity to enroll in her Managerial section the next semester before she opened the enrollment to all students.

But 3 weeks ago, something had happened. Dani thought she might know a part of it. That was when Caleb, had transferred into her section. Since the curriculum was standardized across all sections, students were allowed to move from one section to another up until Spring break, and when a seat opened, Dani had informed Caleb as he was first on the wait list.

That is when it had started. Jacy started being late to class. She never sat in her regular chair up front, but a different chair each day. She started to prefer the back of the room, and after 3 class sessions Dani had noticed that wherever Caleb was, Jacy was as far away from him as she could be and still keep her eye on him.

Dani took attendance, It was a small portion of the grade, but more importantly, the pop quizzes were basically gift points if you had been in class and listened even a little bit. She had determined this had to be the ONLY reason Jacy was still coming to class.

She wanted to know what was going on, and to know if she could help. So she had sent an email to Jacy telling her to meet her in her office at 3:30. When Jacy appeared at the door, Dani invited her in. "Shut the door Jacy." Dani said.

Jacy shut the door and sat down. "I, I am sure I know what this is about . I promise I will get my grade back up. I just, I am just."

"Jacy stop. Yes I want to talk to you about your grade. But first, why don't you tell me what is going on." Dani sat back in her chair.

"W What do you mean?" Jacy wasn't very good a deflecting.

"Jacy I can tell you when your performance declined in my class. The day Caleb Perkins transferred into my section. So, why don't you tell me what it is about that boy that has you so obsessed." Dani asked.

"Me? Obsessed. I am not the one obsessed. HE is. He follows me everywhere. Everywhere I turn, THERE he is ." Jacy was screaming at this point.

"Hold up, Hold up. So you keep changing seats?" Dani said.

"So he can't stare at me without everyone knowing he is. So I can get proof he is stalking me." Jacy was so wound up. "Dr. Martin, he freaks me out." Jacy started to cry. Dani got up and came around her desk.

"Have you talked to campus police? Or the Redding police?" Dani asked.

"They have taken a statement, but they can't do anything until he actually DOES something to me. Can you believe that? They can't do anything till he hurts me." Jacy curled into Dani's arms as she sobbed.

Dani comforted Jacy as she calmed down. "Look at me. I am going to help you" Dani said.

"How? What can you do?" Jacy asked.

"I am not sure, yet. But you know this, you are not alone anymore. Now. Midterms are next week, how many do you have besides mine?" Dani asked.

"3 papers, but only one test. Its in Principles of Management." Jacy said. Karla Rosenblad taught that, she could get Karla to postpone that test.

"Do your parents know what has been going on?" Dani asked. Jacy shook her head no. Dani gave her a disapproving look, but quickly changed that. "Well, that needs to change. Let's call them. Right now."

Jacy and Dani called her parents, and Dani discussed what she thought should happen right now. Dani told them she thought Jacy should go home for spring break immediately. That gave Dani some time to deal with Caleb and Jacy would be out of danger. Jacy's parents agreed. As the call ended, Jacy's parents were on their way, and by 8 pm, Jacy would be off campus.

Dani called student services, informing them of the situation, and then called Karla Rosenblad. Karla said no problem. Student services called back, and basically gave Dani the same BS answer campus police had, that until Caleb actually did something TO her, there was nothing they could do. Even though Jacy had all this proof, pictures and notes he had left. He had never signed his name. It was speculation as far as they were concerned.

Having done all she could at the moment, Dani headed home. She was pissed. What she needed was the little twit to have the living piss scared out of him. Or worse. She didn't want him to think it was Jacy that had it done to him, that might provoke him even more. But she wanted him beat to a pulp.

When she got back to her house, she went into her office, sitting down at her computer. She was Googling information regarding stalking when she looked over. Right on her desk was the bottle of sand. She sat back in her chair, thinking about it.

Happy had laughed at her that Sunday morning they were leaving Eureka as she filled the little bottle of sand. "What are you doing?" he had asked.

"My dad got transferred a lot when I was a kid. So, I always filled a little bottle of sand or dirt from wherever we went and then put a label on it. That way I had a way to remember." Dani told him.

And then it hit her. Happy might be able to help her. She was not sure he would. Actually she knew he would. Not so much because she was asking, but because of some of the stories he had told her of when he has growing up. He had basically been the neighborhood guard dog. No one messed with the people close to him.

Dani picked up the phone. She hadn't ever called Happy. They had always text. But this wasn't exactly a text message conversation, and well, no records would probably be a good idea. So she dialed. She waited as it rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy hadn't seen Dani since he left her house the Monday morning after their trip to Eureka. Thinking about those 3 days, he was pretty sure he had fucked her on every surface in that bungalow. They had driven back to Redding Sunday afternoon, and then proceeded to fuck all night at her house. He had ridden down to Tucson when he left Redding, arriving on Feb 3rd.

Happy wouldn't admit it was a conscious decision, but he had made sure he was out of the state on Valentine's Day, having landed in El Paso for a high dollar job. But, to his delight, and sort of disappointment, she hadn't even text him to see where he was on 2/14.

She had reached out around the 17th, asking if he was around, but by then he was in Tulsa, about to head back. By the time he got back to Cali on the 25th, she was out of town. She had flown to Tucson for the weekend. It was her parents wedding anniversary.

So here he was, a week later. Sitting in Charming with Tig, Kozik and Quinn. They had just finished a gun run, bringing the last leg down from the Oregon/Cali border. Happy had been less than 20 miles from Redding, and it had not been lost on him she was that close. Quinn, for his part had kept his mouth shut. But he was amused internally.

He was drinking a beer when his phone started ringing in his pocket. Pulling it out, D popped up. 'what the hell?' he thought. In a single second a myriad of things flashed through his mind. They had never talked on the phone. Something must be really wrong. Or something good? Did she want to talk dirty? JESUS answer the phone he finally told himself.

"Yo," Happy answered as he walked away. He didn't want anyone to think it was someone special by answering differently.

"Hap, its Dani…" she finally spit out.

"I know, my phone told me. What's Up?" Happy asked. He was not clear of prying ears yet.

"Am I interrupting?" Dani asked. Maybe this is why they didn't talk on the phone.

"No, just getting out of the fray so we can talk, give me a minute." When he had gotten outside and off around the building he started to talk again. "Sorry girl. Ok. Are you ok? Why are you calling?" Happy asked.

"I am fine. But, I need your help." Dani said.

"Are you horny little girl?" Happy teased.

Dani laughed, "A little, but that's not what I am talking about. I need your help."

"What kind of help?" Happy asked.

Not wanting to specifically say it, and having inferred enough, she took a deep breath and spit out, "Smiley face kind of help."

That had Happy's full attention. "I am going to ask again girl. Are you ok? And don't you bullshit me?" Happy growled.

"I am fine. Its not me. Shit, maybe I should start at the beginning." Dani said exasperated.

"Maybe you should," Happy quipped.

Dani then relayed the entire situation. About Jacy, and Caleb, and the steps she had taken so far.

"So what would you like me to do?" Happy asked.

"Well, what I would like is for you to put that little numb nuts in a shallow grave." Happy chuckled at her comment. Dani continued, "But I would settle for him being beaten to a bloody pulp."

"Ahhh girl, and you thought of me." Happy teased.

"I can think of things you do WAY better, but I am also guessing this is in your wheelhouse."

"I might understand how this would work." Happy responded. "So do you know anything about this little shit?"

Dani laughed. "He's in my class also. I have everything, name, social security #, phone, address, school and home, email, cell phone. Shit I can probably get his high school transcripts."

"Ok Dani, here is what I want you to do. Give me his name, cell phone and school address right now." Dani could hear it getting louder. Happy had walked into the clubhouse in search of a pen and piece of paper. "Then, I want you to go out, get a burner cell. Then use it to text me everything you got on this little shit"

"Hap. A burner? Really?" Dani was almost whining.

"Girl, this is my area of expertise. Do not call or text me again from your phone till I handle this for you. Now go get the burner. Talk to you soon girl." With that, Happy hung up.

Quinn had observed. A smile, followed by confusion, and then perhaps concern as Happy had headed outside. He hoped it was nothing bad, his mom had been doing fairly well for a while. When Happy had come back in snapping at the prospect and motioning for a pen and paper, Quinn knew it wasn't nothing. Not wanting to draw attention, Quinn downed the last of his drink and then motioned he was getting up to get a drink.

Quinn walked up just as Happy hung up. "What's up." Quinn asked. Happy just stared at him for a minute and then grabbed the piece of paper. Nodding for Quinn to follow him outside. When the 2 of them were out of earshot Quinn asked again, "What's going on Happy."

"Dani's got a situation, she needs some help with." Happy stated, and then continued to explain the situation. Quinn listened. When Happy was done, Quinn spoke quietly.

"So, what do you need?" Quinn asked.

"Dani is out getting a burner, then she is going to send me everything. Seems the little fucker is in her class." Happy replied. "Till then she gave me this so we can get started. I was going to send it to Loco, but he is with the new baby."

Quinn motioned for the piece of paper, "Gimme, I will get Juice on it." Holding up his hand to stop the inevitable, "I will tell him it is nomad business and to ask no questions."

"Thanks Quinn."

"So what are you going to do? Because if this little twit puts it together it is about the girl it may make him worse."

"I know, that's why I am hoping Juice can find something to… put him in jail. Based on Dani's description, it would take about 2 days for him to be someone's bitch. But at a minimum I am going to beat him right on the edge of being needed to be hospitalized."

"Listen to me Hap, I am all for this, I hate little shits like this, but this is not official club shit," Quinn stated. Happy was nodding his head, he knew what his president was saying.

"I know. No kutte. No symbols. And I am on my own." Happy knew what was involved in doing a favor for a friend.

"Well the first 2 are right, but I am going up there with you." Quinn said. Before Happy could argue. "look you aren't going alone, you are going to need a look out, he is on a college campus. And you aren't taking either of your regular partners in crime because then you would have to explain why and who you are doing this for. Which leaves you with me."

Happy nodded his head. Quinn was right. "See what Juice finds out, as soon as I have the rest of the info I will give it to him."

Dani called back about 45 minutes later from the burner. Happy told her to send him the info. He would take it from here.

"Hap?" Dani asked.

"Yeah girlie," Happy replied.

"Thanks. I know this really doesn't fit our casual thing, but I didn't know who else to call who had your…. Skill set." Dani said softly

"Don't worry about it. This is something we would do, even if you weren't casual with me." Happy said. "But, don't think I won't be collecting a thank you."

"Don't be thinking I hadn't already been thinking about a proper thank you." Dani giggled.

"It better involve those new shoes you bought in Eureka." Happy said flatly.

"Yes Sir." Dani replied.

"Good girl. Now this might take me a day or 2. So just sit back and don't worry. And remember what I said, use the burner."

"Yes Sir. Goodnight Happy."

"Goodnight girlie." And Happy hung up. He walked over to Juice who was already working on the info he had, and he gave him the rest.

Happy walked over to Quinn, "your girl ok?" Quinn asked.

"She is good. And she knows to sit tight till I call." Happy said.

"So you never said where you two went in January?" Quinn asked.

"Eureka. Rented a place on the beach." Happy replied.

"And?" Quinn asked motioning for him to continue. "Jesus Hap its like pulling teeth with you."

"And what? We basically fucked like bunnies for 3 days. What do you want? Every steamy detail?" Happy said.

"YES, I do."

Happy wasn't one to share, and he definitely didn't want Quinn thinking Dani was a whore. "She screamed and begged… A lot." Happy said with a small smile.

"And you?" Quinn asked.

"I obliged." Happy said.

Quinn and Happy were laughing when Juice walked up. He had a ton of data on the little shit. "Just what is the deal with this kid, because, he has some weird online habits."

"Weird how?" They both asked simultaneously.

"He doesn't shop for normal stuff. He is looking at all kinds of things like rope, and tape, a cage. He has checked out the Tax roll site for foreclosed properties, He has bought plastic by the roll, gloves. This kid is just weird." Juice stated.

Quinn and Happy looked at each other. That was not good for Jacy, but it was great for getting him put in jail. "Thanks Juice." Quinn said.

They stepped out, information in hand. "I say we actually put him in the hospital. Then set his apartment up so it looks like he has already attempted to grab this girl and is going to try again." Quinn states.

"My thought exactly. But that means…" Happy said.

"We need a 3rd, maybe a 4th." Quinn finished Happy's sentence.

"Not a word about Dani." Happy stated.

"Just doing a favor for a friend of the club." Quinn agreed.

Nodding agreement, Quinn walked into the clubhouse. "Hey, you 2 dickheads, get over here. Hap and I need your Help."


	15. Chapter 14, Its up to you Sir

Chapter 14

March 7, 2011

Dani was just leaving a meeting with the Dean of Academic Affairs. He had met with the 6 professors who were directly involved in the "situation". That was what Administration was calling the shit show as Dani called it. He wanted to make sure the University's message was consistent. He was sure that would help to calm the situation.

Dani was appreciative for her experience in the Air Force. It had taught her to gather information and not show any reactions. Processing the data and acting later. In this situation, Dani knew more already than the Dean. But she took in what he told them.

It had been 2 days since Caleb Perkins had been arrested. It all began Saturday, March 5th. Caleb had been found at the bottom of the stairs of his apartment complex, beaten up and unconscious. 911 had been called, and Caleb had been transported to the hospital.

The officers investigating had found Caleb's door ajar, and had entered, on the assumption it may have been part of the crime scene. What they found was disturbing, and they had immediately stepped out and secured a warrant. Once the warrant arrived, they had reentered the apartment and documented everything and removed evidence. Caleb, for his part, quickly found himself cuffed to the bed at the hospital and was now sitting in county jail.

As Dani walked across campus to her office, she couldn't help but smile a little. She knew Happy was smart, and probably had an almost sadistic streak, but this was brilliant. Happy was definitely getting a BIG thank you.

xxxxxxx

Happy, Quinn, Tig and Kozik had made a good plan. Kozik, being the youngest looking had followed Caleb all day on Saturday, figuring out what and where he was going. When he had left his apartment about 8:00 pm Saturday night, he had called the others.

Quietly Happy and Quinn had entered the apartment as Tig stood lookout. The dining room wall was covered in pictures of Jacy. There was no doubt he had been stalking her. Upon looking around, they found several significant items, which made it obvious he had been in Jacy's apartment. He had panties, photographs of her Drivers License and class schedule. Then there was a piece of paper. It listed websites, Jacy's login name and password for the site, including her login to the campus student academic site.

Happy had planned to "build" a kidnapping kit, but Quinn quickly discovered there was no need, the kid already had one built. Gloves, zip ties, plastic wrap, a gag, blindfold. Quinn just moved it out so it was in plain sight.

Happy and Quinn added the 2 things they had brought to the room. Quinn had secured some Fentanyl and syringes and added them to the bag, so it appeared he planned to drug Jacy.

Leaving the apartment door ajar just a bit, they had left. You would have to be right in front of the door to notice it was ajar, but someone walking by would not notice.

They waited for Caleb to return, and about 1:30 am he had wandered home. They knew he had been looking for Jacy, Kozik had followed him during the day as he searched, but she was no where to be found. Kozik had called and said he was in a bar, getting very drunk, which played into their plan perfectly.

When Caleb had gotten home, Happy had jumped him right as he started up the stairs to his 2nd floor apartment. He had drug him into the breezeway, and beaten the living shit out of him as Tig and Quinn stood lookout on each end of the breezeway. Happy hadn't said a word the whole time. Caleb had barely put up resistance, and in Happy's mind that just showed he was even more pathetic. When he was practically unconscious, Hap had deposited him at the foot of the stairs. He took his wallet, cell phone, and anything else of value. They left him there and went back to Charming, having brought Tig's pickup to not draw attention to themselves with their bikes.

Late Sunday night Happy had called Dani on the burner phone, giving her a heads up. Dani for her part informed Happy that it was all over campus already. She told him she had a meeting with the Dean in the morning about it. Happy was instantly concerned they had tied Dani to it in some way, but she assured him it was a meeting about how to help students deal with the situation, as other faculty were also attending. Happy warned her to say nothing if it changed, and Dani couldn't help but laugh. "I worked for the Chief of Staff of the Air Force Hap, I know how to keep my mouth shut."

Snorting, Happy agreed. He told her to call him on the burner to let him know how things were during the day.

"Hap. Thank you." Dani said softly.

"Not a problem girl. I will see you soon." Happy said, and they hung up.

xxxxxxxxxx

March 17, 2011

Happy had wanted to get up to Redding and see Dani the week after, but a quick trip to Vegas had become a week long stay in Vegas. He had to stop in Reno on his way back into Cali, but then he had told Quinn he needed a couple days. He told him he wanted to check on Dani, make sure the situation was all good for the Sons.

He texted Dani, on her regular phone to see what she was up to.

'what are you doing?' Happy sent.

'Baking. Its spring break, so I am free all week, why?" Dani responded

'Just leaving Reno. Headed your way. Will let you know when I am 30 min out.' Happy sent back.

'Yes Sir, ride safe.' Dani sent back.

Dani looked around her house. She had probably 4 dozen cookies left to bake, and another 6 already done, cooling on the counter. She straightened up as she finished the baking. As soon as the last cookies were out of the oven, she left them to cool and headed upstairs. She showered, and then found the things she wanted, including the shoes she had bought in Eureka. They were probably a 4.5 inch heel, they had an ankle strap that looked like a thick leather cuff,

The cuff meant that stockings were probably out, but panties were definitely a necessity. But since Happy had literally ruined all 3 pairs of panties she had bought in Eureka before they even left town, she had picked up some more. She pulled on the black lace panties, got out the black lacey robe she had, and grabbed the shoes, heading downstairs.

By her calculation, Happy was probably 90 minutes out. She packed up the cooled cookies and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. She was sitting out on the patio, smoking a cigarette and reading a book while wrapped in a blanket as it was a little cool in just panties and a lacey robe and socks when her phone beeped. She checked it and it was in fact, Happy. All it said was '30 miles away.'

Dani finished her cigarette and headed inside, folding the blanket and laying it over the couch. She then set to getting ready. When it had been 30 minutes, she opened the garage door for Happy, and then waited inside.

She heard his bike pull in, and after a couple minutes, she heard the garage door shutting and then heard the door into the house from the garage open. Happy walked in, setting his bag down by the counter in the kitchen. He was a little put off that Dani hadn't been waiting for him at the door. He did see however, the 2 chocolate chips cookies she had left him on the counter. As he looked across the living room, he smiled as he realized why she hadn't been at the door.

In front of the couch, he saw her. Kneeling on a pillow, head down, wearing a lacey robe, and he caught a glimpse of the heels.

He picked up a cookie and walked over to her. Standing in front of her, he reached down tipping up her chin. "Hello Girl." She smiled at him.

"Hello Happy." She responded.

"Gonna go piss and clean up a bit. You stay here till I return. Understood?" Happy commanded.

"Yes Sir." She said.

He walked off. "By the way the cookies are good," he said over his shoulder as he stopped at the dining room table. He took off his leather jacket and kutte, hanging them over a chair. Then he unbuckled and unzipped his chaps, taking them off too. He then stepped into the main floor bathroom and did his business.

When he emerged, he looked over and Dani was still kneeling on the pillow on the floor. He walked right in front of her. "So girl." He started, tipping up her head so she looked at him. "This my thank you?" He asked, watching as she smiled brightly.

"Yes Sir." She said softly.

He stroked her face, "And what do you have in mind little girl?" he asked as his thumb caressed her cheek.

She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. "No plans other than to start with some well-earned cock worship. After that its all up to you Sir."

Dani opened her eyes when he told her to. "Open my pants and pull them down Girl. Then turn around, I am going to relax." Dani unbuckled his jeans, removing the belt and laying it on the coffee table. She unsnapped and unzipped his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down, freeing his hard cock. He then walked around her, settling on the couch.

Dani turned and looked at Happy. He just nodded at her, and she continued. First taking off his boots, setting them to the side. She then pulled his jeans and boxers down and off him completely, folding them and laying them on the coffee table. She then scooted forward, between his legs and looked up at him. He caressed her cheek again as he nodded she could begin.

Dani raised her hand, circling the base of his hard cock. She leaned forward, kissing and lapping at the head of his cock. She heard his groan and looked up. Happy was smiling down at her as she continued. She licked from the base of his cock all the way to the head. She did this over and over. Happy's hand moved into her hair, lacing his fingers through it as he cupped the back of her head.

Dani finally took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently. And then she began to slowly move up and down, taking a bit more into her mouth on each stroke. Finally his cock hit the back of her throat. "That's it," Happy growled. She continued the slow strokes, deep enough that his cock hit her throat each time.

Her other hand moved and began to fondle his balls, and when she started that, his hips started to thrust up. He used his hand in her hair to keep her in place. He didn't want to ruin what she had planned, but he also had a desire to fuck her mouth. After a minute or so, he slowed his hips, curious to find out what she had planned.

Happy watched as she slid her mouth up, suckling the head of his cock. Then she slipped his cock from her mouth and licked down to his balls. She suckled each ball, her hand slowly stroking him as he looked down, watching her as she looked up at him. Finally she moved back up, her mouth on his cock. As she took him deep again, Happy gripped her head, keeping her in position he moved his hips again and started to thrust up into her mouth. He could feel the drool running down him, which urged him on. He thrust up harder and harder, hearing her muffled whimper.

He growled, "take it girl, that's it. Fuck that's it." His thrusts were getting faster and faster.

Dani could feel his balls swelling as she fondled him. Quickly this was shifting to Happy fucking her mouth hard. But that was ok, she kept sucking, because she wanted to please him.

"FUUCKKKK," Happy roared, and shoved Dani's head down on his cock. His warm cum pulsing into her mouth. He felt her swallowing his cum, and as he finished he loosened his grip on her head. Feeling her head pull back, and then eventually Dani slipped his cock from her mouth and laid her head on his thigh. Happy stroked her hair as her hand cupped his cock.

After a few minutes Happy lifted her chin. "Good girl" he told her, and then he pulled her up into his lap. She snuggled against him as he pushed the black lacey robe open. He smiled as he saw the black lacey panties. Pushing her legs apart, he stroked them, "You are wet." He whispered into her ear. "Did you cum?" he asked her softly.

"No Sir," she said, moaning softly as he teased her through her panties.

Happy turned, laying her down on the couch. He hovered over her, his knees between her legs. She looked up at him as he smiled down at her. He lowered his head, and sucked on her nipple. Dani's hands caressed Happy's head as he moved back and forth from one nipple to the other. He was sucking hard, and biting them, and he smiled against her skin as she moaned and squirmed underneath him.

He knew she was getting close, her moans were now whimpers and he heard her over and over, "please, please, oh god please."

"Cum Girl," he growled, and she exploded. She was panting, her body trembling. Happy reached down, pulling her panties to the side, and slammed into her before she had any time to recover. She screamed out, her arms flying around him, clinging to him.

"So tight," Happy whispered, and then moved in and out of her. "That's it girl. I got you." He told her as he quickly picked up the pace. Driving into her hard and deep, over and over.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Dani screamed. Her screams only spurred Happy on, and in less than 2 minutes, he was pounding into her, Growling at her to cum again. When she came the 3rd time he pushed deep in her, unloading deep inside her. He collapsed down on her, supporting his weight on his forearms.

He could feel Dani snuggling into him, and after a minute or so he slid out of her, dipping his head into her neck, biting her as she orgasmed again. He then slid against the back of the couch and kept her close to him as they both recovered. He felt her shiver in his arms. "You cold girl," he asked.

She nodded her head against his chest, and he reached up, pulling the blanket from the couch and putting it over them. He could feel her breathe against his chest. She tipped her head up after a moment. "Thank you Happy."

Happy smiled at her. "For the fuck? Or for the favor?" Happy quipped, stroking her cheek.

"Both," she said as she smiled at him.

"So, is everything good on campus?" Happy asked.

Dani nodded. "Looks like Caleb is going to be in jail for a while. I heard his apartment was full of crazy stuff he had collected on Jacy. And he had drugs. Did you do that?"

"Only the drugs, the rest the little fucker had done himself.'

"Well, Jacy should be back on campus next week. At least she doesn't need to worry anymore." Dani said. "Are you sure you are in the clear?"

Happy smiled. "We are fine. Trust me, no one saw us." Dani looked at him confused. "I had a little help. Wanted to make sure he was out of commission long term."

"Should I ask?" Dani asked.

"No." Happy was quick with his response.

"Well, just tell your friends I am grateful." Dani said, and then leaned in kiss him softly.

"It was our pleasure." Happy said. "So was that it for my thank you?"

"It's all I planned. But I figured you would want more. So, tell me, what do you have in mind?" Dani asked.

"I have 2 days with nothing to do but fuck you. You good with that girl?" Dani nodded smiling wide.

"But right now, I want to just lay here and relax. I like this soft body tucked against me." Dani snuggled into him.

They laid on the couch for at least and hour, just talking. Happy couldn't help but caress her, and Dani found herself touching him.

Dani felt herself struggling to stay awake. She felt his lips on her forehead. And that is the last thing she remembered.

Happy knew she was going to sleep. She was less participatory in the conversation, and since Happy wasn't exactly a chatty Cathy, the conversation had dwindled. He knew she was asleep when he listened to her shallow steady breathing. Happy pulled her to him, and drifted off too, thinking this was a great way to spend a down day or two.


	16. Chapter 15 Need something Girl

Author's Note:

So a lot of you have PM'd and commented about how much Happy really likes her because of all the cuddling he does. Well, that MIGHT be true, in the end. But, one thing you need to know about this Dominant Male/Submissive Female dynamic they have going is that Happy's role as the Dominant IS to comfort her after he plays with her so hard. So to him, that is part of the dynamic, not emotions. At least in his mind…. For now…..

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 15

Dani was in absolute heaven and hell at the same time. Happy had woke her up Saturday morning by crawling over her as she laid face down on the bed. He had shoved his cock into her pussy and was literally fucking her into the mattress as he gripped her neck holding her in place. She had screamed and moaned but it had become clear very quickly he didn't care if she came, or if she didn't, he was going to unload in her. And he did. When he had finished. He pulled out, and then slowly worked the plug he had bought her at New Year's into her ass. Finally, he crawled off her and slapped her ass. "Get ready girl, we are going for breakfast."

Dani had showered and gotten ready. Happy for his part had taken a quick shower and gotten dressed. As Dani got dressed, she slipped on some jeans, and boots, and a long sleeve Harley shirt, that showed a bit of cleavage. Finally she braided her hair in a long single braid down her back.

Dani had guessed correctly because as she came down the stairs, she saw Happy had gotten out her leather jacket. Walking was a little strange with the plug in, but riding? As she walked over to Happy she stopped in front of him. "Are you planning on leaving this in me?" she asked.

"I am. AND." He said, looking at her. "We are taking your bike girl."

Her eyes widened. "What makes you think I am letting you ride my bike? Or that I would ride bitch on my own bike?" Dani asked. Truthfully the idea sounded nice, to ride with him. But he had his own bike they could ride on.

"Because last night when you were begging for me to let you cum you told me I could do whatever I wanted if I just let you cum." Happy raised his eyebrows.

Dani blushed. Happy had bent her over the bed, still wearing the heals and tied her hands behind her back. He had then used the vibrator on her till she had in fact said those words.

"And this is what you want?" Dani asked.

Happy leaned in whispering in her ear. "What I want is for you to beg to cum while we are riding down the road. And your bike is more comfortable for you riding bitch than mine is." Happy said as he bit her ear.

"MMMM oh God Hap." Dani moaned.

Happy leaned back up and looked at her. "Let's go get breakfast."

Dani and Happy rode to that same little diner out by Jakes. Not so much because of seclusion, but because it was a good 20-minute ride, and Happy knew Dani would be worked up by the time they got there.

When Happy parked, Dani got off first, and then Hap. He looked at her, and she was a bit flushed. They left their helmets on the bike and walked into the diner. Taking the far back booth, they ordered coffee and the waitress walked off.

"You ok Girl?" Happy asked. Dani nodded. "What was that?" he quipped quickly.

"I am ok." Dani replied. Happy chuckled. He knew she was aroused. The waitress came back and they ordered breakfast. 10 minutes later their food was in front of them and they were eating. Happy for his part was smiling a bit, enjoying watching Dani try to find a comfortable position to sit in.

After a 3rd cup of coffee, Happy paid the bill and led Dani back to the bike. Before she put her helmet on, Happy pulled her flush to him, kissing her hard. She moaned and leaned into him. When he broke the kiss he looked at her. "Scream and beg all you want, when I reach back and squeeze your knee, you can cum. Understood girl?"

"Yes Sir." Dani said softly. Happy nodded at her to get ready. Hap got on the bike and got it ready, and Dani stepped up on the beg and sat down on the bitch seat.

Happy pulled out of the diner and headed out the winding road Dani loved. And here is where Dani found herself, In heaven and in Hell. There was no doubting the plug in her ass was turning her on, she had her gloved hands around Happy, and she could feel that her nipples were rock hard as she leaned against him. But if she leaned back against the sissy bar, it put pressure on the plug that bordered on painful.

So she stayed pressed against him, and the vibrations of the motor worked through her seat and onto the plug and had her moaning. "Happy, oh god" she moaned.

Oh OH OHH OH FUCK" she screamed. She thought she heard him laughing. What she knew is he turned the throttle and took the curves. When the bike leaned it changed the pressure on the plug and pushed her farther toward cumming."

"Sir, oh god, Pl Please, Please." Dani was panting. Screaming. Happy could hear her over the engine and the pipes. But he wasn't ready to let her cum.

He took the next 3 curves, and then he heard her screaming more, "Please, oh god Please, Daddy please." She was gripping him so tight, and he could feel her shaking. Finally when they hit a short straight away he reached back and squeezed her knee, and she let out a blood curdling scream as she came. He felt her collapse against his back. He was slowing down, there was a road he could turn off just ahead. As the bike slowed, he could hear her sobbing. He pulled off on the secluded road. And stopped the bike.

"You ok girl?" he asked as his hand slid up and down her calf. He had put the kick stand down and was just sitting there with her leaning against his back.

"I, I I don't know." She said softly. Those words had Happy's attention. He slipped off the bike and stood beside it, looking at her.

"Can you stand?" Happy asked her as he unhooked Dani's helmet, hanging it on the handlebars.

Dani nodded. Happy helped her off the bike and couldn't help but chuckle when she moaned and whimpered. He took off his own helmet and then kissed her softly. Breaking the kiss, he looked at her. "Let's see if you are ok girl." Happy turned her around and instructed her to bend over and brace herself on the seat of the bike.

Happy undid her jeans and pulled them down. He saw the plug but also saw she was soaking wet. He slowly worked the plug out of her, and Dani moaned in relief. "Oh, god thank you Sir." She whispered. But Happy's fingers ran through her slick wet pussy, causing Dani to whimper and tremble.

"Need something girl?" Happy asked.

"Yes Sir. Please fuck me." She begged. "Please, Please, Please."

Happy undid his pants, pushing them down only enough to free his cock and he slammed into her pussy. "That's what I like, Wet and tight." Happy growled. He was slamming into her, hard and deep.

Happy grabbed the braid, pulling her head back. She was screaming and moaning. "CUM" he growled at her, and he felt her tighten and quiver around his cock.

He kept going, fucking her. She was moaning and whimpering, but what she was also doing was slipping into oblivion, and Happy knew it. He picked up the pace, and then he exploded, cumming deep inside her. He let go of her braid, slipping his arm around her waist. He pulled out of her and as she quivered that final orgasm, Happy held onto her tight. With his free hand he tucked himself in his pants, and then turned Dani around, sitting/leaning her against the seat of the bike and stepped close to her, pulling her to his chest.

She just leaned against him, moaning softly as he stroked her hair. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, whispering "good girl." After a few minutes he tipped her head up to look at him. Her eyes were still a little glassy but she was starting to become more coherent. "Let's get those jeans pulled up," Happy told her, and stood close as she pulled them up. When she stood up Happy smiled, there was a wet spot on the side of the seat where she had leaked.

Happy helped her onto the back of the bike. He then slid his leg over the seat, and reached back, pulling her tight behind him. "Hold on girl, Understood?" Dani nodded against his back. Happy lifted the bike of the kickstand, and then started the engine. He pulled out, turned around and headed back to Dani's.

Dani, for her part, leaned against Happy and did her best to hold on. The vibrating of the Harley was not helping her cause. Even without the plug in the motorcycle kept her aroused. Happy could tell Dani was still pretty lost in her sensations. He kept reaching back, squeezing her leg to focus her to hold on.

When they got to Dani's, Happy used the garage door opener and then pulled the bike in next to his. He shut the door. He slipped off the bike, as Dani was pretty out of it now. He took off his helmet and jacket, laying them on his bike. He then took off Dani's helmet and jacket, hanging the helmet on the handlebars, and draping the jacket over the sissy bar. He then gently gripped her chin, turning her head to look at him. "You ok girl?" She just nodded a bit, and Happy smiled. "Come on girl, let's get you inside."

Happy helped her move her leg off the bike, and then swept her up in his arms. Dani didn't even react, just laid her head against his shoulder. He went through the house and up the stairs. Dani had barely made any noises as he carried her. He laid her down on the bed, and then pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed over her. He kissed her temple and whispered he would be back in a bit. Dani didn't even respond.

Happy went back down to the bike. He picked up a couple paper towels, and the leather cleaner, and cleaned off the cum Dani had leaked all over her seat. It had bothered him it was there as they rode home. He then picked up both their jackets and brought them into the house, draping them over the chairs at the table.

He slipped his cigarettes from his pocket of his kutte and stepped out on the patio. Standing there he smiled, happy with himself. It wasn't even noon and she was already sleeping off being in subspace. It was going to be a great day.

When he was done, he came back into the kitchen. He grabbed a couple bottled waters, a couple bananas, some of that Italian dry salami she had in the fridge, and some of those cookies. He tossed a cookie in his mouth before he picked everything up and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. He set his haul down on the night stand, and then took off his boots, and jeans.

He walked over to the bed, where Dani was sound asleep. He unzipped and slipped her boots off, and then he slowly undid her jeans. He was trying to not wake her up, but she stirred. "Gonna get you comfortable girl," he told her, and she lifted her hips when told to so he could slip off her jeans. Happy then went around to the other side of the bed and sat on the bed, getting comfortable. Dani rolled over and moved closer, seeking his comfort and warmth.

Happy stroked her head, "sit up girl," he told her. Dani slid up, sitting and looking at him. Happy handed her a bottle of water. "All of it." He commanded and she started to drink the water. He pointed at the plate of food. Dani reached over and took a chocolate chip cookie. "Figures." Happy said, chuckling.

They didn't really say anything, but they sat like that at least 30 minutes. Finally, Dani rolled over, to the nightstand on her side, and returned with the remote. Happy looked a bit confused, as he had never seen a TV in her bedroom. Dani hit the button, And the flat screen rose out of the piece of furniture he had assumed was a dresser.

"Nice," Happy commented, and then motioned for the remote. He knew what Dani wanted to watch, it was March Madness, and he knew enough to know Dani loved ALL sports. He turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels, stopping on the game when Dani tapped his chest indicating that was what she wanted to watch. "Only if you eat more than a cookie." Happy told her. He had worked her over hard already, and he knew in his mind he was no where done.

Dani reached over, taking the banana and peeled it half way. She sexily and slowly ate the banana, looking at Happy as she did. He growled, "Careful girl, or I will put that mouth to better use than on that banana." She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling a bit like she was contemplating what he had said, but then she stopped. And tucked herself against him, watching the tv.

Happy stroked her hair, as she settled in. This was exactly how you spend down time. Fucking a girl and relaxing. Casual was just what he needed.

Dani and Happy laid there watching basketball for a while. When the first half had ended, Happy rolled over, pinning Dani under him. She looked up at him. "The game starts in 15 minutes." Dani said as she looked up at him.

"Guess you are going to miss some of it." Happy growled. Dani laughed as Happy leaned down, licking and biting her neck. He quickly pushed her shirt up and began to suck on her nipples. He had noticed at breakfast she didn't' have a bra on, and her nipples had been rock hard as she sat across the table from him.

"MMMM" Dani moaned. Happy could feel her hips grinding against him.

"Grinding on me isn't going to get you what you want girl," Happy growled. "I intend to take my sweet time with this body." Happy had replaced his mouth with his hands as he talked to her.

"God Sir, that feels good." Dani moaned. She wanted him to make her cum. "Hap, please more."

"Careful girl, remember what happened to you this morning. Begging gets you in trouble." Happy was smiling at her. A wicked smile that turned Dani on more.

"Sir, please please more," she moaned. Happy increased the pressure of his hands on her nipples. He was pinching and twisting. Dani was starting to thrash under him. He had his legs outside hers, and he squeezed them together, keeping her mostly in place. He was basically sitting on her, watching as she came undone.

Dani was begging for him to let her cum, and he kept telling her no. He would increase, then let up on the pressure on her nipples. Finally, when her begging was more sobbing than begging he whispered, "Cum girl" and she exploded. Happy laid down over her, basically trapping her to the bed as she screamed in pleasure. He knew exactly what he was doing, an orgasm where she basically could not move was going to push her into oblivion, especially after the morning they had already had.

When she had stopped trying to thrash about, Happy lifted up and saw her glassy eyes. 'Perfect' he thought. He slid back, pulling her down so her head was a couple feet from the head board. He lifted her head up, and slid a pillow under it. Quickly he moved up her body, his knees on either side of her chest. Happy reached down and fed his rock hard cock into her mouth. He then gripped the headboard and began.

Happy fucked her mouth. It was not sensual, it was not a blow job. It was a fuck. Happy had Dani's arms pinned with his legs, and he was using her mouth like he had her pussy. He could hear her muffled moans and whimpers, but all he could think about was that warm, wet mouth. He thrust harder and harder. He could feel the flinches as she gagged on his cock, but he was focused. He was going to cum down her throat.

His balls were slapping her chin. She was struggling under him, but all he could focus on was how close he was. Finally, he let out a roar, and shoved his cock in deep, cumming down her throat. He could feel her swallowing. He laid he head down on his hands on the headboard, breathing hard and looking down at her, his cock still in her mouth. He reached down and stroked her cheek as he finally slid his cock out of her mouth.

"That's my girl." He said softly. Dani looked up at him, but didn't say anything. She rolled over on her side still underneath him and snuggled against his leg. Happy moved after a minute, moving back over to his spot, propping up the pillows, and leaning against them. He reached over, rolling Dani to him.

He didn't say a word, just stroked her back as Dani literally moved closer and closer. He could feel her trembling. He pulled the blanket up, and occasionally leaned down, kissing the top of her head. He knew she was asleep, which was good. She was going to need her rest as it was only 2:00 in the afternoon.


	17. Chapter 16, Do I get a Reward

Chapter 16, 2011

March 19, 2011

Dani rolled over in bed and looked at the empty spot where just 24 hours earlier, Happy had been laying. She could smell his scent on the pillow, and just that smell made her smile. She moved a bit, needing to get up to pee, and that's when she flinched. The memories flooded into her mind of how she had gotten so sore.

Dani crawled out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She caught a glimpse of her body in the mirror as she headed to pee. When she was done, she stepped in front of the mirror. Her nipples and surrounding flesh were almost a dark purple. And when she turned around and looked at her ass, it was covered in bruises. Dani stepped into the shower, knowing the hot steamy water would soothe her body. As she stood in the warm water her mind reflected on the last 18 hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy had let her sleep a couple hours in the afternoon. He had gotten up, leaving her in bed, pulling on his jeans and shirt, and had gone downstairs. He had gone out on the patio and smoked. He had then looked in the fridge. He contemplated what they could have for dinner, but then reached over and opened the drawer and perused the take-out menus. He laid out the Italian restaurant one for later.

He was back out on the patio about 4:30 pm when Dani opened the door, stepping out and joining him. She was wrapped in the blanket from the foot of the bed and she curled up in the chair. She lit a cigarette and then smiled at Happy when she looked at him. "Good nap?" Happy asked her.

"Yes Sir. I didn't realize I was so tired. How long have you been up?" Dani asked him.

"I never slept. I got up about 30 minutes after you went to sleep." He motioned his hand, indicating he wanted her to open the blanket. She opened it, showing she was naked under it. He nodded with a small smile. He was pleased she had stayed naked. He liked that kind of access.

When she had finished her cigarette, she got up and headed into the house, and Happy followed her. She saw the menu on the counter and looked at him. "I was going to cook," Dani said.

"I am sure you were, but we are going to just order in." Happy didn't leave any room for discussion. Dani just nodded. She slipped up onto the counter, sitting there as Happy stood between her legs.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Dani asked as Happy pushed the blanket down and looked at her naked body.

"Fuck like rabbits." Happy said flatly. Dani smiled. "I want to see if you can handle 3 trips into oblivion in one day." Happy's hand was sliding over her body. He was not just trying to excite her, he was examining her body. Happy wanted to keep going today, but he needed to make sure she was physically up to what he had in mind.

Dani saw Happy looking around her living room. Following his eyes, she saw him looking at her Baby Grand Piano. "Thinking about a 'Pretty Woman' scenario?" Dani asked, smiling at him.

"Maybe. But was more interested in why it is here? Do you play?" Happy asked her.

"The piano was my grandmothers. I play, but nothing like she did." Dani answered. He looked back at her. She was blushing a bit. Happy was learning as they talked, Dani was not comfortable when talking about her talents.

"You should play something." Happy said.

"Hap, I, I don't really play for people. I just play for my personal enjoyment." Dani was stammering, Happy smiled. She really wasn't comfortable when put in the spotlight.

"I would like to hear something girl." Happy said. He was holding her chin, keeping her focused on him. "I am sure it is better than you think. I have yet to see you do anything half assed girl."

Dani sat there and thought a minute. "Ok. But you have to do something." Dani said as she looked at him.

"What?" Happy asked. He was curious what she was going to ask him do.

"Give me your shirt. I am not sitting over there and playing naked." Dani said, smiling at Happy. He just chuckled and reached over his head, pulling off his shirt and handing it to her.

Dani dropped the blanket and pulled on Happy's white t-shirt. He helped her off the counter and she headed toward the piano. When he started to follow, she stopped him. "No, you stay over here, I don't need you staring at me right in my face." Dani stated.

Happy grabbed her hand and pulled her flush to him, kissing her softly. "Anyone ever tell you you are a little neurotic?" Happy asked after he broke the kiss.

"No. But I am sure I am. Most people just say I am OCD." Dani joked.

"Want me to face the wall?" Happy joked.

"If you would, that would be awesome! But I won't ask you to." Dani said. Happy let her go and she walked over to the piano. Happy, for his part stayed in the kitchen, getting out a bottle of water and leaning on the large island, waiting for her to start.

Dani sat down, opening the keyboard. She grazed her fingers over the keys and then, setting her hands, she closed her eyes and began. Happy had expected some kind of classical piece, not that he knew one from another, but Dani played a ballad. He didn't know the name, but he knew he had heard it before, a very country style song. When she was done, she looked over at him, he was smiling. "Keep going that was great." Happy commented. Dani began another ballad, this one much more Rock and Roll, he thought it might be the Eagles.

As she was finishing, he walked across the room, leaning on the piano. "You are good girlie." Happy said. Dani just sat there, smiling.

Finally she replied. "Yeah, not bad for a girl sitting in nothing but a Harley shirt."

"Hey, that would have been good no matter what you were wearing. Bobby would probably try to put you in his act." Happy commented.

"Who's Bobby?" Dani asked.

"A member of SAMCRO. He does this side gig as an Elvis impersonator. He looks nothing like Elvis, but he sounds just like him."

"Well, if it is ok with you, I would prefer my recitals be private, if at all." Dani quipped.

Happy pulled her up from the bench and into his arms. His hand stroked her hair. "Thank you girl." Happy said softly.

"Do I get a reward?" Dani asked. Smiling, wiggling her eyebrows?

Happy chuckled. "Maybe. What do you want?" Happy was curious what she would consider a reward.

Dani thought for a minute. Then her eyes twinkled. "Take a bath with me." Dani said.

"Now? Or after…." Happy let the inuendo hang there.

"After." Dani replied.

"Done." Happy responded. "Now let's order some food. Our Afternoon snack in bed really wasn't lunch."

After the Italian food had been delivered and eaten, Dani had quickly cleaned up the kitchen. Happy for his part had gone up to the bedroom and brought down the dishes from the afternoon. He had also taken up water, cookies, and a couple other snacks, including some high protein ones.

When Happy had headed upstairs he had told Dani to join him when she was done. Dani walked into the bedroom to find Happy waiting for her. She saw him, sitting in the chair over by the window, waiting for her. He had a crop in his hand. Dani knew he had gotten it out of her drawer. Dani also saw that Happy had literally all the rope out from her drawer. As Happy got up out of the chair, he told Dani to take off his shirt. She slipped it over her head and laid it on the dresser. Happy walked right in front of her, stroking her cheek with the pad of the crop. "Hands behind your back girl." He told her. As she moved her hands, he walked behind her, picking up a piece of rope and tying her wrists securely behind her back. He then bent her over the bed and tied each ankle to a corner. And then he started, using the crop. Flicking it against her skin.

Dani, yelped. And squealed. She hissed when Happy flicked the crop on her clit. Over and over he worked her ass and thighs. He loved her sounds. Every 20 or 30 strokes, he would stop, running his hand over her skin, checking her skin, and her responsiveness.

Dani was loving this, even though it hurt. The stinging strikes made her scream, but Happy's growls of pleasure were strangely soothing. "Sir, oh ohhhhhh" she moaned and whimpered.

After what must have been 200 strokes of the crop he stepped behind her, leaning over her and whispering in her ear. "You ok girl?" She nodded and whispered yes sir. His hand slid between her legs finding her dripping wet. "Can you cum if I keep this up?" Happy asked. She shook her head no and whispered no Sir.

Happy smiled, knowing now that while this aroused her, this was a total submission for her as she knew he was loving her helplessness. "And what would make you cum?" He asked her.

As she slowed her panting, she replied. "What would make me? Or what do I want Sir?" she asked.

"Both," he said flatly. He was curious to know what she wanted. He was very aware as the dominant it was his choice, his desires, but he also knew the responsibility he had to meet her needs, that was how a strong woman like Dani continued to submit to a man.

"You could fuck me and I am sure I would cum.." Dani said softly.

"And what do you want girl?" Happy asked, as he slipped 2 fingers into her pussy, listening to her moan.

"I love when you suck and bite my nipples Sir." Dani moaned as he inserted his thumb into her ass.

"But I have already done that today girl." He growled in her ear.

"You asked what I wanted…" Dani said softly.

"That I did." Happy moved his hand and slid his cock into her wet pussy. "So wet little girl." Happy pulled back, pulling her head up by her hair. And began to fuck her. Long deep slow strokes. He listened as she moaned. His free hand slipped between them and pushed his thumb into her ass. Dani screamed out,

"HAPPPY oh oh goddddd" He could feel her clenching him.

"No, not yet." He commanded. He kept thrusting into her pussy. More and more, he increased the pace, and listened as she moaned and whimpered.

"P Please, oh oh god please." Dani moaned

'Cum girl." Happy commanded, and Dani exploded. Happy kept going, thrusting into her hard and deep. "Again," he commanded, before she could even recover. Dani exploded again and Happy shoved in deep and filled Dani with his cum as he growled.

Happy pulled the rope, freeing her hands as he pulled out of her. He then reached down and released her legs. "Up on the bed, face up," he told her. Dani moved and laid in the bed. Happy grabbed a bottle of water and lifted Dani's head, making her drink several drinks of water. After he set the water back on the night stand, he crawled over her, straddling her legs. "You good?" Dani nodded and softly replied yes Sir.

Happy started massaging her breasts. He was looking into her eyes as he did. He squeezed them over and over, kneading them like bread. He then moved his hands up, taking her nipples between his fingers. He started to roll them in his fingers as he watched her face. She moaned softly, enjoying the sensations. Happy leaned over, taking one nipple in his mouth as he continued to roll the other. He started gently sucking, but then he nipped, and then sucked harder.

Soon Dani was moaning loudly, he lifted his head, her nipple still in his mouth and stretched her breast. He then let it pop out of his mouth and Dani whimpered.

Happy moved to the other nipple, and slowly repeated the process. Only now his fingers rolled the sucked on nipple. Dani's moans had turned to full on whimpers. When Happy stretched her breast and let it pop from his mouth Dani cried out.

Happy looked up at her, she was panting. He smiled at her as he moved back to the first breast. He sucked. Hard. He was going to suck on them until she was oblivious. Happy methodically moved around her nipple, sucking hard, overlapping them so he didn't miss a spot. All the while his hand was teasing and pinching her other nipple.

"Dani's hand stroked Happy's head. "Oh god Sir, oh yes." Happy could feel her grinding up into his body. He let her nipple pop from his mouth, and he commanded, "CUM" and Dani exploded under him, his legs keeping her from thrashing around. He sucked on her nipples through the orgasm, and then continued to make the inch or so around her nipple a dark purple.

He chuckled when he felt her spasm under him as she came again. But still he didn't stop. He didn't really care how many times she orgasmed but he was going to make a dark purple ring around each nipple.

When he was done, he sucked on the nipple itself, and Dani bucked under him. Screaming and begging incoherently. Happy finally stopped his assault when he realized her screams and moans, where now incoherent soft sobs. He slid up her body, onto his side close to her. He stroked her cheek.

"Shh. Good Girl," Happy said softly. He kissed her temple. "Be right back girl, I won't be far."

Happy went in and drew the bath, turning on the heater in the tub. As the tub filled he walked back and got the bottled waters and the snacks he had brought up from the kitchen and took them into the bathroom, setting them on the table Dani had right by the free standing tub. Then he shut off the water and went back in to the bedroom.

"How are you doing girl?" he asked as he stroked her hair. Dani mumbled she was ok, but she was barely audible. He slid her to the side of the bed and picked her up. Dani curled against Happy as he walked into the bathroom. He leaned over and put Dani in the hot water and told her to stay sitting up. Happy crawled in behind her, and then leaned back and pulled her against his chest.

He grabbed a bottle of water, and after taking a couple big swallows he held the bottle as she drank. Then he just held her. Dani was softly mumbling and Happy just softly stroked her body as she calmed down.

Happy knew they had been in the bath for a while. His fingers were wrinkled, and it was now dark outside. Finally he lifted her chin, and she smiled up at him. "You did good." Happy said softly.

"Thank you Hap." Dani said softly. "And thank you for asking me what I wanted." Happy nodded.

"Let's get out, we both look like prunes." Happy said, motioning her to lean forward. Dani leaned forward and Happy got out, drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist. He then helped Dani out, drying her off. When he dried her breasts she flinched, and he smiled. "Remember that was your idea."

"I know, and I will be reminded for a week while wearing my bra." Dani said. Happy chuckled and directed them toward the bedroom. They crawled into bed and snuggled together.

They laid in bed talking all evening. The TV was on basketball with the sound turned down, and occasionally Dani would get excited about the game, but mostly they just enjoyed being together. Happy asked about her grandmother, and conversely, Dani asked him about his family. Unlike their first afternoon at Jakes, they didn't dodge and hide from each other's questions. They just talked.

About 10:00 pm Dani was yawning more than she was talking and Happy looked down at her as she was tucked in against him. "Go to sleep, girl. We have all day tomorrow." Dani, leaned up, kissing Happy softly, and then rolled over. Happy clicked off the TV, shut off the light on the nightstand and then moved over behind Dani, draping his arm across her midsection and pulling her against his chest. It wasn't more than 10 minutes before they were both asleep.

Beep.

Beep Beep

Beep

Beep Beep

Happy realized his phone was getting texts. He looked at the clock, it was 11:48. He slipped out of the bed, making sure to not wake Dani. He grabbed his phone from the night stand and went into the bathroom. He flipped open his phone and read the 6 texts.

"Fuck" Happy whispered, as he rubbed his head.

Happy quickly typed a reply, and then closed his phone.

He went back to the bedroom and got dressed. He gathered up his stuff and put it in his bag. When he was all ready to go, he walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge on Dani's side.

Stroking her cheek, he spoke softly. "Girl, wake up." Dani stirred a bit and then her eyes opened, looking at him.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked sleepily.

"Jax called. Trouble in Charming. I got to roll." He leaned down and kissed her softly, and then it grew into a passionate kiss. "Sorry, I can't stay. I had a great time."

Dani smiled. "Me too." She touched his cheek. "Ride safe." Dani started to get up. She was going to have to close the garage door after he backed out his bike.

"Stay put girl. I will leave the garage door opener in our mailbox." Dani smiled and curled back into the covers. With that Happy gave her one last kiss and then got up, picking up his bag and heading for the door.

"Happy?" Dani said as he walked away.

Hap stopped, turning and looking at her, "Yeah girlie."

"Next time I get to ride your bike." Dani said, a small giggle.

Happy chuckled. "Only if you are naked." And Happy walked out.

xxxxxxxx

Dani smiled as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. Their time together had been cut short, but Dani had enjoyed every moment of this casual weekend.


	18. Chapter 17, A quickie

Chapter 17

April 28, 2011

Dani was quickly gathering things in her office to head home. Happy had texted he was 20 minutes out. They had texted about once a week since his last visit. Mostly sexual innuendos, as it was texting. She had asked if he could stop by around the 10th, but he was in Albuquerque, NM, so she had just taunted him that she would have to use her vibrator to take care of her needs.

But he had been the one to text this time. He was headed south to Charming and was going to take the small detour over to Redding for a "quickie" as he had put it in his text. Normally, Dani wasn't a fan of a quickie. In the past they had left her feeling used, but she was horny, and it wasn't like this was the first time she and Happy had rolled in the hay.

She locked the door to her office and made her way to her Acadia in the parking lot. Backing out, she noticed the blue Honda Accord sitting there. It had been parked near her every day for over a week. Usually Dani didn't notice other cars, but this one had a huge dent in the back passenger quarter panel and it didn't have a faculty parking tag in its window. Dani made a mental note to let campus security know about it, but for now, she needed to get home.

Happy was sitting in her driveway when she pulled in, opening her garage door. Happy just pushed his bike in before Dani pulled in, as there was no need for the other garage door to be opened.

Dani hit the button to close the garage door as she got out of the car. Happy was at her door as she opened it. He smiled at her, "Hello girlie" he said in his deep raspy voice.

"Hello Happy." Dani replied as she stepped out of the car. Happy grabbed her, pulling her flush to him and kissed her. Hard, and deep until she was moaning. When he finally broke the kiss she smiled at him. "How long do you have?" Dani asked.

"About 4 hours." Happy said.

She smiled, mentally saying that was way more than a quickie. "MMM," she smiled. "That's more than I thought you would have when you said a quickie."

Happy chuckled. "Well, last 2 times I have been here its been multiple days." Happy's knee was rubbing her clit as he had her pressed against the car. "Now girl, do you really want to stand out here and talk?"

"No Sir." She replied. Happy backed up, freeing her and followed her into the house.

When they got into the kitchen Happy grabbed her, pulling her back flush to his chest. His hand slid up her chest and settled around her throat. He tipped her head to the side and his lips were on her neck. "Now, tell me girl, did you or did you not use your toys to satisfy your needs since I last visited." Happy's voice was dark, and serious as his teeth nipped at her skin.

"I told you I was going to. And I don't lie." Dani said. Moaning softly as Happy bit her ear.

Happy's hand squeezed her throat. "That's not an answer. Yes. Or. No." Happy growled in her ear.

"Y Yes" She said softly, as his hand was restricting her throat.

"Hmm. And tell me girl. Was it as good as me?" Happy's other hand had pushed up her shirt and bra, and he was pinching her nipple.

"No Sir. But, y you were in New Mexico." She clarified.

"Very true. Next time you think you need to do that…. I expect you to call so I can listen. Understand girl?" Happy growled.

Dani started to smile, realizing Happy was not actually angry. "Yes Sir." She pushed her ass back a bit and felt his hard cock through his jeans.

"Want something?" Happy asked as Dani ground her ass against his hard cock.

"Yes Sir." She said softly. Happy's hands moved and slid both her blouse and her bra up over her head, dropping them on the floor of the kitchen.

He then moved his hand back to her breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples. "Tell me girl. What am I going to find under this skirt?" Happy was moving them closer to the island in the kitchen until he had Dani pinned between the island and himself.

"Nothing, I didn't know you were coming, or I would have worn panties." Dani admitted. Quickly his hand moved and pulled her skirt up around her waist, and then his hand gripped the back of her neck, pushing her down over the counter.

"Nice shoes," Happy commented. They made Dani tall enough he wasn't going to have to bend much to lower himself to slide in her. He unbuckled his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down. He stepped behind her and pushed deep inside her.

"Yessss," Dani moaned. Happy just stayed deep inside her. Moving just a bit as he enjoyed how wet and tight she was.

"That's right girl." And then he began, long deep slow strokes. Happy was savoring every moment. 'Now this is what pussy should feel like' Happy thought to himself. He had had sex all over the west since he last saw Dani, but it just hadn't felt right, it was just not like being with Dani. "Just what I need. My good girl's pussy." He slowly moved in and out of her, listening as Dani moaned.

Happy would speed up a bit, only to slow back down, and Dani was moaning on the counter. When she heard him call her his good girl, she moaned even more. "Happy. P Please make me cum." Dani whispered. Dani wanted him to speed up, to fuck her hard and deep.

"I will girl, I promise." He commented. "Just close your eyes, and give into the sensations," Happy told her.

Dani closed her eyes. Happy's hand slid down, and his thumb teased her asshole. His other hand barely scraped against her skin on her back, making her shiver. Happy continued to stimulate her senses other places as he moved in and out of her.

Dani was a whirlwind of senses. She would shiver, and moan. Happy made sure to thrust deep inside her each time. As the moaning became louder, he increased the speed of his thrusts. Finally, Happy leaned over her and whispered. "Cum," and Dani exploded. She hadn't realized how close she was, but Happy had. When she came she all but melted into the counter,

Happy took her relaxed body as his queue to do as he wanted. He increased the speed of his thrusts. As he got more aggressive, his hand moved to the back of her neck, holding her down. "CUM" he barked at her again, and Dani exploded. Happy loved when she came, but he loved that she was so obedient. Finally, he thrust up into her as deep as he could get and unloaded inside her.

He leaned over her, his forearms resting on the counter by her head. He kissed her temple as her head lay on the counter. "God I needed that girlie." Happy commented.

"Me too Sir," Dani said softly. After a couple moments Happy pulled out as he rose up off the counter. Dani had cum sliding down the inside of her thighs. As she rose up off the counter. Happy stepped right in front of her as she turned around. "Go change, but no showering. You are going to keep that cum on your thighs till I leave." Happy smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"Yes Sir. Be right back." Dani picked up her blouse and bra and headed upstairs. Happy buckled up his jeans and walked over to the Refrigerator, getting out 2 bottles of water. He walked over to the dining room table, he had noticed something on the table but now he could check it out.

Laying on the table was several maps, a notebook, HOG magazine. It didn't take him more than a second to realize Dani was planning a road trip on her bike. He followed her path trying to figure out where she was going. He heard Dani coming down the stairs. She walked over to him at the table and he instinctively put his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side. He handed her a bottle of water and then pointed at the table. "Where are you going?"

"Minot, North Dakota," she replied.

"What the hell for?" Happy asked looking at her.

"My god daughter is graduating from high school. I promised her dad I would be there." Dani responded.

Happy looked at her, intrigued that she had said 'her dad' and not 'her parents'. "Really? Her Dad?" Happy inquired. "What about her mom?"

"Michele died when Paige was 8. I have tried to step in as much as I could, but her dad and I have only been stationed together once since then. But we talk on the phone all the time."

"Why not just fly up there?" Happy asked.

"Paige wants to see the new bike. And, well, her dad and I are working on a gift. Paige has been riding dirt bikes since, well forever. So her dad and I bought her a Sportster. We are going to ride down to Mt. Rushmore and back up to Minot after graduation."

Happy nodded his head, "Sure she isn't your kid?" Happy teased. Dani just looked at him.

"Quite. Her mom was more of a 'tom boy' than me." Dani replied.

"Well, sounds like a lot of fun. When are you leaving and how long are you going to be gone?" Happy inquired.

"Graduation is June 6. I am trying to decide how to ride out, and how to ride home. All in all, I will be gone about 3 weeks. I would love to ride through Glacier, but that is awful early. I could find myself sliding in snow up there." Dani commented.

"Could is an understatement. Happy said. Since time isn't a factor, I would go southern Colorado, then up through Cheyenne. Then come home through Jackson Hole and down through Utah." Happy commented.

"Actually, was thinking the reverse. I love Colorado, and then could drop down and see Mom and Dad on the final leg home." Dani replied.

"Sounds like you have a plan." Happy commented. Smiling at her as she looked up at him.

"Wanna come with me?" Dani quipped. "Take 2 weeks or so off from the club. Do you guys even take vacation?"

Happy thought a moment. He had never taken a "vacation" so to speak. Sure he had slowed down from club duties before, but it was always to take care of other responsibilities, like his mom. "Sorry, sounds fun. But got to stay available." Happy was shifting from one foot to another.

Dani laughed. "Don't worry big guy. I was just kidding you. I am looking forward to getting out and riding alone. Having no one to worry about, but myself."

Happy kissed the top of her head. "Well I expect you to check in. You should let someone know you are ok out there." Happy commented, or more like commanded.

"Yes Sir," Dani replied. She stepped in front of him, and he caressed her cheek. "So, think you got time for another round before you go?"

Happy laughed, and hoisted her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. "Absolutely. How about the kitchen Island again?" Happy wiggled his eyebrows and Dani laughed as Happy walked them over for round two.


	19. Chapter 18, I Have a Guy

Chapter 18

Author's Note:

Just a couple things y'all. 1. I am sitting in the hotel in Farmington as I write this lol. 2. The Million Dollar Highway is one of my favorite Highways to ride. 3. June 13 is actually my birthday. (nothing like putting a little reality in fan fiction)

Additionally, I have gotten a lot of story follows, and that is great. But I could use some reviews. I don't normally ask for reviews as I pretty much write for myself. But this is a little more graphic than I usually get, so just needing to know what everyone is thinking.

Oh, and this is really long. Smiles.

Enjoy!

June 13, 2011

Dani was out in front of her hotel in Grand Junction, Colorado packing her bike. She had been gone 13 days now, and it had been great. She had taken 4 days to ride out to Minot. After she got there, she had helped get the graduation party ready, and of course went to graduation. Paige was ecstatic about her gift and they left on the 7th for Sturgis, South Dakota.

Paige, Dani, and her Dad Mark had ridden in the Black Hills. They had spent 3 days riding in the area, and progressively riding more challenging roads. By the 10th, Paige was really riding well.

The morning of the 11th, Dani had headed south toward Steamboat Springs, Colorado and Paige and her Dad had headed home. Dani was pretty proud of Paige, and she was sure Paige's Mom would have been proud too.

For Happy's part, each night he had text her. 'Where are you?' 'All Good?' 'Where are you headed tomorrow?' 'Where are staying tomorrow?' 'Ride safe. Have fun.' She had answered each night. She was starting to think he was just copying and pasting the texts. But she was pretty sure he did not know how to do that.

Dani was going to spend her birthday on one of her 4 favorite stretches of highway to ride. The Million Dollar Highway south of Grand Junction was just fun to ride. And being alone was even better. She didn't have to worry about other riders in her group, having to stay together, etc, etc. Her only concern would be not getting a speeding ticket.

It was currently 8:30 am. Dani figured she would get to Farmington, New Mexico about 4:30. There was a great place to eat in Durango, and then she had a 'detour' planned just a little East, to catch a few more curves.

Dani had stopped for lunch in Durango, and then had ridden the remaining 150 miles into Farmington. As she pulled into the Courtyard Marriott, there sat a very familiar bike. Dani smiled as she pulled in front of the hotel. Shutting off her bike, Happy got up from the bench by the entrance of the hotel, and walked over to her…

Happy's POV.

When Dani had finished her plans and told him her general route, he had figured out she would be somewhere in southern Colorado on her birthday. He had let Quinn know he needed to be out at the Durango charter around that time. When Quinn inquired as to why, Happy didn't really dance around much, and just told him he wanted to intercept Dani to surprise her on her birthday.

What had truly amused Quinn had been when his wife Katherine had told him Happy had shown up at their house in Reno. Quinn had been in Tacoma at the time, so Katherine of course was instantly worried when she opened the door to find Happy standing there. But Happy quickly told her what he needed, and of course she had helped him.

What he had needed were some ideas about Dani's birthday. He didn't do sappy bullshit, and he was pretty sure Dani didn't either. But he did want to make it special. Katherine had given him some ideas, and Happy had thanked her and left. Katherine couldn't dial Quinn fast enough after Happy had left.

So Happy had sat, waiting for Dani to arrive. When she did, he saw the smile spread across her face. He got up off the bench, and slowly walked over to her bike.

Dani took her helmet off and laid it on her seat. As soon as she turned around Happy grabbed her and pulled her flush to him. His hand gripped the back of her neck and he kissed her long and deep. When he finally broke the kiss, he stroked her cheek. "That should appease that little shit at the front desk," Happy growled.

Dani looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to know what room you had booked, so I could get settled. He said he couldn't tell me. I told him you were my special lady. And then, I…. convinced him. He finally decided to let me check into your room." Happy said darkly.

"Happy, you didn't hurt him, did you?" Dani asked.

"No. But I threatened him. And I bribed him." Happy said flatly.

Dani giggled and buried her head in Happy's chest. Finally looking up at him. "What are you doing here?"

Happy leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Thought my little girl deserved a Happy Birthday."

Dani's eyes widened. "How did you know today is my birthday?"

"I have a guy." Happy quipped.

Dani giggled again and Happy held her to him. "C'mon let's get you unloaded and into the room."

Dani opened her tour pack and took out her main bag. She put her helmet into the tour pack and then locked it. She then opened the saddle bags, getting the 2 smaller bags. Happy reached in and grabbed her chaps. "You can leave those," Dani said. Happy just looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Dani locked the saddle bags. Happy picked up her bags and led her into the hotel, and to the elevator. As he walked through, he glared at the desk clerk. Dani did her best not to laugh.

When they got to the 3rd floor, Happy led them down to room 301, the end room. Opening the door Dani walked in. Happy dropped her stuff by his and walked up behind her. Dani turned around. "Happy, something is wrong. This is not the room I book."

"Dip shit gave us an upgrade. No Charge." Happy said.

"Jesus Happy, you must have threatened to kill his parents." Dani said as she laughed.

"No, I threatened to feed him his balls." Happy replied.

"Oh my God. You are horrible." Dani said."

He pulled her flush to him. "Are you complaining little girl?" Happy asked. His head dropping and his mouth biting and sucking on her neck.

"Mmmmm. No Sir. Dani wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, do you have a plan for tonight?"

"Depends. Do you have heels in that bag? I am betting you do because you wore them to the graduation." Happy said.

"I do." Dani replied.

"Well then. Let's get cleaned up from our road grime. And go from there." Happy said. He kissed her softly. Holding her flush to him and feeling her push against him. "Now go shower." Happy commanded.

"Yes Sir." And then Dani stepped away. She picked up her bag and took out her toiletries. She headed into the bathroom. Happy heard the shower start. He got out the box he had in his bag. Then he took off his kutte, hanging it over the chair. He then stripped and walked into the bathroom. He opened the glass shower door, and stepped in, joining her in the shower.

Dani had her head tipped back rinsing her hair of the shampoo. Happy stepped right in front of her and reach around her and ran his fingers into her hair helping to flush out the shampoo. He then picked up the conditioner. He worked it into her hair as Dani caressed his skin. "God you are beautiful," Happy commented.

Dani picked up the soap and lathered up her hands. She then ran her hand all over Happy's torso, arms, neck and head. While she did that Happy lathered up his hands and soaped her body. He turned them so he could rinse off and then put Dani directly under the stream of water, rinsing her body and her hair.

As Dani stood in the stream, her hands slid down Happy's body till they found his cock, rock hard. She slowly stroked it, and she heard him growl. His hands slid down from her hair to her breasts, and she felt him gently pinch her nipples. "Mmmm. More Happy" she moaned. Happy turned her, so she was facing the tiled wall. Dani braced herself on the wall, her ass sticking out. She could feel one of Happy's hands stroking her slit and she pressed back into his groin, feeling that hard cock.

"Oh God yessss," Dani moaned. "More please Hap."

"Do you want something little girl?" Happy growled as he twisted her nipple.

"Oh god Sir, yes. Please." She knew she sounded desperate but she was needy for his cock. She pushed back into him more, grinding on him.

Happy chuckled. He guided his cock into her pussy and she moaned. He pushed in deep and then just stayed there, listening as she moaned. When she tried to move, to get him to fuck her, he moved both hands to her shoulders and gripped hard, his fingers digging in and keeping her in place. He then slowly moved in and out of her, setting his pace for her. He knew it was slow, but he was enjoying her pussy, and, he wanted her to come unwound. "Cum all you want girl" he told her.

He would speed up and slow down, and twice he felt Dani tighten around his cock and cum as she screamed out. Finally, Happy gripped her shoulders and drove into her hard and fast, exploding in her. When he slipped out of her, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her up as that final orgasm from him pulling out hit her. He loved that last quiver she always had.

He turned her around, pulling her to him as they stood in the spray. He tipped up her chin. "Finish up girlie, and then get ready, we will go get some dinner." He kissed her softly and then stepped out of the shower, leaving her in there to finish up.

Happy was standing on the little balcony of the room smoking when Dani emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She had put on makeup and dried her hair a bit with the in room hair dryer. She just needed to put on some clothes. She walked over to her bag and got out some clean jeans, a nice top, she had packed a couple. Between the graduation and visiting her parents she knew she couldn't wear Harley t-shirts the whole time. Finally she slipped on the heels she had with her.

Happy stepped in just as she was finishing. He walked over to the dresser and picked up her bike keys. He clipped them to his belt loop and slipped on his kutte. "Ready girl?" he asked.

Dani looked at him and nodded. "Where are we going?" Dani asked. She was already so surprised he was here, she couldn't even imagine what he had planned next. She was slipping her watch on her wrist.

Happy smiled. "Nothing fancy. Just somewhere to make sure you get lots of fuel for later…"

Dani laughed as she walked close to him. He wrapped his arm around her. Looking up at him she softly said, "If I need protein, I can just swallow your cum."

Happy growled and pinned her against the wall. "Talk like that and we will have dinner delivered girl." He then ground his knee up into her pussy and kissed her hard, his hands brutally squeezing her breasts. Dani was moaning into his mouth as she gripped his forearms.

Happy pulled away and looked at her, now all wanton. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." He picked up his helmet as they left the room.

When they got down to the bike, Happy opened up the tour pack and handed Dani her helmet. She had pulled her hair back while waiting and slipped her helmet on. She stepped up on the highway peg and slipped into the bitch seat after Happy had gotten on the bike. The ride wasn't long, maybe 10 minutes, and all in town. Happy pulled into a little Brew pub, and they got off the bike, leaving their helmets on the bike.

Dani smiled at him. "This is ok isn't it?" Happy asked. He knew she didn't drink, but Loco had done some research for him, and apparently they had great food.

Dani nodded. "Its great. Places like this always have great food. How did you pick this?" Dani asked.

"I have a guy." Happy said.

"Well, I am thinking I need to meet this guy sometime." Dani laughed. Happy draped his arm around her shoulders and they walked into the restaurant.

Dinner was very nice. Happy asked questions, and Dani just talked and talked. She told him all about her trip so far. Happy asked about how Paige had liked her gift. That led to 5 minutes of talking about the bike, how her riding had improved over the 4 days and even a couple pictures on her phone.

When Dani had shown Happy pictures of Paige he had made 2 comments. The first was about how beautiful she was, and the second was that she better stay out of Sturgis unless she was with someone.

Dani laughed. "She is my god daughter, do you really think I haven't taught her how to defend herself?"

Happy leaned in close. "I am sure you have. But I know men. And some men wouldn't take no from a girl like her." Happy's voice was dark. And for the first time it dawned on Dani that there were really parts of Happy's world she didn't know about nor did she want to know about.

Happy watched her face, he didn't want to put a downer on her birthday, so he piped in. "So I am guessing you came down Million Dollar Highway today."

Dani smiled. "I did. I love that road. And then it is down to Tucson tomorrow to see Mom and Dad for a couple days, and finally home. All in all 20 days."

Happy nodded, he was glad Dani had shifted out of thinking about what he had said, but he couldn't help himself. He found Dani's independence sexy as hell. But that didn't mean an 18-year-old had any business carrying on like Dani did. And based on what Dani had said about how Paige worshipped the ground Dani walked on, he needed to drive that point home.

After dinner, they had headed back to the hotel. Happy had pulled Dani's bike in next to his. When they got off the bike, Dani had pulled the bike cover out, and covered her bike after Happy had locked it. Happy just chuckled. They headed up to the room, all the time, Happy's hand resting in the small of Dani's back.

When they got into the room, Happy pinned her to the wall, his knee pushing her legs apart. His body pressed against hers. "Now little girl. Time for presents." Dani smiled. Happy reached in his kutte, and pulled out a long, box, not very thick, maybe 6 inches, by 2 inches, by an inch. Dani looked at him. "Open it."

Dani took the box. She opened it. Inside was a pair of black thong panties. To be honest, it was little more than some silk ropes stitched together. Dani looked at Happy smiling. "These seem like more of a present for you than me."

"Depends on how you look at it." Happy whispered in her ear. "You don't know what I plan to do once they are on." Dani's eyes widened, and she smiled big. "Now. Go put them on, and your chaps. And keep those heels on. And nothing else. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Dani took the panties, picked up her chaps that were laying over the desk chair and went into the bathroom.

While Dani was in the bathroom, Happy took off his kutte, hanging it over the chair. He then took off his shirt and boots. He set the other small box on the desk, and settled into the sofa in the room, waiting for Dani.

She was in there a little while. And when she came out she was surprisingly timid. "Hap I look stupid," she said as she rounded the corner and found Happy sitting on the sofa in the King suite room.

Happy motioned for her to come over to him. She looked far from stupid. She looked so sexy he was going to have to work to stick to the plan and not just fuck her. He motioned for her to turn slowly in front of him and when her back was to him he stood up. "You look anything but stupid little girl. This may be the sexiest thing I have ever seen you in. And if we were at your house, I would drag you out to the garage and bend you over my bike." He ran his hands over her naked torso, and around to her front, massaging her full breasts. He slid up to her neck and wrapped his hand around her throat as his other hand moved down, teasing her clit.

"You are wet," he growled in her ear. She nodded and whispered yes Sir. "And you are going to get wetter. And you are going to beg me to let you cum. And when I finally let you cum, you will not know where you are." Dani tried to turn around when he said that, but his grip tightened, keeping her in place.

"Now, lets start with the most important thing. A birthday needs spankings. Brace yourself on the desk." Dani leaned on the desk, hands flat, ass out. She felt Happy's hand sliding over her ass cheeks. "Count them. Girl"

And then he started. He paused after each swat, And Dani counted. The were not soft, but they were not brutal either. He noticed her trembling as they got into the 30's. 'good' he thought. The last 3, 43, 44, and 45 he made exceptionally hard, and as soon as he heard her quiver out "45" he pulled her up and turned her, tucking her into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Good girl."

He held her as she shivered in his arms. When she was not breathing as heavy he tipped up her chin. "Now, since it is your birthday, I am going to let you have a say." His hand stroked her cheek. "I am going to cum in your mouth, your pussy, and your ass. But you decide which one is first." Happy smiled and nodded as Dani's looked up at him.

"Mouth" she said softly. He nodded. He had figured that would be her choice, she couldn't help her desire to please him. Happy pulled her over to the couch with him and he sat down as she stood in front of him. She kneeled in front of him and reached up, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He lifted his hips and she pulled down his jeans and boxers. She pulled them on down, removing them and laid them to the side.

Hap was rock hard. Dani leaned forward and licked the head of his cock and he groaned. Dani licked and sucked the head of his cock and then slowly she moved up and down on his cock. Happy was enjoying this, but then he remembered. Slipping his hand in her hair he pulled her head up so she was looking up at him. "Do not cum girl." Dani looked at him, wide eyed. She almost always orgasmed while sucking his cock, but now she would have to concentrate on not doing that. She whispered yes Sir, and he let her continue.

Dani moved up and down on his cock taking more and more into her mouth. When he hit the back of her throat his hand returned to her head, indicating how much he like that. She did that over and over. She felt his hips starting to thrust up, his hand keeping her from moving. Her sensual blow job was quickly becoming a mouth fuck. "That's it girl." Happy growled. Dani fondled his balls which only spurred Happy to thrust up harder. Dani could feel his grip tightening, she could hear him growling, and then he slammed her head down on his cock and she could feel his warm cum pulsing into her throat. She pulled her head back and swallowed his cum. His hand stroked her hair.

She slipped his cock from her mouth and laid her head on his thigh. Looking up at him he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Did you cum?" he asked her.

"No Sir" she said softly.

"Do you need to cum?" he asked. She nodded and whispered yes Sir. He chuckled. "Not yet little girl. Now over to the bed, on your knees, ass right there at the edge."

Dani moved over to the bed, kneeling so her ass was right at the edge, head down. She heard Happy walk into the bathroom and then back out. His hands slid over her warm red ass. She felt his thumb circling her asshole, and his other hand teasing her pussy. She couldn't help but moan. His thumb pushed into her ass and she moaned louder. She could feel him moving it around, loosening her hole, as his other hand teased her clit. "Do not cum until I say girl," Happy commanded her. She whimpered but whispered yes Sir.

Happy slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. Jesus she was wet. He heard he moan. His thumb had her hole close. He slowly moved in and out of her coating his cock with her juices. He then pulled out. Dani whimper and cried out, "No Sir, p p please don't stop." Happy reached up, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back, keeping her in position.

"I'm not." He growled as he slipped his thumb out and slowly and steadily pushed his cock into her ass.

"OH GODDDD" Dani screamed. Happy pushed all the way in and then let her adjust.

"You good girl?" he asked.

"Y Yes sir. Oh god that feels good." Dani was moaning.

Happy started long slow strokes, holding her hair to keep her in position. He had pushed the scrap of fabric of the thong to the side. He was just pushing in slowly over and over. He was loving how Dani was moaning and whimpering. He was fascinated at how she struggled to not cum. "That's my girl," Happy commented as he picked up the pace. He knew he couldn't let her wait forever, but he didn't want her to cum till he was in her pussy.

Happy let go of her hair and her head fell to the bed. The change in angle gave Happy the friction he wanted. He gripped her hips and pounded into her. She was screaming begging to cum, and he kept telling her no. "Yes, Yess YESSSS" Happy shouted out and then he exploded in her hole. He could feel her trembling against him. His hand moved up and down her spine comforting her. He felt her slowly sliding forward, laying prone on the bed.

His cock slid out of her ass as she slid forward. He crawled onto the bed beside her, moving her hair out of her face. "Did you cum girl?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"But I need to. It hurts." She said.

"You rest here a bit, I am going to go clean up. Be right back girl." Happy got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He emerged a couple minutes later. He walked over to her and helped her take a couple drinks of water.

Then Happy rolled her over. He unbuckled her chaps. He then unzipped each leg. Finally he rolled her so he could remove them from under her, dropping them over the side of the bed. He then rolled her onto her back, and slid his arm under her, sliding her on the bed till her head was on a pillow.

Happy hovered over her. He caressed her cheek. He had thought he had heard her crying while she was struggling to not cum, but the streaks on her cheek confirmed that. The thought of that made him rock hard. She looked up at him. "Daddy please," Dani begged.

Happy reached between them, moving his hand so he had a good grip on the thong. Then he jerked it, and it ripped. He smiled. He then slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. She moaned. Happy slowly moved in and out, watching her face. "Hap, please, please."

"Not yet," Happy whispered. He kept moving in and out of her, moving a bit faster, going a bit deeper. His one hand was caressing her breast. Not harsh, like he usually did, but gently, sensually. It was having his desired effect, Dani was wiggling, begging, screaming for him to let her cum.

Happy leaned down, listening to her sobbing as she mumbled her request to cum. He leaned up to her ear and whispered, "CUM" and he pushed deep inside her. She exploded around his cock. There was so much cum it felt like she was peeing on him, she was sobbing, mumbling thank you Sir, and Happy just smiled. He thrust in her over and over. When the second orgasm hit her almost immediately he picked up the pace, fucking her through the orgasm, and very quickly after he roared as he came inside her.

He braced himself over her. He kissed her softly. She was totally lost in the sensations. She quivered and orgasmed again as he pulled out of her. He rolled to his side and held her as she cried softly into his chest. Her body was trembling. He pulled up the sheets around them and caressed her back. He could see the clock, it was only 8:30 pm. As he felt her calm down he let himself relax. He looked over at the desk. Her gift was still sitting there. He would give it to her when she woke up. He closed his eyes, holding her tight. He kissed the top of her head one more time, and then drifted off to sleep.

90 minutes later Happy rolled over, and realized he was alone in bed. He looked around and saw Dani sitting out on the balcony smoking a cigarette. He got out of bed, walked over to the couch and picked up his jeans and slipped them on. Spotting the box on the desk, he picked it up and put it in his pocket. He stepped out on the balcony and smiled as he saw she was sitting out there in nothing but his T-shirt.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked as he took a cigarette out of the pack on the little table and lit it up.

"About 5 minutes. I woke up and had to pee." Dani replied.

Happy motioned for her to get up. There was only one chair on the balcony. He sat down and she curled up in his lap.

His free hand slipped around her. "You ok?" he asked her. She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hap, can I ask you something and you promise you won't make fun of me?" Dani asked. Happy was intrigued. This definitely didn't sound like the Dani he had come to know. But he couldn't lie to her either.

"You can ask, but I make no promises little girl." He smiled at her as he finished his sentence, trying to reassure her it was safe to ask.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Dani asked, Not looking at him as she asked.

"Well, I don't lie. So I am sure I meant it. But just for the sake of this conversation, what are you talking about?" Happy asked.

Dani's head was laying on his shoulder, and she wasn't looking at him. "In the shower, when you said I was beautiful." Dani said softly.

Happy was shocked. And he didn't pause at all in his response. He took her chin and turned her head to look at him. "That is no laughing matter girl. You are beautiful." Dani didn't exactly smile and sparkle at his reply. "Where is this coming from?"

"Well, I am not exactly built like a model. I am not a stick and I don't have those big fake tits.."

Happy had heard enough. He was not sure what was driving this, but he was going to find out. "Listen to me girl. You are beautiful. You have the best real tits I have seen in a very long time. And God damn are they sensitive. Now, why are you asking this. This is not you?"

Dani picked at the hem of Hap's shirt. When she didn't answer Happy grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him, "Girl?"

"Happy, I am so glad you surprised me tonight. I think I just didn't realize till sitting here tonight I am 45, and had you not come, I would have turned 45 all alone. Don't get me wrong. I like my life. No I love my life. But, sometimes, I, I just," Dani said softly.

Happy had smiled more and more as she talked. He got it now. He had those same feelings sometimes. When you had been riding solo for 4 weeks, with only your own thoughts. When she started to stumble over her words, he caressed her cheek, "Sometimes you want to know you matter to someone other than your ma," Happy said.

"Exactly," Dani replied. "And I know you and I are just casual, but I am so glad you came. So, like I said thank you for surprising me. It was so what I needed, and I didn't even know it." She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her sensually. Finally, the kiss broke and she snuggled against him.

"So, do you want your present?" Happy asked. Dani looked up at him.

"I thought the undie strings were my present, which by the way I can't wear again." Dani quipped.

"Nah, you were right, those were for me," Happy replied winking at her. Happy raised up his hips, pulling the box out of his pocket, and he handed it to her.

Dani took the box and looked at Happy. She opened it and her smile grew. "Happy this is great!" Dani took the gremlin bell out of the box. It was a pewter bell with a black almost Celtic scroll design engraved on it. "I don't have one for the Road Glide. How did you know?"

Happy smirked. "I didn't. But you can never have too many. I just thought it was… you." Happy said. Dani flung her arms around his neck hugging him. "I love it. And thank God…"

"Thank God what?' Happy asked.

"You handed me that little box and I thought oh fuck," Dani said.

Happy laughed. "I don't do mushy shit."

Dani leaned in and kissed him. "Let's go back to bed." Dani said softly.

"Now that is a FANTASTIC idea." Happy held on to her tight and stood up, carrying her into the room.


	20. Chapter 19, Why are you hear

Chapter 19

Hope you enjoy.

July 9, 2011

"Fuck, Fuck Fuck." Happy thought to himself. Outside he was stoic and silent as always. Inside he was plotting the murder of that little shit Juice. He was going to make it long and slow.

Truthfully, he wasn't going to murder him, but he was going to beat the living shit out of him, and Tig too. Had those two just kept their shit together the 3 of them would not be sitting in county lock up. Tig had poked and poked at Juice, like he did most people. Only Juice didn't ignore him. He had taken Tig's little challenge, and the next thing they knew, Juice and Tig were in the city park, drunk, and trying to climb up the Slipper slide after they had coated it with oil.

Happy had just been riding by. But it was 1:00 am, and when you see 2 brothers struggling and in what appears to be trouble that late at night, you stop. Happy had just gotten to the slide and asked what the fuck was going on when the cops showed up and hauled them all to Jail. This would be no big deal, except Juice was carrying 2 oz. of weed. Sure he had a card, but that was over the limit for a card.

Happy knew the charges were bull shit, but it was probably going to take 3 weeks to sort all this shit out. And somehow, the DA had gotten bail denied. Having added Distribution charges. Happy was going to kill Juice and Tig.

The bigger immediate problem though, to Happy at least, was the cops had his phone. Happy knew they could check his numbers, including his ma, and Dani.

Lowen was coming for a visit today, and Happy needed to talk to her, without Tweedledee and Tweedledumb. Happy was very experienced in the workings of attorney client privilege. Happy sat in his cell, and wrote out a one-page note, putting it in an envelope. When the guard came to get him, informing him his lawyer was here, Happy took the envelope with him and headed to the room.

Juice, Tig and Lowen were already there. Lowen talked with them briefly, explaining to them where she was with the case. It looked like they were going to get out in about 3 weeks, just as she had said. Happy and Tig were going to be free and clear. Juice was going to have to do an additional 30 days for having more weed than his card allowed. Happy growled. Had he not had that god damn weed on him they would have just spent the night in Jail. When they were done, Happy motioned to Lowen he needed to speak to her about something.

"What's up Happy?" she asked as the door closed when Tig and Juice were escorted back to their cell.

"Need you to take care of something for me." Happy said. He handed her the envelope. "Give that to Quinn. DO NOT give it to anyone else. If you can't put it in Quinn's hand, just keep it."

"What is it Happy?" Lowen asked.

"Personal," Happy said shortly.

"Happy look, I am not delivering illegal messages for you all. What is this?" Lowen asked again.

Happy sighed, and then leaned on the table. "Ok. The cops have my phone. And there are only 2 numbers saved on it. One is my ma, and the other is this girl. Dani." Lowen smiled. "Its nothing serious, we are just casual. But if she calls while I am in here they may look into her, bother her. I need Quinn to reach out to her, give her the 411 on what is going on. This tells him what I want him to do, her address, etc."

"Can't any of the Sons do that for you? Why Quinn?" Lowen asked.

"NO ONE knows about her but Quinn. And it is going to stay that way. Understood?" Happy was suddenly very dark, and well, scary.

Lowen just looked at him, getting the message. "Got it. Quinn or no one." She said. "Anything else?"

"No. But when we get out, do you think you could get me off on justifiable homicide when I kill those 2 shits?"

Lowen laughed, until she saw Happy really wasn't. "Maybe, but to be safe, just bury them deep so you don't have to worry."

Happy smiled at her comment. "Much better idea. Thanks."

Happy got up, knocking on the door signaling he was ready to return to his cell.

SOA CLUBHOUSE – CHARMING

Lowen drove in and parked. She got out and walked over to the picnic tables. Jax stood up and greeted her, "How are the Jail birds?"

"All are in one piece. Its all going to pan out, except for Juice. He is going to have to do 30 days. Just going to take a little while to sort it out." Lowen commented.

"Thanks. Bobby will make sure you get your fee. Anything else you need?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, here are the Cara Cara contracts," she said, handing him the long folder. "And is Quinn around?"

"He is in the bar." Jax motioned for the prospect to go get him. "Why what's up?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just something for him." Lowen said casually.

Quinn walked out of the clubhouse. He had rolled for Charming from Seattle when Jax had called and said Happy had been arrested. Having his enforcer in Jail was not good. When the prospect had come in and said the lawyer wanted to talk to him, he was concerned, but he didn't show it.

"What's up Lowen?" Quinn asked.

"Got something for you. Let's step over here and talk about it." Lowen said, motioning them away from the group.

Quinn, ever the poker face nodded, walking over so no one could hear them.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked harshly.

"Happy gave me an envelope. Told me explicitly to hand it to you and only you." Lowen said softly, wanting to make sure no one was listening.

"You know what is in the envelope?" Quinn asked.

"Yes and no. It has to do with some girl. Names Dani? He said you were the only one who knew about her." Lowen said.

Quinn smiled a bit. He had a good idea what this was about now. "Yeah I know about her. Give me the envelope. I will handle the rest."

Lowen handed over the envelope. "Can I make an observation?" Lowen asked.

"Sure," Quinn responded.

"A girl who is 'casual' is not someone you put this kind of effort into." Lowen said.

Quinn chuckled. "I know that, and so do you. But neither of them do. So don't say that to Happy. Thanks for this."

They both turned and left in different directions.

Quinn headed directly to his dorm room to read the note.

Quinn flopped down on the bed and opened the letter.

 _Quinn,_

 _Looks like I am going to be in for a few weeks. If Dani calls or texts and I don't answer she will get concerned. Additionally, it will put her on the radar of the cops._

 _Can you run to Redding and download her on what is going on? I would tell you to be as vague as possible, but she isn't going to let you get away with that. Just tell her I am ok, and that I will contact her when I get out._

 _She knows who you are. She calls you the door frame guy._

 _Her address is_

 _718 Round Rock_

 _Redding_

 _Phone # 925-535-1299_

 _Thanks brother,_

 _Happy_

Quinn chuckled. Happy had no idea how deep he was in the shit with this girl. But he wasn't going to push him. He would eventually figure it out. But he definitely would do this for him. He had been wanting to meet the girl for some time. But before he headed for Redding, he called Katherine, she was going to get a big kick out of this latest development.

REDDING, CA

Dani hadn't heard from Happy in about a week, but that really wasn't that strange. After she got home from her trip and the nightly check in texts were not needed, they hadn't really talked much. She knew he was very busy, and so was she.

The community youth sports league was in overdrive. It was summer of course, so there were more games, more sports, and more chaos. While she had been on her trip, Hanna, another volunteer had done the must do's. But now that Dani was here she was handling all the problems, complaints, etc that had built up.

Her ultimate problem parent had caused all kinds of problems for Hanna, but Dani handled that quickly when she got back. She banned him from games for 2 weeks. When he came at her screaming his daughter was being looked at by scouts for elite teams, Dani told him, "Then let the scouts look, but you will not be here when they do. You step foot of a field for 2 weeks, and your children will also be banned. Its time you learn, there are others who play in this league, and you either respect EVERYONE involved, or you can find somewhere else for your children to play soccer. Additionally. This is the 2nd time I have banned you from games. We have been down this road in Softball in the spring with your youngest. So, you do this a 3rd time, and you will be banned permanently, including your children." Dani watched as he fumed, but then he stormed off.

Dani had never seen his 2 daughters play soccer or softball. But she knew this having been involved with youth sports for 4 years. They either were not good enough to be playing elite, or they couldn't afford to play elite. So this jackass needed to deal with his realities.

Additionally, the Department had selected new textbooks for the Financial and Managerial Accounting classes for the fall at the University, so she was having to re write all her tests. As well as restructure some lectures. She wanted to have them done in another week so the other instructors could begin working on their sections.

She was sitting in her office at her house when her phone beeped. She looked at it, it was not a number she recognized. She opened the text.

'this is Quinn. Need to talk. Can I stop by?'

Dani took a few deep breaths. What the hell was going on? Was Happy ok? Dani finally typed a response. 'yes. When?'

Beep. '30 min'

'ok' Dani replied. She walked out of her office. She wasn't getting any more done now. She looked down, she hadn't even put on a bra yet. It may not have been a conscious thought, but deep inside her she knew Happy wouldn't want Quinn seeing her tits through her shirt. She went upstairs, changing clothes and then went downstairs and waited for Quinn.

Quinn stepped up on the porch and rang the bell. He wondered if he should have just shown up because he may have scared her as to what was going on.

Dani pulled the door open. She motioned for him to come in, and then shut the door behind him. Quinn took a couple steps in and he heard her, "What's wrong. Is he ok?" Dani asked.

Quinn turned around looking at her. She was trying very hard to stay calm, and now he knew, he should have just shown up. "He's fine. Just in jail." He physically saw Dani let out the breath she was holding. 'Yep, she is in this shit deep too,' he thought.

"Dani, I'm Quinn, Hap's president." He extended her hand to him.

"I know who you are. He talks about you. I'm Dani. And I assumed he doesn't talk about me." Dani said as she shook Quinn's hand.

"Only to me. And only when I force him to." Quinn smiled.

"Can I get you something to drink? I have water, and some tea?" Dani asked as she moved into the kitchen.

"Water is good." After she handed him a bottle, she led them out onto the patio and sat down. She lit up a cigarette. "So why are you here Quinn?"

Quinn sat down and lit up a cigarette also. "Hap sent me. Wanted me to let you know not to reach out to him till you hear from him. The cops have his phone and he doesn't want you drug into the bull shit."

"What did he get arrested for?" Dani asked.

"Truth? Total BS. Juice and Tig were being drunk dumb shits and Hap just happened to be there. The charges are going to go away, but it is going to take a little time." Quinn stated.

"Should I be worried?" Dani asked.

"Only for Juice and Tig. Happy wants to kill them." Quinn said as he smiled at her.

Dani chuckled.

"I have been wanting to meet you. You have been good for him." Quinn said.

"Quinn, don't take this the wrong way, but he and I, are not a we," Dani said.

"Oh, I know all about the casual thing. That doesn't mean you aren't good for him." Quinn said. "Look Dani, don't hold it against him he told me. I sort of pulled the 'I am your president' card to get it out of him. I just knew something was different. He is just more selective these days."

"I don't hold it against him he told you. The whole keep it quiet is his thing, not mine. I mean don't get me wrong, I don't want people in my business. But I am not looking to keep Hap a secret either. However, what the hell does selective mean?" Dani asked.

"Well, a year ago he would have buried his dick into anything that had big tits. And now, he is much more reserved when it comes to pussy."

"Quinn, I am not looking to change him, or trap him. I just like having fun with him. He doesn't ask anything of me. And I like that." Dani explained.

"Funny, he says the same thing about you." Quinn put out his cigarette and stood up. "Save my number in your phone. If you need something before you hear from Happy, call me. Day or night." Quinn stated.

"Thank you for that Quinn, but I am sure I will be fine." Dani stated as she stood up.

"I am sure, but till he is out, you are my responsibility, understood?" Quinn suddenly had that commanding voice Happy got sometimes.

"Yes Sir" Dani replied instinctively.

Quinn smiled. "Nah darling, that's Happy's role."

Dani blushed. They walked to the door. "Remember, call me if you need something." Quinn said.

"Got it Quinn, and, Thanks. If you talk to Happy, tell him be safe." Dani said softly.

"My pleasure. I will tell him. And Nice to meet you Dani." Quinn. Said.

Dani sat down on the couch. Well that explained why Hap hadn't called. She wasn't that surprised he had sent someone. He was adamant about keeping things separated. And he wouldn't want cops inquiring about him with her.

Well, guess it was just Dani and her vibrator for a while.


	21. Chapter 20, Promises Promises

July 19, 2011

She had gotten a text from Happy, he was out. Literally, that is all it said. 'I'm out.' It had made Dani laugh. Always the man with few words. Dani was happy to hear he was out, and she figured he had a ton to do before he could find some time to come see her.

Dani's office was right off her front hallway at her house. She had huge windows in the office that let in a ton of light. She liked this office so much more than her office at work, where she had one little window the size of a postage stamp she often joked.

It was 8:30 pm. She had been working on her new tests for Managerial Accounting. She was close to being done, which meant she would have about 3 weeks to "goof off" before she needed to be back on campus. She didn't think she would go anywhere, but she was going to get out and ride, a lot.

Dani heard a bike coming down the street. That was not abnormal, there were about 4 people on her street that rode. Granted a couple of them rode gold wings, but hey, a bike is a bike.

When she looked up, she saw Happy slowing down in front of your house and turning into her driveway. She felt her heart start beating faster. He hadn't called or text he was coming. She started to get up, to go out and greet him, but then she decided she would just wait and see what he had planned.

After a couple minutes, Dani's doorbell rang. Dani got up and walked to the front door. She opened the door and couldn't help but smile. "You didn't call," She said as Happy stepped through the doorway and slammed the door shut.

"Wanted to surprise you. Figured you would know I was here when you heard me pull up," Happy said as he moved closer to her.

"I heard a bike, but there is a guy down the street that rides a gold wing. Figured it was him," Dani smirked at Happy.

Happy's eyes turned dark and he pinned her to the wall, "Bullshit comments like that will get you turned over my knee little girl." Happy growled.

Dani slid her hands around Happy's neck and caressed his head. "Promise?" She purred.

Happy couldn't help but just smile at her. His hand caressed her cheek. "Promise." He leaned in and kissed her hard. He was pressing against her and when his hand slid into her hair and tugged she moaned. He broke the kiss, and then bent down and tossed Dani over his shoulder. He took the stairs 2 at a time and flung her down on the bed.

"Get undressed," he growled at her. Dani shimmied out of her clothes. While she did, Happy took some of the rope out of the drawer. He then methodically tied each of her wrists and arms to the 4 posts of the bed.

When she was restrained, he took out the vibrator and pushed it into her and turned it on high. He then bent over and kissed her softly. When he broke the kiss, he looked at her. "Be good," he said.

He leaned back up and turned to leave.

"Happy where are you going?" she asked.

"To deal with the douche on the Gold Wing." Happy said. He never turned around, just walked out and down the stairs as she screamed at him to come back.

Happy was smiling. He knew she was probably up there freaking out. He opened the garage door, and then started his bike. Sure he could just push it in, but he wanted Dani to think he left. Was she too smart to fall for this? Most of the time yes. But she was tied down and had a vibrator in her.

When he had his bike in her garage, he shut it off and closed the door. He grabbed his bag and came back in the house.

He grabbed a bottle of water and stepped out to have a smoke. He wanted to let her wind herself up a bit. Smart ass little thing. He thought back to his conversation with Quinn after Quinn had been to visit her.

Happy had spotted Quinn in the visitor room and had walked over. He sat down and Quinn was grinning from ear to ear. "Did you see her?" Happy asked.

"I did. She is fine. That is one impressive woman Hap." Quinn stated.

"So she handled it all in stride?" Happy asked.

"Of course. She is worried about you. Tried to act like she wasn't, but she is. Told me to tell you to be safe." Quinn stated.

Happy nodded. It didn't surprise him she said that. But he didn't want to act like this was anything more than casual. "Thanks. I just didn't want her getting drug into this bullshit."

"No Problem. So, what is the word? You going to get sprung?" Quinn asked.

"Lowen says probably on the 18th. Its probably good Juice has to stay 30 days, but I am telling you, I am going to take Tig to the ring as soon as we are out of here and turn him into a bloody mess." Happy said.

Quinn chuckled. "Well, just don't incapacitate him. I am tired of hanging out in Charming."

"No promises." Happy said coldly, but then he nodded and smiled.

Quinn got up. "See you in a few days." He turned to leave, but then decided he wanted to see exactly how deep in Happy was with Dani. "And don't worry I am sure Dani will be a good girl till you get out."

Happy growled, "What did you say?"

Quinn smiled. "I told her to call me if she needed anything, and I got a 'Yes Sir'."

"What the hell?" Happy was getting a bit worked up. Yep, Quinn was right. This was not casual, even if they didn't know it.

"Oh hell Hap, I am just pulling your chain. I am sure when she said it she was just reacting to the fact I was pretty commanding when I told her to call me. I am SURE the only person she sees in that role is you, based on how red her face got when I called her on it." Quinn said. He was really enjoying this.

Happy relaxed, a bit. Quinn's smile letting him know he was pulling his chain. "Fucker," Happy growled.

"Nah, that's your job. Besides. Katherine would cut off my dick if I did." Quinn quipped. They both laughed and Happy headed back to his cell.

Happy finished up his cigarette and headed back upstairs. Standing at the doorway of the bedroom he watched her tied to the bed. She was moaning and thrashing in the restraints. He could hear her moaning and whimpering.

Happy walked over to the dresser and set down his bag. He took off his kutte, and then his clothes, folding them and setting them on the dresser. He walked over to the bed, standing on the side he reached down and stroked her hair.

"Oh god, Happy," she moaned.

"Did you cum?" he asked as his other hand slowly rolled her nipple between his finger.

Dani nodded. "I, I tried not to, but I couldn't stop it. Oh Oh god sir that feels good." She moaned as he pinched harder.

He twisted hard when he heard her say Sir. He leaned down to her ear. "I. I am the only person you call Sir, understand Girl?" he growled.

Dani looked at him. "Yes Sir," she said softly.

She felt Happy's hand slide over her body, down her leg, freeing her ankle for the rope. And then the other ankle. He then untied her wrists and removed the vibrator from her pussy.

He crawled over her. Looking down at her. "Now little girl, is there something you need?" he said.

She shook her head no. "I am good Sir. What do you need?" she said softly.

Happy moved, positioning his cock at her entrance. He pushed in deep, moaning as he did. "That is what I need." He growled. He felt her legs move, her heels hooking around his thighs. Her hands gripping his arms.

"God Sir that feels good." She moaned. Happy moved in and out of her slowly. She was so wet, and tight, and she looked up at him with such desire. Happy wanted to take his time, but he was struggling to not just fuck her hard, deep and fast.

"Harder Hap, please. Oh god please," Dani begged. Happy thrust hard and deep into her and held it there. "Yesssss" Dani moaned.

Happy leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I keep doing that and I will cum quickly." Happy told her.

"That's ok. There is always round 2." Dani teased. Happy chuckled and then rose up. He leaned on one arm, and his other arm he moved, his hand wrapping around her neck. He looked right into her eyes as he squeezed her throat as he pounded into her pussy.

He could feel her tightening around his cock. Her back arched, but he kept her pinned to the bed by her neck. Her eyes were getting glassy, and he listened to her moans became choked whispers of sounds.

He thrust harder and harder. Fuck she felt good. Finally, he thrust deep inside her and roared as he exploded deep inside her. "FUCK," he growled, feeling her tighten around him. He let go of her throat. He lowered himself onto his forearms, and kissed Dani softly. She was mumbling, and her hands slowly caressed his skin.

Happy finally slipped out of her. He rolled onto his back next to her. She shuddered from the orgasm she had as he pulled out. He pulled her to him as she orgasmed, holding her tight to him as it subsided.

He felt her snuggle into him as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Don't get too comfortable. I am not done with you." Happy whispered.

"Good," Dani mumbled against his skin. "And I am glad you weren't in so long you had to fuck Juice." Dani stated in her dazed state.

Happy chuckled. "Nah girl. He isn't like you. He can't handle what I got."

He listened to her breathing slowing. He knew she was drifting off. Honestly, that was OK with him. He had a little bit of time to spend with her. About 36 hours.

"Hold me," he heard her whisper. It was almost inaudible. He pulled her tight to him. "mmmm" she moaned. Happy laid there, Dani asleep on his shoulder. Yeah this was way better than a "get out of Jail" party at the club. Thank God Quinn was running interference for him in Charming. Happy slowly drifted off to sleep.

Happy felt her stirring in his arms. He pulled her tight to him. He looked at the clock. It was right after 1:00 am. "Need to pee," Dani mumbled against Happy's chest. She normally would have rolled over and slept away from him at some point, but she hadn't moved since the moment she had fallen asleep.

Happy kissed the top of her head and let go of his grip around her. Dani slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Happy adjusted in the bed, moving a bit more into the middle and adjusting his pillow. When Dani returned she crawled under the covers and snuggled up next to Happy.

Happy pull her tight and then slid her on top of him. Dani looked at him. He laced his fingers into her hair and pulled her head to his, kissing her softly. Dani's legs slid apart and she straddled Happy as they kissed. She could feel his hard cock underneath her.

Happy broke the kiss, and moved one hand down, taking his cock and lining it up into her pussy. Dani lowered herself onto him. Dani watched as Happy closed his eyes and groaned. "Mmmmmmm" Dani moaned.

Dani moved up and down, rolling her hips. She could feel Happy thrust up every so often, but mostly she just moved up and down slowly watching Happy as she did.

This was new for them. Dani had never felt this in control in their sexual endeavors. It was strange to her. She tried to slip off him. To roll them over so he was on top. But Happy gripped her hips, stopping her.

"Where are you going little girl?" Happy asked.

"I I want you on top" She whispered.

"But I want you to ride me." Happy said. "You can do this. Close your eyes, and just move." Happy directed.

Dani closed her eyes. She felt Happy's hands on her hips, guiding her. She moved up and down and rolled her hips. As she heard him groan, she worked to increase the speed.

"Good girl. That's it," Happy told her. He moved his hand from her hip to her nipple. He pinched her nipple and smiled when he felt her clench around his cock. "Not yet girl" he told her.

Happy's pinching was pushing her closer and closer. "Happy, I. I. I need to cum," Dani moaned.

"I know. Not yet." Happy growled as he bucked his hips under her. Her hands were pressed flat on his chest, and he could feel her fingers curl as she struggled to not cum.

"Sir, I I I can't " she whimpered out, and he could feel her tightening around him.

"Cum girl," he growled. And he pushed against her breasts to keep her from collapsing on him as she exploded. He could feel her cum gushing out as she screamed. When she stopped quivering, he let her lay on him, shivering in his arms. He was still inside her. When she was kissing his neck, he started to thrust up inside her. His arms wrapped around her, holding her in place as he drove up into her. He kept pushing harder and harder, and then he thrust up, and exploded deep inside her.

He heard Dani whimper as he came inside her. When he slipped out of her he felt her cum gush all over him. He smiled, holding her tight. His groin was soaking wet. Dani slid off him to his side, clinging to him.

"You ok little girl?" he asked as he held her tight to him.

"mmm hmmm," she moaned.

He kissed the top of her head. "Be right back, girlie." He whispered and slipped out of bed.

When he came back, he crawled in bed and slid over, putting his chest to Dani's back as she had rolled over.

"mmmm" she moaned softly as he pullerd her tight to him.

"Hap?" Dani asked softly.

"Yeah girl?" he replied.

He felt her hands holding his hand and arm which was wrapped around her. "Are you staying?" she asked groggily.

"At least till tomorrow night. Go to sleep. I will be here in the morning." Happy whispered in her ear.

"mmm. I am glad you got out safe." She mumbled.

"Me too." He said.

Happy woke up alone in bed. He looked at the clock, it was almost 8:30 am. He got up, and went into the bathroom, taking a piss. He decided to take a quick shower, after all he was covered in their cum. When he got done, he pulled on some jeans and a clean t-shirt, and headed downstairs.

He found Dani in her office. A cup of coffee on the desk, her back to the door as she typed away on her computer. Her long red hair was still damp from a shower. She had been up for a while. He wondered to himself how she had done all that and he had not woken up. He watched her work for a bit, holding the cup of coffee he had poured himself. "Whatcha doing girl? He finally said."

Dani jumped and turned around. "Jesus Hap. You need to learn to make noise." Dani said.

"Being quiet has some advantages in my line of work," Happy said. "Now what are you doing?"

"Just finishing up some tests I needed to write for the semester. I was working on them when you got here last night." She got up, grabbing her coffee. She walked over to him. He pulled her to him with his free hand. He kissed her softly.

"Want some breakfast?" she asked.

"I did, but I woke up alone in bed…" Hap said, his eyes dark.

"Jesus Hap," Dani said, but then she smiled.

"Breakfast sounds good, what did you have in mind?" Happy asked.

"Want to go for breakfast?" she asked.

"You riding bitch?" he asked her. She nodded yes. "Then sure, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Becca's Café? Its about a 30-minute ride. If that is ok?" She asked shyly.

He tipped her chin up to look at him. "Its fine. I know where that is, south of town. Go get dressed."

Dani dashed up the stairs and got ready quickly. Happy wandered up and finished getting dressed. Dani had on a very low cut Harley Shirt, and her tits looked like she had shoved them into a bra 2 sizes too small. Happy was distracted.

He walked over to her, "Dressing like this may find you being punished later today, just so you know." Dani smiled at him.

"Come on, lets eat." She said.

When they got to Becca's Dani got off the bike. Before they walked in, Hap pulled her flush against him, his hand on the back of her neck. "I am telling you this girl. Rubbing your tits all over my back as we ride has now earned you an over the knee spanking. So think about that as we eat." He then kissed her softly. When he broke the kiss she was staring at him, her eyes big.

Dani smiled big at him, "Promises. Promises." She taunted him.

Happy lifted his sunglasses, his eyes dark. "We'll see girl," he said lowly.

After breakfast, Happy took them on a long ride out of town and then back in. It was close to noon when Happy pulled back into her driveway. They walked into the house, Dani setting her helmet down on the kitchen island. She turned around and looked at Happy. "I am going to go change. Be back." She said.

She came back down in a T-shirt and shorts. Happy was lounging on the couch, flipping channels on the TV. Dani walked over and sat next to him. She curled into his side and he draped his arm over her shoulders

After about 10 minutes, Happy grabbed her hard, and drug her over his lap. She yelped and screamed at him, "Happy, what are you doing?"

She could feel him pushing down her shorts. His one hand across the middle of her back, holding her down.

"Keeping my promise," He growled. As he began to spank her, he thought to himself how they would spend the rest of the day.


	22. Chapter 21, That would be a waste

September 4, 2011

Dani had woken up early, which was her norm. Even on a weekend, she was usually up by 5:30 am. It was Sunday of Labor Day weekend. Yesterday had been the home opener for the football season at the University, and Dani had enjoyed every moment of it.

She loved football. She loved almost all sports. But football was her favorite. Especially college football. It wasn't just the game itself, it was the entire experience. The tailgating, the crowd, the excitement. And of course, they had won, which made the day even better.

She was sitting on her patio, drinking coffee and smoking. She was thinking about getting the bike out, and she was thinking about Happy. She hadn't seen him since July when he had gotten out of jail. He had been gone. If she remembered correctly, he had been in Missouri, Texas, Colorado, Arizona, and every state on the Pacific coast. He had text every couple days. Once he had even called. They had ended up talking dirty and Dani had cum as he listened. Remembering that made Dani smile.

As she sat there, she heard a bike come down her street. She was impressed. Her neighbors who rode were not the type to get out and ride at 7 am. It gave her a twinge that she was still sitting here in Happy's Harley t-shirt. Happy had left it in July, and she wasn't sure why, but she liked wearing it.

Motivated by her neighbor, Dani got up and headed inside. As she was pouring a cup of coffee in the kitchen to take upstairs her doorbell rang. "Who the hell is that?" Dani thought. She didn't have any pants on, just Hap's shirt. She looked around and spotted the blanket on the couch. She went over and picked it up, wrapping it around her waist.

When she got to the door, she looked through the peephole. The smile spread across her face instantly. He was holding up a sack, that looked to have donuts in it. She threw the blanket in the corner and opened the door. Smiling big she said. "I didn't order those."

Happy smiled as he saw her in nothing but his shirt. "Who said they were for you. I am just here because you have good coffee." Dani pushed the door open further to let Happy walk in. She shut the door, and as she turned around Happy pinned her to the door. "You always answer the door in nothing but my t-shirt?"

Dani could feel his knee pushing her legs apart, his free hand sliding into her hair. "I had the blanket wrapped around me till I saw the donuts, then I figured the guy had to be pretty sweet outside my door." Dani moaned when he pulled her hair.

"Sweet isn't the word usually used toward me.." Happy growled in her ear as he pulled her head to the side and kissed and bit her neck.

"Oh god Hap," she moaned.

"Do you have plans today?" Happy whispered in her ear, his hand sliding down, caressing her cheek, moving down her body. Finding her nipple through the t-shirt.

"I was going for a ride," Dani said.

"Well, we can do that too." Happy said as he finally moved and kissed her lips. His knee was grinding into her pussy, and her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him tight to her. When he broke the kiss he looked her. "Hungry?" he asked.

Dani nodded. Her hands slid down his torso, to his belt, slowly unbuckling it. Happy chuckled. "I meant for the donut girl." He replied. "I rode all night, I need food and coffee." He pulled back from her, put his arm around her shoulders, and led her into the kitchen.

Dani poured him a cup of coffee and turned. Happy had the donuts laying on the sack. "Aren't you tired? Don't you want to sit?" Dani asked.

"Been sitting all night as I rode. Kind of nice to stand." Happy said. Dani sat the 2 cups of coffee down next to the donuts. Suddenly Happy grabbed her and picked her up, setting her on the counter. He stepped between her legs and picked up his coffee. He smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"Why did you ride all night? And where did you ride from?" Dani asked.

"Reno. Finished up there. A week in Reno was enough. So I decided to take a chance you would be up early as usual." Happy said.

"And if I hadn't been?" Dani asked as she bit into the donut.

"Wouldn't have been the first house I broke into." Happy said flatly.

"And if I hadn't been alone?" Dani said.

Happy's eyes got dark, but then he chuckled. "Wouldn't have been the first person I killed." He smiled at her. "Fuck Dani. I am the first person to cross your door in 2 years, THAT, I wasn't worried about."

Dani laughed. "True." She took another bite and sipped her coffee. "How long can you stay?" Dani asked.

"Well, I have to be in Charming Tuesday morning. But you will need to go to work Monday," Happy said.

Dani laughed. "Happy, you do know its Labor Day weekend don't you?"

Happy looked at her as it dawned on him. His weeks had mashed together so much he had lost track of things like that. "Fuck that's right. So, you have tomorrow off?" Happy asked as he popped the last of his donut in his mouth.

"I do." Dani said. Happy's eyes got dark as he held his glaze covered fingers up to his mouth and he licked them clean.

"Well then, we could actually leave the bedroom." Happy said darkly.

Dani laughed and leaned against Happy. "Hap?" she said softly.

"Yeah little girl," Happy replied.

"You stink," she said.

"Yeah I know. Shower is the first priority." He said.

"Why don't you park your bike and bring your bag in. I will go start the shower." Dani said.

Happy leaned in kissing her softly. "You giving orders girlie?" he growled.

"Suggestions. Besides I want you naked, and.." Dani said.

"And I need to not smell like funk." Happy finished for her. Dani nodded

"And,,," Dani continued.

"And what?" Happy asked.

"I have a new toy you might really like," Dani said. Happy smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Dani asked.

"Because I picked up something for you too," Happy said. Dani laughed.

"Will I like it?" Dani asked.

"Probably. But I KNOW I will," Happy said, his eyes dark as he looked at her.

"So, what you really did was buy yourself something," Dani said, smiling at him.

Happy laced his hand into her hair and pulled her head back. "That's my prerogative little girl," Happy said. "Now, let's get in the shower. I will get my shit and I will meet you there." He said. He kissed her softly.

"Yes Sir." Dani said. Happy helped her off the counter and swatted her ass as she headed upstairs.

When Happy got upstairs he sat his bag down and took off his kutte and boots. As he was getting undressed he walked into the bathroom, he could hear the shower already running. When he looked in at Dani through the glass shower walls he just smiled. He sure had missed that soft body and he knew how to enjoy it.

Dani was washing her hair, just rinsing out the conditioner when she heard the door open. He stepped behind her and slid his hands down her arms to her wrists, moving them in front of her. He looked at her hands and then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Dani picked up the soap. Sometime along the way she had started keeping a bar of soap in her shower and not just the frilly body washes she liked. She lathered up the soap in her hands and then Happy moved into the spray wetting himself down. Dani ran her hands over his body, lathering him up now. 'Jesus he's sexy.' She thought as her hands slid over his arms and torso.

As Dani washed his body, Happy closed his eyes and tipped his head back into the spray. It had been a long two weeks. He would love to talk about it with her, but he didn't want to burden her. What he wanted more was to just get lost in her. No club, no bullshit, just pleasure.

When her hands moved lower, caressing and stroking his balls and cock, Happy groaned. "Careful girl, or I will cum on your hand." Happy told her. He was already rock hard. He had been since he saw her in his shirt.

"Now that would be a waste," Dani said softly. Happy opened his eyes when he heard that.

"And do you have a preference where I cum?" Happy asked.

Dani nodded. "I just think cum should go in a hole, not on my body."

"So, you want it in your pussy, not all over your tits," Happy said as his hands caressed her breasts, twisting her nipples a little.

"MMMM," she moaned. "Yes. That is what I mean."

"And why do you feel this way?" Happy asked. He was intrigued.

"2 reasons. First, it is just a waste. I like the taste, I like the feel when it pulses inside me." Dani moaned when Happy twisted her nipple at her answer. Her answer made him want to just bend her over right then.

"And the 2nd reason?" Happy asked.

"Well," Dani stammered. Happy smiled. This one must be a doozy since Dani was not wanting to tell him.

"Most of the time to cum on me, a man had to, you know," Dani said softly. She started to make the motion with her hand indicating a hand job.

Happy smiled big. This was so not what he was expecting her to say. "And you don't like that?" he asked.

"It just is well, sort of, it makes me feel like I am letting him down. Like I couldn't satisfy him." Dani finally said softly.

"Even if you were all tied up?" Happy asked. He was learning so much about her in this conversation. About how she craved to please, and how it made her feel.

She nodded. "I mean, I know its ultimately your choice…" Dani started to say.

"Hey," Happy said stopping her thought. "Its also my responsibility to care for you. And if something really bothers you, then I have to weigh that girl." He said as he caressed her cheek.

Dani smiled. Happy continued to surprise her. He was tough. To others she was sure he was scary and intimidating. But when they were alone, he was also this strong man who understood her, and wanted to give her balance when they were together, even as he took what he needed.

Happy raised his hands and laced them into her hair. He tipped her head back and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he moved his hands down under her arms and hoisted her up. He felt her legs wrap around his waist. He turned and pinned her back to the wall. He didn't say a word. He just moved his hand down, and lined his cock up with her pussy, and then thrust in as he pulled her down onto his cock.

"Oh god Hap," Dani moaned. Happy growled a bit, but he didn't say anything. He just thrust into her over and over. 'Jesus she feels good,' Happy thought.

Dani knew she was digging her nails into his shoulders, but he didn't seem to care. His thrusts were hard, and deep and she was screaming out. "Sir, Oh Oh OH God I I am going to cum," she screamed.

Finally she heard him growl, "CUM," and she exploded. He thrust into her right through her orgasm, giving her no rest like he usually did. He was so close, he wasn't going to slow down. He wanted to fill her pussy. Finally his hands pulled down on her shoulders and he thrust up hard, and he exploded inside her. Happy buried his head in her neck, biting hard into her shoulder as he came deep inside her.

He held her there as they panted. He felt her legs slowly slip from his hips and he slid out of her as her feet lowered to the floor. "AHHHH" Dani moaned as she came again as he slipped out of her.

Happy held her to him as he stepped into the spray. As they stood in the hot water, he tried to hide his yawn, but Dani was just as observant as he was. "Let's go to bed Sir," she said softly. She was trying to not make it sound like an order.

He nodded and shut off the water. He reached out of the shower, grabbing 2 towels. He handed her one and used the other one to dry himself off. He stepped out before she did, she had all that hair to deal with.

He went and laid in the bed. He smiled as he walked over to the bed. He had gotten here at 7 am, and her bed was already made. She was as OCD as he was. He pulled down the sheets and crawled in. God it was nice to lay on a wonderful mattress and soft sheets. Cheap motels and clubhouse dorm rooms sucked for comfortable beds.

When Dani came out of the bathroom Happy was nearly asleep. She crawled in on her side and his arm went out for her to snuggle into his side. "How long have you been up?" Dani asked softly.

"About 27 hours," Happy mumbled as he stifled a yawn. He pulled her tighter to him. He had never been one to snuggle. Hell, he had never been one to let a woman stay in the bed after sex. "Just let me get a cat nap girl, and I promise," Happy said.

"Don't worry Hap. This is good." She said softly. He felt her kiss his chest, and he dipped his head and kissed the top of her head.

Dani didn't really sleep, maybe 30 minutes. She had laid there till about 8:30. It was no cat nap Happy was taking. He was snoring. They had slept together enough for her to know when he snored like that he was out cold.

About 8:45 Dani slipped from Happy's arms and crawled out of bed. Wanting to have fun with him, she got the new toy out, and set it on the bed where he couldn't miss it. 'Hap was going to love this thing,' she thought.

Dani headed downstairs and smoked a cigarette. Now, what to do till Happy woke up? Dani was thinking, when an idea came to her. She went into the kitchen and got out the frozen bananas. In 15 minutes, she had stirred up a banana bread and was putting it in the oven. As it baked for the hour, she went into her office to finish up some Community Rec Sports paperwork.

She was writing yet another sanctions letter to the dickhead dad. This time he had been caught screaming at the coach of his younger daughter's team after the game in the parking lot for having pulled his daughter and putting in another player. The coach was explaining this was community league, and ALL players get to play and ALL players have to take their turn at sitting out. He felt others should sit out, not his daughter, or better, "leave those no talent kids on the "god damn" bench and maybe we would win more." Well, this was going to earn him a 3 game suspension this time. He had to drop his daughter off at the gate. He wasn't even going to be allowed to drive in.

About 11:00 Happy stirred in the bed. He knew he was alone, and while he was disappointed, he was not surprised. When he looked over where she should have been he saw the toy. He picked it up, smiling. Dani had a wicked sexual mind he thought. As he looked at it, he thought how to use the toy and he realized what he bought her was going to become very handy when using this.

Happy went into the bathroom and took a piss. He then came out to his bag and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and pulled them on. He then got out the new toy he had gotten, opened her drawer and grabbed a couple things. Finally he had her toy. He realized he had quite a few things here. He looked around her room, and spotted that 12x12 woven basket, and he tossed everything in it, grabbed it and headed downstairs to find Dani.

He didn't see Dani, but he smelled the banana bread. Jesus that smelled great.

He had set the basket down and peaked out on the patio, no Dani. Then he walked over to the office door. He leaned against the door jam and watched her at her desk, working away. God, she was beautiful. She was still in his shirt, but he couldn't tell if that was all she had on as she was behind the desk. Her reading glasses were perched on her nose. He wasn't real sure how he had gotten so lucky to have landed this casual thing, but it was by far the best non relationship he had ever had.

He cleared his throat to let her know he was there. She turned looking at him and smiled, seeing him in just his jeans. "Sleep well?" She asked as she leaned back in her chair and turned away from the computer.

"I did till I woke up alone. But I did find what you left me. Interesting toy." Happy said.

"I thought so. I am just not sure where and how to use it, especially by myself," Dani said.

Happy smiled as he wiggled his finger indicating he wanted her to come to him. When she stood up he saw she had a pair of shorts on. When she got right in front of him he put his hand at the nape of her neck. "Don't worry, I have an idea." Happy said as he leaned down and kissed her.

He led them out onto the patio and each of them lit up a cigarette. The didn't talk much, just sat there on the big chaise lounge snuggled together. When they were done they headed back inside. Standing in the kitchen Happy laced his hand into her hair, and pulled, hard. "Get undressed. Now." He growled at her.

Dani obeyed, taking of her shorts and shirt. Happy picked her up and sat her on the counter. "Stay put." Happy said and he walked over and returned with the basket, setting it behind her. Dani went to turn to see what was in it, but Happy caught her chin, turning her head back. "Ain't nothing in there you need to see. You will find out what's in there soon enough."

"Yes Sir." Dani responded.

Happy handed her the hair tie and Dani gathered her hair into a pony tail. Then Happy slipped the blindfold on Dani. He made sure it was tight, adjusting the strap. Happy then reached in the basket and picked up the first of the 5 pieces of what he had bought her. He ran his hand down her arm, till he gripped her wrist, picking it up and wrapping the leather lined cuff around it and buckling it.

"Oh God. Sir. Are these? Did you?" Dani asked.

Happy didn't say a word, he just moved to the other arm, tracing it, and then securing the 2nd cuff around it. When both were on he watch Dani feel them. She could feel the D rings, and the buckles. "Oh God Happy. Are these for me?"

"Well they aren't going to be on me," Happy growled in her ear.

Happy picked up the 3rd one and traced her leg, and then secured the 3rd one to her ankle. He repeated the process on her other leg, buckling the fourth cuff around her ankle.

His hand caressed his cheek as he stood in front of her. Her legs spread wide. "You look sexy like this," he whispered as his other hand teased her nipple.

"Y Yes sir," she moaned. Her mind was already starting to race. This was his toy. If he was planning to use her new toy too, she could end up in quite a predicament.

"I am going to put that new toy of yours in you," Happy whispered in her ear." Happy chuckled when he felt her shiver.

"You are going to have to figure out how to secure it. T That's why I hadn't used it yet." Dani said softly.

Happy chuckled. "No I don't. I am going to secure you." Happy said low and darkly

He grabbed her and slid her off the counter. He pulled her tight to him, under his arm, and grabbed the basket. He walked them over to the piano. He pushed her face down onto the piano with her breasts flat on the black top.

He picked up her new toy and then waisted no time. He shoved 2 fingers in her pussy. Getting them good and slick. He then pulled them out and worked them into her ass. He smiled as he listened to her moan. When he had gotten his 2 fingers in her ass, he slipped his other 2 fingers into her pussy and he worked both holes, loosening her.

"Oh Oh god Hap. God Sir. Yessssss," Dani moaned.

"DO NOT CUM," Happy growled. "This is not a fuck, this is prep." Happy followed up.

When Hap thought she was good and open, he pulled his hand out, picked up the toy and pushed it in, one phallic for each hole, curved so she was completely filled. A suction cup on the bottom, so when she was sitting it didn't move and she could fuck it, it she wanted to, or if he wanted her to.

When it was good and deep inside her, he grabbed her pony tail and pulled her up. He moved her quickly and had her straddle the piano bench, pushing her down, and bingo, the suction cup hooked to the bench top.

Happy grabbed a piece of rope and tied the ankle cuffs to the legs of the bench. He then stood right in front of her, stroking her cheek as he watched her. "You ok little girl?" he asked. This was pretty extreme and new territory for them that was for sure.

She nooded, "Yes sir. Mmmmm. I I love them Sir." Happy Smiled. He thought a bit, and decided he better ask. "There is one more part. You going to be ok with that?" He asked. His hand traced around her neck, hoping she understood what he was saying.

Dani felt Happy's hand tracing his neck. She knew what he was saying. He had a collar cuff too. She thought a bit. "Did it come with the others as a set?" She asked. She was wanting to know if this meant anything, you know, special. Dani was no where ready for that.

Happy cupped her cheek. Even though she was blindfolded he tipped her head up just a bit. "It did." He said softly.

"Then that's fine," Dani said. She knew he wanted to use it to help secure her. Not as some symbol. She was impressed he asked though. Not that she would have freaked out, or at least she didn't think she would have, but the fact he asked said a lot.

"Good girl," Happy said. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He then grabbed it and put it around her neck. Happy then went about completely securing her to the bench. He put her hands back and looped a rope through the rings, tying her hands behind her, but not harshly. He then looped a rope through the rings on the collar and tied it to the legs in front of her. When she tried to move she realized she couldn't move forward much or her shoulders would hurt, and if she leaned back much the collar kept her where she was. 'oh god' she realized she couldn't move off the double penetration toy inside her.

Happy stood back and smiled. He had 3 more things in the basket, but for now this would do. "Do you want to stay blindfolded?" He asked. Dani nodded yes, and whispered, "Yes Sir."

With her response, Happy picked up the remote for the toy. He turned it on slowly, till it was on about a 6. He smiled when he heard her start to moan. He stepped back up to her, stroked her cheek. "DO NOT CUM till I tell you to." He bent down and kissed her and then he walked away.

Happy walked over to the kitchen and sliced himself off some banana bread. He watched her as he ate it. Jesus this was good he thought. When Dani screamed out "FUCK" he looked up and smiled. "DON"T" he barked at her.

"Sir, I I I need to cum," she begged.

"No you don't. You WANT to cum." Happy said darkly.

Happy opened the fridge, getting out a bottle of water. He walked back over to Dani. As he got close he could see the sheen on her skin. She was getting close.

Happy gripped her chin, tipping her head up. He pulled her blindfold off. Her eyes were glassy, and she looked desperate for release. "One more thing, and then you can cum girl. Your choice. Understand?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Sharp pain over and over? Or a dull constant pain?" he asked her.

Dani was confused. She was having problems figuring out what he meant. Finally, she said, "Dull constant," Happy smiled. While Happy had liked the idea of using a crop on her breasts in this position, there would be another time. He reached into the basket and pulled out Dani's nipple clamps. He secured them on her nipples and she screamed out and then whimpered.

Happy then stepped back and turned up the remote to high. "OH OH OH FUCK," Dani screamed.

"Happy please, please, Sir Please Please let me cum." Dani scream

"NO," is all he said.

Dani tried to wiggle away, but she couldn't. He had her securely tied to the bench. "Happy PLEASE!" She begged.

"NO," he replied

She was now full on sobbing. It hurt to hold the orgasm. "Daddy it hurts, please, please please," she sobbed out. He could see her starting to slouch, he knew that had to be pulling on her arms.

Dani was in pain, her arms, her pussy. "Sir, Sir Sir p please." She sobbed. Happy stepped up and was straddling the bench so she could lean against him.

"Cum for me girl," he said softly as he caressed her cheek. She screamed. He could feel her trembling, her body shaking as she sobbed and orgasmed. He reached down and jerked the nipple clamps off. That caused another blood curdling scream, and Dani collapsed against him.

He pulled the slip knot on the collar free. When she could move her head he felt her snuggling against him as she cried. He stroked her head as he bent down, freeing her hands. They fell to her side. He knelt down, keeping her against him as he freed her ankles. As he rose back up he scooped up her legs and then lifted her up into his arms. She whimpered when he pulled her up off the toy. She curled against him and sobbed. He kissed her temple, "I got you little girl."

He headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. He laid her down in the bed. He removed the cuffs from her ankles and wrists, laying them on the night stand. He kissed her forehead, "You ok here by yourself for a minute?" he asked.

She rolled onto her side, curling up. She nodded and whispered yes. He kissed her again and then went back downstairs. He cleaned up the substantial mess she had made on the bench, put the toys in the basket, and grabbed some food and water. He headed back upstairs. He set the basket on the dresser and the water and food on the night stand. He slipped off his jeans and got in bed next to her.

He heard her whimper when he pulled her to him. "I got you girl." He whispered as he stroked her hair. He hadn't worked her over like this since her birthday. That had been 3 months ago. She had taken all that, to please him, and all he wanted to do was roll her over and fuck her nice and slow. Every time he heard her sniff he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She had stopped trembling. But she was no where close to out of subspace.

Every once in a while he would whisper something to her and when he did, she would moan, and nod her head. He had told her she did well, he told her she should buy more toys, he told her she was a good girl.

He felt her starting to snuggle more, trying to move even closer to him. That was always an indication she was coming down and just wanted to feel, well, loved. If that was what he and Dani did. He always just held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Come on girl," he said as he slid up to sit against the head board. He pulled Dani up, between his legs so she was laying on his chest. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of water. He held it for her as she took several drinks.

As Dani slowly sipped the water as Happy held it. She thought to herself how intense that had been, and how incredible. Her pussy was still tingling. She just wanted to stay close to him. As she laid her head on his chest she heard him, "How are doing little girl?" Happy asked.

"I'm good. That was… incredible Happy." Dani said softly.

"I am glad you liked it. You know, if you were willing to just wear your chaps, we could secure your little toy to the seat on the bike as we ride.." Happy said. He wondered what kind of reaction he would get.

"I'll ride in just my chaps when you ride in just yours," Dani replied.

Happy laughed. Even in her post play state her wit was quick.

"That's not happening, I will just find somewhere else to use it." Happy said.

"You can use your toy any time you want. Those were fantastic." Dani said.

"You never know. Some time I may tell you to have them on when I get here…" Happy growled.

"Yes Sir," Dani smiled at him. He smiled at her as he stroked her cheek. "You need to rest here some more?" Happy asked.

"No Sir, I am good. Why. What are we going to do now?" Dani asked.

Happy rolled them over, pinning her under him. Happy leaned down, whispering in her ear. "I am going to fuck you, fill your pussy with my cum, and then take you on a ride to dinner." Happy growled.

"Mmmm. Well then by all means, fill 'er up." Dani smiled. Happy laughed as he pushed inside her.


	23. Chapter 22, The Yellow Brick Road

October 26, 2011

Dani was trying to not speed. The last thing she needed was to get a ticket. She didn't need to be late, and she didn't need to explain to the police officer her costume. But she needed to get to her house before Happy did. God, she needed to get there before he did. He would have a field day with what she was wearing.

Dani had been at the VFW, helping with the Children's Halloween Party the Auxiliary hosted each year the Saturday before Halloween. They had games, and "trick or treating" and all kinds of crafts. Everyone dressed up in costume, including the volunteers.

Happy had texted about 3:00, asking what she was doing. She had told him she was busy till 5. He told her he would be at her house at 5:30, however, she had gotten delayed getting out of the VFW when several people stopped her to talk about the Toy Run. Finally, she had told them it was almost 6 weeks away, and she really needed to get home. Now there was a good chance Happy was going to beat her to her house, and he was going to see her in her costume.

When Dani turned onto her street, she saw Happy leaning on his bike in her driveway. She hadn't told him what she was doing when he had texted her. 'Fuck this was going to suck' she thought.

She hit the button opening the garage door and pulled in. Happy pushed his bike in on the other side. Dani sat in the car for a minute. 'No use prolonging this' she thought, and she opened the door.

Happy was standing there at his bike, and he just smiled as he saw her costume. "Well, Well, Well. Following the yellow brick road home?" Happy said, as he chuckled.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Go ahead. I was helping at a kid's Halloween party." Dani said.

"Where's your little dog?" Happy asked as he stepped closer.

"At the Pound." Dani quipped. Happy Laughed.

"And the scarecrow?" Happy asked. He now had his arms around her, pulling her flush to him.

"Fucking the tin man." Dani dead panned. Happy roared.

Happy leaned in and kissed her neck. "You know these braids are very sexy" Happy whispered. "And I bet you have some sexy red fuck me pumps in that collection upstairs." Happy growled.

"Happy Lowman… Are you wanting to fuck Dirty Dorothy?" Dani whispered back at him as she caressed his head.

"Pretty much." Happy chuckled, and then bit down on her collar bone. Dani moaned.

"If we do that, no more teasing?" Dani asked.

"Tell me why you are Dorothy and that's a deal." Happy said.

"I was born in Kansas. My dad was stationed at McConnell AFB when I was born. I have been teased about the Wizard of Oz my whole life, so I just embrace it." Dani said.

Happy nodded. "So, about those fuck me pumps…" Happy asked. Dani nodded.

"Can you give me like 5 minutes to freshen up. I feel like I have little kid grime all over me." Dani said.

Happy kissed her softly. "Sure. Let's grab a smoke, and then you go up and do what you need to. I will figure out what we are going to order for dinner." Happy said.

As Dani walked into her closet after washing her face, she looked at her shoes. She had the exact pair of shoes Happy was asking about. A pair of sparkly red 5" fuck me pumps. The real question was not if she was going to put on the shoes, the question was 'was she going to change costumes?' Dani had been Dorothy at more than one Halloween party, and she had a full on "Dirty Dorothy" costume.

'Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.' Dani thought to herself, and she got out the costume. Sitting on the bench in the closet, she slid on the white stockings, hooking them to the garter belt. She then pulled on the short skirt, that let the garter snaps show. She put on the white tube top, and then pulled up the blue checked bib. Finally she slipped on the heels and stood up, looking at herself in the mirror.

She looked like Dorothy the hooker. But she guessed Happy would love it. She went to the bedroom door and hollered at Happy. "Are you coming up? Or did you want me to come down there?" She asked.

Hap was just putting the menus back in the drawer. He had decided on some Chinese food. They delivered beer, and Dani had been right, they did have great egg rolls. "Come down here. I am getting ready to order Chinese,' he yelled back.

Dani sighed. That meant she had to walk in the heels. At least she would get the effect of Happy watching her descend the stairs. "Ok. Be right down." She yelled back. She made one last check and then headed down the stairs.

Happy was just finishing up with the order on the phone when he heard her coming down the stairs. He turned and nearly forgot what he was saying. He finished up with the order and snapped his phone shut and slid it onto the kitchen island. He wanted to go over and meet her, grab her and bend her over… something. But he waited for her to walk to him.

"This is different," Happy stated as he traced his finger down her arm.

"Its my actual Dirty Dorothy costume." Dani said softly.

"You have worn this to a party?" Happy asked.

"An all adult party. Yes. It was a real hit." Dani said.

"I bet." Happy said flatly. His hand slid down, lifting the skirt, and he felt her pussy, wet, and exposed. "You need panties, girl."

"Sorry, I didn't have any white ones." Dani said.

Happy gripped her throat. "Well, I guess you will have to be punished for that." Happy said. He walked her over to the couch, and standing behind it, he bent her over it. He flipped up the skirt and saw the garters, stockings, and loved the look. "Stay put." He told her. She heard him bound up the stairs, and then come back down.

Happy took the cuffs and put them on her ankles, and then used the ropes to secure her ankles to the legs of the couch. He then put the cuffs on her wrists and clipped them together behind her back. Finally he shoved the vibrator into her pussy and turned it on high. He used a rope to tie it in place.

Happy walked over to the kitchen island and leaned against it as he watched her. Dani started moaning, and then was whimpering. Finally she started to scream and beg. "Happy, please. Please, Please…" She begged.

"No." Happy simply replied.

The door bell rang. Happy smiled. He walked over to Dani. "Be quiet girl. Foods here. If you are quiet, I will let you cum when he is gone." Happy said.

Dani moaned, and whimpered. Happy walked to the door. He took the food and paid for it. For her part, Dani struggled not to make a sound during the whole time Happy was at the door.

When Happy walked back into the kitchen Dani screamed out. "Sir PLEASE PLEASE." Dani begged.

Happy never looked at Dani. He simply said, "Cum Girl." Dani exploded. Cum was gushing out of her and running down her legs. Soaking her stockings.

Dani was trying to recover but the vibrator was still on high. Happy was over in the kitchen. He didn't even look at Dani. He just said loudly again. "Cum." Dani exploded.

Happy was making a large plate of food. He was going to enjoy this. He grabbed a beer, a bottle of water and his plate and walked over to the couch. He drug a chair from the dining table over and sat right in front of Dani.

Dani was panting, the vibrator was on high. Happy set his plate and the bottles down on the Coffee table and pulled her head up.

"How are we doing little girl?" he asked.

"MMMM" she moaned.

"That good?" he laughed. "SO, are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yes sir." She said. She thought this meant she was going to be freed so she could eat.

"Well then, let's eat." He said.

He got up from the chair and went behind her. He freed her ankles and then pulled her up by her wrists. He pushed her in front of him guiding her around the couch. When he got to the chair, he unhooked her wrists and sat her down on the dining room chair. He then took the rope and looped it through the D rings of the ankle and wrist cuffs and tied her to the chair. The vibrator was still deep inside her, on high and when she sat on it she screamed in pleasure. He just smiled at her.

He sat down on the couch in front of her, turned the vibrator down to medium low, and then picked up the bottle of water. He held it to Dani's lips and helped her drink several sips. He sat the water down and picked up the plate. He took a bite of the shrimp chow mein, and then he fed one to Dani. She looked at him. She thought to herself, 'was he seriously going to feed her as she was tied up?'

Dani swallowed the bite. Happy picked up the egg roll and held it to her lips. She took a bite. He then took a bite himself. He smiled at her. He was really enjoying this for some strange reason. When Dani smiled at him, he gave her another bite. This continued till they had eaten the entire plate of food. Happy had drank his beer and given her some sips of water. When they were done, he took everything to the kitchen. While he was in the kitchen, Dani suddenly felt the vibrator turn up to high. She couldn't move, she was tied to the chair. All she could do was scream, and moan, and cum all over the chair.

Dani was still fully clothed in her costume, including the garters, stockings and heels. When Happy walked back over, he pushed the bib straps and the tube top down, exposing her breasts. He pinched each nipple, twisting them harshly. "Look at me," Happy growled. Dani raised her head and looked up at him. "Whose nipples are these?" Happy asked her as he twisted them.

"Yours Sir." Dani said softly. She screamed out when he twisted them hard, and she came all over the chair.

"And whose little girl are you?" Happy asked.

"Yours Sir." Dani said. She was panting as another orgasm washed over her as Happy dug his fingers into the flesh of her breasts.

"Good girl." Happy said. He stroked her cheek. "Now, stay here and cum all you want. I will be back."

Happy walked away and went out to the garage. He came back in with his bag and headed up the stairs. Dani started to ask what he was doing, but he changed the setting on the vibrator to the pulsing setting and she shrieked.

Happy could hear her screaming downstairs as he prepped things upstairs. He hadn't even put his cock inside her yet and she was a mess. He smiled to himself. He drew the hot bath, turned down the sheets on the bed, and took off his clothes, except for his boxers. He went downstairs. He realized when he descended the stairs that Dani was no longer screaming out, as he looked over at her, she was slumped in the chair, and she was mumbling, and moaning, and when he looked under the chair, it looked like cum was dripping onto the floor.

He walked over, lifting up her chin. Her eyes were glassy, and all she did was mumble. She was trembling and he knew she was still cumming. He shut off the vibrator. He reached down and pulled the slip knot, freeing the rope that secured all the cuffs. Dani fell against Happy. He bent down and scooped her up. He carried her up the stairs.

Happy laid her on the bed, face up. He removed the heels, and stocking and garters and the vibrator. He fumbled a little, but eventually he got her out of the costume too. Dani laid on the bed, completely naked, and mumbling for Happy to hold her.

Happy crawled over her, his knees between her legs. He leaned over her, and softly kissed her lips. "I'm right here little girl," he whispered. And then he slowly pushed his rock hard cock inside her. Her arms flew around his neck holding on tight, pulling him tight to her, and he heard her whimper. "You ok?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "Just go slow. I I am sore," Dani whispered.

Happy whispered, "I intend to girl." He slowly moved inside her. She was quivering as she clung to him. He leaned on one forearm, and his other arm held her tight. He couldn't believe this, but with just these slow movements, he was going to cum in her. He sped up just a bit, and that made her tighten around his cock and cum again. Happy growled and exploded inside her. He held her to him as he stayed deep inside her.

Finally he slid out her, and he rolled to his side, pulling her tight to him. She quivered and mumbled into his chest. After a bit, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Come on girl." He sat up and slid off the bed. He scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. He lowered her into the bath. He kissed her softly and then told her he would be back soon.

He went downstairs. He put the food away and cleaned up the kitchen. Then he cleaned up the mess Dani had made all over the dining chair and floor. Finally he grabbed 2 bottles of water and then headed upstairs.

He walked into the bathroom and told Dani to sit up. He slid in behind her and she leaned back against him. He held her tight to him. She rolled over on her side, snuggling into his chest. Happy kissed her hair and just held her tight to him. She had done all the work this time. She had taken all the stimulation, obeyed all his words, and was now seeking his comfort.

She was incredible. She was smart, and sexy, and so damn submissive. He knew he could push her further, and she would take it. But strangely, he was finding more and more, that while he wanted to make her cum over and over and over, the desire, the need to turn her black and blue was becoming less and less. He wanted to hear her beg and plead, but he wanted to hear those because she was so sexually needy she hurt. Yes, that making her hurt because she needed to cum was what he really craved. That she would hold it for him.

Dani stirred in his arms. Happy looked down and Dani was looking up at him. "Yes Girl?" he ask softly.

"Just wondering what you were thinking about." Dani asked.

"About how much I like listening to you beg me to let you cum." Happy said honestly. Dani smiled. His hand caressed her cheek. "And about how much I liked your Dirty Dorothy costume. We might have to have a repeat of that thing." Happy smiled.

"Next Halloween. It only appears at Halloween." Dani said as she smiled. Happy chuckled.

"So, you headed to Tucson for Thanksgiving?" Happy asked.

Dani nodded. "Fly out on the Monday before. You going to Bakersfield?" Dani asked.

Hap nodded. "The entire neighborhood does this dinner thing. I have missed it the last 2 years. I promised Ma I would be there this year." Happy said.

Dani laid her head down, snuggling again. She loved this time afterward. Happy, for all his hard, and sometimes harsh play, was incredibly sensitive, and caring. Not that Dani would EVER tell him that. Not once had he not put her care first afterward. He even thought of things she wouldn't have, like making sure she drank and ate afterwards.

Dani was starting to feel sleepy. She tried to stifle a yawn, but Happy felt her yawn, and whispered, "time to get out girlie." Happy had her lean forward and he got out, drying off and then he helped her out and wrapped her in a towel. She dried off and then went over, picking up her robe. He looked at her with a cocked eye.

"Want to go smoke," Dani said and Happy nodded. He went out to his bag and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and shirt. He and Dani headed down to the patio. They curled up on the large chaise lounge and smoked.

"Hap?" Dani asked softly.

"Yeah girl," Happy replied. His interest was always peaked when she said his name like that. He never knew what she was going to ask him.

"I know, it's a long way away, and you, you have a busy schedule and all, but," Dani was stammering.

"Just ask what you want to ask girl." Happy finally said.

"Well, since it is always such a busy time, I was wondering if you might want to maybe make some plans for new years. Maybe go someplace?" Dani finally spit out.

Happy didn't say anything. That was a LONG way away, and he couldn't really make that kind of plans. But he really liked the idea of spending New Years with her again this year. He was thinking about how he could do this, or what to tell her, and then she spoke up.

"Its ok Hap. If you don't want to, its fine." Dani said softly as she looked down and laid her head on his chest.

Happy grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him. "THAT'S not it at all. Just trying to work out some logistics in my mind. My schedule isn't exactly predicable." Happy said. "I would like to do something though, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, we did Vegas, and it was fun…" Dani started. Happy shook his head no. While Vegas would probably be easy to coordinate, there was always the chance they would run into his brothers.

"Ok then. Well then how about Southern Cali?" Dani asked.

"Where exactly." Happy asked.

"San Diego?" Dani suggested.

Happy smiled. That he could probably make work. There was no charter that far south, but he was down there a lot on runs and on 'business.' "Tell you what. If you can make some reservations, and not have to pay up front, go ahead and do so. I am going to know a week or so ahead if it isn't going to work out." Happy said. "And if it doesn't work out, we will figure something else out." Happy followed up with.

Dani smiled big and nodded. Happy pulled her up and kissed her long and slow.

When he broke the kiss, he caressed her cheek. "Now, let's go to bed. I can only stay till about noon tomorrow." Happy smiled at her as she leaned up and got off the chaise. Happy followed her into the house and up the stairs.


	24. Chapter 23, How did you know

December 31, 2011

1:00 pm.

Dani had just checked in to the Marriott San Diego Marina. She was so excited she could barely contain herself. She had made the reservations the week after she and Happy had talked, and it looked like they were going to get to spend the New Year together. Dani thought back over their last 9 weeks interactions.

Happy had called her on Thanksgiving. He was in Bakersfield, and she was in Tucson. They had text and talked every week, but he made a point to call her on Thanksgiving. They had a short conversation, but Happy told her he was going to see her soon. He didn't elaborate, just that he would make sure he made a run her direction soon.

When 15 Sons walked through her line at the Christmas Toy Run turning in their toys, Dani was sure she was going to see Happy. But one by one, they gave her the toys, and no Happy. The last Son was Quinn. He smiled at her and called her Darlin. Dani smiled back, and Quinn could tell by the look on her face that she was disappointed Happy wasn't there.

Quinn leaned in to talk to her. "Sorry Darlin, my fault. I had to send him to Tacoma last night. Believe me, he wanted to be here. He gave me this to give to you." Quinn handed her a box.

Dani looked at Quinn. The box was long, like the one he had on her birthday. "Did you look in it?" Dani asked.

"Nope. Happy threatened to gut me like a fish if I did." Quinn said. "Oh, and he gave me this too. He told me to tell you to make sure you are alone when you open the box and read the note." Quinn handed her a note.

"Thanks Quinn."

"No problem Darlin. Believe me, I am going to pay later. I am pretty sure he is going to take me to the ring because of this." Quinn smiled and walked off.

Dani put the box and note in her bag at the foot of her chair and went on collecting toys and donations.

When Dani had gotten home, she opened the note. 'Sorry I missed you girlie. I told you I would make a run to you. Club business. Just so you know, I bought these to slip to you as I handed you the teddy bear. So bring them to San Diego. I expect to see you in only them and high heels. Hap'

Dani opened the box. In the box was another pair of string panties. Dani laughed. Happy had a fetish, that was for sure.

Dani had made plans for their afternoon and evening. She was pretty sure Happy was going to be totally surprised. She remembered last year vividly. She was guessing Happy was expecting something much like last year, her sexy dress and high heels and an upscale evening. She liked that he had told her to take care of the arrangements and hadn't put any restrictions on her. But boy was he going to be surprised.

Happy's POV

Happy was just getting into the San Diego metro area. He would get to the Marriott about 2. Dani had told him her flight arrived about 12:30 and she would text him their room number. He was looking forward to seeing her. It had been just over 2 months since he had laid eyes on her.

After the toy run he had tried to swing by Redding and see her twice. It just hadn't worked out. He had called her the day after, and she had made some of the sexiest noises as she played with herself and made herself cum as he listened. It wasn't the same as being there, but damn was it a turn on to listen to her, and even over the phone she would wait till he told her to cum before her release.

He had no idea what she had planned, he had left it up to her and she had been very tight lipped. He knew she knew he didn't do super dressed up, he didn't have that kind of clothes, and especially not on his bike. But he did have a nice shirt, and a new pair of dark jeans. He may not totally enjoy a fancy place, but he knew Dani liked to dress up, and he would indulge her, for tonight at least.

He pulled into the Hotel parking lot and parked. He opened his phone and sure enough, there was a text from Dani, Room 1413. Happy closed his phone, grabbed his bag and headed up. He didn't tell her he was on his way. She was expecting him around this time.

Happy knocked on the door. After a few moments, Dani opened the door. She was in the fluffy robe provided in the room and was smiling from ear to ear. Happy smiled and walked in, letting the door close behind him. He set his bag down, turned to her, and pulled her flush to him. "Hello little girl," he said lowly, and then he crashed his lips against hers. Dani's arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned against him as they kissed.

Finally they broke the kiss, and Happy looked at the robe. "Whatcha got on under there little girl?" He asked as his hand pushed the top of it open.

"Nothing. Was just relaxing in the robe while I waited for you Sir," Dani purred softly.

Happy pushed the robe open more, till it fell open and he saw she indeed was naked under it. "Where are my panties?" Happy asked as his hand gently grazed over her nipple.

"mmmmm," Dani moaned. "in my bag. I thought you wanted to see them with just heels so I was saving them for later.." Dani stated. Happy started to pinch and roll her nipples. "Oh God that feels good."

"So, what time do we have to be somewhere?" Happy asked. He didn't know what they were doing, but he was sure they had a reservation.

"5:00." Dani said softly. When she said it Happy grinned at her.

"That gives me time to make you scream several times.." Happy said. She nodded. "Did you bring anything?" Happy asked.

"The cuffs, some rope, and the vibrator, just like you told me too." Dani said. Happy smiled.

Happy had heard enough. And truth, he didn't need any of those things. He just wanted to bury his cock as deep as he could in her. He pushed the robe from her shoulders and hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked them over to the bed. He laid her down face up. Her pussy not more than a foot from the edge of the bed. He stepped back and took off his kutte, and then his boots, and then finally all his clothes.

He stepped back to her, linked his forearms under her knees, and slid her to the edge of the bed. He didn't tease her, or mess with any foreplay. He just plunged his rock hard cock inside her. "That's my girl," he growled. She was wet, and tight, and she whimpered when he bottomed out. He looked up, "You ok little girl?" he asked.

She had whimpered when he pushed in. She was tight. She had played with herself, but that wasn't like having Happy inside her. She nodded. "Just been a while Sir." Happy actually smiled at her comment. Something in him liked that his cock was the only one in her pussy.

Happy leaned over her and kissed her softly. "I'll work you up slow then. I want you screaming all night long." Dani smiled. Happy moved his hips and slowly thrust inside her. As Dani started to moan Happy lifted back up and gripped her legs again. He used her legs to keep her in place and began to increase his pace and depth.

Dani was moaning. And now she was starting to thrash around. "Oh god Happy. I I I am going to cum." She was totally ready to have to hold it, he always made her.

"Cum little girl," Happy commanded.

Dani exploded. Her back arching up. Happy let her right leg down and his hand moved to her throat. "Keep you eyes open little girl. I want to see you looking at me the entire time."

Dani looked at him, nodding as his hand tightened and loosened. Happy looked right into her eyes. "Cum" was all he said as his hips thrust into her over and over. She exploded again. Happy tightened his grip. As she calmed a bit he looked down, watching his cock move in and out of her pussy. "Such a pretty pink pussy." He looked up at her. "MY pussy." He growled at her. Dani nodded and whispered 'yes sir.'

"I am going to cum in you, and you are going to lick me clean, understood girl?" Dani nodded. She was panting. His hand was tight enough now she was struggling to talk and to breathe. Happy picked up his pace, driving hard into her over and over. He was grunting, and growling, and finally he thrust deep inside her and exploded. He looked right into her eyes as he filled her pussy. Dani looked at him, her back arching as she came also. Happy leaned over, kissing her softly as he released her throat. When he had calmed a bit he laced his hand in her hair and moved up. He pulled out of her.

As she was having that last orgasm she always had he drug her by her hair to her knees in front of him and fed her his cock. Dani sucked on his cock, cleaning it. It tasted like both of them. Happy stroked her hair as she licked and sucked him clean. He was thinking to himself he couldn't believe he had never had her do this before.

When she was done, she leaned against his leg as he stroked her hair. "Good girl." Happy said softly. Dani looked up at him. Hap nodded toward the balcony and Dani nodded in agreement. Dani got up and grabbed the robe slipping it on and Happy slipped on his jeans.

As they stepped out onto the balcony, Dani went to sit in the other chair but Happy motioned for her to sit in his lap. "Been 2 months girl, don't want you that far away." Happy said as he lit 2 cigarettes and handed her one.

Dani snuggled into his lap. "How was your ride?" Dani asked. Her hand caressing his neck.

"Good. San Bernadino is not far, but traffic always sucks down here." Happy said.

"Yeah, that's why I flew." Dani said. "How was Christmas with your mom?"

"I ate way too much. But she wouldn't stop shoving food in front of me. She was so happy I was there I just couldn't disappoint her." Happy said. "How was Tucson?"

"Wonderful, Paige and Mark flew in. Paige is loving college and talked non stop about her sorority. We all flew out on the 27th. And then I flew down here this morning."

"Speaking of down here, what are we doing tonight?" Happy asked. When Dani didn't answer but smiled at him Happy grabbed her chin and looked right at her. "Girl?"

"Do you trust me Hap?" Dani said. She was smiling as she looked at him, using his own words against him.

"I do. But I need to know, what do I need to wear?" Happy asked.

"Dani smiled. Just a nice shirt and jeans. I am going to wear the same." Dani replied.

"So no sexy black dress?" Happy asked.

"No Sir, but I did bring the heels. I can wear them with my jeans, if you like." Dani smirked.

"You aren't telling me anything else are you?" Happy asked.

"Nope." Dani said.

Happy lifted his hand up, wrapping it around her throat. "I could make you tell me. You wouldn't be the first person I have gotten information out of…." Happy said as his eyes darkened.

Dani's eyes widened but the she smiled. She pushed the robe open and started to rub her wet pussy. "I'm sure." She croaked. "But I bet I can distract you." Dani closed her eyes. She enjoyed the sensations of her fingers. She heard him grown, "fucking hell," and he let go of her throat and scooped her up, carrying her inside.

He dropped her on the bed and then laid beside her, but he didn't touch her. "Now little girl, make your self cum." He growled at her. Dani looked at him. "Now. I want to watch you make yourself cum. I want to see what you do when we are on the phone." Dani nodded and started.

She closed her eyes, and her hand slid between her legs. She rubbed her clit, and her middle finger slid in and out of her pussy. Her other hand molded her breast and pinched her nipple. Happy watched her start to grind on her hand. He heard her breathing get ragged. "This what you do when you cum for me on the phone?" He asked. She moaned louder. He knew she was getting close. As soon as she screamed out he leaned in and lapped at her other nipple and she moaned. Then he sucked on it and he felt her tremble, and moan, cum dripping out of her as she laid on the bed.

Dani rolled over facing him, and she snuggled against him. He held her tight and he knew she was going to sleep. He looked at the clock, 3:00. He would let her sleep till 3:30, and then wake her up, fill her with his cum, and then they would head off where ever it was they were going.

4:45 pm.

Happy and Dani were at the Cab stand in front of the hotel. As they got into the cab Dani turned to Happy. "You are SOO going to like this," and then she gave the Driver the address. They went up the street about a mile. Happy threw a $10 at the driver and looked around as they got out.

"What are we doing in this neighborhood?" Happy asked. Dani laughed, and then turned Happy around and pointed at the huge warehouse looking building. Dani smiled more as Happy started to smile. "This? This is what we are doing?" Happy asked as he smiled and pulled her to him.

Dani nodded. "Well, 3 each. Then I have something else planned." Happy kissed her as he held her tight.

"I am soo going to kick your ass at this," Happy growled into her ear as he pulled away and draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked in.

"Don't count on it Daddy," Dani whispered. He opened the door to K-1 Speed. An indoor go kart track. They checked in and got their helmets. When they got into their karts, Dani looked over. "Eat my dust."

Happy just laughed. Each race was 14 laps, and winners were determined by time, not order of finish. The first race, Happy beat her by about 2 seconds. On the second race, with about 2 laps to go, Dani tapped Happy's rear end and spun him out, and won by a landslide.

As they were waiting for their 3rd race, Happy looked at her. They were in line with him right behind her. He was going to chase her the whole time. "Loser buys dinner," Dani said over her shoulder.

Happy screamed back. "Bullshit, I am buying dinner. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants in bed."

Dani's head jerked, "Hap, we are in public!" she screamed. Happy laughed.

"You scared?" He taunted.

"Fuck no. Catch me if you can." And bang, she was off.

Happy drove like hell, and he was confident he had caught her enough time wise to win. They were getting out of their cars when the results came up on the board. Dani was jumping around, singing We are the Champions. She had won by .06 seconds.

Happy grabbed her and pulled her flush to him. "Gloating will find you tied to that bed," He growled.

"Maybe that is what I want you to do." Dani quipped as she smiled at him. She laughed and he crashed his lips into hers to silence her. He draped his arm over her shoulder as they headed to the main area.

"We got time for a drink? Or do we have a schedule to keep?" Happy asked. After the go karts, he was curious to find out what was next.

Dani looked at her watch. "Only if we get them to go. Its almost 6:30, and our reservation is 7:00. I have a reservation, But at the next place after this one, the reservation only gets us in, it is first come first serve for seating."

Hap looked at her, curious. "You are not telling me are you?" Dani shook her head. "You go get us a cab at the front desk, I will get us a couple waters." Dani nodded. Hap pulled her flush to him and kissed her hard. "This was great, except that I lost."

"Not only did you lose, you are now my sex slave in bed," Dani quipped as she smiled at him.

Happy laced his hand in her hair and pulled her head back. "I may have to do what you want but make NO mistake little girl. I am the one called Sir. Understood?" Dani moaned and nodded her head. He jerked her head, and she whispered yes sir. "Now go get us a cab." He kissed her and smiled at her as he let go of her.

When they got out of the cab Happy smiled. Waterfront Bar and Grill is supposedly the oldest tavern in San Diego. As they walked in the hostess led them to their table. It was out on the patio and they sat at a High top table looking out over the harbor.

After they ordered, Dani and Happy were talking. Dani looked at him. "What?" Happy asked her.

"I have a question," Dani said. Happy nodded. "What did Quinn mean when he said you were going to take him to the ring?"

Happy looked at her. This was club shit, but it wasn't exactly club business. "When 2 brothers have a beef, we fight it out in the boxing ring. There are some rules. But once the fight is over, so is the beef." Happy took a drink of his beer as he looked at Dani.

"So, you were going to beat Quinn up for sending you to Tacoma and preventing you from seeing me?" Dani asked. Hap shrugged his shoulder. "So?"

"So what?" Happy asked back.

"So. Did you? And how did it, I mean, who won?" Dani asked.

Happy just smiled at her. "That little girl, is club business and off limits."

Dani just looked at him, and then finally Happy reached over, stroking her cheek, "Don't worry girl, Quinn and I are fine." Happy said.

Dani smiled. Just then their food was delivered. As they were eating, Happy tried to get out of her what was next. Dani, for her part, was not giving much away. The waitress came back, asking if they wanted dessert, or another drink. Happy noticed Dani looking at her watch and told the waitress just the check.

It was about 8:45 as they walked out of the restaurant. Happy pulled Dani flush to him. One hand wrapped around her waist, the other caressing her cheek as he tipped her head up. "Little girl," he whispered in her ear. "I don't know where we are going next, but I hope your plan includes me fucking you at midnight, because, let me be clear. I don't care where we are, but at midnight, I am going to be inside you…" Then Happy moved and kissed her hard. He felt her lean into him and moan when his hand pulled her hair gently.

As they broke the kiss Dani looked up at him. "Next stop is the last I have planned. We can leave any time you are ready Sir." Dani was leaning against Happy. Her hands around his torso, and sliding down his body. "And I want you deep inside me at midnight Sir." Dani whispered.

As they stepped out of the cab in the busy Gas Lamp District, Happy gave Dani a hard look. "What are we doing down here girl." He asked as he pulled her close to him to avoid the crowds.

"Do you trust me Sir," she whispered in his ear and then pulled back and smiled at him.

"I do, but you stay close. Understood?" Dani nodded. "Where to?" he the asked. Dani pointed at Patricks.

"We are on the list," She said. He led them to the door. There was a group at the door, trying to get in, but the bouncer was explaining to them it was reservation only tonight. As Happy walked them to the front, the bouncer looked at him.

"We are on the list," Happy said in a low growl.

"Name?" the guy asked.

"Lowman," Dani said. She felt Happy pull her tight to him when she said his name, not hers. The bouncer found their name and let them in. As they got inside, Happy was surprised at what he found. It was not the crowded bar he was expecting, but a small, intimate blues club, with tables and a long bar. It might hold 100 people.

Happy slid his hand into her hair, gripped her hair and tipped her head up. He kissed her hard and felt her melt into him. "How did you know?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

"I have a guy," Dani said. She tried to keep a straight face, but she started to laugh. "I didn't. I love blues and jazz, and I heard this place was kind of intimate."

"I'll get us drinks. Find us a table." He kissed her again and let her go. She walked over, finding a table in the corner, and Happy returned with a beer and a whiskey for himself, and a N/A beer for her.

They sat at the table, listening to the bluesy jazz band. It wasn't too loud and they could still talk if they needed to. Their stools were close together. As the evening went on, Happy went from just touching her arm on top of the table, to his arm around her, to his hand sliding up and down her thigh. He would lean in, lacing his hand into her long red hair and pull her in for a kiss. And he could hear her moan over the band.

About 10:45, Happy got more aggressive in his touching. They were both leaning on the table, and he slipped his hand between her arm and her torso. He gripped her nipple through her bra and pinched it. When she closed her eyes and moaned he leaned in. "I am going to pinch this till you are begging to cum, understand girl?"

Dani's eyes flew open and she look at him. "Here?" she whispered. He just looked at her. He let go of her nipple and smiled at her.

"If you want me to, yes. But you will have to be quiet. If you want to scream, we need to head to the hotel." He whispered.

She smiled at him. "Oh that's right. You have to do whatever I want in bed," Dani reminded him.

His eyes got dark. "What you want had better include my cock deep inside you girl, or we are going to have a problem." He growled as he leaned into her ear.

She shook her head no, and he looked at her. "Well then girl, what DO you want?"

Dani smiled and stood up moving between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned in. She licked his neck, and then whispered in his ear. "Reciprocity." She pulled back and smiled at him as he looked at her confused. She took his hand and pulled him toward her. He realized she wanted to leave, so he rose, pulled her tight to him and led them out of the bar.

The cab ride was short, and Happy practically drug her through the hotel lobby to the elevator. In the elevator, he pinned her to the wall, and kissed her. His knee grinding into her pussy. When the elevator opened he headed down the hallway, opened their door and as soon as they were in the room he pinned her to the wall. "What the fuck do you mean reciprocity?" he growled. He was pushing up her shirt, pushing both her shirt and bra over her head.

Happy's hands were on her breasts. He had her nipples between his fingers and he was twisting, watching her. "Answer me girl," He growled again.

"Oh god Sir," she moaned. "W What is one of my favorite things to do for you?" She finally panted out. Happy looked at her.

"You like to suck my cock." He said. And then he smiled. "You want your pussy licked." He said as he smiled at her. Happy thought back. It had been a while since he had licked her pussy. The more he thought, the more he realized it had been in Vegas on New Years the last time he had licked her pussy. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just had a tendency to work her up so much they never got around to that.

"Put my panties on, and your heels." Happy growled at her. As Dani went into the bathroom to change, Happy took the rope she had brought, and tied it across the head of the mattress. When Dani emerged from the bathroom in the panties and heels, Happy just looked at her, and motioned for her to come to him.

He picked up the wrist cuffs and put them on her. Then he clipped them together and attached a 3rd d ring clip to the chain between the cuffs. He then led her over to the bed. He laid her down face up in the middle of the bed. He raised her arms over her head and clipped the cuffs to the rope. Dani looked up at him as she realized she could be rolled over without having to be uncuffed.

Happy smiled as he watched her realize the predicament she was in. He leaned down, kissed her softly and then whispered. "I may have lost that bet, but make no mistake little girl, I am in charge. Understood?" Dani nodded and whispered yes sir.

Happy rose up and went into the bathroom. He looked around. He knew what he wanted to do, he just needed to make sure he had what he needed. He gathered up what he wanted, and then walked back out to her.

Dani's eyes were as big as saucers as she looked at him, carrying his collection. "Hap, what are you doing?" She asked.

He set the stuff down. He slipped his forearm under her knees, and rolled them up, and her, lifting her ass off the bed. He put the towel under her, and then let her legs down. Happy pulled off his shirt, and his boots, keeping his jeans on, for now.

"I am going to shave my pretty pink pussy. NOW, can you lay still? Or do I need to strap you down?" Happy looked at her.

"I can stay still Sir," she whispered.

"Good girl." Happy moved the glass of warm soapy water, and the wash cloth and 2nd towel to the bed on their little tray. He pushed her legs out wide. He slid his fingers into her pussy. It was already soaking wet. She moaned as he fingered her. "Stay still" he growled. Dani moaned. He could see and feel her grinding down onto his fingers.

Finally Happy pulled his fingers out and licked them clean as Dani watched him. Then he picked up his razor. He dipped his hand into the soapy water and coated her pussy. He then pushed the strings of her panties to the side as he ran the razor over her folds. Dani moaned and Happy looked at her. "Stay still girl. I don't want to knick MY pussy." Dani nodded and whispered yes Sir.

Happy continued to shave her. She was already pretty smooth, but the sensations and the fear were winding her up, and he was loving that part. When he was done, he looked up at her. "Good Girl." Happy told her. He washed her pussy clean, and then got up, taking everything back to the bathroom.

When he walked back out, he stopped and took off his jeans. He walked over to the bed and crawled over her. Straddling her chest, he laid his rock hard cock at her lips. Dani opened her mouth, and Happy slid his cock into her mouth. He moved over her, bracing himself on the headboard. He slowly fucked her mouth. He loved how she sucked on his cock, even as he moved it in and out. Her eyes were closed and he could hear her moans and whimpers.

Unable to reach up and touch him, all Dani could do was take what he gave her. He was moving in and out slowly and Dani would feel his cock hit the back of her throat. Dani could feel herself starting to flinch, to gag. She felt his hand stroke her hair and she opened her eyes. Looking up at him he smiled. "Cum" was all he said. Her back arched up, and she could feel herself trembling.

When Happy pulled out of her mouth, he moved down her body. He hovered over her, his lips at hers. "Cum all you want girl, I want you to cum in my mouth." He kissed her and then made his way down till he was between her legs. He looped his arms around her legs, pulling her down and stretching her body, and then pushing her legs wide and almost flat against the bed. And then he started. He lapped at her clit. Flicking his tongue over it till he felt her twitch. Then he closed his mouth over her clit and sucked. Dani nearly leapt of the bed, but Happy held her down.

"Jesus. Oh God Happy, yesss." Dani moaned. She started to grind on him, pushing down. "Sir, oh OH OH GODDD" Dani screamed. Her back arched up, and the first orgasm washed over her.

Happy didn't let up. He sucked, and then he lapped at her folds. He darted his tongue in and out. Happy would look up and Dani was trying to roll over. The instinct to stop the overstimulation starting to take over. Happy just increased his grip and licked her again. Sucking her clit again into his mouth. When he bit into it gently Dani exploded. Cum squirted out of her, and Happy quickly moved his mouth, letting her cum into his mouth.

Happy was loving this. He was going to have to remember to do this more often. Her screams were slowly becoming moans and whimpers. He could feel her muscles relaxing. She was no longer struggling and fighting, she was must moaning, and twitching. He moved up her body. Hovering over her, he turned her head so she was looking up at him. He kissed her and she moaned. "Thank you, Daddy," Dani whispered.

"My pleasure, little girl." Happy whispered in her ear. As he rose up, he pushed his rock hard cock inside her. He smiled as she moaned. Happy moved his hips, driving into her hard and deep. He felt her legs move, hooking around his. He kept up his pace, slow and deep, and watched her under him. She trembled and came all over his cock. As she started to recover, he rose up and started to thrust harder. He was pounding into her, hard and deep. He was going to fill her pussy. As he got closer and closer he growled and grunted. And then he roared, cumming deep inside her.

Happy lowered himself onto his forearms. He kissed Dani as she whimpered under him. "Happy New Year," he whispered to her. Dani looked over, it was 12:02.

"Happy New Year," Dani mumbled. Happy rolled off her and she whimpered as she came as he pulled out of her. He reached up and freed her wrists, the cuffs still on. He pulled her to him and held her as they just laid there. Happy's hand moved up and down her spine as they laid there. A new year once again started with this girl curled in his arms.


	25. Chapter 24, You baked a pie?

Chapter 24

This is the chapter before the important chapter. In other words readers, this is the last chapter of raunchy sex for a while. So enjoy, and get ready for the excitement to begin.

Angie

January 29, 2012

It was unusually cold for California. And even colder up north in Tacoma. So Happy was more than ok with being on loan to Charming. At least he wasn't having to wear long underwear under his clothes most days.

However, today it was cold. He was in multiple layers, with leather on top. But he didn't really care. In 45 minutes he would be at Dani's. He was sure he would find a way to warm up there.

Dani had called last night, but he had club business. A Patch in party. The prospect had been voted in, and as much as Dani's offer was tempting, he knew he needed to stay in Charming. He had played it low key at the party, hadn't gotten drunk, and had slipped to his room early. Well, early for a Patch party. He had gotten up and was rolling about 10 and would at Dani's for lunch.

Dani for her part had understood. Happy had told her about the patch in party, and she had insisted he stay. When he suggested he come up on Saturday and stay the weekend, she loved the idea. When she woke up and realized how cold it was, she knew she needed to do something to warm him up. As it got near 12:00. Dani was finishing up making lunch.

She had everything ready. After New Years Dani felt pretty confident in planning this. Happy had really enjoyed the entire night, and the next day he had ordered room service, and fucked her all day.

Dani heard him turn on her street and went over, opening the garage door. She watched him pull in. She hit the button closing the door as soon as he was in, it was cold outside.

He took off his helmet and his face mask and then smiled at her. He grabbed his bag and walked over to her. He traced her cheek with his gloved hand. "Hello girl" he said softly as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Hello Sir," she replied. She turned and walked into the house as Happy followed her in. He walked over to the dining room table and started to strip off clothes. Once he got his leathers off he looked over at her in the kitchen. "God that smells good, what did you make?" He asked as he pulled the hoodie off his head.

He then pulled both his shirt and his long underwear top off, separating them and pulling the long sleeve t-shirt back on. He then leaned down and took off his boots. He then pulled down his jeans and long underwear bottoms, separated them, and then pulled his jeans back on. When he looked back into the kitchen Dani was watching him smiling.

He walked over to the kitchen. "See something you liked?" he asked as he cupped her cheek.

She nodded. "Yes Sir." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at her.

"I asked you a question. What did you make?" Happy asked her.

"Ham and potato soup," Dani said.

Happy smiled. "That's not what I smell. What else?"

"Homemade cheddar biscuits." She replied. She smiled.

Happy gripped her chin. "Girl, I smell apples. WHAT, did you make." He asked again.

"Oh, you mean the pie?" Dani giggled.

"Pie? You baked pie?" Happy asked.

"No. I made a pie. You bake a pie you bought in the freezer section at the grocery store." Dani corrected him.

"Well, I stand corrected."

"Hungry?" Dani asked.

"Yes. Let's have pie!" Happy said as he pulled her to him and bit her neck.

"Oh god, Happy!" she screeched. And then she moaned as he nibbled on her neck. "Hap, let's eat."

"I am," he mumbled against her skin.

"I mean the soup. Get you warmed up. Even with all the clothes on, your skin is still cold."

Happy pulled his head back. "You giving me orders girl?" he asked.

"When it comes to food, and caring for you, yes." She said. Happy smiled as Dani got all "mother hen" on him. He liked this new side of her he hadn't seen before.

"Ok, How long till you are ready?" He asked.

"Less than five minutes. Just need to serve it." She said. "There's beer in the garage. And there is coffee."

Happy poured 2 cups of coffee and set them on the breakfast bar. Dani shook her head no and pointed over by the fireplace. Happy looked over and smiled. "Are we having a picnic?" He asked as he saw the blanket down, the coffee table drug over, piles of pillows.

"Sort of. Figured you might want the fire." She said.

"What I want is to get warm by burying my cock in your pussy," he growled as he grabbed her, having set the coffee down. Dani yelped.

"After lunch, I promise." Dani said.

Happy picked up the coffee and took it over to the coffee table. Then he came back. Dani had a plate of biscuits, and 2 bowls of soup, each sitting on a plate. He took one plate, and Dani had the other 2 and walked over to the fireplace area. Setting everything down on the table they both sat down on the floor.

Happy started right in on the soup. "Its good girl," he said. He picked up a biscuit, enjoying that they were still warm. It didn't take Happy long to have emptied his bowl. Dani started to get up to get him more, but Happy stopped her. "I'll get it." Happy said. He got up and returned with another bowl of soup.

Happy had to admit it was nice to sit here close to the fire. Dani had a gas fireplace, so no muss or fuss, just the look, and lots of comfort. When he had finished the second bowl, he looked over at Dani who was finishing up her soup. "Do you want more?" she asked him.

"I could eat a 3rd, but I want pie." Happy said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Dani laughed and got up, stacking the plates and bowls, carrying them into the kitchen. As she was in the kitchen, Happy moved the pillows around, so the coffee table was off to the side and the pillows were all piled up so they could lean against the couch.

He then got up, walking in the kitchen and filled the coffee cups. "Ice cream?" Dani asked. Happy shook his head no. "It's the mixing, isn't it?" Dani asked, implying Happy didn't like things to mix. He nodded a yes. "Yeah me too." Happy laughed as they headed back into the living room.

They sat everything down, and then got comfy leaning on the pillows. As Happy took the first bite, he moaned. "That's good little girl" he said as he looked at her. "Ma would be proud." He followed that up with. It twinged at him he had commented what his mom would think of her cooking. But he ignored that and moved on, hoping she wouldn't say anything.

Dani smiled. "Thank you. I just thought you would like something more homey. And I had already made cookies."

"Oh, you can make those cookies anytime. But this is, fantastic girl." Happy said. He was trying not to wolf it down, but damn it was good.

When they were done, They sat their plates on the table and Dani leaned against Happy. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "Thank you, girl. That really hit the spot."

"You're welcome. Just seems like soup weather." Dani could feel his free hand caressing her cheek, and then he tipped her head up, so she was looking at him.

As Happy tipped up her head, he kissed her lips. He pulled her so she was flush to his chest and then he moved, rolling her onto her back. As Happy hovered over her, his weight on his forearms, Happy kissed her lips. He heard her softly moan and felt her hands caressing his face. He finally broke the kiss and pushed up onto his knees. He unceremoniously pushed her shirt up over her head and he tossed it to the side. He reached up, pulling down her yoga pants, and smiled as he saw lacy pink panties. He tossed the pants to the side.

He pulled his own shirt off, adding it to the pile of clothes, leaving him with only his jeans on. His hand traced her panties. "These for me?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Dani whispered. Happy smiled as Dani moaned when he pushed the panties to the side and teased her pussy.

"You are wet little girl. Do you need something?" He asked as he continued to flick her clit, and gently tease her pussy. He gripped her hands, stopping her from playing with her breasts. "I said, DO YOU NEED SOMETHING." Happy growled at Dani.

"Yes sir. I need you to make me cum." Dani whispered. Happy just stared at her and then he smiled. His free hand moved to her breasts. "MMMM yes Sirr." Dani moaned.

"And just what would you like little girl?" Happy asked. Both hands were already working her up, but he was interested to hear what she had to say.

Dani looked at him. She was not sure he had ever asked her how she wanted to cum. "I, I want you to cum in me from behind." Dani finally whispered out. Happy smiled at her. He pulled his fingers from her pussy licking them clean.

He leaned forward over her, kissing her, letting her taste herself. "I'll keep that in mind," Happy whispered in her ear. He then moved down, sucking on her nipple. Braced on one arm, he used his free hand to pinch and twist the other nipple. He smiled as he listened to her moan.

Happy didn't let up when Dani started to fidget under him. He just sucked and bit her nipple more. He shifted to the other arm, and then switched his mouth to the other nipple. He pinched and twisted the nipple he had just sucked, and that nearly brought Dani up off the floor. Dani was screaming in pleasure as Happy worked her up.

"Sir, oh oh god, oh god, I I am going to cum," Dani screamed.

"No" Happy growled. He kept up his assault on her breasts. Dani was now gripping Happy's shoulders. He could feel her nails digging into his skin and it was turning him on.

"Hap, please, please. Oh god please." Dani screamed out. Happy was between her legs as he laid over her, and she was grinding up against his jeans. "Sir, please, Pleaseeeee." She screamed out.

"Cum," he finally growled. He pressed his body down on hers, to keep her from thrashing about, and his free hand moved around her throat.

Dani exploded, screaming out as she came. She felt Happy bite into her shoulder, and she whimpered. As she calmed down, Happy licked her neck, squeezing her throat. "I am going to fill my pretty pink pussy with cum, and then later today, You are going to suck my cock. Understood little girl?" Happy growled.

"Y Yes Sir." Dani whispered.

Happy rose up, and unceremoniously rolled Dani over. He pulled her up on her knees. He pulled the pink panties, and then yanked them, ripping them off her. She could hear him unzipping his jeans, and then he slammed his rock hard cock deep inside her. Happy gripped her hips and pounded in her. His thrusts were hard and deep.

When he had pushed inside her he suddenly realized how much he needed to cum in her. He could hear her moaning and begging. But he was becoming more and more focused. He NEEDED to cum in her. He leaned over, pushing her head down, pinning her to the floor by her neck. "Yeah that's it." Happy growled. The new position let him thrust in deeper.

"Daddy, I I am gonna cum," Dani screamed. Happy felt her tighten and smiled as she gushed out around his pistoning cock. His hand came down, smacking her ass. Dani yelped.

"Again!" Happy growled, and Dani came again. Happy loved when she came. She tightened around his cock, and she gushed.

Happy could feel her starting to slide forward. He reached up, gripping her hair. He held her in place as he continued to pound into her. "Cum" he growled, and Dani exploded again. This time he didn't get all the screaming and trembling, but cum literally was running out around his cock and down his balls.

He was close. He continued, thrusting deep inside her. "D Daddy please please cum in me," he heard Dani beg. He kept going as he got closer and closer, and then he pushed in deep and exploded. He could feel pulse after pulse going deep inside her.

Dani moaned. "Oh god thank you Daddy," she mumbled. He could feel her sliding down prone as he had let go of her hair. Happy followed her down, staying inside her. She laid on the floor mumbling. Happy kissed her shoulder. Noticing where he bit her was starting to bruise. That he liked. He pulled out of her, and that caused that last orgasm. Happy pressed against her as she came.

Happy kissed her shoulder again, and reached up, grabbing the blanket. He rolled over, off of her, and covered Dani up. She moaned softly. Happy looked down at her, and then leaned over, kissing her temple. "good girl."

Happy got up, heading into the bathroom. He cleaned up, took a piss, and then walked out, still shirtless. He looked over, seeing Dani still laying prone on the floor.

He walked over, and squatted down, stroking her hair. When she didn't move much he stood back up, picking up their dirty dishes. He went into the kitchen and proceeded to clean up. He put the soup away, put the dishes in the dishwasher, cleaned up.

He kept a watchful eye on Dani as she laid on the floor. When he got done, he walked over, picked up his shirt, and pulled it on. Dani was starting to stir on the floor. He squatted down, stroking her hair. Dani rolled over and looked at Happy. "You ok girl?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "yes Sir." She sat up. Wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Put your clothes on, or you will freeze when you come out and smoke." Happy said. Happy turned and headed out onto the patio. Happy smiled when he saw the porch heater. He turned it on and hit the starter. Almost immediately the Heater was putting out heat and warming the small patio area.

Happy heard the door open and he looked over. Dani stepped out. Her clothes on, but the blanket also wrapped around her. She lit her cigarette and sat down in the chair right next to Hap. She tucked her feet under her. He reached over and caressed her cheek and smiled at her. "That what you wanted girlie?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," Dani responded. Closing her eyes and leaning into his hand. "Thank you for cleaning up the kitchen." She said softly.

"Not a problem girlie." Happy continued to caress her cheek. "What else would you like to do today?" He asked her.

"Can we do that all day?" Dani asked. Happy chuckled. Nodding his head. "Its too cold to do anything else anyway."

"True. We'll just take your car and go get some dinner, but other than that, If fucking like bunnies is what you want to do, I am sure I can oblige." Happy said.

Dani looked at him but didn't say anything. If Hap wanted to go out to dinner that was fine with her. It was his thing about keeping things quiet, so if he wanted to step out, she would go with it.

"How was the Patch in party?" Dani asked.

"Wild. I would bet the prospect is still unconscious. When I left he was laying naked on the pool table with 2 sweetbutts laying with him." Happy commented.

"Jesus. Hap. How did you get up and head this way this morning?" Dani asked.

"I bowed out quietly about midnight. I had my fill by then. Patch in parties are great. But they are really for the New member. Once I had done a shot with him and talked with others for a while. There are only a few things left you could do at a patch party. And since I had plans today, I slipped off to my room. I am sure no one noticed I was gone." Happy carefully avoided mentioning the women who throw themselves at members. He knew Dani knew enough about MCs to know they were around.

Dani nodded. She put out her cigarette and smiled at him. "So, fuck like bunnies? Eh?" she said, smiling at him.

"Yep." Happy replied.

Dani stood up and started to head to the door. Happy got up and shut off the heater. As they got in the house Dani dropped the blanket over the dining room chair. "Hap?" Dani asked as she turned and looked at him.

"Hap was just closing the door as he looked at her. "Yeah girlie?" he replied.

Dani pulled down her pants, stepping out of them. Happy started to walk towards her. Dani backed up, toward the stairs. She pulled her shirt off over her head. Now she was naked and walking backward. Happy increased his pace, walking toward her. Dani finally turned around and bolted up the stairs. Happy was hot on her trail, and he caught her about the time she got through the bedroom door.

"Trying to tease me girl?" he growled as he turned her, pinning her to the wall.

"No Sir. Motivate you." She said. His knee was pushing up between her legs. His body was flush against her and he had her hands pinned over her head. His other hand was moving over her cheek and then around her throat.

"Don't need motivated. I know exactly what I am going to do to you." Happy growled in her ear. She moaned.

"What?" Dani finally panted out.

"Whatever I want little girl. This is my pussy. And MY ass. And MY mouth. I will use them as I please. Understood?" Happy's eyes were dark. Dani felt herself tremble. She was instantly so wet she was leaking onto his jeans. He had never been so possessive of her.

"Yes sir." She said. He smiled, and leaned down, licking her neck and then biting her ear.

"You are leaking on my jeans girl." He growled.

She nodded. "I know. I I can't stop it."

"Don't want you to." Happy replied. He pulled back. He pointed at the bed. "Face down. Now." He told her. Dani moved over to the bed and laid face down. As she laid there, she heard Happy in the drawer. She felt him putting the ankle cuffs on, and then Happy moved around the bed. He took her wrists and put the cuffs on her.

He moved back behind her and pulled her hips up. When she started to raise up on her hands also, he pushed her down by her neck. Ass up, head down. He took her right wrist and connected the cuff to the right ankle cuff. He repeated the process on her left side. He then drug her to the edge of the bed.

Happy opened up the drawer and got out the toys he wanted. Dani felt the plug slide through her soaking wet folds, and then Happy slowly worked it into her ass. Dani moaned, but Happy didn't say a word. When he had her plugged, he picked up the nipple rings. These were different than the clamps he had used before. They were little rubber rings, and would slip over the nipple, and just be constant pressure, and make her nipples so sensitive he couldn't wait to play with them.

He reached under, putting the ring on her nipple. Dani moaned. He then put the 2nd ring in place.

He then just grazed his hand over her nipple and Dani screamed out. 'yep. Even more sensitive.' He thought.

Finally Happy slipped the vibrator into her pussy and took a piece of rope and tied it in place. He then turned it on 7. He listened as she moaned. He swatted her ass twice, and then said. "I'll be back. Do NOT cum." He growled.

Happy walked out and headed downstairs. He grabbed a couple bottles of water, and then saw the pie. He got himself a piece and headed back upstairs. When he walked into the bedroom Dani was moaning. She was wiggling, but he realized she wasn't moving too much. If she moved too much her nipples scraped against the bed, and that would make it hard to not cum.

He set everything down on the night stand. He took off his shirt, and jeans. Naked now, he picked up the plate with the pie and walked around the bed. He lounged on the bed, so Dani could see him. "Look at me," he told her. She looked up, seeing him with the pie. "How are you doing girl?" he asked.

"I need to cum Sir. Please. Oh God PLEASE." She screamed.

Happy took a bite, and then reached under her. He grazed over her nipple and Dani screamed and thrashed in her restraints. "Daddy STOP or I will cum," she panted. Happy smiled. Exactly what he wanted. He had always been able to make her cum playing with her breasts. But right now he could do it in an instant.

"Cum," Happy commanded. Dani screamed and released. He heard her groaning as she orgasmed. "AGAIN." He said almost instantly. His fingers flicking the nipple, she screamed out again.

"FUCK OH FUCK" she screamed as she came again. He heard her panting. He took the last bite of pie, and then got up, moving behind her.

Having ditched the plate he reached up and removed the rope. He then pulled both the plug and the vibrator out and slammed into her asshole. "YESSS, tight little hole only for Daddy," he growled at her. He reached forward, gripped her hair and pulled head up. The position made her nipples graze the bed with each thrust. Dani was screaming, and Happy could feel cum squirting out of her pussy, coating his balls as he fucked her ass.

"Daddy oh god, Sir oh OH OHHHHH" she screamed. He could feel her whole body shaking. She was quickly heading down that path to oblivion. He wasn't going to have time to cum in both her ass and pussy, so he pulled out of her ass and slammed into her pussy.

"YESSS," he growled. She was warm, and sloppy wet, and he growled. "I am going to fill my pussy girl." He then slammed into her over and over. He let her head fall to the bed as he gripped her hips with both hands. He listened as her moans and screams became whimpers and sobs. Her pussy was a constant quiver, and she was leaking around his cock. When he felt it coming, he pulled her ass flush to his groin and he filled her pussy. "FUCK YESSSS" he groaned and he filled her with his cum.

He reached down, unhooking the cuffs. As Dani slid forward, he chuckled as she screamed out. The sensations on her nipples causing her to roll on her side. He crawled up on the bed beside her. "Let me get these off girl," he whispered. He rolled the first ring off and she screamed and trembled, but when he rolled the 2nd one off, all she did was whimper and tremble. Happy pulled her to him. She sobbed into his chest.

"Good girl," he whispered. He pulled a pillow under his head and pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed over Dani. Happy just held Dani as she sobbed and then slowly calmed down. Happy knew she was going to sleep, and he didn't care. He like having her tucked into his side like this.

After about 20 minutes, Happy extricated himself from Dani. He made sure she was asleep and then got dressed and headed downstairs. He laid the unopened bottle of water next to her before he walked out, letting her know he expected her to drink all of it. He kissed her temple before walking out.

He stepped back out on the patio. Again he turned on the heater. With the heater, it was pretty comfortable out there. He lit a cigarette and just leaned back and smoked. He was enjoying this day with Dani. There was something inside him. He couldn't get enough of her today. He couldn't get deep enough in her, he couldn't make her cum enough for him. He wanted more.

He was going to have her suck his cock before they went to dinner. He wanted to cum all over her chest and make her go to dinner that way, but he knew she really didn't like that. He was going to have to find a way for her to be focused on him throughout dinner. But what he knew, was he was going to lick her pussy the moment they got home. Probably with her laying across the kitchen island.

Happy had sat out there for 3 cigarettes. He heard the door open and he looked up. Dani was wrapped in the blanket from the bed upstairs. Dani walked over and curled up in Happy's lap. He lit her a cigarette and held her tight to him. "You ok girlie?" he asked.

She nodded her head and whispered yes. He could feel her snuggling against him. He knew she was still pretty loopy, and she wanted to be close to him. He kissed her temple. Dani slowly smoked her cigarette and then when done she just snuggled against him.

"Ready to go inside?" Happy asked. Dani just wrapped her arms around his neck. Happy smiled. He hadn't made her this mushy in months, and except for a single swat, he hadn't worked her over at all. God this woman was amazing.

As Happy carried her inside, he headed upstairs. He laid her down and crawled in beside her. He pulled her to him. "Go to sleep girl, I will wake you up in time for Dinner." Happy kissed her softly and smiled, thinking about what else he had planned.


	26. Chapter 25, Isn't this my shirt?

Hello everyone. I know. I am posting this pretty quickly. But I have had this part written for a while. I also have the next chapter written. SOO. If you want to know what happens after this chapter let me know what you think of this, and I will post it sooner than I have planned.

Things are not going to go as you think, that I can assure you.

Enjoy.

Angie

February 25, 2012

"Fuck Quinn. How Bad is it?" Happy asked. Quinn and Happy were in the back of a beat up van they had bought for $500 for the job. They had removed all the VIN tags and would burn it as soon as the job was over. But now the job had gone south.

"Not too bad. But the bullet is still in the muscle in your shoulder. We need to get you some help." Quinn said as he pushed on the wound, applying pressure.

"Charming is 2 hours away, lets get rolling." Happy said. Quinn was taking a rope and creating a tight bandage over the wound to slow down the bleeding.

"Hap, you can't go that far or that long, we need to go somewhere closer." Quinn just looked at him. The were about 3 miles north of Red Bluff. Quinn looked at Happy with a stern look.

"NO." Happy said strongly.

"Hap, its either Dani's, or you are going to be in serious trouble by the time we get to Charming. Now I get it. But she wouldn't want you to not come to her and put yourself at more risk." Quinn reasoned.

"Fuck, OK. Lets go." Quinn drove into Redding. He wove his way through the neighborhood and finally pulled up in Dani's drive. Quinn got out and went up to the door. He rang the bell. There were lights on, so he was guessing she was home.

Dani looked at her watch when the bell rang. 9:17 pm. 'Who could that be?' When she opened the door and saw Quinn she was instantly worried. "Quinn, what is wrong?" Dani asked.

"Good, you are home. Quinn turned and went back to the van. He helped Happy out of the van, and up to Dani's front door.

Dani gasped. "Oh God. What happened?" Dani moved to help Quinn get Happy inside. Quinn kicked the door shut. Dani was standing in front of Happy looking at him. She stroked his cheek, trying to determine what was wrong.

"Where do you want him?" Quinn asked. He was all business in his demeaner. "Dani. Focus. Where do you want him?"

Dani looked at Happy. "Can you make it up the stairs?" she asked. He nodded yes. "Upstairs in my bedroom. Dani bolted up in front of Quinn. She went into the bathroom and got the stool out and sat it right in front of the counter. She grabbed a bunch of towels. Quinn walked in the bedroom and Dani yelled at him to bring him into the bathroom.

Quinn set him down on the stool. Happy grunted. Quinn looked at Dani. "Take care of him. I'll be in touch." He turned to walk away, but Dani moved around him, stopping his exit.

"Oh no you don't. You don't dump Happy on my doorstep with what I am guessing is a bullet wound and then walk out and tell me nothing. WHAT HAPPENED?" Dani demanded.

"Club business," was all Quinn responded.

"Well I didn't figure this was a tea party gone bad. I mean it, is someone after him? Do I need to be on the lookout? Do I need to keep him hidden?" Dani asked in a calm manner.

Quinn was impressed. She wasn't hysterical. She was methodical.

"No one is looking for us. Believe me no one is left. Be on the lookout, but you should be fine. And once he isn't bleeding, he has no reason to hide. Now, Dani, I need to get moving." Quinn said.

"One last thing Quinn. I'll be in touch doesn't work for me. You call me, in the morning. First thing. If you don't. I will get resourceful." Dani just let her last statement hang there.

"Fine. Talk to you in the morning." Quinn left. Dani turned her attention to Happy. He was leaning back against the counter while sitting on the stool. Dani walked over to him. "Hap?" Dani asked softly. Happy looked at her.

"How much blood do you think you have lost?"

"Not much. A pint. Quinn was all over me with pressure on it when I got hit."

"Is the bullet still in there?" Dani asked. Happy nodded. "Ok then. You ok in here by yourself? I need to go get some stuff."

"I'm fine. Get what you need." Happy said.

Dani left. He heard her go down the stairs. She came back with what looked like a major first aid kit. Happy raised an eyebrow. "Military acute care kit. I have had one since 9/11. She reached under the sink and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She took everything off the bathroom counter and then looked at Happy. "I need you to lay on the counter."

Happy nodded and Dani helped him move. With him laying down, she laid out what she needed from the bag. Tweezers, a suture kit, gauze, pads, tape.

"This is really gonna hurt Hap. I have nothing to prevent that." Dani said.

"Don't worry girl. Not the first time I have gotten stitches without pain shit. I will be fine. Just do it." Happy stroked her cheek, letting her know he trusted her. He left a bloody thumb print streak across her cheek.

Happy looked away as she started. She took off the bandage and was ready with a clean towel to put on the wound. She grabbed a bunch of the gauze packing and packed off the wound, and then moved her finger around till she felt the bullet. She picked up the tweezers and pulled it out. As she did. Happy grunted and then growled out. "Sorry Hap,"

"Don't be. Did you get it?" Happy asked. Dani showed it to him. He smiled at her. Dani started stitching him up, first inside, then outside, on the skin level. It took her about 20 minutes to stitch him up, but by the time she was done, he wasn't bleeding anymore. He had screamed out several times. When she had used the alcohol and peroxide to clean the wound.

When she was done, she put a 4x4 gauze pad over it, and then she taped it down.

Happy sat up when she was done. "Thank you girl. I'll call Quinn. Have him come get me."

"The fuck you will. Quinn is calling in the morning. You are going to bed to rest." Happy started to stand and protest, but when he stood up he was wobbly. Dani stepped in, giving him support. "Like I said. Only place you are going sir is to bed."

"You wouldn't have any painkillers would you?" Happy asked. He was really starting to hurt.

"I have 3 oxy left from when I had my wisdom teeth out."

"Get me one. Please." Dani helped him to bed. She sat him on the edge and then bent down and took off his boots. She then helped him stand up and took off his jeans. When he was in nothing but his boxers, she helped him lay down. When he was settled, she returned to the bathroom. She opened the drawer, got out the bottle and one pill, and then a glass of water. She looked in the mirror, seeing the streak of blood across her cheek.

Dani returned to the bedroom. She handed Happy the pill and the water. He took it and then looked at her. "You getting in bed with me? He asked.

"I am going to clean up. Then I will come check on you." As Dani turned to leave, Happy grabbed her hand.

"I mean this Dani. I'm sorry about this. I didn't want you involved." Happy said.

"Happy. I am just glad you are ok. You rest." Dani leaned in and kissed Happy softly. She then turned and went into the bathroom and cleaned up.

By the time she was done cleaning up, she walked out, and Happy was asleep. She pulled the covers up around his torso. She kissed him on the temple.

She headed downstairs and out onto the patio. She lit up a cigarette. She needed it. Probably more than one. What the fuck had happened here. She looked at her watch. 10:43.

She was glad he had come here, in fact she realized she would have been mad had she found out he hadn't.

When she had smoked 3 cigarettes and calmed down, she went back inside. She headed back up to check on Happy. He was out cold. She looked at the wound, no seepage yet. She walked in the bathroom and realized she still had blood on her face. She turned on the shower and stepped in. She cleaned herself, washed her hair, and then got out of the shower. She dealt with her hair, slipped on Hap's shirt, and then went out to the bedroom. Dani crawled into bed opposite Happy. She had put Happy on what was normally her side of the bed, but she wanted his wound at the edge of the bed so she could check on it.

She moved close to him, but she didn't want to disturb him. She held his arm for a long time, before she finally rolled over and went to sleep. Every time Happy moved he grunted and Dani jolted awake. After about 2 hours of this, Dani got up and snuggled in the chaise lounge in the bedroom. From here she didn't hear and feel every grunt he made.

Happy truly woke up about 4 am. He groaned in pain. He looked over and saw Dani in the chair asleep. He needed to piss. When he tried to get up, "Fuck," he growled out. Dani bolted awake.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Dani asked as she jumped out of the chair and moved over to the bed.

"Just need to piss. Why are you over in the chair?" he asked as she helped him up.

"Every time you moved I heard you groan and checked on you. I was afraid I was going to wake you up." Dani said. Dani helped him into the bathroom. When they got to the toilet Happy looked at her.

"Unless you are planning to hold it for me, I got it from here girl." He said, smiling at her.

"Do you need me to?" Dani asked honestly. Happy laughed. And then groaned when his shoulder twinged.

"I am good girlie. I don't need my cock rock hard." He leaned down and kissed her temple.

Dani blushed and then went over to the sink. When she heard Happy flush she turned and had another Oxy pill and a glass of water for him. Happy walked over and took the pill and drank the whole glass of water.

As Happy got back in bed, he kept hold of Dani's hand. He motioned toward the other side of the bed. Dani nodded and went around the bed and crawled in. She kept a safe distance away but held onto his arm and hand tightly.

"What happened tonight?" Dani asked softly.

"Not what was supposed to," Happy quipped.

Dani chuckled. "Obviously. But that is not an answer Happy."

"We were almost done and clear with our 'job' and then we had some unexpected arrivals. We had to shoot our way out. I am going to guess Quinn and the others are cleaning up right now."

"Was anyone else hurt?" Dani asked.

"No other Sons." Happy didn't elaborate about the other side.

"I think Quinn may be pretty mad at me. I got pretty in his face when he was leaving." Dani said.

"Were you disrespectful?" Happy asked. He had seen her talking to him, but he couldn't focus, and he couldn't hear anyway.

"No, I don't think so. But I didn't let him order me around and run over me either." Dani replied.

Happy smiled. That was the Dani he knew. "You will be fine then." Happy yawned. "I'm going back to sleep girl." Happy mumbled.

"Yes Sir."

Dani only slept a couple hours before she was up again. She went downstairs and started some coffee and some breakfast. She also started some laundry. She had washed Happy's bloody jeans and put them in the dryer.

About 8, Dani's phone rang. She picked it up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello," Dani answered.

"How is he?" Quinn asked.

"Good morning to you too Quinn. He is good. Real sore. But he is patched up. No bleeding. No signs of infection yet."

"That's good. I will be around later today to pick him up. Hopefully early afternoon." Quinn said.

"He is going to need a shirt to wear. I had to cut his off him." Dani said.

"Got it," Quinn said. "Anything else?"

"No that's it." Dani said.

"Dani, I am sorry about last night. Happy didn't want me to bring him to you. But he wouldn't have made it to Charming. And I am sorry I was so short with you." Quinn said.

"Its ok Quinn. I know you were in crisis mode. And I am glad you brought him here." Dani said.

"Ok. I will see you later today." Quinn said and hung up

Dani hung up the phone and then headed up to see if Happy was awake. When she walked into the bedroom, Happy was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?" Dani asked as she walked around the bed to him.

"Just got done taking a piss. Was going to come downstairs, but all I have to wear it seems is my boxers." Happy stated.

"Your jeans are in the dryer. They were bloody. As for your shirt, I had to cut it off you last night. Quinn is bringing you a shirt to wear when you leave." Dani said.

Happy played with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "Isn't this my shirt?" He asked smiling at her. Dani blushed.

"It is. Do you want it?" She stepped back from him a bit to take it off.

"God girl don't. Last thing I need is to see you naked right now. I barely could walk to the bathroom. A blood rush to my dick might make me pass out." Happy said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back close to him.

"I could be on top," Dani quipped, wiggling her eyebrows at him. She smiled and then giggled. Happy laughed, and then grimaced. "Oh Hap, sorry. I was just kidding."

Happy squeezed her hand. "Its ok. I'm glad you can joke about this." His hand moved up, stroking her cheek right where the bloody smear had been last night. "I mean it girl, thank you." He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. He leaned his forehead to hers. "If I thought I could fuck you and not pass out I would."

"I know. Now. Are you hungry? Because I am not letting you have that last oxy until you eat some breakfast." Dani said as she caressed his cheek. "And then I need to check your wound. And if possible, we need to clean you up some." Dani said.

Happy smiled. "You wouldn't have a dirty nurse outfit around here somewhere?" Happy joked. Dani laughed and shook her head no.

"Damn. Ok. Lets head downstairs. I need a smoke. And I smell coffee." Happy stood up. Dani slipped under his arm to give him support and they slowly headed downstairs.

They smoked and had coffee and breakfast. And then Dani had helped him back upstairs. It took a little convincing, but Dani finally convinced Hap to take a bath. He could keep the wound dry but wash the rest of his body, and the hot water would be good for his body. Dani helped wash around his wound and helped him in and out of the tub.

About 10 Happy took her last Oxy and then laid down on the couch. The idea of another trip up the stairs after he had come down to smoke did not appeal to him. Once he was sound asleep Dani had gone into her office to work. She tried to work anyway, but she kept searching the internet, to see if there was anything about a shooting in Red Bluff.

About 1 Quinn called. He was on his way and would be there in 5 minutes. When Quinn got there, Dani opened the door before he rang the bell. "Shh, he is on the couch." Dani said to him. Dani motioned toward the patio. Quinn nodded.

Once out on the patio, Quinn lit up a cigarette, as did Dani. "How is he?"

"Sore, but good. No seepage at all. He got a bath and is cleaned up." Quinn raised his eyebrow. "Easier to keep the wound dry." Dani responded.

"I don't know how to thank you Dani. Had I had to take him to Charming, he would have been in trouble." Quinn replied.

"I know. I am glad you did. I had some oxy for him to take, but I am out. He may need some pain pills for another day or so." Dani said.

Quinn laid his hand over Dani's. "He will be fine. This isn…" Quinn stopped himself. He didn't need to be the one to say this isn't the first time Hap had been shot.

"Quinn, I have seen him naked. I have seen the scars." She smiled at Quinn.

"Ok darlin. I better get him gathered up and out of your hair." Quinn said as he put out his cigarette and stood up.

"You know if we wanted to fuck with him, you should be the one to gently wake him up," Dani said.

Quinn laughed hard. "You are a wicked woman. No wonder Hap likes you so much."

Dani woke Happy, and then helped him put on his shirt. As they were standing at the door, Happy stroked her cheek with his arm on his good side. "Thank you girl, for everything. I promise. Next time I will make it ALL about you." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Just make sure next time you aren't bleeding. And. While Quinn seems nice. Next time, leave your side kick at home." Dani smiled.

"I heard that." Quinn yelled. Both Dani and Happy laughed.

"I'll call. See you soon girl." Happy said softly.

"Be safe." Dani responded. Happy leaned in and kissed her again. Dani's arms were wrapped around his torso. He could feel her holding him tight. Finally he broke the kiss and pulled back. He nodded at her, and she slid her arms from around him.

He walked to the van and got in. Happy looked over at Quinn. Quinn was smiling from ear to ear but he didn't say a word. Happy for his part didn't say a word either. He just leaned against the seat and tried not to think.

Dani closed the door as they drove off. Now that he was gone she could let her emotions hit her. She leaned against the wall and slid down it till she was sitting on the floor in the foyer of her house. The tears started and didn't stop. She cried and cried. She hadn't felt this much emotion since after 9/11. It hit her that last night she could have lost him. And would she have even known? The more she sat there, the more she realized, somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with Happy Lowman.


	27. Chapter 26, He told you that?

Ok, here we go. Thanks for hanging with me.

Angie

March 11, 2012

Dani hadn't heard from Happy more than a few texts. He had text and told her he was ok. He was getting stronger. He had gotten the stitches out. And several thank yous. She had tried to call, but they hadn't actually talked.

She needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him. They had agreed that if either one of them had a change in feelings, they would be honest and tell the other. But she couldn't do it via text, and she really didn't want to do it over the phone. She wanted to do it face to face.

It had now been 2 weeks since Hap had been shot, and if there was any blow back from whatever they had been up to, it would have happened by now. So she figured it was safe to ask him to come see her.

She picked up her phone and sent the text. 'Hey, where are you?'

Happy heard his phone beep. When he pulled it out he smiled at first, because it was Dani, but then sighed because he was going to have to disappoint her, again. He had wanted to get to Redding to see her since she had patched him up, but their little job, while having no blow back, had exposed some serious problems he was knee deep in solving.

'Durango' he sent back. He knew she wanted him to come see her. But he was no where close.

'Oh. Was hoping you were close. Wanted to see you.' Dani sent back.

'Wish I was. Would like to see you too.' Happy sent back.

Dani contemplated her next message. She needed to tell him. She had been mulling this around in her head for 2 weeks. She wasn't sleeping, she was struggling to focus on work. She needed to tell him. She needed him to know. She needed to know what he thought.

'got time to talk?' Dani sent back.

Happy smiled. That he could make time for. He was all by himself in his dorm at the Durango club house. 'sure, give me 5 min. I will call.'

'ok'

Dani went out on her patio. She was probably going to need to chain smoke through this. She had thought back through all of their interactions. She had analyzed in her mind how Happy had changed with her. She wasn't for sure, but she thought he had feelings for her too. He might not love her, but she had convinced herself it was more than casual for him too.

Dani's phone rang and she picked up the phone. "Hello Happy," Dani said softly.

"Hello girl. How are you?" Happy said.

"I am good. How are you? How is your shoulder?" Dani asked.

"Better. Getting better every day." Happy said.

"Good." Dani was struggling to make conversation. She didn't know how to start this.

Happy, for his part, noticed she wasn't her chatty self. "Something wrong girl?" Happy asked.

"Just wish you were here. Have something I need to talk about," she said softly.

"Well, I ain't going to be back in Cali for at least 3 weeks. Sorry girl." Happy said. He heard her sigh. "Want to talk about it now? You are always pointing out I am not much for words. That means I listen well." Happy laughed. He had no idea what she wanted to talk about, but he could tell it was bothering her. Maybe it was something at work and she just needed to vent.

"3 weeks? Really?" Dani said back.

"Yep. At a minimum. Girl. What is it? Just spit it out. Ain't nothing made better by keepin it in." Happy said.

"Ok. Here goes. You know we said when we started this that if our feelings changed we would be honest and tell the other person. Well, when you left here last time it hit me like a freight train. Hap, I don't know when it happened, but, Jesus. How do I say this. Shit Happy at some point my feelings turned into love." Finally Dani stopped talking.

Happy just sat there. He didn't say anything. He was trying to make sure he had heard what she had said. No he had heard it. Dani loved him.

"Hap? Are you there? Did you hear me? I said I love you." Dani said after more than a minute of silence.

"I heard you girl." Happy said.

"And?" Dani asked.

"And I am not sure what to say. I am glad you told me. I need to process this girl. Fuck this was so not what I thought you were going to say." Happy said.

"What did you think I wanted to talk about?" Dani asked.

"Fuck I didn't know. I figured something with work. Holy Shit Dani." Happy stammered.

"Fuck I shouldn't have told you." Dani said softly.

"No, No Girl I am glad you did. I I I, shit I just don't know how to reply." Happy said.

"Well, you could tell me how you feel?" Dani said.

BANG BANG BANG.

"WHAT!" Happy screamed at whoever was banging on the door of his dorm room.

Kozik flung the door open. "They found that little fucker, they have him cornered Hap. We got to roll. NOW." Kozik said and turned around to leave.

"Fuck, Girl. I got to go. Look. I heard every word you said. We will talk more. But I got to roll now." Happy said.

"Hap wait." Dani cried out.

"What girl."

"Be safe." Dani told him.

"I will." Happy hung up.

March 18

Dani hadn't heard a word from Happy. She had text several times. But nothing.

She sent at text.

'Let me know when we can talk'

Happy felt his phone beep. He opened his phone and saw the text from Dani. He hadn't responded to any of her texts. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know where to start about thinking about what she had said to him. He didn't do love. Worst. The last time he had seen her he had brought the danger of the club to her doorstep. Every time he tried to think about it all he saw was his smeared thumb print of blood across her cheek.

What if they hadn't eliminated all the threat? He had delivered her right to them so to speak. If he was on the road as a nomad how was he supposed to protect her?

But most of all, he kept thinking about himself. He was not a good man. Dani had never seen his dark side. Sure she had seen his dominant side. And she 'understood' what he did, what he was. But she had never seen it, in her face. If she knew, she would never feel the way she did. Moreover, she would run from him in a heartbeat. She deserved someone who didn't have those dark moments. She deserved someone better than him.

Happy deleted her message.

March 25

'Hap can you call?'

April 4

'please at least let me know you are ok'

April 11

Happy was just finishing up an interrogation. He had almost gone too far. He had gotten so lost in the inflicting of pain, he had almost killed the Nord before he extracted any information from him. Had Quinn not stepped in, he would have.

Happy was standing outside the old barn smoking a cigarette. Quinn came out, less than pleased. "What the fuck happened in there?" Quinn asked.

Hap shrugged his shoulders. "I got what we needed." Happy grunted.

"Only because I stopped you. Look Hap. You have been on a god damn terror for a month. I don't know what is under your skin but get your shit together. You are starting to scare even people who know you."

Quinn turned around and walked off.

April 27

'Hap, please call me, its important'

May 14

'let me know you are ok'

May 18

Quinn leaned against the picnic table as he watched Happy in the ring. He was watching him beat the crap out of a Prospect. He nodded at Tig to break it up. The prospect was the 3rd person Happy had taken to the ring tonight, and he was the 3rd he had turned into a bloody mess.

When Happy stepped out of the ring, Quinn walked over. "Get it out of your system?" Happy just grunted at him. Quinn had tried to talk to his friend a couple times, but he had gotten nothing from him. Whatever was bothering Happy, he didn't want to talk about it, and it wasn't getting any better.

May 31

'We really need to talk'

June 13

'thought I might hear from you today.'

Donut helped Happy to bed in the Tacoma clubhouse. He had sat at the Tacoma bar and gotten piss drunk. He hadn't said anything and when anyone had approached him he had yelled at them and told them to leave him the fuck alone. One sweetbutt who over the years had spent quite a bit of time with Happy had approached him and he had backhanded her. That was when Donut had stepped in and told Happy it was time for bed.

June 29

'give me a call,'

July 27

'just checking to see if you are ok'

"Do you realize you walked in there without any recon? You are lucky." Quinn was screaming at Happy. "Do you want to get killed? No wait. Don't answer that. But listen to this. The rest of us don't. So next time. Do it right or stay the FUCK home."

Quinn stormed off. Happy had walked right into a Heroine warehouse without checking ahead of time for the number of people who were in it. Had Tig and Kozik not spotted what he had done and jumped up and rushed in, he would have been killed.

August 28

'I wish you would answer'

September 30

'Please call, it is important'

"Get your guard dog under control," Clay said to Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Happy nearly killed a croweater last night. She pushed up on him and he choked her. Told her he wouldn't fuck a gash like her. She would never be his little girl. Had Tig not pulled him off her we would have been burying her in the woods."

"Fuck. Ok."

October 31

'going to a Halloween party as Dorothy'

November 4

Happy was in the ring with Kozik. Except for Quinn, Kozik and Tig were his best friends. All Kozik had said was Hap needed to not be such a sour puss and now they were in the ring. Happy looked like he was trying to kill him. Quinn had never seen him like this. He had slowly watched him get angrier and angrier, but he was crossing into dangerous, for his brothers and himself. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling who might.

Quinn grabbed Tig and got up into the ring. They broke up the fight. He grabbed Happy. "I am not telling you this again. Get your emotional shit in check, or you are of no use to me."

Quinn walked over to his bike and left.

Dani heard a bike but didn't think much of it. She had long since stopped running to the window to see if it was him. When her doorbell rang, she hoped for a minute, but she stamped that hope down. As she opened the door and saw Quinn, a whole different set of emotions washed over her.

"Oh God, is he?" she asked.

Quinn stepped in and closed the door. "No. But not for a lack of trying."

When Quinn said no, Dani started crying. Quinn stepped forward and pulled her to his chest. "Hey Hey. Its ok. I just came to talk to you. Dani, do you know what is wrong with him?"

"How would I know? I haven't seen him in months?" Dani said as she wiped her face.

"WHAT?" Quinn said. 'Well that explains his mood and attitude.' Quinn thought.

"Let's go smoke," Dani suggested. Quinn nodded in agreement.

As they sat down and relaxed Quinn looked at her. "So why hasn't he been here?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn. If you don't mind. I would rather not talk about this with you. And I KNOW Happy wouldn't want me to talk to you about it." Dani said.

"Well, he has been on a 9 month anger bender. He is taking unbelievable risks. He has beat the crap out of his best friends. He is a danger to himself and others. So if you know anything that can help me, I would appreciate it." Quinn said.

Dani sighed. "I might be able to help. But Happy won't answer my texts, or my phone calls. I am sorry Quinn, but I don't know what I can do to help you."

"Do you know what this is about?" Quinn asked.

Dani nodded. "I have an idea at least. It is about us. About how we feel about each other. About how he doesn't love me."

Quinn nearly choked on the drag he was taking. "He told you that?"

"He hasn't told me anything. He won't answer my texts or calls."

Quinn nodded. Although he didn't know everything, he was getting the picture. "Dani. I have known him almost 20 years. I am going to tell you this. He loves you. What he is, is all jacked up in what that means."

"Well, I don't deserve to have been left hanging like this." Dani said.

"No, No you don't. Do you want him back?" Quinn asked.

"Not if he doesn't want me?" Dani said. "And not because he feels some guilt or obligation."

Quinn nodded. "Anything else?"

"He has to TELL me how he feels. I am not going to him and begging." Dani said.

"What if you go see him and tell him that?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, I have no idea where he is?" Dani said.

"But I do. He is in Charming. And will be for at least 2 weeks. Longer if I decide he needs to be." Quinn states.

"I don't want to talk about this at a clubhouse." Dani says softly.

"Then tell him you want and answer, and that he needs to come to you and give you one." Quinn said.

"I did that. And look where we are." Dani said.

"Well, put some teeth behind it. Give me an answer or…. I am sure you can figure out something to persuade him with." Quinn said.

"What do you get out of this?" Dani asked.

Quinn chuckled. "Hap said you were a smart girl. But its not just what I get, its what you get too. One way or the other, Happy's attitude improves. You find out where he stands toward you and you can move forward, I no longer have to worry if Hap is going to kill Tig for a casual comment."

"I need to think about this Quinn." Dani said softly.

"I am sure. You do what you think is best. But my offer stands. I will keep him in Charming as long as you need me to.

Quinn and Dani made their way back inside and to the front door. "Let me know what you decide and if you need anything. Do you still have my number?" Quinn asked.

Dani nodded. "Thanks Quinn.

Dani went and sat on the couch. Should she go confront Happy? If she did, she could move forward. She had been clinging to the idea that Happy just didn't know how he felt, but maybe he didn't feel that way. Either way, she could move forward.

November 11, 2012

Sitting in her car down the street from Teller Morrow, Dani had watched the comings and goings for almost an hour. She was hoping he was in there, so why was she still sitting out here? 'Should have ridden my bike,' she thought to herself, but then she remembered, this was not about making any more or a scene than necessary, and a girl riding in on a Harley always made a scene at an MC clubhouse.

Sitting up and starting the engine of her car Dani said out loud, "remember Dani, he pushed you to this. Be strong." And with that, she pulled out of her spot and drove the block and a half, turning into the lot of Teller Morrow.

Getting out of the car, she spotted his Dyna immediately. The paint on it was as dramatic as the ink on his arms and suited him well. She looked around the lot, and into the garage bays, hoping to spot him without having to ask. Just as she caught a glimpse of him picking up a wrench and returning under the hood of the car he was working on, a voice spoke to Dani.

"Can I help you Darlin?" Gemma asked. Dani looked over at her and smiled. She knew who she was, he had talked about her enough. Not wanting to give anything away, but not wanting to ruffle feathers, Dani replied, "No ma'am. I know where I am going. But thank you."

Dani turned and walked toward the bay, taking a deep breath, and preparing herself. No turning back now she reminded herself. Walking into the bay she noticed his Glock on the tool cart right by the car, and stepped over, picking it up, just to be on the safe side. And then Dani cleared her throat to make her presence known. When he looked up at her, his eyes widened and he stood up, with a look, she was not sure about, but she knew one thing, he was not happy.

"Well, good to know you aren't dead," she started with and followed it up with, "And it at least appears you recognize who I am, although I wasn't sure you would since you haven't answered the phone, or a text, or stopped to see me in 9 months."

He stalked towards her, towering over her, "WHAT" he barked, and then pulled it together, "What are you doing here" he said softly.

"Back off. I am not one of your targets, or those silly girls that hang around the club that you can intimidate." Dani said standing her ground with him, even though he towered over her 5'5" frame.

Stepping back a bit, he looked at her, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Like I said, wanted to make sure you were alive. And then, wanted to know, what crawled up your ass to make you cut me off completely."

"Look Dani what we did was casual, we both agreed to that at the beginning…" he started.

"No. We agreed to casual but if something changed for either one of us we would be honest. I was honest, and you.. you… you were Houdini."

"What I do, is none of your business," he said. Looking around the lot he saw most of the club watching what was going on with him and Dani, "And I told you, I didn't want the club fucking knowing about you!"

"I am VERY aware of what you have said you want. But," she said stepping right into his face as he leaned on the car he was working on, "but now you are going to hear what I want."

"I am not looking for you to profess your undying love for me, ESPECIALLY if that isn't how you feel," Dani said, looking him straight in the eyes. "But I deserve better than this. The last time I saw you, your shoulder was bleeding and the big ass scary dude told me to take care of you. So I did. Then, we talk on the phone, I tell you what I did, and POOF, you are gone."

"NO ONE needs to know about me being at your house that night." He growled.

"Jesus, would you stop worrying, I am not here to threaten you," Dani quipped back.

"Why are you here then?" he asked.

"An answer. You don't have to answer now, but you owe me an answer. I have been NOTHING but honest with you about having fun, spending time, caring for you. I don't know when my feelings for you changed from casual to more, but I know when I knew. When I opened the door, and you were bleeding. And I realized that day could come, where you were not around. So I told you." Dani knew she might be crying a bit, but she wasn't going to acknowledge that by wiping a tear away.

"I accept what you do, and I did what we agreed to. All I want is you to do the same. And if you can't, that tells me just as much about you as anything else." Dani said, turning to head for her car.

"HEY" he barked at her.

She whipped around facing him. "I am not your dog, don't bark at me. You know where I am when you decide to answer. But make no mistake, I will get an answer." She said, wiggling the Glock in her hand, showing him she had his gun.

Club's POV

Gemma walked over to the picnic table where several guys were sitting, "Any of you know who the gash is?" she asked.

They all looked toward the bay, and Bobby commented, "That doesn't look like a gash Gemma. That woman looks….."

"More than Capable to handle her shit," Quinn commented.

They all watch the exchange from the tables, as Dani holds her own with him. When she starts to walk away, and then turns around flashing his gun at him Quinn just chuckles to himself.

Getting up from the table Quinn strode toward the bay as Dani was leaving. Approaching her he held out his hand.

"Here, don't give this back to him till I am gone, he may want to shoot me right now." She said to Quinn.

"Nice to see you Dani. And he doesn't want to shoot you. He loves you." Quinn said with his quirky smile.

"I hope this works Quinn," she said. And He winked.

"One way or the other we are going to know. Either way. You move forward, and we stop suffering from his pissy attitude."

As Dani drove off, Quinn stepped into the bay, and looked at him. "What did she want?" he asked him.

Happy turned around, "Did you tell them who she is?" he asked.

"NO. Don't take this shit out on me. Whatever she said, that's on you. Whatever you tell them." Pointing to the club, "is on you. What it is not is on ME. I have kept this damn secret all along. Now I don't know what is between you 2, or what she wanted today, but fucking figure it out, because I am not going to be your fucking punching bag on this one."

And with that, Quinn laid his Glock on the tool cart and walked out.

"FUCK" he screamed, kicking the tool cart. How the hell did a simple conversation about Vance and Hines vs. D&D pipes 2 years ago turn into Happy in the Garage at Teller Morrow finally having to face his feeling for a woman?


	28. Chapter 27, It was the blood

I hope you all enjoy. This probably was not what you were expecting.

Angie

November 16, 2012

Dani had been home about 36 hours. Her head still hurt, and her hip was killing her. She had pretty much done nothing but lay on the couch and doze. She had picked up the phone 6 times in the last hour. Should she call?

The cops had visited her in the hospital, and again here at the house. But she had told them both times she didn't remember much. And at the time she really hadn't. But now, she remembered a lot more.

2 days ago, Dani had been out riding her old bike, the Heritage. She rode it sometimes, to keep it in working order. She had been out on Route 56, past Jack's, enjoying the curves. There was a car behind her, but this was a tough road to pass on because of the curves.

Things were still pretty blurry, but she was pretty sure the car had run her off the road. On Purpose. She had racked her brain the last 3 hours trying to figure out why. She could not figure out one thing in her life that would cause people to act that way. She had no enemies. Or at least she couldn't think of any.

It had crossed her mind that maybe this was related to Happy. Sure. Pretty much no one knew about her connection to him, but he had come and gone for over a year. Maybe she was on someone's radar. It made her head hurt to think about it more. But he hadn't been here in almost a year. But Quinn had been. And she had been to Teller Morrow.

It also made her, rattled. This was new territory for her, even with her military experience. She could protect herself. And her Beretta laying on the coffee table was proof of that. But, if someone was after her would they try again? Should she tell Happy? Is that what they wanted?

It didn't really matter if they wanted her to tell Happy. He wasn't answering. She had tried the texts of 'its important' over the last 9 months and she had gotten nothing. But he needed to know if this was club related. And well, she might really need some help.

Finally Dani picked up the phone, She pulled up Quinn's number and sent the text. 'Something has come up. Need to see you. ASAP'

Quinn's POV

Quinn was in Charming. Since Dani's appearance at the shop, SAMCRO had been a buzz of gossip, wanting to know who the woman was. Quinn hadn't said a word. But he had stayed around. Not so much for SAMCRO's benefit, but for their protection. If Happy's mood and attitude had been dark and moody before Dani's visit, now it was downright scary.

When his phone beeped, he opened it up. He saw the text from Dani. He was instantly concerned. He immediately sent back a text. "You OK?"

'No. Too hard to explain via text. When can you get here?' Dani sent back.

Dani's message made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. '2 hours.' He sent back.

'Great. Please don't tell Happy till we have talked.' Dani sent back.

What the fuck? Quinn thought. 'Ok, but no promises after we talk.'

'ok see you soon.'

Quinn flipped his phone shut and walked over to Jax. "Got to roll Jax. But I will be around if you need something. I have 4 guys in Reno too."

"Hey, what is going on?" Clay asked.

"Nomad business." Quinn responded. He was already headed to his bike. When Clay objected, Quinn whipped around. "Look Clay. We know we are here to support other charters, but we also have our own business. So, unless you plan to put food on my guy's plates every night. I will take care of what I need to as president."

He didn't wait for Clay to answer and walked to his bike, riding off.

Dani's POV

She had drifted to sleep while she was waiting and had woke up about 20 minutes before Quinn should have arrived. She got up and went and freshened up. Lord she was sore. She heard his bike come down the street, and then shut off in her drive. She got up slowly from the couch and made her way to the door. She was reaching for the knob as he rang the doorbell.

When Dani opened the door Quinn's reaction was immediate. "What the fuck happened?" he said as he stepped into her house and closed the door.

"I laid my bike down. Well more accurately. I think I was run off the road."

Quinn held her chin, looking at her face. "What else is hurt?" he asked.

"Just bumps and bruises all over." Dani replied.

"Come on, let's sit." Quinn turned them and led her over to the couch, helping her sit. "Now, tell me what happened."

"2 days ago, I was out on my heritage, riding 56 east of town. Do you know that road?" Dani asked. Quinn nodded. "Well it is all still pretty blurry, but I know there was a car behind me for a long time. It had plenty of opportunity to pass me, but it didn't. Then when we got to that triple switchback? I just remember feeling crowded by the car. Then trying to avoid the car. Then next thing I remember I was at the ER."

"Where is your bike? Did it total it?" Quinn asked.

"Insurance wants to total it because it is so old, but the tow guy says it is not that bad. He told me he would deliver it to a shop if I decide to fix it." Dani said.

"So why did you call?" Quinn asked.

"I haven't told any of this to the cops. I, I just can't figure out why anyone would do this to me. Quinn, I know they wanted to run me off the road. And since I can't find a reason in my life, I didn't know if maybe it was, you know, because of, well, because of Hap." Dani finally stammered out.

Quinn nodded. It was a logical conclusion. Especially if anyone had put her connection to Happy together. Anyone wanting to cause trouble would know this was a good way to push Happy Lowman's buttons. "Ok Dani. Here is what I want you to do. Make me a list of all the things you are involved with. Work, fun, volunteer shit. Make note of anything or anyone you can think of that might be an issue. I will look into those things, and we will look into the club angle too." Quinn said.

Dani nodded. "You are going to tell Happy aren't you?" she said softly.

"I have to darlin. If this is club related it most likely has something to do with him. Besides. He is going to want to know. He is going to want to handle this personally, even if it is not about the club." Quinn said.

"You know he hasn't reached out to me since I was in Charming," Dani said softly.

"I figured. Its only been 5 days. And trust me, he is taking what you said serious. His mood is even worse. He knows he has to do something, and I told him it had to be soon." Quinn said.

"Quinn, I don't want him to come to me if it is only because he thinks I am in trouble, "Dani said with conviction.

"I know. But I can't not tell him. Besides, we may need some information from him about why this happened." Quinn replied.

Dani nodded.

"Now I need to go. I am going to go look at the bike, so give me the address of the tow place. Then I am going to go see Hap. I will be back tonight. Till we know more. I am staying here." Quinn stated.

"Ok, I will get the guest room ready." Dani said as they got up, heading toward the door. Dani stepped into her office and got the tow company's address. She wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to Quinn.

"I'm sorry about this Quinn. I I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to get Hap in hot water if it wasn't club related."

"You did good darlin. Lock the doors. Keep that gun handy and I will be back in about 6 hours." Quinn stated.

"I will. See you soon." Dani said as Quinn went out the door.

Quinn sat on his bike in the driveway of the Towing company. Dani was correct. She had been run off the road. There was some blue paint on her back fender, definitely a rub mark from another vehicle. The tow guy had been right, the bike was not in bad shape. Quinn had given the guy an address of a great bike shop Quinn knew about and was having the bike delivered. He knew Happy would want that. And, he needed the bike at a shop so the club could look at it more carefully.

He called Loco. Quinn knew Hap had used Loco for some intel research on Dani, and Quinn trusted his intel officer implicitly. Loco was rolling for Redding. He would check out the bike, and then when they got the intel from Happy and Dani, he would dig into things. Loco would be there late tonight.

Quinn pulled out and headed for Charming. He was not looking forward to this conversation. Happy was going to blow his stack for a variety of reasons and he needed to keep his shit together. Quinn knew at this point it was guilt that was making Happy not act on his feelings, and if this ended up being club related, Hap was going to rip himself up for not being there to protect her. But Quinn needed information, and Happy deserved to know what was going on.

Quinn sat at the bar at the Hairy Dog. He had text Happy and told him to meet him there. If this was not club related, no one in SAMCRO needed to know this shit. When he saw Happy walk in Quinn watched as he walked over and sat down.

Happy looked at Quinn and knew immediately this was not 2 guys getting a beer. "What's up Quinn." Happy asked.

"I need you to stay calm, but I have some heavy shit to talk about. Its about Dani." Quinn said.

Happy's fist clenched. "Is she ok?"

"No. Someone ran her off the road on her bike 2 days ago. Physically she is fine, just lots of bumps and bruises. She doesn't remember a lot of it, but she is sure they ran her off the road. I looked at her Heritage, there is paint from a car on it. She was definitely hit." Quinn said quietly.

"Why did she call you?" Happy growled.

Quinn gave him a look of, 'are you serious?' "Would you have answered if she had called you?" Quinn all but barked. When Happy basically shrugged a no, Quinn continued, "That's why she called me."

"Do you know who it was?" Happy growled lowly. It was taking everything he had to stay in control.

"Dani is working on a list of her activities. But, Hap," Quinn paused.

"It could be me they were after." Happy said.

"Exactly. Or her connection to the club, albeit distant. She is a smart girl. When she started to remember about the car, she didn't tell the cops, she called me." Quinn said.

"Started to remember? She doesn't remember the accident?" Happy asked.

"It's a little fuzzy still. When she woke up in the ER she didn't remember anything, but it is slowly coming back to her. Happy, I need you to think. Could this be about you and the club? Have you done anything lately to make new enemies? Who might know about her?" Quinn looked at him.

Happy nodded. "Well there are usuals, Nords, One Niners, Mayans. But honestly, I have been out east in the Rockies, avoiding Dani so much I can't imagine anyone around here doing this, unless they are carrying a long-standing grudge. Although, lately, I have been pretty.." Happy said.

"Brutal," Quinn finished. Happy just nodded.

Who is staying with Dani?" Happy asked.

"I am heading back up there as soon as we are done. Didn't figure you wanted the entire club knowing about this," Quinn said.

"I'm coming with you," Happy said.

"No you aren't." Quinn said. Happy just looked at him with those dark eyes of death. "Look, she doesn't want you to come if it is only because she is in trouble."

"She said that?" Happy asked

"She did. Look. I am going to tell you something. Jesus. I swore to GOD I wasn't going to get involved. But, I have seen what is going on. That woman loves you. And I am pretty sure you love her. So whatever happened, get the fuck over it. She is scared, and she needs you. But do not go to her and then leave. She is a strong woman, almost as strong as Katherine, but if you did that to her it would crush her." Quinn said.

"She already told me," Happy said softly

"Told you what?" Quinn asked.

"That she loves me." Happy said.

"When?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Last March, a couple weeks after you dumped me on her step with the bullet hole? She told me she loved me. Until she showed up at TM, I hadn't seen her since then." Happy told Quinn.

"Why the fuck not?" Quinn asked.

"Jesus Quinn. It's ME. I don't DO love. I sure as shit don't do love with a woman like Dani. At first, I didn't know how I felt, then I knew I had to let her go, she deserved better." Happy said.

"Happy, you are an idiot. She kept calling and texting didn't she?" Quinn asked.

"For a while about once a week, then every other week, then once a month. Then she showed up at TM." Happy said.

"Do you love her?" Quinn asked. He looked right at Happy. Happy nodded.

"More than I thought I could love anyone," Happy said.

"Then you are going to have to tell her if you want to help protect her," Quinn said. "Her conditions, not mine."

Happy nodded. It was time for Happy to man up.

"But Hap, I may have to tell the club depending on what pans out of this." Quinn stated.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just take this one step at a time. Loco working on it? You know, he kind of knows about her. In an indirect way." Happy said.

"He's rolling right now from Seattle, be in Redding later tonight. I had her bike taken to Rusty's shop. I will get him to look at it." Quinn replied.

"Ok. If you need more from me, just call me," Happy stated. They stood up. "I need to run an errand, and then I will get hold of you, probably early in the morning."

Quinn smirked, he knew where Happy was going, well he knew either of the two places Happy was going. Either was a good place for him to get his shit sorted. Either woman was going to read him the riot act, feed him a home cooked meal, and then kick him out and tell him to go be the man Dani needed him to be.

Quinn called his wife before he headed to Redding. She was going to want to know all about these new developments. And, if this was about the club, Quinn wanted his wife to be on high alert.

When Katherine heard the motorcycle pulling into her driveway, she got up and headed to the door. She knew where Quinn was, he had called about 3 hours before. It was not unusual for nomads to stop at their house. Sure the Reno clubhouse was where they usually stayed, but especially for the couple of nomads who were married, sometimes they liked the quiet of a home versus the debauchery of the clubhouse.

However, with Quinn having told her about what happened to Dani, Katherine looked out the peephole before opening the door with her Glock in her hand. When she saw Happy standing on her porch, she was confused and a bit worried. She opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Katherine asked.

"He's fine." Happy said as Katherine ushered Happy into the house.

"I know, I talked to him a little while ago. But I am guessing you aren't. Why aren't you in Redding?" Katherine asked.

"She doesn't want me to come," Happy said. "Well she doesn't want me to come if its only because she is in trouble."

"Oh Hap. Come on. I'll get some coffee." Katherine pointed Happy out to their porch as she put on some coffee. When the coffee was ready she stepped out with 2 cups. She set one in front of him and then sat down. "Now tell me what is going on with you."

"I assume Quinn told you we went to Dani's when I got shot last February." Katherine nodded. "Well, we chased that shit afterwards, and ended up in the Rockies. I wanted to go see her, but it didn't work out. She called. When I was no where close and couldn't come see her, she told me, over the phone, she loved me."

"And what did you say?" Katherine asked.

"I stammered. I was shocked. Before I could even get my shit together to answer, we had to roll. I told her we would talk more….." Happy trailed off.

"AND YOU HAVEN"T TALKED TO HER SINCE?" Katherine yelled.

Happy just shook his head.

"Fucking idiot." Katherine said. "This woman loves you to her core if she did what she did at TM."

"I think she is just mad now." Happy said.

"Wouldn't you be?" Katherine said. Happy nodded. "Now we can't go back, so tell me Hap, what is it that has you all tied up in knots. It should be simple. If she is just some gash, you have hit it, now quit it and move on."

"SHE IS NOT SOME GASH." Happy screamed at Katherine. She just laughed at him.

"Well Well Well. So you may not be able to express it, but we definitely know how you feel." Katherine smiled.

"Not funny K," Happy said. "It doesn't matter how I feel about her. Its about… Its about being good for her. About being good enough for her."

"Happy look at me. What makes you think you are not good for her?" Katherine asked.

Happy leaned forward, his arms on his knees. He stroked his thumb on his cheek. Katherine just sat there watching and waiting. "It was the blood." Happy said softly.

"What blood Hap?" Katherine asked.

"Every time I have thought about her since she told me all I could think about was that blood. On her face." Happy said softly.

Katherine finally leaned forward, and tipped Happy's head up. "What blood?"

"When she was patching me up, I had reached up and caressed her cheek and smeared my blood on her cheek. Its all I see now when I think of her. How I put her in danger." Happy said as he looked at her.

Katherine nodded. She understood now. "Hap, listen to me. What do you see when you think of Quinn and me?" Katherine asked.

"You 2 are locked. Inseparable. Nothing is getting between you 2. Even the club." Happy said.

"Do you think I haven't had Quinn's blood on me before? That I haven't patched him up?" Katherine asked. "When Quinn and I first got together he had the same fear. That I was going to always be in danger, and vulnerable. But you know me. Do you ever think of me as vulnerable when you think of me?"

Happy shook his head no. "But Quinn doesn't do what I do. He calls me to do that shit. I am a dark sick mother fucker." Happy said.

Katherine laughed. "Look Hap, I don't know everything, but Quinn has told me some things. Dani isn't some innocent wall flower you plucked from a meadow. She has life experience. And keep in mind a couple things. She didn't ever chase your kutte. And she stood up to my husband when he dropped you at her house. She knows how to navigate this life naturally. She isn't going to get mowed over."

Happy just nodded his head. Katherine's phone rang, and she stepped away to take the call. When she came back and sat down.

"That was Quinn. He is at Dani's," Katherine said.

"How is she?" Happy asked.

"Resting. Quinn said they may have a hint of a lead." Katherine said.

"Is it the club?" Happy asked.

"He said the lead didn't look like it was us." Katherine said. She saw Happy sigh. "Hap look. Dani was fully capable of taking care of herself before you came into her life right?"

Happy nodded.

"What makes you think she won't still be just because you 2 are together? Remember this. You are not just attracted to her looks, and body. I am guessing you like her independence and self reliance."

Happy looked at Katherine and nodded. He didn't want to mention the dynamic between him and Dani, but another part he liked so much was the contrast in how independent and capable she was compared to how submissive she was, caring for him, meeting his needs.

"She caters to your needs, doesn't she?" Katherine said. "But also gets you to meet hers." Happy nodded.

"Katherine, I love her. So much it hurts. I don't know what to do with this kind of emotion." Happy finally told her.

"Oh Hap. It hurts because you haven't told her. And it hurts because you have let all this other bullshit convince you loving her is somehow wrong. Love, is just that. Love. You have to just grab it. It doesn't happen like this very often, if ever."

Happy just sat there, nodding.

"I'm gonna go make up the bed in the guest room. You sit out here as long as you need."

Happy grabbed Katherine's hand. "Thank you."

Katherine kissed the top of his head. "You are welcome. In the morning you can roll for Redding,"

After Katherine stepped inside. Happy leaned back in the chair. He thought about Dani and forced himself to think about times other than the last time. When he had surprised her in Farmington. How she had smiled when she saw him.

He didn't know how long he sat out there, but he finally went in and laid down in the guest room. He wanted to roll early. He needed to get to Redding. He needed to see Dani.


	29. Chapter 28, She has her ways

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. I am working on the next chapter, and I really need some feedback. I have a way to link this back to the club, sort of, a sort of way to link Dani to the club, in a long, round about way. And give Dani an opportunity to go head to head with Clay. But I am not sure about it. So, if you could, would you please give me some feed back if you would like to see that? Or do you like the idea she has no link to Samcro and if she were to inter act with them it would be because Happy introduced them to her.

All feedback would be appreciated and considered.

In the meantime, enjoy.

Angie

November 16, 2012

Quinn pulled into Dani's driveway. He had heard from Loco. Rusty had the bike and was going to look at it first thing in the morning. Loco would be there when he did. In the meantime, Loco would set up at the motel not far from Jack's. It had great Wifi, and he could tap and hack if need be from there.

The garage door opened, and Quinn looked up. Dani was at the door into the house. She pointed to the spot Happy parked in and Quinn pulled in.

Back in the house, Quinn and Dani sat on the couch. She handed him a long list. "Most of that is probably non-starters, but you said everything."

The list included work, the VFW, the Hog Chapter, the Sports League she did all the coordination for, and people she could think of who she had pissed off.

"I left Caleb Perkins off the list, he is still in Jail." Dani said.

"Yeah I thought of that little shit. I had Loco check that." Quinn said.

"You know about that?" Dani asked.

"I was there." Quinn said. "Didn't get to do much, Hap did all the heavy lifting. I just stood guard."

"Do you know any more?" Dani asked.

Quinn sat there. His instinct was to not tell her anything. But with her background, and how Happy talked about her, that wasn't going to fly with her.

"Hap's gonna put a list together too, of people who might be out for revenge against him. Went and saw the bike. It's really not bad. But you are right. The car hit you. There is blue paint on your back fender." Quinn stated.

"What did you say?" Dani said.

"Blue paint," Quinn repeated.

"I don't know if this is anything, but." Dani started. Quinn could see Dani was thinking about something.

"Everything can be important Dani, what is it.?" Quinn responded.

"Back in April 2011, there was this beat-up blue Honda Accord that was in the Faculty parking lot, parked close to me every day for a week. I turned it into Campus security because it didn't have a faculty parking sticker." Dani said.

"Do you remember exactly when?" Quinn inquired.

"End of the month. Dani answered.

"Have you seen it since?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, it is occasionally in the parking lot at community sports league games. But I have no idea whose it is. Oh, and I have seen it when I am at Walmart." Dani stated. Dani was concentrating, which made her head hurt.

"Does campus have cameras in the lot?" Quinn asked.

"Just the still picture kind." Dani stated.

"Ok, I will get Loco on that." Quinn stated.

"Who is Loco?" Dani asked.

"He is the Nomad intel guy." Quinn stated. That made Dani smile. Quinn looked at her inquisitively. "What?"

"Any time I wonder how Happy knows something, he says he has a "guy". I am guessing he means Loco." Dani said smiling.

Quinn chuckled. "Probably. Especially if it was anything that involved a computer. Hap can barely operate his phone."

Dani laughed. "I have noticed."

"Dani, its late. Why don't you go to bed. We can pick it up in the morning," Quinn stated.

"Ok. Guest room is 2nd door on the left upstairs. Bathroom is across the hall. Coffee is," Dani was interrupted.

"Dani stop. I will figure it out. I am not your guest. I am your protector. Now off to bed with you." Quinn ordered.

Dani laughed. "Is giving orders a requirement if you are in an MC?"

"It is if you are the President. Besides, Happy would want you to be a good girl." Quinn said as he smiled.

"Ha, I am not falling for that one Quinn," Dani said. Then she looked at him. "Is he coming?" Dani asked. Her look was hopeful, but sad, and afraid to hear the answer.

"If I were a betting man, I would say yes. But I told him to not come unless he was ready to tell you how he felt. Told him you deserved to know." Quinn said as he smiled at her.

Dani nodded her understanding. "Well then, goodnight Quinn," Dani said as she headed up the stairs.

Quinn waited till she had made it up the stairs and shut the door. Then he headed out onto the patio for a smoke. He called Loco to see if he was in. Loco answered on the 3rd ring, he had been in Redding about 10 minutes. Quinn downloaded him on what Dani had told him. He told him he would get him Dani's list, but he wanted him to get right on those cameras on campus and see if there was film/pics from April 2011.

Quinn sat back in the chair, enjoying his cigarette. He better call his wife. It rang, once, twice, three times, and then he heard her voice, "Hello Honey." She said.

"Hi darlin, how are things in Reno?" Quinn asked.

"Interesting, but I am guessing you expected that?" Katherine asked.

"Oh? And why are they interesting?" Quinn asked as he smiled to himself.

"Happy is out on our patio, smoking. And don't act surprised." Katherine quipped.

"Well I wasn't for sure. I figured it was you or his mom he was headed for when he said he had an errand to run." Quinn replied.

"He's a mess. This guilt is killing him." Katherine said. "How is Dani?"

"She is resting. She is putting up a good front, but she is pretty rattled. Tell him we have a hint of a lead, and I am not sure it is us." Quinn said.

"He loves her you know," Katherine said.

"I know. I have known since he was in jail. You know he may have fucked this up." Quinn said.

"Nah, I know women. She loves him in her soul. She will take him in back, after she makes him grovel." Katherine said.

"What have you talked about?" Quinn asked.

"Not much, other than he is pretty sure he is not good enough for her. And he doesn't want to get her hurt." Katherine said.

"But he already hurt her." Quinn said.

Katherine laughed. "GET her hurt, not hurt her you goof. Like this bike thing." Katherine said. "You remember, like you were afraid me being associated with you would get me killed?"

Quinn nodded, he remembered that conversation. "Yeah I remember. Set him straight darlin. And then send him to Redding. I don't think he will want to miss out on this. I better get some rest darlin, I love you." Quinn said.

"Love you too big guy," Katherine said.

They hung up. Quinn headed back in the house. He grabbed his bag and headed upstairs, putting his bag in the guest room. He cleaned up in the bathroom and slipped on some clean jeans and shirt. Then he headed back downstairs. He couldn't protect her sleeping upstairs. He settled into the couch. He would doze, he knew that. But he was acutely aware he was on watch duty.

The next day.

Katherine had called. Happy had a list, and she was going to email it to Loco. She also told Quinn Happy was rolling for Redding. About noon Loco called. He had information. Quinn told Dani he was going to go meet Loco. Dani said why doesn't he just come over, or at least she wanted to go with Quinn.

"Look Dani. Hap wouldn't want that." He raised his hand when she started to protest. "The more distance we keep between you and the club the better. That's how it needs to be till we know more." Quinn explained.

"Yeah, but he isn't around to call the shots. He hasn't been around for almost 9 months. And he wasn't the one run off the road, I was. I deserve to know what is going on." Dani stated emphatically. He could see her getting visibly upset. This was bothering her way more than she had let on.

Quinn rubbed his face. She was right, but he couldn't let her go. "Look Dani, I get it. And I promise, I will tell you everything I can, but if this is about the club, the less you know the better off you will be if the cops somehow become involved." Quinn explained.

"And if this has nothing to do with the club it's my fight not y'alls ." Dani said flatly.

Quinn stepped right in front of her. "Dani, even if this turns out to be about you, it's not just your fight. You called me, and now, until this is over, you are my responsibility. Look, I know you are scared, but you have to trust me I will keep you safe, just like Happy would." Quinn rested his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

She huffed at the comment about Happy keeping her safe. But then she nodded. "I just don't want to be kept in the dark. I know you can't tell me everything if it is club related, but I need to know what, and why." Dani said. There was a single tear running down her cheek.

Quinn wiped the tear away. "Fair enough. Now I am going to go see Loco. You keep the doors locked and that gun ON YOU." Quinn ordered.

As Quinn turned to leave, Dani spoke softly, "Quinn?"

Quinn turned, looking at her, "Yeah Darlin,"

"Don't tell Happy I am scared. I don't want him to come just because he heard I was scared and crying. I promise I will get it together." Dani said.

Quinn smiled. "I didn't see anything Darlin. I'll be back."

Quinn was sitting in Loco's motel room. Loco had been a busy boy. He had been over to Rusty's already. Loco and Rusty had done some positioning, and best guess, the right front bumper of the car that hit Dani should have a huge scrape mark on it.

Just as Loco and Quinn were getting started looking at the photos from campus, they heard a bike pull up outside. Quinn got up and looked out the window. He smirked. He stepped out the door, giving Hap a manly hug. "Heard you been talking to my old lady." Quinn said to him.

"Yeah. I am lucky she didn't beat the crap out of me for the shit I have been doing." Happy said.

"She has her ways. My guess, she 'talked' to you." Quinn stated.

"She do that to you a lot?" Happy asked.

"All the time. Its one of the big benefits of having a woman in your life." Quinn said.

"Let's talk about you and Dani in a bit. Loco has some shit you are going to want to see." Quinn motioned Happy toward the motel room

Loco had already hacked the University's security logs. He had found the camera stills from Dani's faculty lot for the week in April 2011. He had a picture of the car. Dani wasn't kidding, there was a huge dent in the car. Finally, after what must have been 300 pics, Loco had got a shot of the man getting into the car. He had printed the pic.

"We know who this is?" Quinn asked.

"Not for sure. But the car is registered to a Jose Ramirez." Loco stated.

"Mayans?" Happy inquired as he looked at the photo.

"No link so far. Zoomed in as much as I could. Doesn't seem to have the usual ink for a Mayan." Loco said.

"What else do you know about him?" Quinn asked.

"So far not much. He's married. He has one bank account. It appears he gets a weekly direct deposit from a job." Loco stated.

"Where does he work?" Happy inquired.

"Jacobson construction." Loco replied.

"Anything else?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, Quinn, I don't think this is us. This shit is white collar. These are suburb people." Loco stated.

"Yeah, I am seeing that. Keep digging. Let me know what you find." Quinn said as he stood up to leave.

"I am going to go talk to Dani about this." Quinn said. "Call me when you know more."

Happy stepped out with Quinn, heading to his bike. "Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I am coming with you," Happy said flatly.

"Ok, but you aren't coming in till I have talked to her. We need information from her. And Hap, she is scared. She is trying real hard to not show it, but this is really bothering her. If you aren't here to stay, you need to just leave her alone." Quinn lectured.

"I know. Your wife said the same thing. I am not going anywhere, but to her." Happy said.

Quinn smiled. "Alright. You wait outside till I have talked with her." Quinn said as he started his bike. He and Happy headed for Dani's.

Quinn pulled up, opening the garage door. Dani had given him an opener. He and Happy pulled into the garage and closed the door. Happy waited in the garage as Quinn walked into the house. Dani was asleep on the couch. He had heard her upstairs last night, up and down. He wanted to let her sleep, but he needed some information from her.

He walked over to the couch and touched her shoulder. "Dani wake up." Quinn said softly.

Dani stirred and then sat up. "Hey Quinn, when did you get here?" she asked.

"Just walked in. Got some info. Want to go over it with you." Quinn answered.

"What do you have?" Dani asked.

"Loco dug up the security photos. Is this the car you were talking? Quinn asked as he handed Dani the photo of the car.

"Yeah that's it." Dani said as she looked at the photo. "Do you know who owns it?" Dani asked.

"Do you know a guy named Jose Ramirez?" Quinn asked.

"Not that I know of." Dani said after thinking a bit.

"Does this guy look familiar?" Quinn asked as he handed her the picture of who they thought Jose was.

Dani pondered. "No, not that I can say. What do you know about him?"

"Not sure we know anything about him," he said, pointing to the picture. "But we know somethings about Jose."

"Well, what do you know, maybe that will help," Dani asked.

"He is married. Gets a weekly paycheck. Works for Jacobson Construction."

"Jacobson Construction?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, that mean something to you?" Quinn asked. His interest peaked suddenly.

"Yeah, but I am trying to think why." Dani said. Dani sat there. She had all the folders from all her "projects and volunteer work" on the coffee table.

She picked up the folders, looking through them. When she got to the Community Recreation Sports folder, she opened it, paging through items. Her eyes got wide as she saw it on the page in front of her.

Quinn saw her eyes. "What do you have Dani?" he asked.

"I don't know if I have anything, but I have an email from someone else at Jacobson." Dani said.

"Who?" Quinn asked, taking the printed email from Dani.

"The owner." Dani said flatly.

Quinn read the email. It was a doozy. Whoever this man was he was ranting and raving at Dani about how he was going over Dani's head and he WOULD get to watch his daughter's games, and that he would show Dani that no one messed with him without paying.

"What did you do to this Andrew Jacobson?" Quinn asked.

"I banned him from Rec Soccer for 2 weeks because he came on the field to yell at a referee. It caused him to miss a game where supposedly his daughter was being scouted. The latest is I have a person assigned to his kid's games. If he gets out of line at all he is out. We are forcing him to sit 50 feet from the field."

"How long has this guy been threatening you?" Quinn asked.

"As far as I am concerned he hasn't threatened me. Quinn look. This guy is like, 5'9", maybe 240 lbs. He is living out his dreams of being a professional athlete through his children. He is a dick." Dani said.

"I am sure he is. But he also is a connection to you and the guy with the blue Accord. Now how long?"

Dani sighed. "He has been a pest since I started being the coordinator 4 years ago. But he has hit new levels the last year since his daughter entered Jr. High. And especially since I banned him the 2nd time and implemented the 3 strike rule."

"And how EXACTLY has he been a pest." Quinn said.

"He rants, and raves, acts like his shit doesn't stink. Wants special treatment. But he is all wind. I mean I know he was a big reason the last coordinator stepped down, but he has figured out I am not backing down one bit. I told him last time, if I had to take action again, his kids would be banned as well as him, permanently." Dani explained.

Quinn nodded but didn't say anything. He was thinking to himself, this guy had possibilities. He needed to get Loco his name. Get him digging into this guy. In the meantime, he didn't want to alarm Dani too much. "Ok darlin, this is all good. Not much we can do till it's dark, and truthfully, I doubt this Jose will try anything during the day."

Dani nodded. "So once its dark you are going to 'talk' to Jose."

"Something like that." Quinn said.

"So what do I do?" Dani asked.

"Just sit tight. And…" Quinn said, pausing.

"What is it Quinn?" Dani asked.

"Hap is here. He wants to see you. I told him it was up to you." Quinn said.

"Where is he?" Dani asked. She was wringing her hands Quinn noticed.

"In your garage, I told him he had to wait till you said it was ok. Look, it is up to you…" Quinn started to say. He didn't even get the sentence finished before Dani was up off the couch. She bolted toward the door to the garage and flung it open.

Happy's head jerked to the door when he heard it open. She was down the stairs into the garage and headed to him before he could react. He got about 3 steps toward her before she was right in front of him. Her arms wrapped around his torso and he could feel her holding on to him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her to him. He kissed the top of her head as she clung to him.

They just stood there, but after a minute Happy could feel her trembling. 'Shit, she is crying,' he thought. "I got you little girl," Happy said softly. Happy bent down and scooped her up. Dani curled into him, her arms around his neck. Happy walked into the house, past Quinn and over to the couch. He set her on the couch.

Dani looked up at him. "Hap, please please don't leave," she said softly.

Happy caressed her cheek. "Not going anywhere. Just going to talk to Quinn for a minute, then I will be right back." He looked right at her till she nodded.

Happy walked over to Quinn. "What do you have?" Happy asked lowly.

"Dani gave me some info. Let Loco and I follow up on it. You handle your shit here. I will call and download you." Quinn said.

Happy put his hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn looked at him. "Thanks. For looking after her when I was…"

"Being a dipshit. That is the phrase you are looking for," Quinn said as he smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, when I was that. I'll talk to you soon." Happy said.

As Quinn left, Happy walked back over to the couch. He sat down and pulled Dani into his lap. He just held her. She was curled up against him, her head on his shoulder. That sat like that for what must have been 5 minutes before either one of them moved.

Dani looked up at him. When she did, Happy gently caressed her face. "I didn't want you to come because of something like this," Dani said.

"I didn't come because of this situation. Well, not just because of this situation," Happy clarified. "Dani, look. I need to tell you some things, and if you want to wait till this is all over, I understand. But I need you to know, I didn't come just because you are in trouble."

"Well, according to Quinn, we have nothing but time this afternoon," Dani said. "So, what is it you need to tell me." Dani said. She scooted up so she was looking him more in the eye.

"I have been a dick. When you said those words to me, I didn't know how to react. And then, every time I thought about how I felt, all I saw was that blood. Streaked across your face from my hand as you patched me up." Happy stroked her cheek at that spot. His voice got softer. "How I had brought danger to your door. It was all I saw when I thought about what you said, so I just didn't think about it. My answer became to ignore it. All I could think was how much you would be in danger. I have seen old ladies be attacked, even killed for their association." Happy said.

"You mean like my current situation," Dani replied. Happy nodded.

"But mostly, I was afraid of 2 things. That I couldn't love you like you deserved, and that I didn't deserve your love." Happy said softly.

"You mean like I was going to make you give up the "others"?" Dani asked.

"Truth, I hadn't been fucking anyone but you for about 6 months. Since I got out of Jail. Being faithful wasn't my worry. Being worthy was. I wasn't sure I was worth loving." Happy said.

"And what changed your mind?" Dani asked.

"Well your visit made me think about it finally. And… Well…. Quinn's old lady had a long talk with me." Happy said.

"Quinn has a wife?" Dani exclaimed.

"Yep. And she is fierce, and smart, and I think she wanted to beat me senseless. But she pointed some things out to me. Mostly about the fact I am able to love, and to be loved." Happy said.

Dani looked at him. "So, am I just supposed to forgive you for disappearing for almost 10 months?" Dani asked.

"No. According to Katherine, I have to be ok with whatever you need. If you need space, time, to beat on me, that is what you need." Happy said.

Dani sat and thought for a while. She looked at Happy, "I, can't really make that decision now. You know Quinn didn't come out and say it, but he thinks this is about me and not the club." Dani said.

Happy smiled at her intuitiveness. "So do I." Happy said.

"If it turns out that is true, then I am going to need to handle this before I can even think about where you and I go next." Dani said.

Happy gripped her chin, focusing her right on his face. "You are not handling this. At least not alone. I am not going anywhere." Happy said with force.

Dani nodded. "Till then, can you stay close? Unless there is something you need to do?" Dani asked.

"I am not going anywhere unless I have to," Happy said.

Dani laid her head against his shoulder. He was pretty sure he felt her relaxing. And then he felt her yawn into his chest.

"Quinn says you are not sleeping, that true?" Happy asked.

"Just a little bit here and there. I keep jolting awake." Dani said as she hid another yawn.

Happy stood up with Dani in his arms. He headed up the stairs. "Come on little girl, let's go lay down." Happy said.


	30. Chapter 29

Author's Note:

Thank you for all the feedback. It is actually in the first part of the the NEXT chapter. Sorry to leave you hanging. It just was where the chapters broke.

I love hearing all your feedback, it gives me motivation.

Hope you Enjoy.

Angie

November 17th

Quinn went out to the garage at Dani's and pulled out after he called Loco. He told Loco where to meet him. He knew where to get info in this town.

Quinn rode out to Jacks. He had known Jack a long time. Quinn wouldn't exactly call him a 'friend' of the club, but over the years they had done business in his bar, and he didn't stick his nose in their business. He also knew Jack was very good at 'listening.' He always had info if the club needed it.

Quinn walked in to Jacks. It was nearly empty. Loco was already there, sitting at the bar. When Jack saw Quinn he nodded. One Son in his establishment was just happenstance, two in his bar meant they wanted something. He walked over to the two of them at the end of the bar. "What can I get you 2?" he asked.

"Two Bud bottles, and a little bit of time, if you can spare it." Quinn said. Jack nodded, heading back to the cooler to get the two beers.

"What do you need Quinn?" Jack asked. He leaned on the bar so they could talk quietly.

"Jacobson Construction. What do you know about it?" Quinn asked.

"Mid-sized outfit. Owned by Andrew Jacobson. Founded by his dad. Andy boy is a jerk. He thinks he is entitled. His dad let him run wild, and now that he has the company money he tries to bully his way through people."

Quinn nodded. "Is this guy Jose Ramirez?" Quinn showed him the picture.

"Yeah that's him. He has had a rough life. He is not the smartest man. And he can be talked into almost anything, especially if he thinks his family is in trouble. He is just one of those guys used as a fall guy all the time." Jack said.

"Could he be convinced to say, run someone off the road?" Loco asked.

"If he thought doing so would remove a threat to his family, yeah he probably could. I don't think he could really process how much someone could get hurt doing that." Jack said.

Quinn nodded, thinking a bit. "Thanks Jack," Quinn laid two $100 bills on the bar. Jack picked them up.

"This have anything to do with Doc's accident?" Jack asked. Quinn looked at him, wanting to know more.

"Doc?" Quinn inquired.

"Dani. It's her nickname. Does this have to do with her laying her bike down 3 days ago?" Jack asked again.

"Maybe. We are looking into it. Look Jack, we don't need anyone knowing we were inquiring." Quinn said lowly.

"Not saying a word, but is this about the club? Because I tried to warn her off getting involved with your enforcer," Jack said.

"And why would you do that?" Quinn asked.

"Look Quinn, I like you guys and you have been good to me over the years. But Doc, she is a special lady. She doesn't ever ask for anything for herself, and in the 6 years she has been in Redding, she has given of herself all the time. I just don't want to see her get hurt. And if this is your shit spilling out on her…." Jack said.

Quinn took in everything Jack said. "I understand Jack. But ultimately, it's not up to you, or me. It is their business. But for what it's worth, I don't think this is us." Quinn finally responded.

Jack nodded. "You all keeping her safe?" Jack asked. Quinn nodded. "If you need anything else, just ask."

Quinn nodded. "Thanks for the info Jack."

Quinn and Loco got up and left. Out in the parking lot they made their plan. Quinn was going to talk to Happy. Loco was going to find Ramirez and follow him. He was going to need a vehicle though. He couldn't really be inconspicuous on a motorcycle. Quinn told him to ask Jack for his old truck. Afterall, Jack had said to ask if they needed something.

Happy was leaning against the headboard. Dani was curled up next to him. She was sound asleep. Happy was gently stroking her back, watching her sleep. He was thinking as he watched her sleep.

How could he have been so stupid? This woman had done nothing but express her feelings, and in response he had gone on a 9 month melt down. He had been on a terror he realized as he looked back. All because he couldn't face his feelings, and his fears.

Dani would stir every once in a while, and when she did, he would pull her tight to him, kissing the top of her head. He was dying to know what she was thinking, but right now, he just wanted to keep her close, and safe.

Happy's phone beeped on the nightstand. He reached over and picked it up. It was Quinn. He was on his way over. Hap sent back a text telling him OK.

Happy didn't want to move. He wanted to keep her close and let her sleep. But he needed to talk with Quinn. So he pulled her close, and kissed her softly, and then rolled her over so he could get up.

He headed down the stairs, and when Quinn arrived the 2 of them headed out on the patio to have a smoke and talk.

"How is she?" Quinn asked.

"Asleep. Hopefully she will sleep for a while." Happy said.

Quinn nodded. "You guys work things out?" Quinn asked.

"I talked. She listened. But she says she can't really think about it till this is all settled," Happy said as he leaned on his elbows.

"And how is that sitting?" Quinn asked.

"Not well. But I am listening to what your old lady told me. 'Dani's time line.'" Happy replied.

"My wife is a smart woman. If you listen to her you might just fix this." Quinn said.

"Speaking of fixing this, what did you find out?"

"Jack was a wealth of info. The guy in the pic is Ramirez. He has a tendency to get "used" by others. He is not very sharp and is easily manipulated. Loco is following him. If we get the opportunity tonight, we are going to 'talk' with him." Quinn said.

"What about the boss, Jacobson?" Happy asked.

"Jack said he is a self-absorbed dick." Quinn said.

"Let me know when you pick up Ramirez, I want to be the one to 'talk' to him." Happy said.

"I figured, but that means you are going to have to leave her." Quinn said.

"I know. And she knows I may have to leave, but I will only be gone as long as I have to be." Happy said.

"Look, you can't kill him. We can't bring that kind of heat down, on you or her."

"I know, but if he did this, I am going to make him pay, both of them." Happy said. His eyes were dark, and Quinn knew that voice. Happy wanted to make someone hurt.

"Alright, I will let you know how things develop. You know you are going to have to tell her everything. She isn't going to let you keep her in the dark." Quinn stated.

"I know. When she wakes up, I will tell her everything we talked about." Happy said.

Quinn got up to head out, but then he turned around. "Oh, by the way," Quinn said. Happy looked at him, "Katherine says to say it to her. Don't let her assume you feel that way. Say it."

Happy looked at Quinn, trying to figure out what Katherine meant. Then it dawned on him, and he nodded. "Got it." Happy replied.

Quinn and Happy walked into the kitchen. Happy looked up and saw Dani walking down the stairs. Happy walked over, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled her to him, "Why are you up?" he said softly.

"Woke up, had to pee, and I was alone, so I came to see if you were still here," Dani said softly.

He chuckled. "Wouldn't leave without telling you. Never have." Happy said. She nodded.

They walked over to Quinn, Happy holding her to him. "What do you know?" Dani asked.

"Hap will fill you in," Quinn said. "I better get rolling."

After Quinn left, Dani and Happy headed out on the patio. Dani went to sit in a chair at the table, but Happy motioned at the lounge chair, where they could sit together. As they smoked he held her to him.

His fingers slid through her hair, and she moaned softly. "What did he tell you?" Dani asked.

Happy proceeded to tell Dani everything Quinn had told him. About Jose, and about Andrew Jacobson. He told her where Loco was, and that when Quinn called he was going to have to leave to go talk to Jose.

"Talk?" Dani inquired. "Hap, you have used up your quota already today." Dani said. "You are going to kill him."

Happy chuckled at the quota comment. "I want to, but I won't. I don't want that blowback on you. But if he gives up Jacobson being behind this, I am making no promises about him." Happy said.

"You can't kill him either. Even though I would love you too. If you kill him, he isn't the one who suffers the most. His family does." Dani says. She was quiet for a moment. "I want them all to suffer."

"You want me to kill them all? Talk about blowback." Happy said softly.

"No, I just want them all to suffer. And for them to suffer, they have to fail." Dani said almost unemotionally.

Happy tipped up her chin, "What are you talking about girl?"

"I can make them all suffer, and not even break a sweat." Dani said.

"And it not trace back to you?" Happy asked. He was intrigued how she thought she could make them all pay.

"Anytime a player is being considered for transfer out to play elite, I get paperwork. I have to send it back to their league coordinator." Dani said.

"So?" Happy asked.

"Anything I put on the form is considered confidential. Its used to determine which team they are placed on, if they are allowed to transfer at all, all kinds of things." Dani said.

"It's a very hush hush thing. Parents don't know about it. Or at least most don't. I could sabotage his kids transfer all together, although I want them out of my league. I can get them put on a team they will NEVER get playing time on, I can even have restrictions put on like getting him banned from games right from the get-go. But the best part? They have to commit to the elite league if they are accepted before they find out what team they are assigned to or any restrictions that might be imposed. And once you commit, you cannot return to Rec league." Dani smiled.

"So, you screw him and his kids, and he can't come back to rec league, and he has no idea it was you." Happy said. "But like you said, MOST parents don't know about this. What if he does? What if that is why he has decided to put a hit out on you? He needs you out of the way?"

Dani sat there thinking. "Never thought of that. We also need to make sure he doesn't have some kind of "in" at Elite then. I don't want what I recommend to be all for naught."

Dani nodded. "Now I know you want to beat the crap out of him, but if you can hold off, we wait till his daughters are out of town at some elite tournament…."

"Dani, remind me never to piss you off." Happy commented.

"I know you are more of an "immediate action" kind of guy," Dani said.

"Not always. I once waited 9 months to exact revenge for one of our members ending up doing 5 years. I stalked the douchebag, and then, the guy didn't know what hit him." Happy replied.

Dani chuckled. "I bet he didn't." She laid her head on his chest. "Did you sleep at all earlier?"

"No. Had a lot on my mind." Happy said.

Dani looked up at him. "Like what?"

Happy didn't look at her, but she felt him pull her to him, his hand caressing her back. "Katherine suggested to me I had probably been in love with you long before you said it to me, and I have been trying to figure out when that moment happened." Happy said.

"Does it matter?" Dani asked softly.

"I don't know. But I can't believe I didn't realize it." Happy said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"If it makes you feel better Hap, I didn't know it either till you were lying asleep in my bed after I had patched up your shoulder." Dani said softly.

"Yeah, that kind of does. So it sort of just slapped you in your face, so to speak?" Hap asked.

"It did." Dani said softly.

"I think I know when I was feeling different, even if I didn't realize it." Happy said.

"When?" Dani asked.

"Dirty Dorothy," Happy said softly.

"Really?" Dani asked as she laughed.

"Yeah. I could have paddled you till you were black and blue in that position I had you in. But I didn't want that. I wanted to hear you beg for me. Because you needed me, not because you needed me to stop." Happy said. "And then on New Years, I only used the restraints because I was going to shave you."

"Hap, you know I like it when you spank me and pinch and bite my breasts," Dani said.

Happy kissed her head. "I know. And I am not saying I don't still want to do those things to you. Fuck, why is this so hard to explain." Happy sighed. "What I am saying is I wanted more of that intimate feeling. It makes me feel different when you beg for me."

"Hap," Dani said softly. "That's called love."

"I know that now. I know I love you and I have for a long time." He pulled her closer.

"I love you too." Dani whispered. Happy pulled her up so they were face to face.

"I love you Danielle Martin." He kissed her softly. His hand caressed her cheek as he broke the kiss.

"I love you Victor Lowman." Dani said back.

Happy dipped his head into her neck. He kissed her neck, up to her ear, and then he whispered. "I'm sorry." He then tightened his grip and held her tight to him. Unlike all the times before, when he had held her tight, when he had been comforting her. This time, he was finding his comfort in her.

Dani slid her arms around his neck. Her hands caressed his head and his shoulders. After a few moments she pulled back and put her hands on his cheeks. She looked directly in his eyes. "I know. And you never have to say that or feel that way again about this." She waited till he nodded.

"Look Happy, neither one of us is very good at dealing with our emotions, or we wouldn't have ended up like this. SO, all we can do is walk forward, and do our best." Dani said.

"Ok girlie." Dani smiled as he called her that. Dani leaned in and started to kiss his neck. Her hands were sliding across his torso. "Girl, careful, we can't be doing that…" Happy growled as his hands slid into her hair.

"Why not?" Dani asked as she looked up at him.

"You're hurt," Happy said flatly as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm bruised. I am not broken. I want you inside me Hap," she purred. She leaned forward to lick his neck.

"Fuck, girl. You sure?" Happy asked. He wanted her too. But he didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sure." Dani whispered.

Happy gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You'll tell me if it hurts. And I mean it." Happy's look was dark. He was deadly serious.

"Yes Sir." She said softly. Happy slid his hands into her hair and pulled her head to him, kissing her hard. His one hand slid down her back pulling her entire body flush to his. His kiss was sensual, and intense, but there was an undertone in it, he wanted so much more from it.

When he finally broke the kiss he looked at her. "Not doing this out on your patio little girl." Dani nodded and got up from the lounge chair. Happy stood up too and followed Dani into the house.

As soon as they were in the house Happy grabbed her and pulled her flush to him, kissing her again. When he broke the kiss he stood there, his hand stroking her hair, and her cheek, just looking at her. He didn't say a word, he just looked at her. When she got a confused look, he leaned in and whispered, "I love you." Before she could respond Happy bent down and lifted her over his shoulder and headed up the stairs.

Dani yelped when he picked her up and giggled all the way up the stairs. When they got to the bedroom, Happy laid her down in the middle of the bed and crawled over her. Smiling down at her his eyes got dark. Happy pushed her arms up over her head, and then he gripped the hem of her shirt and pushed it up over her head. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

He slipped off the bed. He took off her shoes, and then pulled off her yoga pants. He then climbed back over her. "Stay still little girl. Understood?" Dani nodded. Happy gripped her chin. "Understood?" he asked again.

"Yes Sir." Dani whispered.

Happy smiled and then leaned in and kissed her softly before he got off the bed. He took off his boots and then his jeans and shirt. He then crawled over Dani again. "Good girl." Happy looked down at her. Over her body. He looked at the bruises from her accident. While he was looking at her, he felt Dani's hand touch his shoulder. She traced the scar.

"I do good work," Dani said softly. Happy chuckled. Happy's hand slid over her body, across the bruises and abrasions. He was watching for her to flinch. His palm grazed her nipple and Dani moaned.

"That what you want little girl?" he asked as he teased her nipple. Dani moaned. Happy's hand slid down between her legs. Dani was soaking wet. Happy teased her folds as he looked right into her eyes. "Or is this what you want?" he asked as he slipped his finger inside her. Dani arched her back and closed her eyes as she ground on his hand.

"Open your eyes girl." Happy said. Dani opened her eyes and looked at him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to be pleased," Dani said softly. Happy smiled, but then shook his head.

"Not the answer this time. I asked. What do you want?" Happy said.

Dani moved her hand to his cheek, caressing it. "You. All of you. I want you." Dani said softly and leaned up and kissed Happy. Happy rolled over her, bracing himself on his forearms. When he broke the kiss he looked down at her. He used his knees to push her legs apart. He then slowly slid inside her. Dani moaned and so did Happy. He buried his face in her neck. Dani could hear Happy breathing slowly, trying to get himself under control.

"Jesus you feel good," Happy whispered in her ear. He kissed her temple and then continued. "This isn't going to last long, but I promise we will do more." Happy slowly moved his hips. Dani moved her hands, caressing his upper arms, his shoulders, his face.

Happy could hear her soft whimpers as he moved slowly inside her. He moved one hand, and slowly pinched her nipple, and Dani moaned. "Yesss Sir." Happy kept going, thrusting slowly, and pinching. He could feel Dani tightening around his cock.

"Cum little girl," Happy said softly. He felt Dani clench around his cock, and Dani screamed out. As Dani exploded, Happy thrust 3 or 4 more times into her and then exploded deep inside her. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight to him. He rolled over onto his back and pulled her tight to his side. Smiling as she had another orgasm as he had slid out of her.

He kissed the top of her head. "Sorry that was so brief." He said softly.

"Don't be. But since you brought it up, twice. Is there something wrong?" Dani asked softly.

Happy held her to him. "No, nothing wrong. Just hadn't done it in a while. I wasn't kidding. I haven't been fucking anyone but you in over a year." Happy said softly.

"So… you, haven't" Dani inquired.

"Since the end of January?" Happy said as he held her tight. He didn't know why, but he wanted her to know, he hadn't been with anyone all this time.

"Happy, I want you to know, I haven't been with anyone either." She giggled against his chest.

Happy practically roared in laughter. "Didn't figure you had been. I was the only person in 2 years. Figured you hadn't even started interviewing," Happy joked as he held her to him.

"Why haven't you,…" Dani asked softly.

"Well, I sort of knew it might not be safe for a woman to be with me these last months. I have been, well, pretty violent. And, the last thing I have wanted was a woman." Happy finally explained.

Dani reached down, pulling the covers up over them. "Hap, I would ask you to tie me up and have your way with me, but you aren't going to till I am healed. So, just so you know. Slow, fast, long, short. I don't care. I just want you."

Happy pulled her tight to him. "Well I am not spanking you till every bruise you have right now is gone. I want my marks to be all I see on you…." Happy chuckled when she quivered against him.

"Now, let's get some sleep. Quinn is probably going to call and I am going to have to roll at some point."

Dani rolled over and Happy molded himself around her. His chest to her back. He held her tight to him and listened to her slowly drift off. Her breathing becoming steady. God, he had missed this.

Happy was fast asleep when his phone beeped at 8 pm. He rolled over and looked at the message. It was Quinn. He and Loco were about to scoop up Ramirez. Quinn had found an old warehouse to take him to. He had included the address.

Happy needed to go. He leaned down, kissing Dani. "Wake up, little girl." Dani stirred under him and looked up at him smiling. "Sorry girl, not right now. I got to go. Wanted you to know."

Happy slipped off the bed and started to get dressed. Dani sat up a bit and watched him. When Happy was completely dressed he came back to the bed, leaning in and kissing her softly. "I'll be back. I love you." Happy said.

"I love you too. I will make us something to eat. We slept through supper. Oh and bring Quinn and Loco. Quinn is staying here, and it wouldn't be nice to exclude Loco." Dani said.

"What makes you think Quinn is staying here?" Happy asked.

"Uhh… Because his stuff is here.." Dani said as she slid to the edge of the bed. Happy was standing between her legs as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"HE… can pick up his shit and go rack with Loco." Happy growled.

"HE… can sleep in my guest room." Dani said as she smiled at him.

"But I want to make you scream later tonight." Happy said.

"Hap, I think Quinn has a very good idea of what you do to me. His innuendos are not very subtle. So, make the invitation, if he wants to come pick up his bag and stay at the motel, fine. But if he stays here, he knows what he could hear." Dani smiled. Dani's hand was stroking Happy's cock through his jeans as she talked.

Happy's hand closed over hers, stopping her movement. "Got to go little girl. Its uncomfortable to ride rock hard. Now. I will invite them over to eat, but I will not encourage Quinn to stay. Understood?"

Dani nodded her head but looked at him with disappointment and whispered yes sir. Happy leaned in and kissed her. "I will text you and let you know if they are coming. DO NOT work too hard on anything."

"Happy?" Dani whispered.

"Yeah girl?" he replied.

"Be safe." Dani said softly. Happy caressed her cheek as he smiled at her.

"Always girl." He gave her another kiss and then left to meet Quinn and Loco.


	31. Chapter 30 - I'll send a telegram

Hello All. Sorry for the delay. Nothing wrong. I just usually like to have the majority of the next chapter written before I post, and I am no where near that. But this has been done for a while. I hope you enjoy.

Angie

At the warehouse, Happy walked in and found Ramirez sitting on a chair, tied to it and blindfolded. Loco and Quinn were over at a "table" they had made of several empty crates. Loco had his laptop, and he was looking at the latest set of digital pictures he had taken. He had taken pictures of Ramirez car. Of the scrapes on the right front bumper and quarter panel.

Quinn and Loco greeted Happy with the typical brotherly hug. They talked in hushed voices so Ramirez could not hear them. "What else did you learn?" Happy asked.

"He has a kid playing rec league too. Which is probably why his car has been at the Rec games. His daughter is 5 years younger than Jacobson's youngest." Loco said.

Happy nodded as he compiled all this information. "How much did he resist when you grabbed him?" Happy asked.

"He struggled at first. But when I told him that if he stopped fighting us his family would be safe, he became much more manageable." Loco stated. Happy nodded. Adding this together with what Jack had told them. Happy was formulating his approach.

"You two hang back, let me see what I can get." Happy said. He slipped his knife from its sheathe on his hip, flicking it against his thumb. His look was dark, and Quinn and Loco just nodded and watched as Happy walked over to Ramirez.

Happy grabbed Jose by the hair and jerked his head back. His knife was pressed against throat. Jose was still blindfolded. "Do you know why you are here?" Happy asked? He had the blunt back side of his knife against his throat, but Jose would have had no idea that was the case.

Jose tried to shake his head no, and finally whispered out, "No, W W What do you want?" Jose asked.

"Well what I want I am not going to get. You should be happy about that, because if I thought I could, I would gut you like a fish, send your heart to your wife, and your hands to your boss." Happy said darkly.

Happy flipped the knife and took the tip of the knife and traced it down Jose's cheek, putting enough pressure Jose would be frightened, but not enough to break the skin. "So, since I can't get what I want, I want you to answer my questions. Because I have somewhere WAY more important to be than here with you. And if you waste my time. I will just kill you and suffer with the blowback. Do we understand each other?"

Happy waited. Jose nodded his head. "Words, you ass."

"Yes I understand."

"Now, over the last year and a half, have you been following Dani Martin?" Happy asked as he pushed the blunt side of the knife against his throat.

"Off off off and on yes." Jose said as he trembled.

"Why?" Happy growled as he twisted his hair, inflicting some pain.

"My boss wanted to know her schedule, where she went, who she interacted with." Jose said.

"Did you hit her with your car when she was on her bike a few days ago?" Happy asked.

"No. I I would never do that." Jose screamed.

Happy jerked his head back, bending him over the back of the chair. "Bullshit. I told you if you wasted my time, I would lose my patience. NOW DID YOU HIT HER?" Happy had the sharp edge of the knife against his throat.

"I I didn't do that. Mr. Jacobson borrowed my car 5 days ago." Jose said. He was screaming and crying. Happy had interrogated enough people he knew when people were telling him the truth.

Happy let go, letting Jose fall forward, panting.

"Keep talking." Happy said.

"Mr. Jacobson borrowed the car. Didn't tell me why. When he brought it back, he gave me $5,000 and told me to get rid of the car. But, I I have bills, so I was going to use the money for bills and keep the car." Jose said. Shit was just tumbling out of his mouth.

"How is it your kid is playing rec league? That gets expensive, even when it is just rec league?" Happy asked.

"Mr. Mr. Jacobson covers everything. A All I have to do is errands for him, like following that lady."

"How long have you been doing errands for your boss?" Happy asked. These new revelations were good and were going to possibly provide some backup for Dani's possible plan.

"Since about 6 months after I started working for his company. Maybe 5 years total." Jose said.

"What other errands have you done?" Happy asked.

"Mostly just follow people and report back where they go. He says my car makes people not notice." Jose said.

Happy waived over Loco. "I want you to tell us everyone you have followed." Happy said.

Jose started to rattle off names. Loco was writing them down. As this went on, Happy stepped over to talk to Quinn.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn asked.

"I think when Loco looks into these people, we are going to find 'accidents' or some kind of business dealings with Jacobson that went way too far in Jacobson's favor." Happy answered. Quinn nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds like a good way to ruin Jacobson's life." Quinn answered.

"Dani has a pretty good way too. Seems this athletic thing has to run through her for his kids to play next level. She can really fuck their lives up, and they will never know it was her." Happy said.

"So, we could use this as 'backup'." Quinn said.

"This guy doesn't seem to like losing. So my thought, let Dani ruin his kids sports dreams. According to Dani his kids are just as entitled as he is. AND we drop this bomb on him immediately. So if he has any inklings of seeking retaliation, he will know what is waiting for him."

About that time, Loco walked up. "You are not going to believe this. Look at one of the names on the list dipshit gave me." Loco held out the paper so Quinn and Happy could read it.

"Well, fuck." Happy said.

Right on the list was a name SAMCRO had had their fair share of interactions with. Elliott Ozwald.

Quinn looked at Happy and chuckled. "Loco, get as much as you can about each one, if he can remember what he told Jacobson about each person, but really hammer him on this one. Then take his little ass somewhere and drop him off and tell him if he tells a god damn soul about tonight, we will take his kid next time, and we WON'T bring her back." Loco walked back to Ramirez. "What the fuck are you smiling for?" Quinn asked as he turned his attention to a smiling Happy.

"Dani said I was supposed to ask Loco over to eat supper after we were done, but obviously I don't have to do that now." Happy said.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get an invitation to supper?" Quinn teased.

"Oh, according to Dani you get an invitation to spend the night since your shit is still there." Happy said as he gave a dark look at Quinn.

Quinn laughed. "Afraid I might hear you two?" Quinn jabbed at Happy.

"Something like that." Happy said.

"Well, I can pick up my shit and go rack with Loco." Quinn said, trying to let his friend off the hook.

"Oh no you don't. She will think I told you to do that. You, you mother fucker, are staying at Dani's. And you are going to keep your mouth shut as you listen to me make her scream all night long." Happy growled.

Quinn just roared with laughter. This was hysterical to him. "Got it. Maybe I will call Katherine while I listen…" Happy just glared at him.

Happy looked over at Loco, to make sure he was good. When Loco nodded he was good, Happy looked at Quinn, "Let's go." Happy text Dani. 'just Quinn and me. Loco working on something. Will tell you about it when we get there.'

As Happy and Quinn walked out to the bikes, Quinn processed Elliott Ozwald being on the list. This was big. This could be something he could use later. In his mind there was no reason SAMCRO needed to know about this. But he was going to reach out to Elliott as soon as he knew if Jacobson had done anything. In the meantime, he was going to let the other names on the list Ramirez gave them play out for the situation with Dani.

As Happy hit the button to close the garage door, he and Quinn walked into the house. They were met by a wonderful smell. Quinn slapped his hand down on Happy's shoulder as he was following Happy in the door. "Damn man, that smells great. She cook like this all the time?"

Happy nodded. "Yep." He said as he smiled at Quinn.

"Might have to stop by and check on Dani for you on a regular basis," Quinn said as they walked on into the Kitchen after they had taken their boots off at the door.

Happy walked over, wrapped his arms around Dani and kissed her. He then turned and looked at Quinn, his eyes dark as he held Dani tight to him, "I don't think so." Happy growled. Quinn roared in laughter.

"Happy stop." Dani said. "Quinn you are welcome to stop by any time."

"What did you make girlie?" Happy asked.

"Just some sautéed veggies, sausage, and pasta. Nothing fancy." Dani said. Happy was stealing a piece of sausage from the pan.

Happy and Quinn sat down at the breakfast bar, and Dani set plates in front of both of them. She then brought her plate and sat down next to Happy. "Damn this is good Dani," Quinn said, and Happy leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I have dessert too." Dani said. Happy gave her a hard look.

"I told you to not do too much," Happy said as he held her chin.

"I didn't do anything. You have been gone a long time. And I needed to let out my frustrations. I have a freezer full of things. I could have my own damn bake sale." Dani said.

"You two are cute," Quinn jabbed as he continued to eat. He got up and got himself a second helping. As he walked back, Happy was glaring at him. "What? You are."

Dani couldn't help but laugh, but Happy grumbled, "We are not cute," as he glared at Quinn.

"I think what he means is we look good together, right Quinn?" Dani said, trying to calm Happy.

"Yes, that was EXACTLY what I meant." Quinn was still smiling.

Dani got up to walk over and get the Ziploc bag of chocolate chip cookies she had gotten out of the freezer. She brought them over and set them on the breakfast bar. Happy smiled. As Dani rounded the bar she walked by Quinn, "I am trying to help you here, but you keep pushing him, and I will just let him beat the crap out of you." Dani whispered to Quinn.

Quinn roared in laughter at Dani's comment. That was even funnier to him than Happy being all protective and caveman like. Dani jumping to Hap's defense just made the couple even cuter to Quinn and he wasn't going to hide it.

"He's welcome to try darlin. He's welcome to try." Quinn said. When he had stopped laughing. "Seriously Dani, this was all great. I haven't been home in about 3 weeks, and it is always nice to have home cooked meals. Thank you."

"You are welcome Quinn. Now let me throw these dishes in the dishwasher and then you 2 can tell me what Mr. Ramirez had to say. I don't see any blood on your clothes. So I assume what Loco had to do is not bury him in the woods." Dani said.

"I could have choked him to death," Happy said. Quinn nodded. Smiling at him.

"Stop it you two. I will be out on the patio in a minute." Dani said. She motioned for them to head out on the patio. Happy came around the edge and looked at her, "Need help?" He asked.

"No, I am good, give me 5 minutes." Dani said.

Happy leaned in and kissed her. "Supper was good. And you did good too." He winked at her, and then snatched the bag of cookies.

Quinn was lighting up a cigarette as Happy stepped out. As Happy pulled the door shut, Quinn said, "WOO HOO. Boy do you have your equal in that woman." Quinn said.

"Don't I know it. Smart, sexy, knows just the right amount of tease, but isn't disrespectful. Isn't going to be pushed around though." Happy said.

"Should I stay out here while you go have a quickie?" Quinn teased.

"If I thought I could, I would. But she wants to know what happened tonight." Happy said.

"You realize," Quinn started but paused. He wasn't sure he should tell Happy what Dani was doing. It had taken him a while to realize Katherine was doing it. She would tend to his needs, get him relaxed, then ask her questions, and often times, Katherine got everything she wanted out of Quinn, and more.

"Realize what?" Happy asked. But just as Quinn was getting ready to answer, Dani walked out. Quinn smirked, but didn't answer, as he watched Dani walk by Happy, sliding her hand over his shoulder, and then sitting down next to him in the chair at the table. Dani lit up a cigarette, and then pointed at the bag of cookies.

"Hap, you are supposed to share those." Dani said.

"Quinn's on a diet," Happy said flatly. Dani and Quinn laughed, and Dani picked up the bag and handed it over to Quinn. He took a couple cookies, and then handed the bag back. Quinn let out a soft moan as he ate the cookie, acknowledging how good they were.

"So, which one of you is going to tell me about tonight?" Dani asked.

"Jose was very talkative," Happy said.

Dani snorted. "I bet. You are very persuasive when you want to be. What did he say?"

"He was following you for Jacobson. He isn't the one who ran you off the road. Jacobson borrowed his car, and when he brought it back he gave him $5K and told him to get rid of the car. But Ramirez was planning to keep the car and use the money for bills." Happy told her. He paused to see what Dani's reaction was.

"Anything else?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, you are not the only person he has followed for Jacobson. He gave us a list of people. Loco is looking into all those people right now. Want to know what may have happened to those people, or what their relationships to Jacobson is." Happy continued.

Dani sat there processing what Happy had said. "So Ramirez has just been Jacobson's eyes. Sounds like for years. Wonder why he doesn't have him do his wet works?" Dani asked.

Happy looked at Dani. "Wet works?" He asked.

Quinn piped in, having been in the Marines. "Military term. Means mission." Quinn looked at Dani, smiling. "Probably because Jacobson knew he would sing like a canary if caught. Just look at tonight." Quinn replied.

"True. So what are we going to do with what we learn about these people?" Dani asked.

"Well, I was telling Quinn a little about your idea of fucking with Jacobson and his kids. But, if he figures it out, we now know he might be motivated to really try to hurt you. So, depending on what we figure out, we might have some info to 'persuade' him it is in his best interest to leave you alone." Happy said.

"Ahh. So I might not be his first illegal act he has committed to get what he wants. His kids not getting to play elite is one thing, but the threat of him going to jail may be an even bigger motivator." Dani stated.

"Exactly." Quinn replied.

"Well, I did some work on the paperwork for his kids. I will have it finished up tomorrow. I hadn't noticed this, but it is due November 20th. You don't think he did this to me because he didn't want me finishing the paperwork on his kids do you?"

"I think that is exactly why he chose now to do it," Happy said.

"Well, I will put out a couple feelers to the Elite administrators tomorrow. Find out if Jacobson is on their radar. My plan doesn't work if he has an in at Elite already." Dani said.

"Do you have a list of all the people? We can just have Loco research it. That way we don't raise any red flags about our plan." Quinn said.

"I know all the administrators and their board members. I don't know every coach. But a coach doesn't have a say in anything but who is on their team once a player is accepted." Dani said.

"Get me that list, and we will get Loco on it." Quinn said.

"Seems to me Loco is doing more work than either of you two," Dani said with a big smile.

"How the fuck is it work when all he does is sit their and type. Fuck when he and Juice have down town, they are playing some fucking game against each other on their computers," Happy said.

Dani laughed. "Who's Juice?"

"SAMCRO intel officer." Quinn said. "Happy's just doesn't relate. He can barely run his phone."

"So I have heard. He completely forgot how to contact me for a while," Dani looked right at Happy as she said that. Smiling softly.

Happy reached over, his hand on the back of her neck, and he pulled her to him. "Don't worry girlie, from now on, I will send you a telegram if I have to." He whispered. He then kissed her hard.

"Yes Sir." She whispered softly as she smiled at him.

"Jesus you two, get a room," Quinn quipped.

"Don't need to, its her house." Happy growled as he looked at his friend.

"Well, on that note then, I am going to go take a shower, and call my old lady." Quinn said as he got up, grabbing a couple more cookies.

"Stay in your room, asshole. We might be having sex in the kitchen later." Happy said flatly.

"Happy!" Dani gasped. "Don't worry Quinn we will be in the bedroom."

"Don't worry darlin. If I hear you two, I promised Hap I would just call Katherine as I listened." Quinn replied. Quinn roared in laughter when Dani started to giggle at the comment and Happy's look got dark.

"Night Quinn," Dani said. Quinn stepped into the house. Dani looked at Happy. "You ok?" she asked him.

"I'm good little girl. You just seem to like poking at me with him a little too much." Happy said.

"This is the first I have gotten to see you interact with your friends. Do you give that dark look to everyone?" Dani asked.

Happy took her hand and pulled her till she got up and moved into his lap. "I just don't like anyone knowing my personal business. The look tends to keep people from asking, or from giving me shit." Happy said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Doesn't seem to phase Quinn." Dani commented.

"Quinn's different. He has known me 20 years. He's the reason I am a Son. And he is my president. If he asks, I am going to tell him." Happy said.

Dani nodded. "Anyone else it doesn't work on?"

"Tig and Kozik are usually unphased. But other than that, most back down." Happy said.

"I will have to meet those 2 sometime. It will be good to know the few men who are not phased by your dark brooding." Dani said.

"Oh hell no. You are not meeting either of those 2 fuckers." Happy stated.

"Why not?" Dani asked.

"Well, Tig is a sick pervert and Kozik is a pretty boy. I am not letting either of them near my girl." Happy said as he leaned in nipping at her neck. "Now enough about the club, I want to focus on you."

"Mmm," Dani moaned as Hap bit her neck and then licked up to her ear. "And what do you want to focus on?"

Happy's hand slid between her legs, cupping her pussy. Rubbing her through her yoga pants. "I want to lick you till you are begging for my cock. And then I am going to do whatever I damn well want with you. Understand little girl?"

"Mmm. Yes Sir." Dani said softly.

"Go upstairs. I will be up in a minute. When I get there, be waiting for me naked, and laying on the bed." Happy kissed her softly and then looked at her.

Dani nodded and then whispered, "Yes Sir." She slipped from his lap and headed upstairs. Happy walked the house. Checking the doors, and the windows on the first floor. He grabbed a couple bottles of water and then headed upstairs.

When he walked in Dani's room he saw her, laying in the middle of the bed, buck naked. Happy walked over and looked at her. He didn't way a word. He set the water on the night stand and then simply opened the drawer and took out a long piece of rope. Still fully dressed, he crawled over her, and took her wrists. He held them together and wrapped the rope around her wrists over and over. He then tied it off. He took the rope and tied it to the headboard. He could move her lots of ways, but she wasn't getting off the bed tied like this.

Happy took the small remote vibrator and slid it in her pussy. He turned it on high. He smiled down at her. "DO NOT CUM" he told her. He caressed her cheek and then crawled off the bed.

Happy listened to her moan as he moved about the bedroom. He took off his kutte, and then his jeans and shirt. Now in just his boxers he walked over to the foot of the bed. He stood there and watched her as she moaned. She was thrashing around on the bed. Trying to grind her hips down, but nothing was there for her to grind on.

Happy reached up, gripped her legs and pulled her down so she was stretched tight in the rope. Dani's eyes flashed to him. "Do you need to cum little girl?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Dani moaned.

"Not yet. I want you to cum all over my face." Happy said. With that, he moved one hand and removed the vibrator. He then bent over and started licking. He smiled when she moaned. His hands wrapped around her thighs, holding her tight. "Not yet," he mumbled into her pussy.

"Hap, God oh God, Please, Please." Dani screamed. "Sir, oh God, Yes, oh God that is good. Sir. SIR. SIR I need to cum. DADDY PLEASE." Dani screamed.

"Cum," Happy growled as he sucked her clit into his mouth. He held onto her legs to keep her in place as she exploded.

"YES YESS YESSSSS" Dani was screaming. It had been a long time since Happy had heard those screams, and it pushed him to keep going. He didn't let up one bit as she exploded all over his face. He licked, and sucked, and bit, and she arched her back and came a second time almost immediately.

"SIR, OH GOD, YESSSSS" Dani was screaming as her pelvis ground on Happy's face. She was in heaven. He had her held down so she couldn't move. She could do nothing but take the assault of his mouth. "FUCK OH FUCK" Dani screamed.

After the 3rd orgasm, Happy let up a bit, giving her body an opportuning to relax from its tensed up position. He looked up at her. There was a sheen all over her body. She was panting as she laid there. Happy lifted up and crawled onto the bed. He hovered over her. "Are you ok?" he asked as he leaned down, kissing her. Making her taste herself.

Dani nodded and whispered "yes Sir."

Happy caressed her hair. "What would you like?" Happy asked. Happy knew exactly what he was going to do, but he was interested to hear what she wanted.

Dani moved her hips up, trying to rub on Happy's groin. "I want your cock Sir. Inside me." Happy smiled. Even when she said what she wanted, she didn't get specific most times. She left lots of it to him. She didn't specify where, just in her.

"I can do that," Happy said.

He moved from over her, standing at the end of the bed, he slid off his boxers. He then grabbed her ankles and rolled her over. With her face down, he crawled on the bed and pulled her up on her knees. He didn't waste any time and just pushed his thick cock deep inside her wet sloppy pussy. "This is my pussy." He growled at her. "You are MINE." He growled as he thrust into her deep. His fingers digging deep into her hips.

"Say it" he barked at her.

"I'm yours," she said as she moaned.

"Louder." Happy growled as he snapped his hips, driving in deeper.

"I'm YOURS," Dani said.

"Louder," Happy commanded as he drove deeper and deeper into her.

"I'M YOURS HAPPY," she screamed. "OHHH GODDDDD" She screamed and came all over his cock. He could feel her sliding forward as she orgasmed. He reached out, grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Stay put girl. I want you to take my whole cock." Happy continued to pound into her. Dani was starting to whimper. He loved that sound. That lost in his sensations whimper.

"D Daddy Daddy cum in me," she sobbed out. "Daddy Please" she sobbed. When Happy jerked her head back she screamed. "DADDY PLEASE!"

Happy roared when she screamed the last time, and he filled her pussy with his cum. He pushed her down, falling on her, pressing her flat onto the bed. His teeth sunk into her shoulder, and she whimpered and trembled under him.

He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "I love you little girl." Dani shivered and mumbled. He chuckled. She was totally lost in her sensations.

Happy slid out of her pussy, wrapping her in his arms as she orgasmed one last time. He reached up and pulled the rope, letting her wrists free. He held her tight to him. "You ok little girl?" he asked softly. Dani nodded against his chest and mumbled. Happy smiled. "Stay here. I will be back."

He covered her with the blanket and got off the bed. Grabbing the 2 bottles of water, he went into the bathroom and filled the tub, turning on the heater in the tub. He walked into the bedroom and just stood there, looking at Dani as she laid on the bed. He was amazed by this woman. Part of him really wanted to crawl over her and fuck her into oblivion. Force her to her knees and watch her suck his cock. But another part wanted to take care of her, hold her close and just keep her safe. He was amazed at all the things she stirred inside him.

He walked over to the bed. "Over here baby," he said softly. Dani stirred, sliding over to the side of the bed. Happy scooped her up, carrying her into the bathroom. He lowered her into the bath and smiled as she moaned. She stayed leaning forward, and Happy crawled in behind her. He pulled her back against his chest and handed her a bottle of water. "All of it," he said to her.

Dani drank the water as she rolled onto her side, laying her body on his. Happy's hand was stroking her back, her hair. He would lean down, kissing the top of her head. As they sat there he was realizing how much she calmed him as much as he cared for her at these moments. He had always thought of this as caring for her. But as she laid against him in the warm water, he realized he was calmer. He thought about what Katherine had told him.

"I needed that Dani, thank you," he said softly. Dani moved looking up at him. He could see her confusion. "I needed you, to need me." He said, answering her unasked question.

"I always need you," Dani said. Happy leaned down, kissing her softly.

As Dani nestled herself back against Happy's chest, Dani felt Happy's chest rumble. She heard him chuckle. "What is so funny?" she asked.

"Quinn probably heard you calling me Daddy." Happy commented. He was kind of enjoying the idea he had listened to them.

"I wonder," Dani said softly..

"Wonder what girlie?" Happy asked.

Dani shifted, so she could see his face. "Well if Quinn is your brother, does that mean I should call him Uncle Quinn?" Dani smiled as she watched Happy's eyes narrowed and darkened. As he watched her smile get bigger and bigger.

"NO." Happy growled. But then he smiled. "But I would love to see his face if you did call him that." Happy pulled her back against him. "Now no more talk about Quinn. If he needs to get his rocks off, he can call his wife."

"Yes Sir," Dani replied. She snuggled into his arms as she laid against his chest. She could stay like this till her skin was a giant prune.


	32. Chapter 31 - Golden Light

November 18

Dani was up before 5 am. She had thought about waking Happy up as she rolled over, but he had his arm over his face, and was laying there snoring. That, and he had woken her up at 3:30 am and had made long slow love to her. It hadn't been a fuck, it was passionate, and sensual, and she had clung to him as he thrust into her over and over.

Dani slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. She went to the bathroom, and then pulled on Happy's old worn Harley t-shirt. She had worn it quite often over the last 9 months, but this morning it just felt different. It was just more comforting than usual. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants and headed downstairs.

She made a pot of coffee and then stepped out onto the patio to have her morning smoke. It was still pitch dark, but the light from the kitchen was shining through the windows, and it gave her enough light to see. Dani sat back in the chair, sipping her coffee, and thinking, about Happy, which made her smile. She also thought about Jacobson, which pissed her off.

When she had finished her cigarette, she went into her office. First, she assembled the list of the Elite administrators and board members. She wished she had Loco's email address, she would send that to him, but she would have to wait till Quinn or Happy were up.

Then she started in on finishing the paperwork on Jacobson's daughters. She had done quite a bit of it the afternoon before. As she was filling it out she thought back about whether she should have been more forthcoming with prior Elite paperwork, but then she remembered, prior parents had tried to kill her. She wrote scathing comments, and her recommendations where harsh.

Dani decided she had better take a break, before she sent the paperwork to the Elite director. Give herself an opportunity to step back and then reread the document before attaching it to the email and sending it off. She looked over at her coffee cup, and it was empty. She got up from the desk and headed for the kitchen to get more coffee.

As she came out of the office and around the corner, she heard something, and she jumped and gasped. She looked up the stairs, to see Quinn walking down the stairs in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Jesus, you scared me," Dani said, her hand on her chest.

"Sorry Darlin, I am an early riser, but wow, you have me beat." Quinn said as he descended the rest of the stairs. "How long have you been up?" Quinn asked.

"About an hour," Dani replied as she walked over to the kitchen, refilling her cup and pouring one for Quinn.

"How's Hap feel about waking up to an empty bed?" Quinn asked as he took the coffee from Dani.

"I am guessing he is used to it. I am always up before he is." Dani responded.

"Come on, let's go smoke. I need that morning fix," Quinn said as he opened the patio door, holding it for Dani.

This time, Dani turned on the patio underlighting as they sat down. Both of them lit up, and then Quinn just looked at Dani. He stared at her, and slowly he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Dani asked.

"I bet you called Cadence really well when you were in the service," Quinn finally commented.

A bit confused, Dani looked at him. "Well, not that I marched in formation often, but yeah, I could hold my own. Where the hell did that come from Quinn?" Dani asked.

"Just an observation. You, were, … Definite in who you belong to last night." Quinn finally stated, smiling at her.

Dani, for her part, turned bright red. After a moment, she finally spoke up. "I think Happy wanted to make a point. To you. To me. AND to himself." Dani said softly.

"Well he put an exclamation mark on it from what I heard." Quinn replied. He could not help it, he was smiling wide.

"Happy told me you were going to call your wife if you started to hear us," Dani said softly.

"I did. We were both very impressed." Quinn said, smiling more.

"Tell me about her," Dani said. Taking the opportunity to change the subject.

"Katherine?" Quinn asked. Dani nodded. "She is a cardiac surgical nurse in Reno. She is tall, long black hair. She pretty much hates motorcycles, but rides with me when I ask. She was working in Reno when we met, and since I was already nomad at that point, didn't make any sense for her to move anywhere."

"How did you meet?" Dani asked.

"She was the nurse on duty the night I laid my bike down outside Reno," Quinn answered.

"Were you being chased?" Dani asked.

Quinn chuckled, "No, according to the sheriff's report, I hit a big horn sheep on the curves on 431, south of town. I woke up to Kate hanging another IV bag at the hospital. She is the only thing I remember about that whole day. She has been my angel and lucky charm ever since, although it took me a while to figure it out." Quinn said. Dani could tell he was thinking about the memory as he talked.

"Like it took Happy a while?" she asked.

"Sort of. Look Dani. Each member of the club reconciles their personal life with club life differently. And Hap, well, until you, the only personal life I ever knew him to have in almost 20 years was his Ma." Quinn took a sip of coffee. "Now I am not going to defend what he did, but I do get it."

"Well it sounds like you got it regarding Katherine. How long have you been married?" she asked.

"15 years. We "ran" off to Vegas. There was no way I was doing that club wedding bullshit." Quinn said dryly.

"Club wedding? What the hell is that?" Dani asked.

"A shit show, in my opinion. Anyway, Hap was there, and her sister. As far as we were concerned that was all we needed." Quinn was smiling big as he talked about her.

"I'd like to meet her," Dani said.

"I'd like that. I think you two would really hit it off. But that'll be up to Hap." Quinn said flatly.

"Up to Happy? What will be?" Dani asked.

"If you and Katherine meet. Its up to him how 'involved' you get with the club, its members, and the old ladies." Quinn stated.

Dani sat back. This was something she hadn't thought about. Sure, she knew how MC's worked. How they were highly patriarchal, and how women deferred to their man, but for things even like meeting another member's wife?

"Dani," Quinn said, waiting for Dani to look at him. "Can I give you some advice?" Quinn asked. He waited till Dani nodded. "You and Happy need to talk. Not just about how you feel, but how this will work for you two. Kate and I did way back when. And truth, it was more helpful for me than it was for her." Quinn paused as Dani took in what he said. "There aren't many hard and fast rules, and there are even less when your old man is a nomad. But this only works if you are honest with him, about what you want, about what you need, about what you can do, and just as importantly, what you can't or won't do."

Dani thought a minute, and then looked at Quinn. "Katherine tell you to tell me that?" Dani asked.

Quinn nodded. "She may be your biggest fan. Although, after yesterday, I am not so sure. You have quite the fan in Jack." Quinn said flatly.

Dani smiled. "What did Jack say to you?"

"Just said he tried to warn you about Hap." Quinn said. He watched as Dani smiled.

"He did. The day of the Toy Run 2 years ago. I had to remind him I was a big girl." Dani said.

"I had to remind him of that yesterday." Quinn said. "Of course, other than Jack, and Loco,

no one really knows about you and Hap," He chuckled. "Katherine and I have been talking about you since, well,"

About that time, the patio door opened and the two of them looked over. Happy came walking out, carrying a cup of coffee. He walked over, sliding his hand into Dani's hair. He pulled her head back and bent down, kissing her softly. He whispered, "Morning girl." He then moved over to the empty chair and sat down, "What the fuck are you two talking about at 6:45 in the morning."

Dani smiled, and Quinn responded, "Katherine." Happy looked at Quinn. "Dani here wanted to know how Katherine and I met."

"Oh, you mean the 'I woke up and she had a golden light around her' bullshit?" Happy said dryly as he took a drag from his cigarette. Dani chuckled. It was obvious that Happy had heard the story more than once.

"Golden light?" Dani asked as she laughed.

"That's right," Quinn said smiling.

Wanting to change the subject and wanting some time to think about what Quinn had told her, Dani took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Alright. Now that the 2 of you are up. I have a list of all the Elite people for Loco. If you have an email address, I can send it to him." Dani said. "I also have all the paperwork done for the Jacobson girls. I am going to reread it later this morning. I want to make sure it doesn't sound biased."

Happy looked at her. Happy knew her dodge and weave moves. There had been more in her conversation with Quinn than just Katherine. He was going to talk to her about the conversation later.

"I'll get you his email. But we have a bit of time don't we? That paperwork isn't due till the 20th? Let's get Loco's report back on the people before you send that paperwork, so we are prepared if there is an issue." Quinn said.

Dani nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

"You heard from Loco?" Happy asked. He wondered what he had gotten out of Ramirez last night after they left.

"Just a text telling me he had dumped him, and he was working on the info." Quinn said.

"Is he an early riser like us? Maybe he has something." Dani said.

Quinn chuckled. He knew Loco. He probably hadn't gone to bed yet. He was probably madly searching on each of the people on Ramirez list. "Darlin, he probably has been in front of his computer all night. He sort of gets tunnel vision when he has something like this to chase."

"Well then, call him. See what kind of progress he has made, and then tell him to come over for breakfast." Dani said. Dani started to get up to head for the kitchen. She wanted more coffee, and she needed to see what she had to make for breakfast.

"Dani," Happy started. His voice making her turn to look at him. He didn't need to say it. Dani saw it in his look. He didn't want Loco coming over.

"If he has been working all night, he deserves a hot meal. And then we can know what he has and get working on it." Dani stated flatly.

Quinn sat back. This was between them. He needed to let them come to their own resolution. Personally, he kind of agreed with Happy. Until this was over, there was no need to expose Dani anymore than necessary. But he also knew Dani was trying to find her boundary.

Happy took a deep breath. He wanted to just put his foot down. However, he knew she was trying to get her footing back. To not feel like a victim. But she was still recovering, and he couldn't help but want to protect her. Happy stood up, walking over to her. He stood right in front of her, his hand moving to the back of her neck. "We'll get hold of Loco, see what he has, and tell him to come over. But no cooking breakfast." Happy said as he looked right at her.

"Then what do you suggest we eat?" Dani asked.

"I'll make some breakfast. You have done enough." Happy said to her.

"Hot damn, Hap's cooking," Quinn piped in. Dani and Happy looked over at him. He was grinning as he raised his cup. Happy just rolled his eyes as he pulled Dani to him. "You are a dick." Happy quipped at Quinn.

"Yep, and its long and thick." Quinn answered back. Dani giggled into Happy's chest, and Happy just glared at Quinn.

Happy looked down at Dani. "You go get ready." Then he leaned down, whispering in her ear. "and for god's sake put a bra on." Dani looked up at Happy. Her eyes widened as she realized why Happy said it. Happy nodded his head.

"Sorry, Sir. Didn't think about it." Dani said softly. She tried to look down, but Happy kept his grip tight on the back of her neck, forcing her to keep looking at him.

"Don't worry girl. I'm not worried about Quinn. But I don't want anyone else seeing that shit." Happy said back softly. "Now, we'll take care of shit down here. You go get ready." Happy gripped her neck harder and leaned down, kissing her softly.

Dani nodded and then turned and stepped inside. Happy turned to Quinn, "Call Loco. Seems we are having breakfast here." Happy then stepped into the house to see what was in the kitchen.

Quinn laughed. He was kind of impressed, with both of them. Dani had been strong, and contrary to his character, Happy had been almost compromising. If Quinn had to score the interaction, he would probably call it a draw. Dani got what she wanted, and whatever Happy had whispered to her, it had clearly made his point with her.

Quinn flipped his phone open and dialed Loco. He picked up on the 2nd ring. "Whatcha got?" Quinn asked.

"More than enough. He is one underhanded mother fucker." Loco answered.

"Well, gather your techy shit and head over here. Hap is cooking breakfast." Quinn said

"Really? Fucking perfect. I am starving." Loco said.

"Dani has a list of people for you to look into related to this sport shit. She will email it to you, but you can get to work on it here." Quinn replied.

"Perfect. I'll see you in 20." Loco said and then hung up.

Quinn looked in his cup, seeing it was empty, he got up, heading into the kitchen. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity to needle Happy. He walked in and over to the pot. After filling his cup, he turned around and leaned against the counter. "Loco is on his way. Said he'd be here in 20."

Happy was taking shit out of the refrigerator. He had noticed the banana bread sitting on the counter. He had felt it, it was cool. Dani must have taken it out of the freezer this morning. He was getting organized, but he could feel Quinn looking at him. "Something you want?" Happy asked.

"Not really. Was just wondering what you had whispered to Dani that turned her so apologetic." Quinn smiled when Happy practically slammed the large skillet down on the burner as Quinn talked. Now he knew Happy had really held back while he was talking to Dani.

Happy looked over at Quinn. "I told her to put a bra on. Walking around with her fucking tits looking like that in her shirt."

Quinn laughed. "Hap, its her house." Quinn said.

Happy braced himself on the counter. "I know. But doesn't mean she needs to show that shit off. Especially to my brothers." Happy growled.

"Well, I am sure she will realize now it bothers you. You know you need to talk with her. About rules and boundaries. She wants to meet Katherine. I told her that was up to you." Quinn stated.

"Yeah, I know I do. I thought about that when I walked out seeing you two talking. We got shit to figure out." Happy said, as he continued to work on breakfast.

"Well you two figured this morning out. I am sure you will get the rest." Quinn said.

"Am I always going to just want to put her in a bubble?" Happy asked.

"Yes, and no. That gut feeling of wanting to protect her never goes away. But with time, you two will get a rhythm. And she will learn too." Quinn said. Happy looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. "She will learn what to ask for help on, and what she can handle herself. She's taken care of herself a long time. She has to adjust, just like you do."

Happy nodded. Jesus, this relationship shit was not simple. Happy had started sautéing the vegetables in one pan, and the sausage in another. He was going to need a plan. Fuck, what did he want? Did he want her to stay a secret?

Happy heard the stove beep, letting him know it was preheated. He took the eggs he had beaten, the veggies, the sausage and cheese and put them in the large flat skillet. Then he put it in the oven. He was basically making a frittata, although he just called it oven eggs.

Happy pointed at the cabinet, indicating Quinn needed to open it. Quinn opened it and saw the plates and got down 4 plates. Quinn went about getting shit out for them to eat with while Happy cleaned up from prepping breakfast. When they heard a motorcycle coming down the street, Quinn went over to the door. He nodded back, indicating it was Loco. Quinn opened the door as Loco stepped up on the porch.

After the obligatory greetings, Loco asked, "Where can I set up?" Loco asked. Happy pointed at the dining room table. As Loco got set up, Dani came walking down the stairs. She was in a Long sleeve Harley Shirt, and yoga pants, and a bra.

Happy stepped out of the kitchen, meeting Dani at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up at him as Happy ran his hand through her wet hair. "Better?" She asked softly. Happy nodded and leaned down kissing her softly. When he broke the kiss, Dani leaned over, so she could whisper in his ear. "I have panties on too." She pulled back and smiled at him. Happy moaned. "I'll keep that in mind for later." He whispered back.

Happy led her over to Loco. "Loco, this is Dani." Happy said. Dani just smiled as Loco looked at her.

Dani extended her hand to shake Loco's hand. "Nice to meet you. I assume you are 'the guy,'" Dani said. Loco shook her hand and nodded. "That's me."

Dani gave Loco the WiFi password and offered him a cup of coffee. Loco had just finished setting everything up when Happy took the eggs out of the oven. "Let's eat." Happy said as he put the pan on the hot pad on the breakfast bar. Everyone sat down and dug in, passing the banana bread around.

"I fucking love it when Hap cooks," Loco said as he helped himself to a second helping of eggs. Dani smiled as Happy just shook his head, thinking back to that morning when she had first learned Hap could cook.

"You missed it last night, Dani made us Supper, it was fantastic." Quinn piped in.

"Sounds like they are a good match. Between the two of them they could keep the nomads well fed." Loco got up, grabbing the coffee pot that had just finished making a fresh pot, and filled everyone's cup. Happy glared at Loco as he filled his cup. "What? Is it such a bad thing that you two have matching aprons?" Loco said. Quinn nearly choked on his bite he laughed so hard. Not phased at all by Happy's glare, Loco looked at Dani. "Dani, Quinn said you had a list of people I need to check out. Have you emailed it to me yet?"

"No. let me do that real quick. Or do you want a hard copy? I can print it." Dani said as she walked into her office. Loco followed her into the office.

"Both would be great. That way I can make notes, etc." Loco said. He gave Dani his email address, and then took the printout when Dani handed it to him. Loco went to step out the front door, and Dani asked where he was going, "Out to smoke." He replied.

Dani pointed to the patio door. "Out there, dear." She said to him. He nodded.

Quinn took the opportunity to give Happy and Dani a moment alone. "I'll join you," he said, getting up and heading out the door. Dani had walked back into the kitchen and was starting to clean up the plates when Happy walked up behind her. He turned her in his arms and softly kissed her.

Dani moaned into his mouth as she leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he broke the kiss he looked at her. "Quinn says you want to meet Katherine." Happy said as he stroked her cheek.

"I do. He also pointed out some things we may need to talk about." Dani said.

"Yeah, he pointed that out to me too. We will figure it out girl, but I need you to know something," Happy paused. He looked at her. How did he say this? "Me not wanting you to meet others in the club isn't about being ashamed of you. I just," Happy paused again.

"You want me safe." Dani finished for him. Happy nodded.

"Is Katherine not safe for me?" Dani asked.

"No, not at all. I just got to figure out how far in I want you to get. Is that ok?" Happy asked.

Dani nodded. "But in the meantime, can't I meet Katherine? I think," Dani trailed off.

"You think what?" Happy asked.

"I think she might have some advice I could use too." Dani said. Happy smiled.

"I'll talk to Quinn. See if we can work something out soon." Happy said. Dani smiled. Happy pulled her to him and kissed her again. Dani felt his hand sliding in the back of her yoga pants. He gripped the panties she had on, pulling them. Dani moaned. Hap was about to rip them off her when he heard the patio door open and Loco walk back in. He pulled his hand out, tucking Dani into his chest.

He whispered in her ear. "Remember that for later." Dani's cheeks were bright red and Happy chuckled. "I need to talk to Quinn, be good." Happy said as he headed for the patio. Dani started to say she would join them, but then stopped. He would have said 'let's go smoke' if what he had to talk about with Quinn he wanted her to hear. So she stayed in the kitchen and looked around, wondering what she could do. Well first she needed a cigarette. So she went out to the garage, on the premise of wanting to get something out of the deep freeze. She smoked in the garage, and then came back into the house.

After she had cleaned up the kitchen, she grabbed the coffee pot. She walked over to Loco. "Need anything? Can I help?" Loco looked at her.

"No ma'am." He said. This was when Dani noticed that Loco was significantly younger than Quinn, and Happy, and herself.

"Ma'am? Really Loco, please call me Dani." She said.

"Can't really do that. Unless Hap says that's ok. Even as a member, you don't call another member's old lady by her first name unless he says that's ok, or you hear other members using her name." Loco said.

Dani's eyes got wide as saucers. Old Lady? "Loco, 2 things. 1. You heard Quinn call me Dani, so it is Ok, and 2. I am not Happy's old lady. At least, at least I don't think I am." Dani said. She trailed off. Was that what she was now?

"Ok Dani. But either way, I think I am good." Loco said.

"Well, do you have the info on the people Ramirez gave you? I can start looking over that." Dani asked. Loco looked at her hesitantly. "Look Loco. I'm who they tried to kill. I am the one in danger. I have EVERY right to read that shit. Now give it to me." Dani said.

"Yes ma'am." Loco said as he handed her the stuff. She walked into her office and shut the door. Between the old lady comment, and Loco not wanting to give her the info, she was sort of put off, and rather than say or do something, Dani chose to retreat, read the information, and compose herself.

Happy had stepped out on the patio, sitting down with Quinn. "Everything good with your girl?" Quinn asked as Happy lit up a smoke.

"She's good for now. You think Katherine would be able to come up, say after Thanksgiving?" Happy asked Quinn.

"I don't think the Mayans starting a war would keep her from coming." Quinn said, smiling at Happy. "See, its not that hard to work things out."

"Yeah, well first thing we work out is Jacobson. Then Dani and I can work out the boundaries of her and I." Happy said.

"So, we need to look at that info Loco has from the names Ramirez gave him, and then see if he digs up anything of the sports people. Then send the paperwork. I say we wait to threaten Jacobson with the info Loco dug up till he has received the "disappointing" news about his girls." Quinn said.

"I agree, we do it before then, and he will know something fishy is up with their acceptance." Happy nodded.

"Till then, we wait. Dani say how long it is till team shit is announced?" Quinn asked.

"They don't fuck around. All done by the 23rd. I guess they get team assignments and have to fucking start practicing over Thanksgiving." Happy said.

"Cool, that will make this waiting around shit short. You know, she isn't going to make it cooped up in the house till the 23rd." Quinn said.

"Too bad. Its for her own good." Happy said as he crushed out his cigarette. He looked at Quinn, who was glaring at him. "Ok, I know. I can't keep her here. But I am not just letting her run around town like nothing has happened."

"I get it Hap. I had Nugget at our place for 3 weeks after Kate was in that car wreck. And that was truly an accident, not a threat. But you can't lock her up." Quinn said as he looked at his friend. "Gonna have to talk to her about it."

"Jesus, I need a fucking list." Happy said. Then he chuckled.

"What?" Quinn inquired.

"First time I was here. Dani made me breakfast, didn't have any syrup for pancakes. I teased her she needed to put it on her list." Happy trailed off as he thought about that morning.

"And here you are the one who needs a list," Quinn chuckled.

"Yeah. Go Figure." Happy mumbled. Happy looked at the door. He had kind of figured Dani would have come out by now. Quinn had noticed him glancing at the door.

"You worried about something?" Quinn asked.

"Nah, just figured Dani would have come out by now." Hap commented.

About that time, Loco stepped out onto the porch. He sort of had this look like, he wasn't sure if he should be or wanted to be doing what he was about to do.

"Something up Loco?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. I think, I don't know." Loco stammered.

"Spit it out." Happy snapped.

"I think I may have said something that, may have, well, upset Dani." Loco said. Happy started to jump out of his chair, but Quinn grabbed his arm. Giving him the look to be calm. He motioned for Loco to come out and join them.

"Now tell us, what makes you think you said something."

"Honestly, I was just being respectful. She asked if she could help me, and I said no ma'am. She told me to call her Dani and I said that I couldn't unless you said it ok with you" Loco pointed at Happy. "Told her it was just a matter of respect for old ladies." Loco was looking away from Happy, every word out of Loco's mouth had made Happy more agitated and Quinn smile more.

"And then what happened." Happy growled.

"She sort of stammered, like she was thinking about something, and then demanded the info I had on the names Ramirez gave me and went in her office. She shut the door. And I realized when I got up to get more, she took the coffee pot in there with her." Loco said.

Quinn was trying his best to not bust out laughing. But what he did know was the small success they had this morning regarding the bra was probably about to be totally discounted. Before he had a problem with his enforcer wanting to kill his intel officer, Quinn decided maybe it was time for him to interject himself into this situation.

"Loco, tell you what. You got the names from Dani, right?" Quinn asked. Loco nodded. "Alright, you head back to the hotel. Work from there. When you have cleared all of them, let me know. If any of them don't clear, document how they are attached to Jacobson, and get that to me." Loco nodded. Loco started to turn to head inside. "Wait for me outside, I will ride out with you."

When Loco stepped inside Quinn turned his attention to Happy. Happy looked like a caged animal. He was angry. "Happy, listen to me. Loco and I are going to get out of here. But before you talk to her, you need to calm down. Loco didn't do anything any member wouldn't have done." Quinn paused, letting what he had said sink in with Happy. Finally Happy nodded.

"Fuck," Happy exclaimed. "Any suggestions?" Happy asked his friend.

"Yeah, just ask her what is wrong. After you have talked about shit, then go over that info together. Do not cut her out." Quinn stood up and patted Happy on the shoulder. "Remember one thing. She is the woman you love. I'll call you later."

Quinn walked in and headed upstairs, getting dressed quickly. When he headed back down, the office door was still closed. He saw Happy still sitting out on the patio. Quinn decided to help this along a bit. He walked over and knocked on the door of the office. He heard Dani say come in softly.

He opened the door just a bit and stuck his head in. "Loco and I are heading out. We need to take care of a couple club things. We will get you this info to you on the sports people asap. Thanks for the hospitality." Quinn told her.

Dani smiled softly. "Anytime Quinn. See you later today."

Quinn closed the door. He walked out to the garage and opened the garage door. He saw Loco waiting, He started his bike and backed it out of the garage. He used the code on the panel to close the door, and he and Loco pulled out. When they got to the end of Dani's neighborhood, Quinn looked over at Loco. "You got a 2nd copy of that shit your found out from Ramirez?" He asked. Loco nodded yes. "Give it to me."

Loco put his kick stand down and got the stuff out of his saddle bag. Quinn folded the papers and put them in his jacket. "Head back to the motel and do your shit, I need to do some things."

Loco nodded and got back on his bike and headed out. Quinn for his part, went the other direction. He found a gas station and pulled into the parking lot. He sat there a minute and then decided he better make the call. He took out his phone and called, lighting a cigarette as he listened to it ring. When he heard the line pick up, he simply said, "Need your help."


	33. Chapter 32, Humor Me

Author's note: As some of you have noticed, I just mention SAMCRO on the edge of my story. For those of you who haven't guessed from my other writings, I don't like Clay. And truthfully, toward the end of the series, I was not a big fan of Jax. So, I am laying some groundwork for another couple stories in this chapter. And YES, my stories will deviate from the Series quite a bit. But, that is the joy of fan fiction.

2 other things. I have taken some serious liberties with a character in this chapter. But, there is nothing about him at all in any of the research I have done, so I figured, what better person to use. I also didn't write any sex this time…..

Please enjoy. Feedback is always welcome.

Angie

Chapter 32

As Quinn hung up from the call, he ignored the fact Happy would probably not be pleased. He made a second phone call as he got off his bike, leaning against it to start reading the paperwork Loco had given him.

"Hello Darlin," that sexy voice said on the second ring.

"Hello wife." Quinn said back sexily. "How are you this morning?"

"I am good. How are things with the love birds?" she asked.

"About to get stormy I am afraid." Quinn replied.

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"Well.." Quinn proceeded to replay the morning. He left out a few details, but all in all he relayed the entire morning. When he got done, Katherine just sighed.

"You know I love Loco, but his social ineptness can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." Katherine said in an exasperated tone.

"Don't blame Loco, he was just being respectful. Wasn't anyone's fault." Quinn corrected.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Katherine said.

"Well, that is why I am calling. How do you feel about coming to Redding?" Quinn asked.

"Finally, you are saying something that makes sense. I am on call till 12. Then I have 4 days off. I can be there by 5. I will probably have this fixed by 7. And then we can make them listen to you making me scream!" Katherine stated.

"Down girl. NO ONE is going to know that about you." Quinn growled.

"Yes Sir," Katherine replied.

"I called in another reinforcement. I know you will agree he is probably more qualified than me to talk with Hap about this. He should be here about 6 or so." Quinn told her. She didn't have to ask. Katherine knew who Quinn had called.

"Well between the 3 of us, we should be able to help them. The rest will be up to them," Katherine said.

"Fuck," Quinn exclaimed.

"What dear?" Katherine asked, concern in her voice.

"Nothing hon, just reading stuff while we talked. Baby, I got to go. I will see you later tonight. I will text you the address to the motel. I think its best we all meet there and then go see Hap and Dani as a united front." Quinn stated.

"Sounds good. Be safe. See you tonight." Katherine said. She hung up the phone.

Quinn dialed Loco immediately. He didn't even give Loco an opportunity to talk. "This shit about Oswald accurate? You verify it?"

"What? Yeah, Yeah. I verified it. 2 sources. Why?" Loco stammered.

"Just needed to know. I got shit to handle. Keep digging. LEAVE HAPPY ALONE, unless it is an emergency. Call me first." And then Quinn hung up before Loco could say a word.

'Well, well, well.' Quinn thought. He was about to make Elliott Oswald's day, and to score some serious points for himself against Clay for use down the road.

XXXXXX

Fortunately for Quinn Oswald Construction was about 20 miles north of Charming. That was because the granite quarry that had started it all for the Oswald family was located there. Even though they didn't quarry near as much as they used to, and a large portion of their business was now construction, the offices were still located there.

Quinn had called Elliott and told him they needed to talk. Elliott was in the office, and when Quinn told him he was coming in from the north, Elliott has suggested the National Forest campground 3 miles from his office.

Quinn was sitting waiting when Elliott pulled in in his Escalade. Elliott got out, looking none too happy about being 'summoned.' And even less happy that it wasn't by Clay, but by Quinn. "This had better be important Quinn." Elliott said, as he shook Quinn's outstretched hand.

"Believe me it is. More so for you than me, but we both are going to benefit." Quinn said.

"We'll see." Oswald said.

"Tell me about Jacobson Construction," Quinn started.

"Why?" Elliott asked.

"Humor me," Quinn replied.

"Used to be a top notch outfit. Old man Jacobson and Dad must have done 5 deals together. I even did 2 deals with the Senior Jacobson before he died. Honest, win-win deals. But Andrew Jacobson is a snake. I can't prove it, but I know he's dirty. When the rest of us can't seem to land work, he always is walking away with the jobs. And I would bet money they are subpar. So now, I just avoid the little fucker. Which really pisses him off."

"What do you mean you avoid him?" Quinn asked.

"Well, he is a mid-size outfit. We are a BIG outfit. That is what we often did for his dad. We did the big work. Large dirt moving, leased large equipment and operators to them, carried the higher bond for a larger project." Elliot said.

"Since you cut him off, have you had any, I don't know, lets say, problems? Vandalism, strange break ins, or break downs?" Quinn asked.

"We did, right after. I remember commenting it was good we hadn't partnered with them. Cost us a fortune to fix our big crane. And we kept having to take our work trucks into Teller Morrow, seems we were having a terrible time with belts, and hoses, and radiators. Quinn, what is this about?"

"Well, we were looking into something, a totally unrelated matter. Nomad business in fact. In fact, SAMCRO doesn't know about this at all." Quinn paused, looking at Oswald, till it dawned on him what he was saying. When Oswald nodded his realization that Clay didn't know what Quinn was talking about, Quinn continued. "Jacobson's name came up. When we dug into him, your name came up. Seems Jacobson was having you followed about 3 ½ years ago."

"That was about the time I cut ties with him. You think he had something to do with all our problems right then?" Elliott asked. Quinn nodded. "Got any proof?" Quinn nodded.

"But, I have another question. Who, or what is Twin Cam, LLC.? They became a minority shareholder in Oswald Construction about the same time." Quinn asked.

"That's Clay and Gemma's LLC they run their legitimate business endeavors through. Clay invested when we started the tract housing development in Charming. I needed the cash because of all the unexpected repairs." Elliott paused. "Wait a minute Quinn, are you saying Clay was in on those problems Jacobson was causing?" Quinn nodded.

"Now I don't know who specifically he had doing the sabotaging, but I do know it wasn't club sanctioned, and it wasn't club carried out. What I have is a trail of contacts between Clay and Andy boy. What it looks like is Clay discovered the sabotage, scared the piss out of Jacobson to "protect" you as a friend of the club, and then continued it himself so he could get something out of you himself."

"And now I am stuck with him as a partner. Don't take this wrong, but I hate your fucking club." Oswald stated.

"I bet you do. Now. The real question is what do we do about it?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean we? Why do you care?" Elliott barked.

"I don't like Clay. I don't trust Clay. Shit like this is bad for the club. It's bad for business." Quinn said. "Having friends in people like you, that's good for the club. That's good for me."

"So basically, if you help me, I will simply change who I am in fucking bed with regarding the club." Elliot said.

"Well, yes. But you have known me a long time Elliott. You know how I treat my friends. I am not saying I don't need things at times, but with me it is always give and take. With Clay, he is always take take." Quinn stated, and then waited as Elliott thought.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Elliott asked.

"Well, can you buy him out? Does your agreement allow that?" Quinn asked.

"I can. The agreement guaranteed him 7% return. For every percent he made over his return, it lowered the buyout amount by half percent. So far, in total, he has made 8 percent over, so if I were to buy him out, I need 96% of his investment. So I need $192,000." Elliott said

"You got that kind of cash?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but then I won't have any working capital." Elliott said.

"How about I float you the $192k." Quinn said.

"What? And then have you as my partner? No offense Quinn, I am done with Sons as partners." Elliott said flatly.

"Nah, don't want ownership. Just a loan, prime +1, so that would be 6.25%. 3 year pay back, you pick how, I don't care if we balloon, monthly, quarterly." Quinn said. "I only have 3 conditions."

"What are those?" Elliott asked.

"1. You don't tell Clay where you got the money, or about this conversation." Quinn said. Elliott nodded.

"2. We have a give and take relationship. Now that you are not partners, you ween yourself from interacting with SAMCRO. You need help, you come to me." Elliott nodded.

"3. In a couple years, when I decide to settle down and not be a nomad, you give me a good deal on building Katherine the house I have always promised her." Elliott looked at him, a bit confused.

"Whose Katherine?" Elliott asked.

"My wife." Quinn smiled as Elliott smiled too. He nodded.

Elliott stuck out his hand. "Clay is going to be pissed."

Quinn shook Elliott's outstretched hand. "That is sort of the plan here. Elliott I am not going to give you the details, but things are changing in the club. Best for people like you on the periphery to just keep your head down and try not to pick sides." Quinn said.

"I don't want the details. But good to know there is change coming." Elliott said.

"I will bring you the cash. I don't want there to be a trail. It might not be till after Thanksgiving, you OK with that? Oh, and I mentioned we were looking into Jacobson. Do you mind if I threaten him with Jail because of what he did to you?" Quinn asked.

"Do you mind if I actually put him in Jail even if you had told him I wouldn't?" Elliott asked.

"Not really, I just need you to wait till I give you the all clear." Quinn said.

"Then threaten away." Both men chuckled. They shook hands again, and each headed their separate ways. Quinn had an hour and a half back to Redding. He looked at his watch. It was 1:30. Quinn checked his phone. He had felt it beeping in his pocket as he talked to Oswald. But now that he was gone, he turned his attention to the other matters at hand.

One text was from Katherine, she was on the road. Quinn text her back the address and told her to drive safe.

Another text was from Loco, all the sports administrators and board members had checked out clean. He text back to let Happy know, and also sent Loco Dani's number so he could let her know. Last thing Quinn wanted at this point was Loco making things worse for those 2.

He had 3 texts from various Nomads, checking in, and he responded, giving them instructions and updates on what they needed to do. The Nomads knew something was up. The intel officer, the President, and the enforcer were all in a town where there was no charter. But Quinn was keeping them at bay, and more importantly, letting those who were relatively close know they did not need back up.

Finally, he had a text from his reinforcement. He was in Roseburg, OR. Holy crap he was riding hard. Quinn text back the motel address, and then he pulled out, heading back to the motel himself. As he enjoyed the open road, he thought about everything on his plate. He knew this situation with Dani and Happy would settle out. They just needed some time, and some guidance.

He chuckled when he thought about Jacobson. That little shit was about to have his entire world crash down on him. Sure, it wasn't the normal way the club handled shit. Normally the club was much more direct, and well, bloody. But this guy was going to be in ruins, and probably jail based on how Oswald was talking, and frankly, Quinn was ok with that. There were actually a couple members of the club inside right now who would be more than willing to score points with Happy.

Quinn thought about the club, about the changes that were in the air. Most of the charters were in pretty good shape, although those that were earning because they were associated with SAMCRO and the Irish guns were being drawn into the chaos. That chaos was going to crush SAMCRO. Quinn knew it. The presidents east of Nevada who weren't really involved in guns knew it. The question was really, could Jax pull SAMCRO out? Or would the entire charter go down in flames, and what did the future for the Sons as a whole look like without SAMCRO? Quinn had his ideas, but for now, he was keeping them very close to the vest.

When Quinn got back to the hotel about 3:30 Loco was asleep. The guy had probably been working since Midnight, so Quinn walked across the parking lot to Jacks. A cold beer and one of those incredibly greasy burgers sounded great.

When Quinn walked in Jack looked up at him. He was setting the beer on the bar as Quinn took a seat. "2 days in a row? Should I be concerned?" Jack asked.

"Nah. Just wanted one of those greasy burgers you got." Jack nodded and turned to tell the cook. When Jack asked if he wanted fries, Quinn nodded.

Quinn was thinking about how they should approach Happy and Dani. And then he decided. He wasn't going to do anything. They would just ring the doorbell. The guys would take Happy with them, and Katherine and Dani could stay at the house. He was just going to sit back and let him do the magic and just add something when he thought it was needed.

Quinn also thought about his reinforcement. Not many people knew his story, or at least the whole story. Quinn did. That was the thing about an MC. There were always lots of rumors, but smart members, successful members kept things close. Quinn knew because he had been there. SAMCRO might be the mother charter, but Tacoma, in Quinn's opinion, was the charter where many of the leaders came from. Just look at the west coast. 6 of the charters had been started by members of SAMTAC who were wanting/needing to move. Successful charters, like Reno, Durango, Cheyenne. And of course, all 3 of the "officers" of the Nomads, Happy, Quinn, and Loco, had started out in SAMTAC.

Thinking back to his reinforcement, everyone knew his first wife had died, and so had his 2nd. But he wasn't this awful, brooding, angry at the world man. He still loved life. Quinn was pretty sure that if the right woman came along there would be a 3rd wife. He chuckled at that idea.

Quinn remembered when his first wife died. She had been in a car accident. After the funeral SAMTAC and been on a terror trying to find who was responsible. In the end, everyone came to terms with the fact it was an accident. She had hit a rough patch of pavement created by all the winter storms. It had flattened a tire, and she had flipped her little sports car. But by the time HE had accepted that, he had probably beaten 3 men within an inch of their life. And SAMTAC had to do a ton of fence mending with other MC's. Happy knew very little about this. It was before he had joined the club.

His second wife's death was not near as simple. She was diagnosed with breast cancer 3 years after they got married. She had put up a courageous fight. Happy was going to know all about this, he was a member of SAMTAC during it. Quinn had gone nomad and had recently married Katherine. But he knew. When she died, HE had left, hit the road for 5 months. What most people didn't know, was the ENTIRE time he was on the road, there had been a nomad with him. Quinn's orders. And about half of that time, that Nomad had been Quinn.

When he had returned to Tacoma, he was better. Not fixed, not over it, but better. He talked about it very rarely. But he smiled and participated in conversations when others brought her up. That had been 13 years ago.

Quinn had called him because even though he had lost love twice, he knew he would dive back into it in a heartbeat, and Quinn needed him to tell Happy why. To hear that, from someone that had lost love, twice, was important. Happy needed to hear, that love is a risk, but it is sooo worth it.

Quinn had finished his burger, and a couple beers. He had also returned a few phone calls when he moved from the bar to the smoking porch. He glanced at his watch. 4:45. he better head back to the motel. He paid the bill on his way by the bar, and then walked across the parking lot. Heading to the office, he got another room. He was pretty sure by the end of the night Dani was going to insist he and Katherine stay at her place, but just in case, he wanted a backup.

As he stepped out of the office he saw her Infiniti X80 pull in. After Katherine's accident, he had put his foot down about no more sports cars, but she had fought back about no "motorcade" cars, as she called them. So an Infiniti had been the compromise this time around.

She stepped out of the car, her long hair down. She had a flowing peasant blouse on, dark jeans, and heels. She almost always wore heels. She was 5'3", and Quinn was almost 6'4". She smiled when she saw him, but she waited for him to come to her.

Quinn walked up, wrapped one arm around her waist, wove the other hand into her hair, gripping it to hold her head in place, and kissed her. Her arms slid around his neck as he pulled her flush to him. His kiss was hard at first, and then turned soft as he heard her moan into his mouth. When he finally broke the kiss. he leaned his forehead against hers. "Hello wife," he said softly.

"Hello husband," Katherine replied.

"God you are good to see," Quinn whispered to her in her ear. "And later tonight I am going to show you how much I have missed you."

"MMMmm." Katherine moaned. "Well right now I need a bathroom. I need to pee and would like to freshen up." Quinn dangled the key in front of her. Katherine took it from him and while Quinn went to get her bag from the back of the car she headed for the room. Quinn set her bag on the luggage rack and then told her he was going to go see if Loco was up.

As Quinn was stepping out of Loco's room, he heard the rumble of a Harley. He looked up and pulling into the parking lot was his good friend, and his reinforcement. He pulled his bike in next to Quinn's and shut off the engine. He took off his helmet, and hung it on his handlebars, and then got off his bike.

Quinn walked over to his friend, his brother. When he got to him, they hugged, "Good to see you Quinn," the man said. "So Hap has gone and fallen in love?" he said as he pulled away from Quinn.

Quinn chuckled. "Yes, it seems he has. Even the Tacoma killer isn't immune to the power of love." They both laughed. "Come on. Katherine got here 15 minutes ago. Its good to see you Donut."


	34. Chapter 33 - What do you want?

Chapter 33

After Quinn and Loco had left, Happy had sat out on the patio for about half an hour. He had sat there thinking about what he should say to Dani, about how to approach her, and he was also hoping she was going to come out of her office.

When Dani still hadn't emerged from her office, Happy got up. Enough of sitting here, avoiding the conversation they needed to have anyway. He walked in from the patio, and over to her office. He thought about just opening the door, but she had shut it for a reason, and if a long term relationship was going to happen, he needed to respect boundaries if she set them.

He knocked softly on the door. He heard a soft "come in" from the other side. Happy took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw Dani curled up on the couch in her office, the papers Loco had given her in her lap and strewn across the small table.

Happy stepped in a bit and looked at her. "Can I come in?" Happy asked. When Dani nodded, Happy stepped the rest of the way in. He looked around at her office. He had never actually been in here. He had stood at the door a couple times and watched her work, but he had always been focused on watching her. He noticed her Awards hanging on the wall, and more pictures and of course he saw the figurine. But he would ask her about that later.

"Heard Loco might have said something to upset you," Happy started out. He watched her for her reaction. She sighed, laying down the papers, and taking the reading glasses off and laying them down.

"Sort of. Not really. Just brought to the forefront that if we don't know what the fuck we are, how can anyone else." Dani said. She pulled her legs back, making room for Happy to sit down next to her on the couch. Happy walked over sitting next to her.

"What bothered you more? The ma'am? Or the Old Lady comment?" Happy asked. His hand started to caress her hair as he had draped his arm over the back of the couch.

"Not sure, actually. Hap look, it's not the patriarchal part of the club that bothers me, I mean, I was in the Air Force on active duty for 15 years. It's, it's that I don't know where I fit in that." Dani finally said. She was picking at her nails as she talked.

"That's simple, you are mine." Happy said. When Dani looked at him with this incredulous look, Happy looked back at her confused. "What? I thought that is what this is about?" Happy said.

Dani shakes her head. "Hap, I know I am yours. Just like you are mine. But in your world, Loco made it very clear this morning there are a vast level of statuses that we need to figure out. Not so much for us, but for them."

Happy sighed, rubbing his other hand over his face.

"Girl, I don't know what we are either. At least not in terms of the club. Hell, only Loco and Quinn know I even have a woman in my life. Shit, there might be some members who drop dead when they find out about you." Happy said. He leaned forward, resting on his knees.

Dani chuckled. "And why do you say that?"

Happy looked at her. "I have been in the club 18 years. And I have NEVER had a steady woman, not when I was SAMTAC, and certainly not since I have been a nomad the last 9 years." Happy said.

"Guess that makes me special," Dani said softly. Happy looked at her.

His hand moved, caressing her cheek. "Makes you a lot more than special, girl."

"Do you want an old lady?" Dani asked. She figured she might as well get right to the point.

"I want you," Happy answered.

"That's not an answer," Dani said.

"Only answer I got right now," Happy said. He hadn't really thought about this subject till this morning. He knew he loved her. He knew he was out of balance when she wasn't in his life. But old lady? That meant public declaration. That meant others knowing about her importance.

Happy looked over at her. "It's not how I feel about you that is the issue, it's how your status in the club changes…" Happy paused, trying to figure out how to say this.

"Changes how people see you? I get it. Makes you look weak." Dani said. Dani had heard enough. This conversation was so not what she wanted to have. Especially if it was going to make her feel like this. Dani threw the blanket off her lap and started to get up.

"NO." Happy barked, grabbing her hand stopping her from getting up. "It's about how you having a status in the club changes things for you." Happy said. He took a couple long breaths.

"If I had my way, I would put you on the back of my bike and take you everywhere with me, but that is not practical. I would spend EVERY moment with you if it were possible." Happy stated. Dani smiled at that. "But since I am a nomad, and I don't see me patching into a charter anytime soon, that's going to leave you alone, a lot of the time."

Dani nods her head. "Hap, I like the sentiment, but I don't want to be with you 24/7."

Happy chuckled. "But I want to be with you more often than we have in the past."

Dani nodded in agreement.

"Quinn understands how important you are to me. But, other charters? Especially Charming, are not going to be so accommodating to that little fact if you aren't official, if you aren't 'on the books.'" Happy said.

"There's a book?" Dani asked. Now that she hadn't expected.

Happy laughed outright this time. "No, it's just a term. An official declaration of some type. For some members taking an old lady is like getting married, so some make a big deal when they put their girl on the books, although it is usually for the girls benefit."

"Sounds like just an excuse to have a party." Dani says.

"Pretty much," Happy said.

"Why is Charming such a big deal?" Dani asked.

"They are the mother charter. And the closest charter to you. If anything were to happen to you, they are who I would have to call if there wasn't a nomad around to get you help." Happy explained. His face was well, frowning.

"You don't like the guys in Charming?" Dani asked.

"Not that I don't like them. They are my brothers. In fact, one of my best friends from Tacoma transferred down there. But they always have fucking chaos. Every time I am there. they push me to patch, but I would need a damn good reason to do that." Happy said.

"But if your old lady is only 2 hours away…" Dani stated as she looked at him.

Happy looked at her, nodding his head. Dani had inferred that correctly. The pressure would be even greater for him to patch Charming.

"It's not just that, being an old lady comes with expectations, on you. It comes with a whole lot of respect, as Loco showed this morning, but it comes with expectations. They are different for Nomad old ladies, but they are still there." Happy said.

"Like?" Dani asked.

"Shit, I don't even know for sure. I know nomad old ladies let nomads crash at their homes when they are in town, but I only know of one that doesn't live in a town that has a charter, so we usually just crash at the clubhouse." Happy said. "Because most of them live where there is a charter, they sort of help like other old ladies do."

Dani sat there nodding. She could not see herself as a 'subservient' old lady. And she knew she couldn't deal with petty women. She had taken everything in Happy had said. "So basically, you don't know what me being an old lady would entail, and you don't know if you want an old lady."

Happy chuckled when he heard Dani say that. "Pretty much," he replied.

"Does it matter what I want?" Dani asked.

Happy looked at her, a bit of shock on his face. "Absolutely." His hand reached over taking hers. "What makes you think it wouldn't?" he asked.

"Nothing makes me think that, just wanted to know." Dani said.

"Doesn't work if you don't want it too." Happy said.

"Ok." Dani's answer was short.

"What do you want?" Happy asked a little warily.

"I want you." Dani replied and then smiled softly at him.

Happy squeezed her hand again and leaned over, kissing her softly. "Well, at least we agree on that." Happy smiled. "We will figure it out girl, I promise." Happy said softly. "I talked to Quinn. After Thanksgiving, we are going to get you and Katherine together." Dani smiled. "Truth? I don't think he or I could keep her from coming to meet you." Happy said as he smiled.

"I would like that," she said.

"Now, what's in all this intel?" Happy asked, wanting to get away from this heavy conversation.

"Loco's research. Jacobson is a dick. And a criminal. There is plenty here to threaten him with," Dani said.

Happy paged through the info, seeing the info on Oswald. He didn't say anything about it, no need to alert Dani to one of these people having a club connection, especially when he didn't know what Quinn planned to do with it.

They sat in the office till about noon, looking over the intel and making a list of it in order of criminal severity. They could then easily decide how they approached and threatened Jacobson.

When they came out of the office they headed out to the Patio. "When Quinn and Loco headed out they said they had some club stuff to do. Do you need to join them?" Dani asked.

Happy snorted. "I think that was just Quinn's way of giving us some alone time. But now that we have at least talked, what do you want to do the rest of the day."

Dani looked at him, he was not going to like this, but she didn't care, well she did, but she needed it. "I want to go for a ride." Dani said flatly.

"No," Happy responded instinctively.

"Yes." Dani said as she stared at Happy.

Happy took a couple deep breaths. "Why?" he asked.

"A couple reasons," Dani started. Happy chuckled, of course there was more than 1 reason. "1. I haven't been out of this house for 5 days, since I got out of the hospital. Even with you here to distract me, I am starting to go a little stir crazy."

Happy nodded. He could understand that reason. But that didn't mean they had to go riding. "And?" Happy asked.

"2. I need to get back on the bike. The longer I wait, the harder it is going to be to get back on my bike and ride." Dani said as she looked back at Happy.

Happy sighed. He understood that concept. Not that he ever considered not riding. But he remembered the last time he had laid his bike down. It was just, uncomfortable, the first couple times he rode after he had recovered.

"How about we take your bike out but you ride with me." Happy said as a compromise. Dani smiled. This wasn't what she really had in mind, but it would work.

"I want to ride that road though," Dani said. Happy nodded. He had figured she wanted to go out to the accident site. "And go see the bike." Dani added.

"Don't know about the bike girl, its Saturday. But the other we can do." Happy said. He reached over, taking he hand. "Maybe even get some lunch. But then we come back and rest." Happy said in a very commanding voice.

"Rest. Is that code for fuck?" Dani said smiling at him.

Happy smiled. "It might be." He chuckled again. "Go get ready. We will see how the day goes." Happy said.

Dani got up. "Yes Sir," and then she headed inside.

Happy sat there a minute. They were nowhere closer to having defined their relationship, other than they were both on the same page, they wanted each other. He was pretty sure that could have gone way worse. He had witnessed members fight with their old ladies when he was in SAMTAC. Although he had never really heard the arguments as they were off away from members, he had watched the body language as they fought, and he knew they were passionate.

Happy headed upstairs to get ready too. When he walked in, he stood at the door of the bathroom watching Dani as she braided her hair. She saw him in the mirror and smiled at him. "I just need to get dressed," she said to him as she turned around and walked toward him. When she got close, he pulled her flush against him, and kissed her softly.

"Me too," Happy replied as she pulled away. Dani went into her closet and put on jeans and picked up some socks and her riding boots. She already had a long sleeve shirt on. She emerged from the closet to sit on the end of the bed and put on her socks and riding boots.

By the time she came out of the closet Happy was sitting on the chaise lounge putting on his boots. When they were both dressed, they headed downstairs. Happy slipped on his jacket and kutte while Dani put on her leather jacket. Happy took her hand and led them out to the garage. As he walked into the garage, he hit the button to open the garage door. Each of them put on their helmet, and Happy got on Dani's road glide and backed the bike out of the garage.

Dani walked out and got on the bike behind Happy. When Dani was settled, Happy reached back, caressing her leg. "You good?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dani said. Her hands were around Happy's waist. He could feel her holding on to him.

"Let's go eat." Happy said.

"Mexican," Dani said back. Happy nodded he had heard her. And he pulled out of the driveway. They rode through Redding. Happy knew there was a small Mexican restaurant in town Dani liked about 15 minutes away. Dani was not clinging to him, but she was still holding on to him, which was different than before. She usually let go of him and leaned back on the sissy bar and enjoyed the ride. He could feel her relax though the longer they rode, and that was a good thing.

When they got to the restaurant, Happy parked, and Dani stood on the pegs and swung off the bike. She took off her helmet as Happy got off the bike. He took his helmet off too and they set their helmets on the seats of the bike. Happy pulled her to him, "You ok?" he asked softly as he caressed her cheek.

"Yeah, I am," she said. She looked at him and then closed her eyes as she leaned into his hand on her cheek. Happy leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Happy said. He draped his arm around her shoulder and led them into the restaurant. They sat in a booth in the back. Happy had his back to the wall so he could scan the restaurant as they ate. It was second nature for him to do this.

When the waitress brought the chips and salsa, they ordered drinks. She came back with the drinks and took their food order. As they sat there eating chips Happy looked at Dani. Even with the healing road rash on her cheek, which was the only visible sign of her accident, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he knew.

After sitting there for a moment Dani finally spoke. "Hap, you are staring at me. Something wrong?"

Happy shook his head. "No. Just thinking about how beautiful you are." When Dani blushed, Happy reached across the table, taking her hand. "Beautiful, and mine." Happy said. He wasn't a sappy guy, but he wanted her to know, and to not be embarrassed when he told her.

Dani smiled at him.

As Happy was holding her hand, his phone beeped. He reached into his pocket, bringing out the phone. He had a text from Loco. As he was reading it, Dani got a text too. Dani let go of his hand to get out her phone. She has a confused look on her face as she saw a text from a number she didn't know, but then opened it, and her face relaxed as she read the text, also from Loco.

"Who's that from?" Happy asked.

"Loco I am guessing. All it says is all the elite people check out."

Happy smiled. Quinn must have given Loco her number. "Yeah, that's what mine says too."

Happy closed his phone and put it in his pocket. "That's good. Makes our plan more concrete," he said softly as he watched Dani put her phone away too.

It didn't take long for the waitress to bring their food. Happy had ordered the enchilada dinner. They weren't as good as his ma's, but they were pretty good. Dani had gotten 3 tacos. As they ate, Happy occasionally scanned the restaurant, any time people came in, or left. Suddenly, Happy stabbed his food. The sudden noise had Dani look at him. His face was hard.

"Hap, what is it?" Dani asked. She looked at his face, and he was locked on something, looking at something with a hard, dark look.

Dani went to turn, to see what Happy was looking at, but his hand shot out, grabbing her hand, focusing her back on him. "Don't turn around." Happy said softly, in almost a growl. Dani looked at him confused. She wanted to know what had Happy's attention. She saw Happy's head turn, looking out the window, his eyes darting over to where the bike was parked, and then back to whatever had his attention.

When Happy loosened his grip on her hand a bit, Dani asked again, "Happy, what is going on?" He turned his gaze to her. His look was still hard, but he didn't have near the grip on her hand.

"Doesn't look like he saw you," Happy said. His hand went up and caressed her cheek.

"Who?" Dani asked as she turned around, looking around the restaurant.

"Jacobson. He and what I am assuming are the daughters just left. I didn't want him to see you. Can't be sure he didn't, but he didn't even glance over here, so I think you are good." Happy said.

He looked over at Dani. Her eyes were wide. "You ok girl?" he asked. His hand coming back across the table, taking her hand in his. When Dani didn't say anything, or even acknowledge his question, he asked again, "Girl look at me." Dani focused on him. "You ok?"

Dani let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I am ok. Are you? You looked like you were going to kill him." Dani said softly, so no one could hear her.

"Believe me, I want to," Happy said. His thumb was stroking her hand. "And if he comes after you again, I am going to." Happy said in a low dark tone Dani had never heard before. He looked right at her. "NO ONE, threatens what is mine," Happy continued.

Dani smiled after a moment. She couldn't help it. His possessive comment made her tremble inside. No one had ever made her feel this way. Not her parents, and certainly not her ex-husband. "That's kind of sexy," Dani said as she smiled at him.

Happy smiled back at her. "That's why you are mine." Happy replied. Happy motioned to their food, and they continued to eat. When they were done eating, Happy paid the bill and they went out to the bike.

Standing next to the bike, Happy pulled her to him, his hand at the base of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her softly. When he broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." Dani said softly.

"Let's go ride that road. Do you know where the accident was?" Happy asked.

"More or less. I will let you know. I am not sure there is a good place to pull over and stop but if we can…" Dani trailed off.

"If it is safe, I will pull over and stop," Happy said. Dani smiled and nodded.

Happy and Dani put on their helmets and got on the bike. Happy rode a bit, taking a couple more indirect roads before turning onto Route 56. He wasn't going to ride the road aggressively. It had a ton of curves. But he couldn't be meek either, that was dangerous. As he rode he felt Dani relaxing, enjoying the curves. But as they got close to the triple switchback, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Coming into the 3rd curve, she squeezed tight and said, "Here,". Happy nodded and slowed down and pulled over at the little turnout that was just past the curve.

Dani got off the bike and took off her helmet. She didn't even wait for Happy as she walked back to the accident site. Happy got off the bike and hurried to catch up with her. He took her hand and held it as she looked at the highway.

There was a mark on the pavement, and a few broken branches on the shrubbery at the edge of the road, but other than that, there were no other traces really of their having been an accident. Dani looked around. Happy held her hand, and finally he asked. "Was this your first accident?"

Dani nodded. "I have dropped my bike, in parking lots and such, but yeah this was my first wreck." Dani looked over at the edge of the road, where based on the broken branches and foliage, must have been where the bike came to rest. She walked over to that spot. She bent down, Looking at the broken branches. She was looking in the grass. Happy watched her, she was looking for something. After a few minutes Happy walked over and crouched down next to her.

"What are you looking for?" Happy asked. Dani just kept scanning the grass and brush. When she didn't answer him, he asked again. "Girl, what are you looking for?" She changed from her squatting position to her knees. She just looked at him.

"Doesn't matter, its nots here." She stood up as she finished her statement. She walked back to her bike. Happy followed her and when they got to the bike Happy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Little girl, what were you looking for?" Happy said. His voice was low, and strong. He slowly turned her around to face him. When he looked at her face, he could see she was trying not to cry.

"Its stupid. When I went through my stuff from the hospital, my necklace wasn't there. I called the hospital, and the ambulance company, but neither of them had seen it, or found it. I, I was just hoping it was out here." Happy wiped the tear off her cheek as she talked. Happy knew which necklace she was talking about. It was the AA necklace she wore every day. He had noticed she didn't have it on, but she didn't always wear it around her house.

Happy pulled her to him and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head. "Its ok. I'll take care of it." Happy said. Dani looked up at him with a confused look. "I'll handle it, one way or another." He held her tight to him, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, lets go home." Happy said. Dani nodded. They each put on their helmets and got back on the bike. They rode home in relative silence. Happy would reach back and caress her leg. Dani kept her arms around him and occasionally would lay her head against his back.

They pulled into her driveway, and into the garage. Dani got of the bike and took off her helmet. Happy removed his helmet and followed her into the house. When they got to the kitchen Happy took her hand and stopped her. Turning her so she was right in front of him. "You ok?" he asked.

Dani nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thank you for taking me. I so needed to get out of this house, even if it wasn't…" Dani slowed, looking for the work.

"The success you were hoping for?" Happy said as he smiled at her. Dani smiled back as she nodded.

"I think I am going to lay down," Dani said. Happy looked at her, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Dani giggled.

"Want some company?" Happy asked.

"Always," Dani said.

"Let me call Loco, get some more details regarding that text, and then I will be up," Happy said.

Dani nodded. Happy leaned down and kissed her softly. Dani then turned and headed upstairs.

Happy, for his part turned and headed out on the patio. He lit a cigarette as he pulled out his phone, calling Loco. He answered on the 3rd ring.

"Just calling to get the full details about that text," Happy said to Loco.

"Not much to tell. They all pretty much are normal people. Diverse backgrounds. No direct, and as far as I could tell from digging, no indirect contact with Jacobson." Loco said.

Happy nodded to himself. "What does Quinn have to say?" Happy asked.

"No idea. He called me shortly after we left Dani's. All fired up wanting confirmation about the Oswald info, and I haven't heard from him since." Loco told Happy.

"Ok." Happy replied.

"Hap, tell Dani I am sorry about this morning," Loco said.

"Don't worry about it Loco. She knows you were just being polite." Happy replied. "If you need me, or find out more, call me. I'll be at Dani's."

"I am gonna crash. I haven't been to bed yet." Loco responded.

"Thanks for all of this Brother," Happy said.

"Don't worry about it, family is family." Loco said as he hung up.

Happy sat out on the patio and had another smoke. 'Family is family.' That's what Loco had said. That's what Dani was. Or what he wanted her to be. He smiled. That definition he could work with. There were some steps, some things, he needed to do. But that, that was a definition he could definitely work with.

Happy headed upstairs after his second cigarette. When he walked in the room he found Dani laying on the bed in yoga pants and his t-shirt from this morning. She was curled on her side, and she was sound asleep. Happy stopped at the doorway and just leaned against the door jam and watched her. She was so god damn beautiful he thought to himself.

He walked over to the dresser and took off his boots. He thought about changing, but it was still early, and he didn't know what might come up. He reached into his bag and pulled out the small sketch book and his bag of pencils. He walked over to the bed and stroked her hair. If she stirred and woke up, he was going to lay down with her. Dani moaned a little, but she didn't wake. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple. Staying there, listening to her breathe until he finally stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

He headed downstairs and set up at the kitchen breakfast bar. He quickly sketched what he wanted. He knew exactly what he wanted to draw. It took him about 20 minutes to get the basic design, and then he would stop, think about the details, and add them in. It took him about an hour, but when he was done he had the exact drawing he wanted. He tore the page out of his sketch book, folded it, and took it over to his kutte. He put it in the inside pocket for safe keeping and the right time.

Happy looked at the clock, it was 5:30. He went upstairs to check on Dani. When he walked into the bedroom she wasn't in bed. He heard her just finishing in the bathroom. Happy waited for her at the bedroom door, not wanting to startle her. She walked out and saw him.

"I thought you were coming up to join me," she said as she walked over to him.

"I came up, you were fast asleep. So, I took care of a couple things, returned some phone calls. Was just coming to check on you." Happy said as he held her to him.

"Anything I need to know about?" Dani asked.

Happy smiled. "Quinn is actually doing club shit, and Loco just verbally confirmed what his text said. Let's go down and smoke."

Dani nodded. They headed down the stairs together, and out onto the porch. Happy pulled her over to the Chaise lounge. With it being late November, the sun was already set, and it was getting dark. Dani curled against Happy as they smoked.

They didn't really talk, they just stayed close as they sat on the chaise. Happy would lean down, pressing his lips to the top of her head, and he could feel her hand sliding over his chest. After what must have been an hour, Happy felt her shiver.

"You cold?" Happy asked.

"A little," Dani said softly.

Happy kissed the top of her head. "Let's go inside. We are going to need to think about eating soon anyway." Happy said as he nudged her to get up.

Dani and Happy walked into her house. "You should call Quinn. We can go over that list we made this morning. That way when the Elite teams comes out on Monday, we can threaten Jacobson right away."

Happy's instincts kicked in before his brain, "You aren't going to be threatening anyone," Happy said.

Dani turned around, "Oh, Yes. I. Am." Dani said emphatically.

"No you are not. This guy is dangerous. You aren't getting anywhere near him." Happy responded.

"Oh, I am going to be there. I am going to look that little shit in the eyes and he is going to know he didn't beat me." Dani said.

"NO. I don't want you involved." Happy raised his voice. He was agitated she didn't get it.

"I am involved Happy!" Dani exclaimed.

Just as Happy was about to respond, the doorbell rang. Happy looked at Dani. "You expecting someone?" he asked.

"No," Dani replied.

Happy walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Quinn. 'Jesus, he had shitty timing.' Happy thought as he opened the door.

"Not a good time," Happy said as he stared down his president.

Quinn looked in, seeing Dani standing over by the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest. "Looks to me I may have perfect timing. Get your shit, we are going for a ride."

Happy gave Quinn a hard look. He had no intention of leaving Dani alone, especially in mid discussion.

"Get your shit." Quinn said again. "Trust me, Dani will be fine."

Happy turned and headed for the stairs. When he got to Dani, he caressed her cheek and then pulled her to him. "We are not done with this," he said softly. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly. He then leaned in, "I love you little girl."

Dani looked at Happy, "I love you too. Go, I will be fine."

Happy nodded and headed up the stairs. Dani walked over to Quinn, "You can come in while you wait," she said.

Quinn smiled, "Got someone I want you to meet darlin," Quinn said. He motioned for someone behind him, and this petite woman with long black hair walked up. "Dani, this is my wife, Katherine."

Dani's mouth was open a bit, but then she smiled. She put out her hand to shake Katherine's, "Nice to meet you Katherine." Dani said.

"You too Dani." Katherine said. "Mind if I hang out with you while my old man takes Happy for a while?"

Dani smiled even more. "That would be great!" Dani said, motioning for her to come in. Quinn shut the door but stayed in the entryway waiting for Happy.

Happy came down the stairs but stopped when he saw Katherine standing over by the kitchen island. He then continued down the stairs and walked over to Dani, draping his arm around her shoulders. "I gather you 2 have met?" Happy said.

Katherine piped in before Dani had a chance to answer. "Quinn took care of the introductions," Katherine said. "Now get the hell out of here so I can talk with your lady."

Happy laughed. He then bent down and kissed Dani softly. "You ok with this?" he whispered in her ear.

Dani nodded. "Yes Sir." She smiled at him as he caressed her cheek.

Happy walked over to Katherine and leaned in, "Thanks," he said softly.

"You may not think that after you get back," Katherine teased as she smiled at him.

Happy gave her a hard look, but Katherine just pushed him toward the door. Happy motioned to Quinn he was going out through the garage, and Quinn nodded. Quinn looked at his wife and smiled. She smiled back and he stepped out of the house.

When the men were gone, Dani looked at Katherine, "Can I get you some coffee Katherine?" Dani asked.

"Sounds great." She replied.

"Is he going to be ok?" Dani asked as she poured 2 cups of coffee.

"Yeah, he will. But he is in for a shock. I am not the only person Quinn called." Katherine said.

Dani looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"You will meet him later, but let's talk about you." Katherine said. The women walked over to the couch, settling in to talk.

When Happy backed his bike out of the garage, he saw the 3rd man sitting on his bike next to Quinn. Happy looked at him in shock. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Happy barked.

"Heard you needed some help," Donut said.

Happy looked at Quinn, "How many people have you told?" he asked, getting angry quickly.

Quinn just shook his head, "Calm down. Called him because he can help. Now let's go." Quinn pulled out of the drive. Donut followed him, and after a couple moments, Happy followed him. How the fuck could Donut help with this? Happy thought as he rode off.


	35. Chapter 34, Ride or Die

Hello Everyone.

My apologies. So I sort of wrote myself into a corner, and couldn't figure out how to get out. That and the new job, and I have been busy. But here is my attempt to get on tract to finish this, and then move on to the other ideas I have for this group of characters and this story line.

I hope you enjoy, and comments are always welcome and appreciated.

Chapter 34

Quinn pulled into Jack's parking lot and swung around to the back to park. He knew of places they could go that were closer to Dani's house, but he figured a 20-minute ride to Jack's would probably do Happy good. He knew he would be pissed Donut was here. But Quinn knew even more that Donut could guide Happy better than he could, after all, Donut had helped him.

When all three of them had parked, each got of his bike and removed his helmet. As they stepped in front of the bikes to head inside, Happy greeted Donut with the obligatory brotherly hug, but when he pulled back, he gave him a hard, dark look.

"Don't try that Killer look crap on me Hap. Not here to bust your balls. Just here to help," Donut said as he slapped Happy on the back, and guided him into the back of Jacks, following Quinn who had not said a word and just headed inside.

Quinn went to the bar and returned with 3 bottles of beer. He motioned over to a small table in the corner. When they all got to the table Quinn set the beer down and took a seat, motioning for the others to do the same.

Quinn took a long pull from the bottle, hoping Donut would start talking. But when neither Happy nor Donut spoke up, Quinn decided to get the ball rolling. "Called Donut this morning when I left Dani's. I figured you might need to hear someone else's perspective other than Kate's and mine."

Quinn looked at Happy, who just continued to stare at the two of them. Quinn looked over at Donut, nodding for him to give it a shot. Donut looked at Happy. Never having been one to mince words, Donut took a long sip of his beer and then said, "This why you got piss drunk in Tacoma in June, backhanded that whore, and then I had to put you to bed?"

Quinn tried to hide his shock at Donut's revelation. Most charters kept him informed when something like that happened with one of his nomads, but then he thought about it. Hap was SAMTAC before he was a nomad. Happy for his part, hung his head a little, breaking his glare, and just nodded.

"Should have guessed it was a girl. When you were SAMTAC I could have read that on you." Donut said. Happy chuckled at that comment. Donut was right. He had been one of the few to be able to read through Happy's stoic looks back in his SAMTAC days.

"I have been pretty messed up this last year about how I felt about her," Happy acknowledged.

"Pretty messed up? Is that how you are describing it?" Donut chuckled. "Well, how are you now?" Donut said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I know I love her and have told her so. But everything else? Every time we attempt to venture into talking about our future, we end up arguing, and then end up apologizing. But we are no closer to knowing what's next." Happy said with a sigh.

Motioning over at Quinn, Donut started talking, "Numb nuts over here tell you how many times he and Katherine basically broke up as they tried to figure it out?" Happy's head jerked up, looking shocked as he stared at Quinn. "Yeah that's right. He went all caveman on her. First, he tried to avoid her, then he tried to sequester her. Finally, he had to talk with her, like she was an equal."

Happy looked back and forth between Donut and Quinn. Happy could tell by the look on Quinn's face that Donut was pretty much telling the truth. "And what did you talk with her about?" Happy asked.

"I told her what I was afraid of if she stayed with me. And I told her what I was afraid of if she left me." Quinn said frankly.

"So Hap, tell me about her," Donut asked.

"She's a college professor. Former Air Force. She's smart, sassy, respectful, teasing, strong, independent." Happy paused, smiling as he thought about Dani.

"Submissive?" Donut half asked, half stated. Happy looked over at him, a bit shocked. "He tell you that?" Happy asked, pointing at Quinn.

"Nah, just a guess. Rachel was. That's why I asked." Donut said.

"Really?" Happy said surprised at the revelation.

"Jesus Hap, is Dani really the first woman you have spent serious time with?" Donut asked.

"Yeah. She is." Happy said flatly.

"No wonder," Donut stated. "We're lucky you didn't transfer to Boston when she told you she loved you." Quinn roared at Donut's comment. Happy just looked at them. A look of how did they know?

"Wait, Wait. You did think about transferring, didn't you?" Quinn asked. Hap nodded. "Where?" Quinn asked.

"Chicago. But I couldn't be that far from Ma." Happy stated. Quinn and Donut roared.

"So, what was the first lesson you learned?" Donut asked.

"Can't run from my feelings," Happy said.

"Good," Donut said as he looked at Quinn. "There's hope for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dani and Katherine settled into the couch, each with a cup of coffee. Katherine could tell Dani was happy to meet her, but was also apprehensive about the situation she had unexpectedly found herself in. Katherine knew it was up to her to put Dani at ease.

Smiling at her Katherine started off the conversation, "You are just like Happy and Quinn described you. I can see why Happy was so attracted to you from the very beginning," Katherine said.

Dani blushed a little, "Thank you. I am not exactly looking my best these past few days."

"Quinn told me. How are you feeling? You can't ever say those 2 are not caring, but they are sometimes a little lacking on the subtleties of recovery. Do you need anything?"

"No, I am good. Thank you. The more I get up and around, the better I feel. Doctor said I just need some time to let the bruises and road rash heal up. Quinn says you are a nurse?"

"I am. Surgical. But I have done my fair share of convalescing of Quinn over the years," Katherine replied.

"Golden Light around you?" Dani said smiling over the edge of her cup of coffee.

Katherine laughed. "You heard Happy's rendition I see." She said.

"Actually, I heard Quinn's, and then I heard Happy's commentary." Dani said chuckling.

"Heard you read my husband the riot act when he brought Happy here bleeding last February," Katherine said.

Dani gave her a serious look. "I wouldn't put it that way. But I wasn't going to let him just drop him off and leave me with no idea what I was getting into."

"You know sometimes they don't tell us for our own good, don't you?" Katherine stated.

"I do. But no information makes us, or at least me defenseless and unprepared. And that is something I will never be again if I can help it." Dani stated. It was not snarky, she simply stated as a matter of fact.

"Good. That's a good way to be. Now you just have to find that balance with Hap so he can start to understand what to tell you." Katherine said with a smile.

"Does Quinn tell you everything?" Dani asked.

"Pretty much. But he is President of the Nomads. It can be a pretty lonely position sometimes. I am not only his wife, but his confidant, and probably the person he trusts the most. The big thing you have to decide, is how much do you want to know?" Katherine said flatly.

"I have a choice?" Dani asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes. You do. You can demand full disclosure; you can stay in the dark. You can trust him to tell you what you need to know. Its up to you AND to him." Katherine stated. "But if you ask for full disclosure, that comes with immense responsibility, for you. You are a smart girl, you know what they do. What Happy does." Katherine said, driving home without directly saying the Sons were criminals.

"I don't know details, but yes, I am very aware of what his role is in the club, and what he is capable of." Dani replied.

"Then if you want full disclosure, you have to be willing to be his ride or die. Telling you will be like telling a member of the club. He has to know he can count on you to keep the club's business to yourself." Katherine stated.

They sat there for a minute, as what Katherine had said sank in. Finally she continued, "He's afraid you know." Dani looked at Katherine.

"I know, but I don't really understand why. I know what he tells me, but its like, its like there is more, like there is something he is keeping from me." Dani replied.

Katherine nodded. She knew she was about to venture into some dark club secrets. But Dani deserved to know, and she was not sure Happy would tell her, or that he even knew it himself these were the reasons. "What has he told you are the reasons he is afraid?" Katherine asked.

"Well, he said he wasn't sure he was good enough, that he wasn't worthy of love. But I think we have gotten past that." Dani stated.

"Yeah, he gave me that BS line too. I smacked him around good for that." Katherine quipped with a smile. "What else?"

"He mentioned how women have gotten hurt, even killed because of their association with the club," Dani said.

"Mentioned, but not elaborated?" Katherine asked.

"No. Is there something more to this I should know?" Dani asked.

Katherine took a deep breath, and then looked a Dani. "This would fall into what would be full disclosure, so if you can't handle this, tell me now."

"Katherine, I worked at the Pentagon, I know how to keep a secret. Now tell me." Dani said.

"Over the 20 years I have been with Quinn, 2 old ladies have died in what was determined to be retaliation against the club. Several have been threatened, and one," Katherine paused. "And one was raped. Gang Raped."

"That's what Hap is afraid of," Dani stated. It wasn't a question; she was definite in her statement.

Katherine nodded. "But probably not for why you think. Hell he doesn't probably realize why it scares him so much."

"Why do you think he is so afraid of that?" Dani asked.

"You were the intuitive one and figured it out, why do YOU think he is so afraid?" Katherine asked.

"He thinks that if something happens to me I will blame him for it, and will leave him," Dani said. "But that is just the surface part I think."

"Go on," Katherine urged.

"He's possessive. He may not realize it, but subconsciously dh doesn't think he could be with me after someone else has had what is his. He wouldn't want to be that way, but he is not sure he could get over that, especially when it was because of him it happened." Dani said. "He is afraid he would blame me for getting hurt."

Katherine just nodded.

"Does Quinn no about this?" Dani asked?

"Hell no. I am pretty sure HE has the same fear. This is high level Old Lady top secret shit. If the old ladies laid this shit on our men they would be a mess when they went out there." Katherine stated.

"Then why are you telling me?" Dani asked.

"Because if you and Happy are going to work, you are going to have to figure out how to alleviate that fear without acknowledging it." Katherine said. She just sat and watched, as Dani thought.

After several moments of silence, Dani looked at Katherine, "Do you know where they are?" Dani asked.

"No, but I have a good idea. Why?" Katherine asked.

"I am going to go change, I need to go see him," Dani said as she got off the couch and headed upstairs.

"Dani wait," Katherine yelled. "I am sure they don't want us leaving, especially unescorted. Let me call them, have them come back here."

"Ok, fine, but give them a call, this is important." Dani said as she headed upstairs to change.

XXXXXXXX

Quinn was walking back to the table with 3 beers as Donut was continuing to tell Happy about Michelle, Donut's first wife, or more to the point about how it had ended.

"See, that is my fear, just like you assumed, that someone will kill her because of me," Happy stated.

"Look Happy, someone didn't kill Michelle, she died. My problem was that I didn't know how to go forward without her, so I was looking for someone to blame. Turns out it was just life."

"And what about Rachel? You were a god damn mess after that. Took off, walked away, went off alone." Happy stated.

"No, that's not what he did," Quinn jumped in and stated. "He did, what any man who loves his wife does. While she was here, he gave her EVERYTHING he had. And when she was gone then he took time to process his loss. And he wasn't alone, EVER."

Quinn leaned back and just waited for Happy to process. "You?" Happy questioned.

"Most of the time. If not me, then Nuts, or Prego were with him. We didn't crowd him, let him process it. Listened when he needed us to."

"Hap look," Donut started, "Taking a lady doesn't mean you trade the club in, it means you are enhancing your life. One isn't more important than the other, they both are important. One takes care of the other." Donut said

"But Dani isn't going to be with a charter and have all that support," Happy challenged.

"No, but doesn't mean we aren't there for her, and you if you need us. You really want to tell me Katherine, or hell even Gemma and Tara aren't dropping everything if its needed?" Quinn stated.

"You realize, your fear isn't for her, it for you," Donut stated. Happy stared at him incredulously. "You are afraid of what YOU will be like if something happens to her."

"Women love. Women like Rachel, and Dani, and Katherine love with their whole being. The problem is, if they are gone, WE are the ones left with the hole in us. And THAT, is more terrifying than anything you can imagine in that sadistic brain of yours." Quinn stated.

Happy sat there a while, and then he shook his head. "Jesus I am a fucking wuss," Happy stated.

Quinn and Donut chuckled. Donut patted him on the shoulder so he would look up. "No, you are just a man who now has a woman he loves. Welcome to the club."

About that time, Quinn's phone rang in his pocket. Pulling it out he flipped it open when he saw it was Katherine, "Something wrong?" he asked? He was surprised she was calling this soon after they had left. His statement caught Donut and Happy's attention.

"No, nothing is wrong. But Dani says she needs to talk to Happy, now. Says it important and wants you all to come back." Katherine said.

"Jesus girl what did you tell her?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing earth shattering that I know of. But she had this light bulb moment and wanted to come to him. I told her that wasn't a good idea and she then told me to get him home." Katherine said.

"Ok got it. We are on our way." Quinn flipped the phone shut and looked at the two men. "Dani wants to see you, says its super important. Something Katherine said triggered something and she wants to talk to you right now." Quinn stated.

"What the.." Happy started but Donut stopped him.

"Don't spin out, it very well could be something VERY GOOD." Donut stated.

Happy nodded and the three of them headed out the door to their bikes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Happy pulled into the garage and the other 2 parked in the driveway. The three of them entered the house through the garage and as they walked into the kitchen, they saw Katherine standing at the big island drinking a cup of coffee. Happy looked around, but he didn't see Dani anywhere. He toed off his boots and hung his jacket and kutte over the dining room chair.

"Where is she?" he asked Katherine.

"She is in her office. She came down about 10 minutes ago and went in there. She told me to have you join her when you got here." Katherine stated.

"How is she?" Happy asked.

"Hap, I just met her. But I would say she was strong, almost confident. Whatever she has to tell you she thinks its important." Katherine stated.

"Thanks," Happy said and he made his way over to the closed office doors. He knocked softly and when she invited him in, he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Dani was sitting on the couch in the room. He noticed immediately the figurine he had observed on the shelf was now on the table in front of her, and Dani was sitting there smiling at him. She patted the seat next to her and Happy walked over and sat next to her.

"Everything ok? Was kind of worried when you wanted to see me right away." Happy stated honestly. Dani smiled and leaned over kissing him softly.

"I realized as I was talking to Katherine, that we have done the dodge and weave perhaps a wee bit too much. And maybe we need to talk about some very personal things. It might make it easier for both of us to understand the other regarding, you know, relationships." Dani said.

Happy chuckled. "I think they must have planned shit. You know, divide and conquer." Happy pointed at the door, indicating the people in the other room. Dani nodded. "So, what was so important?"

"Can I ask you something?" Dani stated.

"Of course," Hap replied.

"Why haven't you ever asked me about kids? I mean, you know I was married. I laid that out the night I suggested we be casual. But you have never once asked about him, or kids, or why I don't have any?" Dani said.

"Wasn't my business, at least not when we were casual, and then, I don't know. I I I guess I didn't want to upset you if it was a touchy subject. But, why haven't you ever asked me about kids?" He responded.

"I never asked, because I didn't ever want to think I was taking time from you that you should be spending with your kids." Dani said flatly. "Its petty, and selfish, but that is why."

"Well, I don't have any kids, that I know of. And no exes. Hell, I don't even have an ex girlfriend other than a couple from high school." Happy chuckled at that last thought. "But obviously, there is something I need to know about you. So what is it you think I need to know."

"Well, first I want you to know that the ex is an ex because, well because he was a dick. In theory we looked great on paper, but somebody forgot to tell him that when you get married you stop having a side piece." Dani said

"He cheated on you?" Happy inquired.

"Pretty much from the day we said I do. We were both in the Air Force, constantly traveling for work. It was easy for him. And truth, I think I got married because it was expected." Dani said

"Well, he was a dick for not realizing what he had." Happy said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well that explains the kids. I totally see why you didn't have kids with him."

"We did. Or well, we were going to." Dani said softly. Happy looked at her. Her hands were in her lap fidgeting and he simply reached down and took them in his.

"Tell me," he said softly.

"Have you ever wondered why I have never objected to the fact you have never used a condom after our first discussion about being clean?" Dani asked.

"I just assumed you were on the pill or something. I guess I never really thought about it. You are so prepared about everything else I never worried." Happy said honestly.

"And you have never asked about the couple of scars, on my side and stomach." Dani stated.

"Figured they were from what happened to you on 9/11. You changed the subject so abruptly that night you told me about it, so I just haven't brought it up again. Wait, did you have more than a collapsed lung?" Happy asked.

Dani nodded. "I was pregnant. I didn't know it. I suffered trauma to my entire midsection, and my broken ribs had punctured my lung. They had to do a hysterectomy to save my life. I woke up to find out I had not only lost the baby I didn't know about, but I was never going to have a baby."

"What did your husband have to say?" Happy asked.

"He was very supportive, but we were already in a pretty bad spot. This probably just was the final nail, although we stayed together another 2 years." Dani said.

"So what is it with that thing?" Happy asked, pointing at the figurine of the woman holding her hand down like to hold a child's hand, but nothing there.

"A friend of mine gave that to me. Reminds me I can hold my hand out to any child, even if they are not mine." Dani said.

"That why you do the volunteer work?" Happy asked.

"Pretty much. It's a great way for me to be involved with children." Dani said.

"Do you want kids?" Happy inquired.

"Not anymore. It took me a long time to reconcile my situation. But now, I know that I am not less than just because I can't have a child." Dani said as she looked at Happy.

Happy sat there, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. He was silent for a while but then he looked into her eyes. He cupped her cheek. "I am glad you told me, but why was it so important I know this right now?" Happy asked.

Dani turned on the couch so she was looking at him. "Now that you know that, do you think any less of me?" She asked.

"Fuck no." Happy stated emphatically. "Wasn't your fault. And it doesn't make you any less of a woman to me."

Dani smiled. She moved to sit in his lap. "That's why it was so important. I need you to see that no matter what…." Dani trailed off, waiting for, hoping for Happy to catch on.

"That nothing changes how I see you and how I feel about you," Happy finally said, finishing her thought. Dani nodded.

Happy breathed slowly as he closed his eyes and held her tight against his chest. He knew, it was his turn, he needed to confess, to reveal his worst parts. He needed to know if she would pull away from him.

"You know, I am not a very nice man," Happy said softly. Dani lifted her head and looked at him. "What I do, for the club. It can be… brutal." Happy stated.

Dani nodded. She moved her hands, and slowly traced the tattoo on his neck, 'I live, I die, I kill for my family.'

"I know what an enforcer does. But that doesn't make you a bad man." Dani said softly.

"It does if I enjoy it." Happy said. He paused for a moment, waiting. Then he continued. "And I do."

"Do you ever look for a reason to…." Dani trailed off, not sure how to ask if he looked for reasons to hurt anyone.

"No. I have taken the occasional prospect to the ring, just to let off some steam, but other than that, I have never done what I do to anyone who didn't deserve it. That wasn't a threat to the club, or to someone close to us."

Dani sat and thought a bit. "Have you ever, you know, come to me right after you have.."Dani asked softly.

"No, but I have called you. Remember that night, when I all but ordered you to go lay in bed and make yourself cum as I listened?" Happy asked. Dani nodded. "Yeah, I hadn't even cleaned up after at that point. I. I. I needed to hear you need me. Want that sensual part of me. Do you remember what you said to me?" Dani shook her head, and Happy continued. "You said, 'Daddy please let me feel your touch, Daddy please touch me so I can cum,'. I didn't realize it back then, but it had almost instantly relaxed me." Happy paused and just looked at her as his thumb caressed her cheek. "I didn't realize it then, but you remind me all the time that I am more than just THAT man."

"I see, I have always seen so much more than your outside persona," Dani said softly. "And I need all of you. The Enforcer, the Dominant, the tender man, and everything in between." Dani said softly.

Happy slipped his hands on both sides of her head and pulled her to him for a soft, sensual kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. "So what does this mean for us?" He asked softly.

"It means, ride or die," she replied softly. Happy smiled at her as he caressed her cheek.

"And regarding the club?" Happy asked.

"Ride, or die," Dani repeated again. "I will never ask you to patch, but I need you to know, I AM home," Dani said softly.

Happy nodded. "And I need you to know, being mine doesn't mean you are the clubs. If the club wants or needs something from you, they ask me." Happy said.

Dani nodded, but then spoke softly. "Agreed, with a couple exceptions. If Quinn, Loco, or Katherine ask, I am going to help them." Dani said.

"Better add Donut to that list," Happy stated softly. When Dani gave him the confused look, "He's standing in your kitchen, Tacoma. Quinn called him in." Dani just nodded.

"We can figure out duties, expectations out. But I don't expect you to become a normal club old lady," Happy stated.

"Good, because I am not planning to move, at least not till you aren't nomad." Dani stated.

Happy chuckled, and then pulled her to him for another kiss. His hand slid down her body to her left nipple, covered by a tshirt and bra. Happy moved his hand on down till he was at the hem of her shirt and then pushed up under it, pushing the bra out of the way and slowly pinching her nipple.

Dani moaned. As Happy got more aggressive, Dani finally pulled back from the kiss. "Hap, we can't. They are in the next room." Hap for his part kept his grip tight on the back of her neck, and the nipple, making it hard for her to pull away.

"Do I look like I give 2 shits about them?" Happy asked. Twisting her nipple more. When Dani moaned more, Happy shifted, laying her down on the couch, hovering over her.

He moved his hand and pushed it down her pants, finding her slit soaking wet. "Hap, stop, they will hear us," Dani whispered, and then she moaned when he pushed his fingers in her.

"You are the one who said ride or die." Happy goaded her as he hovered over her. He leaned up, unbuckling his jeans with one hand as he continued to use his fingers on her. When he had freed his hard cock, he pretty much ripped down her yoga pants far enough to give him access for his cock. "Well, I want to ride." He growled in her ear as he pushed deep inside her.


End file.
